Emissary of Time
by XKey of the AbyssX
Summary: Claire is a servant at the Nightray Dukedom and a contractor.Things start to stir up as she goes after her forgotten past.What's her connection to the Baskervilles,Jack,Alice,and the Tragedy of Sablier?And how'll her past affect her present?ElliotXOCX? Update!:Currently on Hiatus.
1. Chapter 1: The Key of Time

"Do you think today someone will come to adopt one of the little ones?" I asked my old friend Leo as he read. I know he was reading but he said he didn't mind talking to me. Said I didn't bother him. I, on the other hand, was putting some books away on the shelves.

"Hopefully," he answered turning the page. "And then maybe they could be happy again."

"Yeah," I stretched my arm to reach the top shelf above me but couldn't reach it.

"Use the stool," Leo said turning the page again.

"I can reach okay!" I snapped not turning and forcing myself to my tiptoes barley reaching the edge, the book's edges barely touching the shelf.

"Here," another male voice said behind me, close to enough, hanging over my head, grabbing the book and placing it in place. A voice I could recognized anywhere. "You're short. You should listen to Leo and use the stool."

"Shut up Elliot! I'm not short!" I snapped again turning to the noble son of the Nightray's. "Ah, another visit?" Leo asked standing up from his place.

Elliot turned to him, "Yeah. Came with Claude and Ernest this time." I sighed in relief. He caught that. "What? Still afraid of my father?" he laughed.

"Shut up okay!" I exclaimed. I twined my fingers like a scolded child. "It's just that he doesn't seem to like me."

"He doesn't like anyone. Some times he can be a bitter old man," Elliot played around bumping me with his book on my head.

"Hey!" I called and he laughed while Leo smiled. We were friends. I met Eliot the day his older siblings brought him here to the House of the White Angel. The day he met Leo. Leo was brought three years after myself. I was brought when I was eight. Being the antisocial I was back then Leo seemed to be the only one who was curious enough to talk to me and for one actually call me by my name. At first I didn't like Elliot very much or more like nothing at all. Maybe because he was one of the nobles. People like those almost all the time lie in front of others about themselves. That's mainly why many hate each other. Perhaps it's even the Nightray's and Vessalius' story too. One night I even talked about it out with Leo. When he talked about Elliot he sounded like he knew him for his whole life. He was the reason why I started getting close to the noble son in the first place. It's already been a bit more than a year since he first visited, it started almost exactly after I turned thirteen. That good for nothing back talker comes when his father or brothers come here.

I was still quite young to keep my feelings bottled. Well, actually thirteen isn't that young but then again that first time I was. When it all came to a close I was already fourteen by the time, a better listener and I could cope up with all his yelling towards Leo and all the yelling back. The kids asked me frequently why Leo and him fought a lot. I always told them that it was because they're good friends. Elliot always shouted at me saying they're not even close to that. Those two made me laughed all the time.

I remember…when I first came here I wouldn't even smile. For some reason no one here could understand how scared I felt. Not because I had been found unconscious on the edge of the hole near the House of the White Angel. The reason that I didn't want to talk to anyone was because I didn't want to be rejected. That feeling, though I remember nothing of my first eight years of life, is carved with treacherous fear into my mind. That was when Leo came close and talked to me. He gave me the courage to accept my big fear although I'm sure nothing can erase it.

When I arrived here I had in my possession a broche. It was a locket type of broche. Inside was a picture of a boy of about the age of eight. It was a black and white picture which didn't allow me to see his eyes true or his hair. However he looked happy he was smiling and holding somebody's hand however that part of the picture was torn. The insignia on the broche was quite unique too. It was carved in gold. The broche was an emerald color with gold entwined around it, some loops up to the side and down. It was something I treasured because it might give me some clue to what my life was before I was found. Besides that I had this scar on the left side of my forehead. It was a small cut that I was able to cover with my hair.

That year was something quite traumatic for me though. When that year almost came to its end something happened that took me totally off guard…

I had gone to pick a book I had forgotten that day at my room. Elliot was there and had stayed with Leo at the library. However when I returned it surely was something unexpected.

"I've made up my mind," I caught the bit of Elliot's voice as I approached the library. My first thought was that they were fighting again and I smiled. "I want you to be my servant."

I stopped right in my tracks. Something inside me twisted and it pained me inside. I was scared. Scared that someone I cared for was going to be taken away from me…_again? _My body strangely started shaking, I couldn't hear Leo's first answer of which they told me of later. At that moment I just caught Leo's voice saying, "So…I accept your offer, master." Something at that moment just tore in despair inside of me. They were going to take him away. I didn't want that. I didn't. Then my body moved on it's own. And stepped right in the doorstep and saw them shaking hands and I totally snapped.

I threw the book in my hands to Elliot. Both of them turned to me. I was crying but what I felt inside wasn't sorrow, it was an immense rage. "You're not taking him away from me!" I yelled at him. I ran up to Leo and yanked him from Elliot and ran off to my room and locked it behind me and leaned sitting against it.

"Why did you do that?" Leo asked me. But even if he asked me I wouldn't have had been able to give him an answer.

Then came the knocks on my door. "Go away!" I yelled covering my ears and putting my head between my knees.

"Let me in so we can talk," Elliot tried to convince me.

"Hey, why not try talk this through," Leo said backing him up.

"NO!" I yelled at them now the tears flowed down my face. Now I was truly in grief. "I don't want you to leave. I don't want to be alone again. Please…" I begged him crying. My mind was completely blank in some sort of reminisce. I heard my self sob and it started to get hard for me to breath due to how much I was crying.

"You won't." Those words made me look up it recognition of Elliot's voice now gentle. "I'm planning to take you with me as well."

"Huh?" was the only word, if even, that came out of my mine. I sniffed and gazed up at Leo who was simply smiling at me. "Why? You…knew?"

"I'm sorry," Leo apologized. "He was talking about it right there when he asked me to. I guess you missed that part of the chat." He kneeled in front of me still smiling and looked into my glassy eyes. "Now why don't we let him in. It's rude to keep our master waiting, you know." I opened the door, Elliot stood there looking confused at what he was seeing. Leo was smiling at him as I pouted childishly. "She might need some training but nevertheless she'll make a good servant."

"Yeah, yeah, whatever," I hissed not wanting to see Elliot's face. Then I felt his hand patting my head.

"See? Now you won't be alone anymore, Claire." he smiled. Later he told me too that Leo had told him about my terror of being neglected. A couple days later we were ready to head to the mansion. The kids were so sad that day we had to leave.

"Will big sis come again to do the White Flora?" one of the kids had asked me when we were waiting for the carriage to arrive.

"But of course," I smiled at them. "Then one day one of you will do it. I still have one year left." They all cheered.

"White Flora?" Elliot asked Leo and me.

"It's a ceremony Claire came up with. With my help we made it for the whole house," Leo said happily.

"What kind of ceremony?" he asked me.

"To give a message to those these children have lost to the Abyss. Someone is chosen and for five years is to chant a hymn to those poor souls and broken hearts that had to leave their loved ones behind," I explained. "This started when I was ten, I did it by myself. Then Leo came and we did it here for one year to the children. This year will be my last and then someone else will take my place and so forth."

**~X~**

When I came to the household it was hard to get the approval from the Duke. He scared me for reasons only Leo knew of, I wouldn't dare tell Elliot. But soon enough Elliot managed to bring us to acceptance in front of his father. Then I met his family. Ernest, Fred, and Claude I already knew and I had heard of Vanessa from Elliot. However, he had never mentioned his older adoptive brothers: Vincent and Gilbert. Gilbert was alright, he wasn't so cold as he appeared to be that time. But Vincent…just gave me a really bad feeling altogether.

But it didn't stop there, when I had stood in that mansion for barely four months he gave Duke Nightray a crazy suggestion.

"He did what?" I yelled at Elliot. He and Leo were attempting to teach me to use a sword sadly for both I had the habit of holding it with my left hand and I use a reverse grip. However I noticed with time that by using my left and reverse grip together gave me some amazing speed.

"Yeah, just like you heard," Elliot said holding his sword towards me. "Vincent suggested that at least one of my personal servants possessed a Chain and said that he saw great potential in you. That you might have the qualifications needed."

"Yeah, well," I called back pouting like a child and taking my stance. "I doubt that it's for your well being."

A week later I was told by the Duke that he was planning for me to make a contract. Vincent was such an ass that he even suggested to be my guide for that night. I hate him. He's a total creep. The thing that totally through me off guard was that not even Elliot or Leo could be present when I stood before the door. Well, at least I'll have Gilbert there, they say in case something happens. And this was going to take place in two weeks.

Then the day came. I was freaking nervous to be preparing for this. Vanessa was with me trying to calm me down and preparing the dress I was to use. Apparently, something unknown to me, I had to be properly dressed just like Gilbert did when he contracted Raven. Gosh, I hate dresses.

"How about…" Vanessa trailed looking through the closet. "This one." she picked out one for the ninth time.

"Milady, I'm telling you I am not wearing something so vulgar!" I pleaded knowing she would understand.

"I know what you mean," my eyes glimmered in hope. I heard her sigh and that hope quickly went 'poof'. "But father will not like it if you don't dress adequately."

I sighed giving in the option of alternate wearing. I stood up from my sit on the edge of the bed. I searched through the closet. Then my eyes lit and I noticed just something I might like to wear for the slightest ten minutes I have to be down there.

"And this one?" I asked taking it out.

Vanessa's smile grew, "Did I have that in there?" She seemed surprised for some reason. "Never mind that, it would fit you perfectly. I mean with your sapphire eyes and black hair. That's it your using this one."

Vanessa and I came slowly down the stairway that led to the main door from there Vincent and Gilbert would guide me down to the door. I was having trouble walking heels. White ones at that. And although it matched nothing in my dress I had convinced Vanessa to keep my broche on. As I came down the stairs I feared what would be being with Vincent. However as I came closer to the end I saw two people who I was more than overjoyed to see there.

"Elliot! Leo!" I practically cried out hugging them. I saw something weird with Elliot when he saw me but I ignored it. "What are you guys doing here? I thought you were leaving to do something tonight."

"We're leaving soon," Leo pointed out.

"Y-yeah, we just came to see you and wish you good luck," Elliot finished for him stuttering which was weird for him.

"Are you ready, Miss Claire?" Vincent asked his voice though warm sounded frigid to me.

"Yes," I answered politely.

"Good luck," Leo said opening the door for Elliot and signaling that they had to take their leave.

"Don't die on us, okay," Elliot said back to his impolite and childish manner.

"Yes!" I smiled happy and reassured that they had faith in me.

"Now if you please," Vincent called again stretching his hand to help me walk. Yeah that was going to be a long night. We were walking down the stairs: Gilbert in front guiding the way with a candelabra in hand, I in the middle, and Vincent behind me which, by the way, was so~~ freaky.

"So," I said my voice echoing. "How's this going to work?"

"Basically," Gilbert started. "You'll be in front of the door in enter a space that's the entrance of the Abyss. There a specific Chain will be drawn to you depending on how strong you are."

"Then you should be pretty strong Master Gilbert," I said out loud without thinking.

"Indeed," Vincent came in. "My big brother is quite the handful."

"Vince," Gilbert called out.

We arrived there after a couple seconds. It was just a huge circular room. It was quite odd. In front was a huge double door of gold. We walked there and I stopped in front while they stayed a couple steps behind.

"So if anything happens you'll help right?" I wanted to make sure.

"Don't worry. If anything comes up we'll stop it," Gilbert pointed out.

"There's nothing to worry about with us here," Vincent said.

I cleared my throat. I took a step forth and slowly raised my hand and touched the door. In an instant the scenery changed to succumbed darkness.

"What?" I whispered to myself.

"_Did you call me?" _a voice as cold as ice called to me from the dark.

I cleared my throat again. "Yes. Show yourself now."

"Pretentious I see," the voice called in mockery. "Do you expect to form a contract with that kind of attitude?" I gasped, how did it know? "You ask yourself that. Child, I am able to see the past, present, and future. I knew your visit as to come sooner or later. For it was you who has the same powers as I."

"Same powers? What do you mean?" I demanded forcefully. Suddenly I saw a small dark gem florescent with a black aura around it. I covered my eyes with my sleeve. Suddenly something from nowhere hit me in my forehead. It made me bleed. I put my hand over the wound and noticed it was where my scar was. Abruptly out of nowhere chains caught me by my hands and legs. Now the blood I could not wipe was tearing down my face.

"Beautiful. An innocent soul that was brought to exile with its companion. I pity you. Alas I cannot see why you need me. You have nothing to give in exchange."

"What if I do?" I said that unconsciously. Those words just came to my mind.

"Do tell," it asked intrigued.

"If you help me I'll find Lacrimosa for you," my words trailed off to silence that not even it could break.

"Your soul speaks from you subconsciously. Lacrimosa and I have the same connection that you and that boy have. However you must comprehend. That he who you knew is no more. Darkness has engulfed the boy you knew in memories. He now yields my beloved with hatred wounding her even more. If you plan to exchange a promise for my contract then you'll have to know that you cannot live as long as he does and he cannot live as long as you do."

"One of us will have to die." Those words coming out of my own mouth were petrifying.

"If you understand then…"

"Just do the damn contract already!" I yelled infuriated.

What I remember last of that was a huge light glowing through the dark gem. It changed into a glowing sphere of light. Then a pair of small hands grabbed hold of the sphere. A body came after the hands as it curled itself around it and a huge tail came around the sphere.

"_Then," _the voice now sounded warm and not cold as it did before. _"Light shall clash against darkness, time against space, love against hate. Opposites who were born to this world together must now fight to keep balance in this world. I am the time keeper, Chronos. I shall serve you the Key of Time until this prophecy is made true." _

Then black blood fell upon my broche that was on my chest. And made it glow intensely.

"_I have done my part. Now you must fulfill yours…" _it's voice trailed off my mind. The chains had freed me and I fell unconscious to the floor that I knew was now the one I had enter but five minutes earlier.

Lacrimosa and Chronos. That boy and I. One cannot live as long as the other is alive.

One must die...


	2. Chapter 2: In the Dead of Silence

My eyes slowly fluttered open. My head hurt like hell and so did my body. Sitting up I touched my head and noticed it was bandaged. I still had the dress on. My mind was blank for some minutes before flashbacks came to me.

"Chronos…" I whispered in recognition of the contract.

"You're awake," hearing Leo's voice a turned to see him entering the room with a book on his hands.

"Leo, how long have I been asleep?" I asked as he sat down on the chair that was placed next to my bed.

"For about a good hour or so," he replied as he opened the book.

I passed out. I stayed in bed recovering from the wake up. Suddenly I noticed it was way too quiet, "And Eliot?"

"With his father right now," I stood before he had the chance to say another word. He stood abruptly following behind me, "Where are you going?"

"To see Duke Nightray," I answered as I walked faster.

"What for?"

"Just stay okay. I have something to ask him," I answered quietly stopping. He stopped a few feet away from. "Just stay."

He kept quiet for the longest time it seemed. I heard him sigh and somehow I knew he was smiling, "Okay then."

"And be ready for our Young Master," I turn around smiling back at him. He gazed at me with confusion in his eyes. "I'm sure he will come in a total fuss. Just like a little kid." I left to my destination then. I came up to the door. One thing I was completely sure of: I was completely scared to death. I was so nervous I was shaking. 'Calm down,' I told myself. 'You made a promise. Now it's time to start this quest' I took a deep breath and knocked the door twice.

"Come in," a heard the deep voice call to me. I opened the one of the double door's door and came in. I bowed in courtesy.

"Master," I said politely coming back up.

"Claire?" Eliot asked as I met his eyes as I came up.

"What is it that you need to come at such late hour?" he asked going straight to the point.

"Yes," I cleared my throat. "I came to request from you to allow me to join the organization Pandora."

"What?" I heard Eliot's voice in shock.

"And this request comes from where?" he asked again his stern look on me.

"I have found that from making a contract with Chronos that there is something I must fulfill for him. It's a promise that I must do for him. However I came here to ask for your approval."

The room went silent for a while. I started to become nervous. Then he said, "Even with Vincent and Gilbert it is still not enough to cover what happens in Pandora." He closed his eyes in thought. "However," he opened them up. "Not only I have involvement of you but so does Eliot. If he is willing to consent to you joining the organization then I will give you my verdict."

I gazed I Eliot his eyes full of confusion as to my sudden request. Right then I couldn't have told him what had happened and what I needed to do. I just gentled my gaze and mouthed 'Please, Eliot.'

He only lowered his head before me and turned to his father, "I'll allow it."

His father sighed and looked at me, "Then first thing tomorrow an agent from Pandora will come for you to make it official. And you will then be under their supervision. Nevertheless you will come here every time I call for you to give me word from anything I ask of you."

"Yes," I bowed again. "I appreciate this, Master."

"You may leave now," I bowed my head and went out the room leaving Eliot in.

I didn't think I just ran back to my room. Leo was there still sitting down reading.

"So how'd it go?" I simply sweat dropped slouched. "Did something bad happen?"

"No. Actually it was good," I cried in relief.

"Well, before we continue you might want to get away from the door," he said.

I had no idea what he meant. That was until the door hit me from behind putting me on the floor. "What the hell was the meaning of that?" Eliot yelled at where I was stood before noticing he had thrown me on the floor. I was getting a hold of my head that had started to get a huge headache. And when I tried to stand up again something was tugging on my dress. Eliot was stepping on it, his eyes showing me a murderous intent. I sweat dropped.

"Umm, could you please not do that. This is Young Master's sister's dress," I said childishly trying to changed the subject while I tugged gently at the dress with one hand and tried pushing his steady foot with the other.

"Cut the crap," he said pulling me up from the dress' ribbon and making me face him. I was getting really scared by then. "What the hell was that of you wanting to join Pandora?"

"Oh really," Leo said happily.

"It's not something to be happy about!" he yelled at Leo as he let go of my ribbon and I tried getting away from him. I felt the tugged again as I crawled away. "You're not getting away from this."

After some twenty minutes Leo managed to calm him down and I explained to him what had happened at the door and with Chronos. What I left out though was the part of somebody having to kill/die part.

"So you want to go to Pandora?" Leo asked again.

I nodded, "They might know where Lacrimosa is. But first I'll have to find out who Lacrimosa actually is."

"You don't know?" Eliot asked. "Then why did you mention it?"

I sighed, "I wish I knew that. It just popped into my head my mouth just moved on its own. Don't worry though," I said turning my mood and changing the subject. "You're starting school next month so you'll have plenty of time to not think of me there what with all the studying and everything." I laughed nervously hoping it worked.

I just heard him breath out heavily. Knowing him I couldn't say if it was a good or bad sign. I was ready for the worse.

"Just," I heard him say. Surprise at how calm he sounded. "Don't die on us. And tell us if anything happens yeah?"

I was surprised. His care was certainly a rare sight to see. I smiled and nodded, "Of course!" Suddenly I heard something outside of my window at the garden. I couldn't distinguish if it was actually from inside or outside. It sounded as if echoed from somewhere. It sounded beautiful but…at the same time so sad.

"Claire?" I snapped turning to Eliot.

"Y-yeah?"

"Are you okay?" Leo asked. "You spaced out just now."

"No, I guess," I stretched out as I yawned. "I'm a bit tired from today and perhaps a bit nervous about tomorrow."

"Guess so," Eliot sighed and stood followed by Leo as they were ready to take their leave. "Night." "Good night."

"Good night to you too," I said smiling and closing the door behind them. I was tired but I couldn't take that melody from my head. It sounded familiar but unfamiliar at the same time. Before I fell to sleep I still had it in my mind. My eyes felt heavy and the last thing I thought was that it sounded like an music box.

* * *

"How are you even certain she obtained Chronos?" Lotti asked the boy in front of her. The latest Baskerville who had joined them from the Abyss. His face was hooded and behind in shadows. The boy was panting in exhaustion.

"Lacrimosa," he answered with a mature voice however with the slightest spoon of childish. "She noticed the powers that Chronos released when he contracted with the key."

"Time had found its key but I'm sure she'll never find the lock. After all," Lotti grinned. "We have you don't we?" Then the clock suddenly rang. Lotti grinned, "Well, let's go tell that boy now what we've got, shall we?"

* * *

I abruptly woke from my sleep. Something has bothered me in my dreams. It wasn't a total nightmare though. I rubbed my eyes sleepily. I tried focusing my eyes over the clock in my room.

"Two in the morning?" I whisper totally more asleep than awake.

Suddenly I heard something from somewhere outside. I stood from my bed and gazed outside the window without opening it. Looking out I couldn't see anything in particular. Then when my eyes had accustomed to the darkness I saw a shadow far in the west garden that fortunately was a few feet away from my room. I opened the drawer next to my bed and took my gun and placed gun holder on. Things in place I opened the window and jumped out. Sadly it was already the middle of fall and I had the custom of sleeping in shorts and tank tops and to make things better I touched the nightly showered grass with bare feet. I sneezed a bit. I covered my mouth and nose in hope nobody had heard. After a few seconds I moved on forward. Hiding behind the bush statures I followed the shadow. If it was an outsider I would certainly stop him before anything happened. Or else if I acted too imprudently I would get seriously scolded. Then I saw it stop in the middle of the rose corner where a fountain stood in pillar. I hid behind one of the bushes daring not to gaze beyond this point in jeopardy of discarding my hiding spot.

"My, my. You sure have a tough schedule," no way. Vincent? What was he doing in the middle of the morning outside? And who the hell would be talking to him now?

"We have news that seem couldn't wait," a woman's voice called answering his sarcastic reproach.

"News?" he asked his voice full of curiosity. "From whom?"

"From me," a boy's voice called back. My mind stopped for a moment and with it my heart. Something inside me just seem shocked to hear whoever spoke those words. "She's reached the Chain."

"Oh, of that I am aware of," Vincent answered.

"What do you mean?" the woman asked impatient.

"Miss Lotti, please calm yourself. I was the one who guided her to Chronos," my eyes widened. He what?"

"Are you sure about that?" the woman, Lotti, said again in a pertinent tone. "Is she finds this brat then that might be the slap in the face she needs to remember what happened that time."

"Oh don't worry Miss Lotti," Vincent answered keeping composure. "I have something planned for her. If she happens to remember I have only to ask Sir Red to rip the space in which she remembered and it'll be like she'd even done it."

"Space doesn't work so diligently Vincent," the boy snapped. "If I mess with time. Karma will come to kick my ass later. If time and space clash another hole to the Abyss will open."

"Wasn't that actually what killed those people?" Vincent asked cruelty in his voice. "The fact that both of you fought that time. Wasn't that what caused your previous exile?"

Something in my mind triggered and my body made me move silently to looked aside at them. The woman had bright pink hair and pink eyes. The boy's face was covered by the hood of his overcoat.

"Perhaps," the boy answered. "Then again someone could've open a door to the Abyss, let say by accident."

"Don't play with me, Sir Red. Early in the morning is really a bad time for me," Vincent said to him. I sensed a very deadly meaning from those forceful words.

The boy snorted, "Then how are we going to deal with the Vessalius kid and his lackeys?"

"Leave him to me," Vincent said. "If problems should arise, I'll let you know through Miss Lotti." I started to shift my weight a bit. This cold grass really hurting my feet.

_-crack-_

Before I could even react someone caught me from behind. Turning to woman held my hands behind me. I struggled but unable she pinned me next to her.

"Well, well," she said in a cold voice breathing into my neck. "We have a rat here." Watching forth I saw the boy with a lance out. Gazing closely I saw that the lance had an 'I' marked on its blade. They'd cornered me and immobilized me. "And look here!" the woman said in amazement. I felt her hand slid down to my gun holder. "She's loaded."

"Don't Miss Lotti," Vincent said coming closer. He bent to my eyes level and held my chin to make him gaze at him. "She's the cute servant of mine."

"That Nightray?" Lotti asked surprised again.

"Master Vincent!" I shouted at him. "What is the meaning of this?"

"Oh you shouldn't raise your voice," he said putting a finger on my lips. "Not to your Master."

I moved my head of his grip, "You're not my master, Eliot is."

He chuckled such thing made me shiver. He snatched my hand from the woman and cradled my body next to his. His touch at my neck felt disgusting. "Now, that isn't such a way to respond is it."

"Let go!" I shouted. I felt his grip on my hands stronger and it started hurting. "You amuse me. Nothing a woman has made me feel before."

"What do we do with her now?" Lotti asked. I tried moving but was still unable to. Damn for being such a little fake cute/calm attitude noble he had a strong hand. "She overheard us just now. We can probably let her go. How about we kill her?"

"That's not possible," Vincent said facing me again. Those eyes just kept piercing through me and made me shiver. "If a servant's corpse if found in amidst their own garden there might me conflict."

"Then?" the boy said confused.

He gripped my chin again and made me face him. Now his face was way~ to close. "Yamane," he whispered and I saw a Chain of a mouse floating over him. "Bear in mind nothing of this in the morning," he whispered to me grinning. "Go to sleep now." Then he pressed his lips against mine. I fought back when his grip on my hands lightened. But before I could anything my mind and body shut down totally and everything turned black.


	3. Chapter 3: Excelion

I jolted up from my sleep. I had got totally cold sweat. I was feeling scared to death because of something I dreamt. I was totally thrown off. My head hurt like hell itself. I stood up and looked at my reflection in my mirror. My face looked a bit pale my eyes kind of dull. I ignored it and simply took the bandage off my head. The scar of what Chronos had done. Now the scar that had healed before was a shade of light pink. I gazed over at the clock, ten till seven. I sighed knowing that my luggage had been already prepared and the Pandora Agent didn't get here to pick me up until nine. I sat on my bed my head hurting like never before. I was sure that I was forgetting something. The thing was I didn't have the slightest clue what.

Leaving that aside I had to get ready for breakfast with Eliot and Leo. But since I wasn't going to have time to come back here and change I simply put on what I would take to Pandora headquarters. It wasn't much. Black short, a white blouse, a simply sky blue overcoat and black knee high boots. My gun holder on my right thigh. And my broche on the blouse. I would leave my hair down however I tend to put it up when necessary. It was more than enough. Eliot made me chose between a gun and sword. Said I had to have something to protect myself just in case.

I opened the door of my room to go out. Running through the hallway I avoided all the maids that came up to me. I finally got to the dinning room where they where waiting for me there, just the two of them.

"Good morning," I said childishly sitting on my chair. Eliot didn't answer and kept on eating. I looked over to Leo who was seating across from me.

"Eliot's still a bit angry because of last night," he said clearly out loud.

"Still?" I said it in a tone of sarcasm.

"What do you mean by still?" he yelled at me and accidentally dropped the glass on himself. And he stood up.

"See what you did," Leo scolded getting up. "I'll go get something for you to clean yourself." And he left for the kitchen.

I smiled at him innocently. "It's your fault." he blamed me.

"What?" I called back.

"If it wasn't for your stupid outburst last night I would've been fine," he called out to me.

"Well, excuse me for wanting to go outside of this place," I burst out.

"Stop it!" Leo called smacking us from behind the head.

"What the," Eliot murmured. I simply rubbed my head. His hits hurt and my head hurt before to make it worst.

"Don't go and forcing your anger onto her Eliot," Leo said giving him a towel.

"I have all the right to do so," Eliot replied. "Besides…"

"What?" I reproached totally angry. "Just because I'm leaving the house? I'm coming back you moron."

"Whatever!" he shouted and stomped out of the room.

"Oh goodness," Leo sighed.

"I'm sorry Leo. For putting him in such a fuss," I apologized knowing that anything that Eliot went through Leo had to cope with.

"Don't worry," he smiled. Before he left he turned to me. "You know, he really does care for you. That's why he's making a fret of you leaving. If he loses you off his sight he's worried you'll get hurt someway that it'll be irreversible." And he left.

What was that about? Eliot's never said anything to me of that sorts. I sighed leaving everything off my mind.

Then the floor shook with great force dropping me to my knees. It continued with small pauses in between the five second shakes that kept coming closer. Everything started falling and I saw the maids inside the kitchen running out heading to the foyer.

"What the-" suddenly something broke the window of the dinning room. A hand came in. It looked like some sort of cloth, puppet hand. Then its round head came and its red orbs look in and widened at seeing me. My expression was of complete shock.

"There!" it exclaimed in a chilling and hoarse voice. "You have it! Time!"

It's hand came in again trying to reach for me. I jumped and avoided it and ran my way to the foyer.

"What happened?" Eliot asked as the steps of that got closer now to the entrance.

"Get out the back door and get everyone out!" I called at him and Leo.

"What is it?" Eliot yelled in demand.

"It's a Trump!" I shouted opening the doors and seeing the Chain already reaching the front door. "Crap!" I told myself as I ran out of the sight of the mansion.

"I'll get you! Time!" it roared and followed me.

"Crap! How do I get this thing away from me!" I yelled out loud.

"You have me," that voice.

"Chronos?" I called as I kept on running.

"Use this and you'll come through," he said back to me.

"Use what?" I asked stopping in my tracks. Suddenly my hands moved on it's own. And out of thin are I had drawn out a sash, at the tip ends where medallions hanging of pure gold but surprisingly they were light. The sash shone a light pink color but when the light hit it, it would shine rainbow and silver. On the medallions an X was marked on each. The sash hung over my shoulder and floated over my body like it would have its on life. "What is this?"

"Excelion. An orichalcon made sash. It has the affinities of my power and draws the instincts of your body and its users specialties," Chronos voice called out from inside my mind. Then the Trump's hand enlarge to clamp over at me. My eyes widened at the sight but my body moved on it's own. It seemed like a little nudge from the floor gave me a full impulse off the floor and onto a tree branch. What the hell was that?

"Instincts," Chronos voice called from inside my head. "Humans carry instincts that are kept hidden. I am only putting them to light before your own eyes, in your own body."

"Then how do I deal with the Trump?" I asked out loud holding onto the sash with hands.

"Orichalcon is a strong metal. The strings that form this cloth are special for battle," his voice resounded in my mind.

"Then," I hissed under my breath as the hand came back up again this time for the tree branch. I followed what my body and mind were telling me to do. I jumped up just in time to avoid the hit from the Trump. While in air I managed to wrap the sash around its neck. And like it were a fine iron cord, it snapped through and chopped its head off. I landed on my feet safely. When I turned around the head had already vanished and the body was vanishing into a hole into the Abyss. After it disappeared so did Excelion.

"If you ever need it again," Chronos' voice faded. "Call its name."

Suddenly I heard one single clapping before me. Facing there I saw a man there coming closer to me. He wore Pandora's uniform he had white short hair and red eyes.

"Good job, well done," he smiled which gave me the creeps.

"You're Pandora's agent I suppose," I called back at him as he reached me.

"Yes, my name's Xerxes Break" he bowed down and came back up. "I suppose you're Claire. Seems the household was left with some minor damages."

"It's the winter house," I sighed. "They'll move back to the main mansion to fix this."

"Anyways," he said. "We must take our leave now. You have a mission next to prove your capacities." He said this as he kept walked on off to the carriage that was already in front of the mansion. Other agents were already helping the others.

"W-wait, what about all the paper work?" I asked confused catching up to him.

"That has been taken care of," he answered as he opened the door to the carriage.

"But," I said turning to the others. I was able to see Eliot and Leo helping out there as well. I sighed and went quietly in.

For half the way he was absolutely quiet. The weird thing is that he kept staring at me which after the first five minutes it started getting annoying. When I would glance at him he would smile and wave awkwardly.

"Okay," I finally said tired of his staring. "Explain what kind of mission do you mean?"

He chuckled, "A game against somebody. If you can at least scratch it then I'll let you in to a lil' special treat." I noticed that while he was talking he got a box of candy out and shook it. He got some cadies wrapped and a lollipop.

"Hey, get me outta here!" I jolted back. What the hell was that?

"Oh my," Break sighed and took a little doll from his coat pocket. "Sorry Emily. Forgot that I had you in there."

"Yeah right," the doll cooed.

That kept me quiet for the rest of the journey. And that candy seemed to silenced him down. Finally I saw the carriage coming to a stop. When I got out I only saw another mansion. This one definitely was Pandora. Break walked past me on forth. Walking in he guided me to a certain room.

When I entered there was a girl and another guy inside. I stood there as Break went on forth. "Liam-san this is Miss Servant."

"It's Claire!" I snapped at his underlining.

"I'm sorry for any inconvenience he may have caused you on your way here Ms. Claire," the glasses guy Break called Liam said bowed to me. "My name's Liam Lunette, servant of the Barma Duke."

"Yeah, the idiot duke," Break called from behind. "Xerxes!" Liam snapped at him. Well guess I'm not the only one who gets fussed over that guy's attitude.

"Break, don't," the girl drinking tea said calmly. Surprisingly, he listened. He simply sat with a smiling face and started eating the cakes that were assembled for him on the table. The girl turn to me with gentle eyes and said, "Claire is it."

She made me blush for some reason, maybe cause I saw in her what I wished I could be. Her I couldn't deny myself. I'm a girl after all but I'm quite uncomfortable with dresses and whatnot which keeps me from being the girly girl I have inside. "Yes," I said under my breath.

"Allow me to introduce myself. I'm Sharon Rainsworth daughter of Duchess Shelly Rainsworth," she said standing and bowing a bit.

"It's a pleasure," I stuttered a bit bowing to her too.

"My servant Break brought you here under my request. For you see, I saw the suggestions under Duke Nightray and yours seemed to be of high standards," said Sharon.

"B-but I barely got my Chain yesterday. I don't see why Lady Rainsworth would request for me," I said awfully honest since I didn't let much anyone underestimate me but this time…guess who came out true huh?

"Certainly that is true however if I recall Chronos has some special power."

"Well, I don't really know that," I hesitated.

"Which is why we need to test you," Sharon smiled.

"That's why Liam-san is here," Break said. I overlooked at him and saw he had a pile of plates stack on the table from the cakes he had eaten. "March Hare is a pretty sneaky fellow. Which I'm sure if I was able to stop him then you'll have no trouble with Chronos' special ability."

"Well," I snapped at him. "I don't know his special ability. But is seems you have been investigating this haven't you?"

"Indeed," he didn't even flinch? "This powers maybe helpful later when our true mission comes to surface. Let me put it this way," he walked up to me and bumped my head with a cleaned plate he had. At showing it to me again a piece of cake was on there. "If we use you, you can use us."

"Wait a minute, Xerxes! Is this why you wanted me here?" Liam said exasperated.

"Of course. We need that sneaky bastard of yours in order to test her powers," he said putting the cake on his mouth and giving the plate to Liam.

"You bastard," Liam hissed.

"I'll take that as a 'yes'," Break said and he patted my head. "So, you do this and if you pass we work 'helping mutually'."

"And if I don't?" I asked somehow dreading his answer.

He grinned at me. Something ominous just came form that grin. "Then you'll just try it until you do."

Oh gosh, this was going to be a total freak show.


	4. Chapter 4: Are Sins Ever Forgiven?

Things got quite suspicious then. Break said I needed to switch my clothing for something proper for outdoor activities. From that Lady Sharon gave me some suggestions on how to keep my girlish charm while still being on the correct outfit for the job. When Break started hurrying me up, I decided on a sleeveless cream yellow dress that went to my thighs, gladly I found white, tight, short to wear under, and ended with a mix of white and the cream yellow in a blooming flower type. Got to put something straight, boots that had heels, I had no problems with. Now, heels themselves are what I have a huge issue with. Anyways, Black boots and an overcoat that looked like a bolero. It was a black color but the bow in front was white. It was long sleeve paying for the sleeveless dress cold wise and ending just some inches below my breasts or lack there of. I had something, not that that something would be considered 'some things'. The ribbons laces though went past and down ending in a triangular form just below my belly button. And as always I had my broche.

"Can you move?" Break asked with lack of confidence that I could move on such thing.

"Of course I can!" I reproached. "It looks uncomfortable doesn't it? But I can do things I couldn't do on my uniform."

"Then let us begin," Break called pointing his scabbard at me. "Here is the game. March Hare is your objective. Liam-san will call it out. You'll have to at least land one hit at that rabbit. You have a time limit of ten minutes. Punishment will be hard if you fail this."

"Punishment?" I repeated confused and almost scared. He only grinned at my question and faced Liam.

"Show it to her." he faced me again. "This is what you'll be trying to find for the next ten minutes." Liam sighed and a swirl of black wind came and a medium size rabbit of an in between tan and orange color appeared. It had to little fangs sticking out of its smile, its eyes were close, it wore a black purplish shade coat with a orange and white horizontal striped ribbon and a top hat to match with a ribbon. The rabbit bounce a bit before disappearing in a black swirl. "Ten minutes," Break repeated as he got a silver pocket watch out checking the time. Something else, from where we were, there was the sight of a clock tower. He close his watch and pointed at the clock that was visible behind him. "Exactly at twelve o'clock time will be up."

Ten till twelve, only got ten minutes to get that bunny a scratch.

"Lure the sneaky rabbit out. You're time starts…" the minute hand moved in place. "Now."

First of all, I had no idea how I was going to find that thing. Those were my first thoughts. Then it hit me. No, really. That rabbit pushed me from behind into the ground. "What the-."

"Sneaky isn't he?" Breaks said out loud. "He likes to play around."

When I stood up I got pushed down again. It happened for another four times until I got the hang of it and jumped into the tree. "He's getting overexcited," I hissed under my breath. I looked over to the clock tower. Eight minutes; I wasted two minutes playing with that thing. Then it pushed me again this time I got the hang of the branch and I was going round heading to kick it from behind but before I reached it, it vanished and untwined my hands from the branch. I fell right on my…

"Five minutes," Break called out.

He's starting to annoy me…again. How the hell was I suppose to get something so fast. Then the light bulb went on my head. He wanted to test my powers. Chronos controls time. Then that means I can too. But how? I stood up and jumped before he was able to push me don again. Went against the branch again and jumped into the air. First I have to figure out were he'll come out from in order to do something about. When I looked above the rabbit was there. I tried kicking it in mid air but it disappeared. I landed safely and concentrated. "Excelion," I though in my mind and as if nothing the sash materialized on my shoulders. I looked around, it was dead silent. The second thing is how will I stop him?

"Two minutes," I'm running out of time. Then the biggest light bulb ever turned on me. If I'm running out of it then I need to stop it. But can I do that?

"For a brief period of seconds," Chronos' said in my head. "Concentrate on the diameter that is to be stopped and it will stop for just seconds. Those should be more that enough."

"One minute."

"Concentrate," I hissed. I had predicted were and I knew how. Now was the time to put it to the test.

There! And just like he said I stopped the diameter in which March had appeared from. He was completely frozen. No, the whole span were he was in was stopped. "I did it," I whispered. Crap! There's no time to be day dreaming. I ran up to the thing as fast as I could. When I started closing in I could see small patches of the span I had stopped that were starting to move again. No! Then the last thing that I thought could happen happened. I tripped on a rock that was on the floor sending me down, down to the ground face first. The sash went flying from my hands and I ate dirt.

Then I heard the bells of the clock tower.

"No way," my voice muffled against. I raised my face all dirty and so were my clothes, "I didn't make it." Sharon offered me her hand and I stood up. I tried whipping the dirt off but just managed some. I sighed disappointed.

"You did your best," she said encouraging. I smiled back at her.

"Not quite," Break said.

"What'd you mean not quite?" I asked infuriated.

He pointed at March Hare who was whining like a little hurt animal. He had a bruise over its forehead and it was crying and touching the thing.

"March, it's okay. It's just a little hit," Liam said concerning as the Chain disappeared to heal the bruise.

"How?" I hissed confused and shocked but somewhat happy.

"Your sash's medallions," Break explained. "When you let go. It went on flying and one of the medallions hit March Hare on the head."

"Does that count?" Sharon asked surprised.

Break shrugged smiling, "The point I was looking for wasn't for her to hit the rodent. It was for her to discover how to use the powers of time."

"Did you see that too?" I asked exclaimed. "I stopped that circle around March Hare."

"Yes, I did see. Even if it was for a couple of seconds your speed took enhance once you got your mind into it," he poked my head when he said 'mind'.

"So did I pass?" I asked nervous.

"Just for a little accident! Don't get all fired up!" Emily cooed.

"What? You damn…" I hissed.

"Now, Claire," Sharon called to me. I turned from Break and that annoying like hell doll.

"Lady Sharon?" I said confused.

"Please, just Sharon. After all, from now on," she smiled. "It seems we are working together for one same objective."

"Objective? Which would be?" I asked and felt something heavy over my head. Break had crossed his arms and leaned on my head.

"To get Oz Vessalius out of the Abyss," he said nonchalantly.

"Oz…Vessalius? I thought he was."

"Dead. That is what has been told in order for a fret not to unveil itself. The truth is that ten years ago at his coming-of-age ceremony, Oz Vessalius was pushed into the Abyss by the Baskervilles."

"Baskervilles. The ones from Sablier, right," I said more or less understanding. She nodded.

"The four of us in a time soon to come will get a hold of the Vessalius brat. If necessary, your powers will be use in any emergency as well as Raven," Break explained.

Wait. Did he say…Raven? But the one that holds his contract is…

"Is Master Gilbert in this as well?" I asked putting it out in the open.

"Indeed," Sharon answered truthfully. "The four of us now are together so for you to address any of us respectfully is out of the question. Also as a Pandora agent Gilbert prefers to be referred as Raven."

"Why is Mas-I mean Gil-I mean Raven interested in getting Oz Vessalius out of the Abyss?"

Break laughed that creepy laugh and smack me upright the head.

'Hey!' "Well Miss Curious, why not ask him yourself. We're meeting tonight. At the Rainsworth Household in Reveille. There we'll discuss the matters further. Actually you're quite in luck. Today was the last day for any newcomers that Milady or I would pick out."

"Damn you…" I hissed under my breath.

Suddenly he snapped his scabbard right in front of my nose. "Don't think your off the hook. You'll need training," he put it down. "And I'll be the one training you."

"What?" I exclaimed totally off guard.

* * *

I looked out the window. It had started raining once I departed from Pandora. And it was some trip back to the main mansion. I had to go for my things and I needed them for tonight to move into the Rainsworth Household as soon as I could. The sooner I got there the sooner I would start my training.

"_And how will it benefit me?" _I had asked Break before without Sharon present. _"You'll see," _he answered poking my nose. _"Someway or another, it'll end up benefiting all of us."_

I sighed. I can't possibly tell Eliot or Leo about this. No, Break would seriously kill me. The carriage stopped. And we were in front of the Nightray Household. Inside I headed directly to my room and started packing everything. I heard a knock on the door. Only two out of the three people I knew knocked my door before coming in.

"Are you there?" Vanessa's voice came in. I sighed It was Either her or Leo. Eliot would not even think twice before knocking the door off its hinges.

"Yes Lady Vanessa," I answered politely. She came in and closed the door after her. I turned to face her she had a sullen face. "What's the matter?"

"Someone tried to kill Gilbert," she spilled out quickly.

"W-what?" I muttered. "Is he alright?"

She nodded. I couldn't believe it. And to think that a few weeks earlier Fred and Vanessa's Uncle died beheaded. And now Gilbert was a target as well. "Claude and Ernest are discussing this matters with Father right this moment. Claire I'm glad you came back." I flinched, Vanessa had always been nice to me. He was the only girl in an all boy family. She spent her time talking her feelings out with me. I listened freely. With me she was able to come open without a doubt of her being ridiculed. But…I was leaving. I was leaving when they most needed me. "Claude and Ernest say that it might be the Head Hunter again," then something snapped into my head.

"Does Eliot know this?" I asked concerned to the extreme.

"Elly?" she was sobbing absolutely scared for the rare events that were taking place. "Ernest and Claude told me not to mention anything to him."

"But," I said slowly. "Knowing him, he'll stick his nose on anything that is concerning to the Head Hunter Case." I couldn't be standing here! I know he'll try anything to meddle in this! "Lady where's Eliot?"

"He was in his room but when I went to see he had left and I wasn't able to find him," she answered. I sat her down on my bed. "Please stay here. I'll go and find the Young Master and bring him here with you and Madam," I promised and left running.

"If they're with the Duke then there's no doubt, Eliot is," I turned the corner but only found laude and Ernest. I came up to them, bowed and asked, "I apologize the interruption. Have you by any chance seen the Young Master?"

"Elly?" Ernest asked with his usual smile. "Haven't seen him since this morning. Have you Claude?"

"Not since this morning either," he answered.

"Sorry. What's wrong? Why are you looking for Elly?" Ernest asked me.

"Mistress Vanessa's wishes to see him and so does Madam Nightray," I lied about their mother wanting to see him but it was of most importance.

"Vanessa and Mother? Alright, if we see him we'll tell him," he said going past me as so did Claude.

I was risking everything I had with the Nightray's by getting myself in things I wasn't suppose to. "Are Master Ernest and Master Claude going to go after the Head Hunter?"

They stopped in there tracks. I knew I was crossing a line I shouldn't but. "You know about that too?" Ernest said almost sarcastically. "Well, you were here before what happened to Fred and Uncle occurred didn't you."

"Sir, I'm aware that I'm talking about something I know nothing about however it is of my concern the well being of the family I serve," I said out loud. I actually said tat out loud.

"Is that so?" he gazed over his shoulder towards me.

"I do." I was telling the truth. It didn't matter what they believed I was telling the truth. "I truly do."

"I can see now what Elly saw in you and that boy. You're different than others. You think for a change," he said smiling. "Even if I told you we were alas you wouldn't be able to do anything I'm afraid. However there is one thing you could do for us in our stead."

"Anything to aid this family," I expressed holding my hand close to my chest.

He placed his hands on my shoulders and smiled at me and gazed at me directly. "Even if you're in Pandora now. Promise me you'll keep looking after Elly and Vanessa. We will take this as far as we can even at the cost of our lives-" my heart literally stopped "-we will end this."

I couldn't stop them. They were leaving to a certain death. I knew that from the awful things that had happened. I couldn't stop them. Not even Eliot could.

"Ernest? Claude?"

I turned, he face there face pale in fear. He noticed me them. "Claire?"

"Eliot," I whispered reaching out but pulling back as he went past me directly to his brothers.

"Why?" he yelled.

I pivot to see Ernest smile and ruffle Eliot's hair, "Elly. You take mother and run away."

My eyes widened. Something was completely wrong. I looked at him, Eliot was completely scandalized or more shocked than nothing. His eyes were full of the fear his paleness showed.

"Ernest?" he whispered out of words and confusion.

"We will definitely get rid of the Head Hunter," Ernest murmured.

"Yes…" Claude agreed turning to go. "Even at the cost of our lives." By then my heart was taking in too much. Seeing Eliot he was no different. Ernest smiled lastly and started walking off alongside Claude.

Then he reacted, "Claude…Please wait!" he tried reaching for them. I alike him reacted as well and without noticing I had grabbed his arm close to my body not allowing his to go with them. "Claire let go! Let go of me!" he yelled crying his heart out. I said nothing to him. I kept my face straight but even I knew I was crying as well. They had entrusted me with their most precious thing in this whole wide world: their family. Eliot kept fighting me trying to get of my grip. I wouldn't let go. No matter what they wouldn't regret putting me to protect. No matter what I will stand in after them not to replace but be there. Just…be there. That time…was a heartache that till this day has never been lifted from my soul. I committed a grave sin by not trying to stop them like Eliot wanted and letting them walk off into their certain death.

This was a sin…that I was sure I would never be forgiven.


	5. Chapter 5: The Time Has Come

"This is it," the maid said politely opening the door for me as I went in. Sharon had already a room for me and Gilbert had gone to his house near the river of Reveille.

"Thank you," I smiled falsely and entered closing the door behind me. I locked the door and plunged on the bed. I started crying. I cried the most only that night. My heart ached so much I felt I could die.

* * *

After Claude and Ernest were gone Eliot yanked his arm away from and he pinned me against the wall. "Why!" yelled infuriated tears still coming from his eyes. "Why did you do that?"

I couldn't answer. I cried silently in front of him. I knew he was sad and sorrow quickly became rage. I was doing the best thing I could do for him right now: I was taking all of his anger.

But…he scared me.

He punched the walls, I flinched and cried harder but daring not to make a sound. "Why…" he murmured his anger coming down. "They're gone."

"Don't do this to yourself," I whispered out of mind and he shot me a glare.

"Don't do what?" he shouted. "What am I suppose to do now? Go and do what they told me to!"

"They had decided this on their own. Even if you or I wanted to they wouldn't have changed their minds." I talked as softly as I could. Hearing a relaxed voice speaking to him would calm him down. But I was having a hard time keeping my cool. I wanted to burst into tears and cry my heart out and seeing him turn that sadness into anger just didn't help.

"You're saying it like they couldn't have!" he yelled completely in rage. "They could've if I had tried! If you would've let me!"

"I'm sorry," I apologized hiding the tears he ignored. "I don't expect you to forgive me. I don't think you ever will." I pressed my hands to my chest. I couldn't hear myself breathing. I was weeping so hard I couldn't keep hiccups from coming out. My head was pounding hard too. It was hurting but compared to how he feels is nothing. He punched the wall again harder made me flinch. It wasn't until then that I noticed my body shivering.

"Eliot!" I barely overheard Leo's voice yelled. Leo heaved Eliot's lock on me. I couldn't maintain myself standing and immediately fell to my knees crying. "Claire," Vanessa's voice came to me. "I'm sorry," I clearly hear my small voice whisper as I kept crying. "I'm so sorry."

I felt her arms around me whispering "It's okay" and "Don't cry". But I could hear her too, she was sobbing softly. It grieved her much as well.

"We need to leave," I heard a voice I hardly recognized as Gilbert's. I raised my face whipping my tears my eyes left red.

"You're not taking her! I take back what I said!" Eliot yelled infuriated.

"You can't anymore," he said pulling me up from my arm. "She's a part of Pandora now." I could feel myself breathing but they were small hiccups still. I stared at Eliot, his anger wasn't gone completely. "You're leaving?" her voice was filled with confusion. "I'm really sorry I didn't tell you," I sobbed my voice calming down.

"That's all you can do!" Eliot yelled. "All you do is apologize and break promises," he snorted. "No wonder you were left alone."

"That's not true!" I shouted. My heart tore hearing him say those words.

"Eliot, you went to far!" Leo shouted at him.

"Eliot! Compose yourself!" Gilbert shouted at him.

"Don't come and tell me what to do!" he yelled back and stomped off. Leo followed. Vanessa simply looked over her shoulder and left with them. I couldn't believe it. The people I cared for the most turned their backs on me because of what I did. "We need to leave, Break is waiting for us," he told me. I nodded still speechless.

* * *

"How could he?" I cried into the pillow.

Then two knocks came on my door. "May I?"

I whipped my tears. "Yes."

Sharon came in her nightgown already on. Perhaps they woke her from her sleep. That's right, Gilbert and I were suppose to be there by ten. It was already one. "Claire, we're going to start our meeting in my room. Come with me."

"Sure," I said faking a smiled.

I followed her to her room. There was no one inside. "They'll be here shortly. First," she said sitting on the bed and patting the space beside her. I went and sat down next to hair. "Would you like to share what happened in the Nightray Household? Your eyes are red, you've been crying haven't you?"

I stayed quiet. I grabbed a strand of my hair and started to brush it with my hands. I was nervous. I nodded.

"Would you mind telling me? You don't have to if you don't feel like it," Sharon said placing her hand on my shoulder.

"I did," I paused not wanting to relieve it. "Something awful to Eliot and Vanessa. I did something so terrible."

"Now, now," she whispered moving my head to her lap and softly stroking my head. "Don't cry."

"I'm sure they hate me now. What I did has no forgiveness," I said more to myself.

"That's not true," I didn't even hear Gilbert come in followed by Break. "Eliot may be a blockhead but he would never hate you. What Ernest and Claude did was under their own conviction. No one would've been able to stop them."

"Surely, knowing that brat he simply release his anger on you," Break said laying on the bed beside me as I sat up from Sharon's lap.

"Wasn't that the least I could do for him?" I asked facing Gilbert.

"You're suppose to take care of him not spoil him," he said with a serious tone. "If you give him too much he'll take everything for granted. And if he keeps things too close he'll only get more wounded if he loses them. It really wasn't anyone's fault what happened there tonight."

"And Raven risked himself going in there for you since he left the Nightray Mansion," Break said flinging his legs up and down.

"Because you left?" I asked impartially. He nodded.

"If you need to," Sharon said placing her hand on my shoulder. "Me and you can talk about this some other day. For now we must discuss deeper matters."

"Thank you," I said under my breath.

Break jolted up to a stand and went ahead to seat on the table. "The time is approaching. We must be ready for it."

"We'll have to rescue Oz-sama once everything is set," Sharon explained.

"What strings do I have in this?" I asked Break.

"You have a Chain that requires less stamina nevertheless it is as powerful as Raven. In any case I call for your assistance you will aid. In any other circumstances you lay in the margin. Not showing your powers or even stopping time."

"Why?" I asked confused and disappointed I couldn't use time to my benefit.

"Chronos has immense powers," Gilbert said out loud lighting a smoke. "Almost equaling those of Raven your Chain has hidden abilities besides time stopping. If any Chain senses that they will come rushing towards you. In other words, you'll be easy bait."

"In some other words," Break said putting a lollipop on my mouth. Mm, strawberry. "Keep a down low and for now keep your mouth shut while we explain to you our outline first before going on with the Q & A."

We have up to but less than a year to fully prepare for this." he got what seemed to be a blueberry lollipop out and bit on it. "Which means we must asset ourselves with all the armament we can get our hands on. Milady has Eques. Gilbert-kun has Raven. You have Chronos. I have my Mad Hatter. Together we might seem to have the right ammo. However with only strength we seem to not suffice."

"You wouldn't," I hissed deep in thought. "Without a strategy strength means nothing."

"Exactly," he agreed grabbing another candy. "What I have in mind is for us to divide equally in two teams for two separate targets. You and Raven can openly go around conjuring undercover operations. On the other hand Milady and I can do this in the inside of the four Dukedoms. Then Gilbert and I can fill inside Pandora at full power we also would count on Liam for anything inside there as well. You and Milady would quietly do for infiltration with Eques and Chronos in anything we need."

"That basically covers everything," Sharon agreed.

"Not everything," Gilbert said out loud. "We still got the issue of Duke Nightray having Claire infiltrate in Pandora."

"I'm not listening to him anymore," I exclaimed. I had decided. If that man allowed his sons to commit suicide he could do anything. I had to protect the others behind his back. "I believe in his ideals no more. I'll keep my promise to them and I'll keep it to Chronos. I have to protect Madam, Vanessa, Leo, and Eliot from all this at whatever cost."

"Then I guess that is dealt with," Breaks said nonchalantly.

"You do know what this means, don't you," Gilbert said to me. "You're betraying the Nightray's."

"I may be but I won't betray those I was entrust and care of. I won't ever betray them even if they believe I did," I confessed. Then something crossed my mind. "Raven-"

"Gil," he said out of nowhere. "When we're the four together. It's just Gil."

"Gil," it felt weird, from Master to Raven to Gil. Many alias. "What's your connection with Oz Vessalius? I asked Break but he said to ask you in person." He sighed and told me everything. Up to his arrival to the Vessalius Dukedom, being Oz Vessalius' servant until that ceremony, and being adopted by the Nightray's. I understood now why he left the household before.

"I understand," I said when he finally finished telling his story.

"What about you?" he asked catching me off guard. "Got…any story to tell?"

I snorted and smiled, "Don't know if it's a story but I was found inside the hole that is in the middle of Sablier. I don't remember much from my eight years of life except for when the orphanage found me. And the only thing I got to guide me is this broche and picture."

"I see," he said. He turned his smoke off and threw it. "We should wrap things up for now. We'll continue this next time we see. I still have to go home."

"Yeah, I'm tired too. You must be tired too Sharon," I said stretching and helping her up.

"And be ready for tomorrow we start training," Breaks grinned opening the door for Gil and I.

"I'll be ready, I just hope you are," I said overconfident.

"We'll see about that," Break grinned.

And that was how my first year in this whole mess was like. I was fourteen when all those things took place.

A year has passed since then.

My training with Break was intense. There wasn't one time that I didn't get some sort of injury. However it paid off at the end. Six months of that and I assimilated everything that they knew Chronos had. By then I was a total master.

In the time of that year I lost absolute contact with the Nightray Family. Calls from Duke Nightray were completely ignored. Thanks to Break I was erased completely from records. With that I disappeared completely from the face of the earth. Sharon said that once in a while she got letter from Vanessa asking if she knew of me. She told me about them but I never answered. If I wanted to keep them safe I had to keep my distance and care for them from there.

I left the Rainsworth Mansion after my training and got a place of my own like Gil. Well what I could afford with my pay in Pandora. I got a house that a old French lady was renting. She nice. She forgets what I work for and says I work in a flower shop or bakery. She's a nice old lady.

I'm not sure if I regret not contacting Eliot, Leo, or Vanessa. But for now I had to. Until we started with getting Oz Vessalius out of the Abyss. Until then I had to hide in the shadows.

Then…that day finally came.


	6. Chapter 6: My First Clue: A Boy Named Oz

"It'll be fine with this," the fruit salesmen said smiling.

"Thanks," I said taking my groceries back to the house.

A year it has been since then. I thought this as I walked through the streets of Reveille.

"Hey, Claire! Does Isabella still need that oven fixed?" one of my landlady's old friends asked me as I walked past his store.

"Yes, she said that she'll come sometime some other day for that," I answered stopping briefly in front of the store.

"Then I'll be waiting for her to fix that so she can make some of them delicious apple pies," he said happily.

"I'll be sure to tell her Mr. Theodore," I called waving goodbye to him and went on my way.

I got to the house and came in quietly. But I think nothing escapes her ears. "You're late!" she said hitting my wrist with a her little cane. "Mrs. Bella I told you I was going to have my hair cut before going to buy groceries," I reproached peacefully to her.

"Ah! That's true!" she chuckled. "It's a shame. Everyone said you looked better with your long hair," she said a bit sad as I put the grocery bags on the table in the kitchen and started putting everything away.

I reached for my black hair. "It's still long just not as much." Since the House of the White Angel I hadn't cut my hair and it grew to my thighs. I decided for a new look since I left everything of what I was then behind. My hair was now shoulder length black hair. I could easily put it in a bun to fight. I hate it when I can't see while fighting. My outfit changed too but not as much. I got rid of the dress and instead got a tube shirt of the same cream yellow color. I still got the black shorts under a black skirt that had openings on the sides for free movement, that was something I liked for I was able to move, and a white belt. Changed the black for white boots however. The overcoat was still the same. On official duty however I had to change to some sort of female uniform from Pandora just like Break had to.

"Oh yes, Ma belle, they delivered a letter for you from your friend," Mrs. Bella said as she handed me the sealed envelop. I looked at the seal on the back: Sharon?

"Thanks, Mrs. Bella," I said out.

"Is it from work?" she asked me as she got the melons.

"You know from which one?" I asked almost knowing she wouldn't remember. She would be like 30% she would say I worked at a bakery, 60% she would say I work at a flower shop, and the small 10% she would get it right and remember I worked at Pandora. Then again she didn't like to remember that much. The poor lady was bipolar and though she takes medications she still gets severely depression episodes though, thank god, aren't frequent and she is happy most of the time. You see, her husband was one of Pandora's Agents however he died in a conflict with a Chain. She knows he's dead and even keeps a memoriam in the little room of the house. The first time I told her she remembered and told me all this and gave me something that was his, she said as a welcoming gift and in hope it'll keep me safe like it kept him. It was a dagger and it's scabbard had a chain to put on my belt. And thank goodness today was a day that she got her happy moments. She was going to have a tea party for her old friends tonight. I'm to help her serve. "Aren't you going to open it? It might be from that nice man. What was his name, Xerxes?"

Nice guy? Yeah, right. I snorted and opened the letter.

_Dear Claire,_

_How've you been. It's been awfully quiet here without you and Gilbert around. Break even tends to get bored or so he says. It's obvious he misses your company since he can visit Gilbert everyone now and then in Pandora. Well, I'll go right to the point. The time for us to act has finally come. Tomorrow us three, Break, Gilbert and I will wait for the right time at the mansion were Oz-sama had his ceremony. You'll have to wait at our mansion meanwhile. Pandora will be searching for us since the three of us have got different tasks already present. And that's why you'll be there waiting. You'll inform them that we're at our appoint jobs that morning._

Decoy, huh.

_I thank you again for the marvelous job you have been doing for us. I really do. From now on, our real mission will commence. So be ready. _

_Sincerely,_

_Sharon Rainsworth_

_P.S. : Tomorrow morning you'll be waiting starting from five a.m._

Tch, early. I sighed.

"What? Is something the matter?" Mrs. Bella asked.

"Not at all," I smiled nervously. "Just got early shift tomorrow."

"How early?" she asked almost finishing putting away the groceries.

I sighed, "Five."

"In the morning? They crazy," she roared. "Then don't worry. You can go to sleep early."

"Mrs. Bella but I-"

"Nah, nah, nah, nah, nah. No buts," she smiled. "I can take care of some old ladies and men coming for tea. Besides I'm sure Tom would be happy to know you work hard on keeping this town safe." I smiled; she actually knew.

"I'll just make the tea and go to sleep then," I agreed going to my room on the second floor.

I plunged at my bed. The time had finally come. After eight long years I would finally have the chance to go out to the world in search of my memories. Tomorrow…

* * *

"The writings are different," the Baskerville boy whispered as he sat on a broken pillar underground near their door in Sablier. "Was she or was she not supposed to be there?"

"_She can change the writings just as much as you can. You can perceive the good writings while she can observe the bad ones. Afterwards it is on yourselves whether you wish to alter the writings by changing the paths," _a sweet lo female voice echoed inside. "On this one there are two. If she goes she will notice sooner, if she waits it will only take a little longer," the boy murmured.

"_Ergo the two paths join at the end as one," _the voice responded.

"Which means they end up good," he sighed heavily.

"_This may not always be the same. For you see, paths can also be altered just as much as the writings themselves. If the path is twisted neither will be able to figure the outcome of it. The maneuver itself is dangerous and may jeopardize how the writings continue." _

"Do you think Chronos told her about the writings?" the boy asked.

"_Most likely not since she holds in mind nothing of how to utilize her powers nevertheless we mustn't haste for there is a possibility."_

"I see good. She sees bad," the boy grinned. "And if she can counter bad to good then I can too counter good to bad."

"_Beware, I have warned you the consequences," _the voice echoed fading away.

* * *

"Ma belle," I heard Mrs. Bella call to me. I turned on the bed.

-thud-

"AH!" I jumped from the bed and hit the wall behind. "Mrs. Bella that hurt!"

"Now child, it's already four. I made you breakfast already," she put her menacing cane down. "You should eat and get ready to leave."

"Mrs. Bella I have to tell you something," I whispered for her to hear.

"Yes ma belle?"

"I don't know how long this will last. It won't be like the other times were I come back late in the morning," I answered truthfully.

"Then don't you worry," she chanted. "You're room we'll be clean and ready for when you return.

"But, don't you see what I want you to do. I-"

"You're worrying too much. Don't worry, you're young and strong. You're sure to pass through everything they put in front of you," she grinned.

"Mrs. Bella," I sighed in relief.

"Now hurry ma belle," she said pushing me into the shower and closing the door. "Hurry shower and change and hurry down to have breakfast."

I smiled, "I'll be right there then."

Twenty minutes later I was outside leaving as she waved after me. Like usual Break forgot to mention to Sharon that I need a ride to the mansion. There's just no use with that guy. I arrived half an hour later. Just in time to see them outside going into the carriage.

I run up to Sharon, "Sharon!"

"Ah, Claire you came early," she said coming down the steps of the mansion with Break and Gil.

"Yeah," I said happy I caught them in time rubbing the back of my head.

"Well did you sleep through the afternoon and evening?" Break mocked.

"Shut up."

"We'll come back as soon as we can," Gil assured.

I saluted mockingly, "Don't you worry boss. I'll have everything covered here."

"You seem to have the same humor as Break. Spent too much time with him, I guess," Sharon said going past her into the carriage.

"You know that's not true!" I shouted nervous. Then I felt something small on my head. Getting it I saw it was a candy box. I looked over to Break who went by.

"So you have something to do while we're gone," he chuckled.

"Don't overdo it, brat!" Emily cooed pissing me off.

"You'll see what kind of person Oz is when we come back with him," Gil said confident.

I didn't want to bring his hopes down so I smiled and said, "I'm sure I'll get along with him just find."

I watch the carriage go and leave. I went inside and into Sharon's room. There was table with tea and desserts for her. They had it all out of her alone. She was going to love this.

"Thanks for the food!" I dug in the desserts as much as I could. I loved cakes.

I spent the night in the couch and fortunately nobody came that night.


	7. Chapter 7: Alice & The Pocket Watch

A little dark hair girl stood there in a pretty pink dress, her back the only thing visible.

**[Who is that?]**

The girl turned but her face wasn't visible. Even so I saw silent tears sway down her cheeks as she held a small black bunny doll.

**[She's crying? "Hey, what's wrong?"]**

The girl simply shook her head. And kept shaking slowly until she exploded grabbing the bunny too hard and screaming. _"You're all I have left!" _

**[What? Wait. Left of what?]**

The girl hugged the bunny closed to her sobbing now but the tears kept flowing. _"Don't leave me. Please, oni-chan."_

**[What?]**

Then a little boy that looked like her without a face and short neck length black hair appeared just in front of were my eyes were watching. I could see the boy's mouth moving but words didn't come out. Then he seemed to yell at the little girl for she flinch and appeared too shocked that she dropped the bunny. _"That's not true!" _The little girl shook her head and cried harder but keeping the encounter face to face. _"Alice, Jack and others aren't replacing you!" _The boy yelled at her again.

**[Replacing him?]**

The girl's head lowered as she stared at her feet. _"I didn't leave you." _She sounded calm and mad at the same time. _"You're the one who left me. You abandoned me to become stronger. Now tell me!" _She shouted with the power her little lungs had._ "What's that power good for now?" _

Suddenly the scenario changed into a dark hall. When it enlightened I saw the floor full of blood stained bodies. They were dead.

**["What the hell…"]**

I tried to move but my legs wouldn't obey. I brought my hand to my face trying to cover my mouth from screaming. I was petrified. But when I barely touched my face I noticed my hands were wet. When I looked at them they were covered in fresh crimson blood. I glanced down at myself I was covered completely in blood. Their blood.

"Claire."

Did I…?

"Claire."

Did I…kill them?

"Claire."

My eyes jolted open. As my eyesight focused the first thing I saw-

"Break!" I shouted jerking back as far as I could from him.

He stood from his place were he had tried to wake me up. He smiled, "You must've been having a really bad nightmare. Look at you, you're all jumpy. You even have a cold sweat."

"What?" I whipped my face. He was right. What was that dream anyways? It felt so…real?

"Would you two mind keeping it down?" I turned to see Gil sitting on the couch that was besides mine. I didn't see what he averted his eyes to as I glanced over at Sharon who was sitting there looking at me from afar. "Are you alright, Claire?" she asked concerned.

I held my head tight and smiled, "Yeah. Just a bad dream it's all."

I stood up and staggered a bit. I grabbed a hold of the couch but it slipped from my hand but I didn't fall. Instead I felt something pushing me from behind. I gazed over my shoulder to see Break's scabbard on my back and him forcing me forth. "If you fall and hit your head I won't help then."

I sweated dropped, "Thanks, I guess."

Then my sight went from him to something I heard below me. I glanced down to the couch were Gil was and saw a blonde boy sleeping there soundly with Gil's overcoat on as a cover sheet. An abrupt headache stroke me. "Is he…?"

"He's Oz Vessalius," Break said from behind me. "The boy who the Baskervilles pushed into the Abyss."

"However our plans seemed to changed a bit," Sharon explained.

"Changed? How?" I asked confused.

"Oz," Gil paused. "Came out of the Abyss by his own means."

"And since we have absolutely no idea how it happened. We have no choice but to wait until he awakes from his sleep," Break said getting a piece of cake.

It wasn't until nighttime already when gave us any sign of life. When Gil suddenly pulled his overcoat away from his and put it on and came towards us. And the first impression I got from the guy was that…he was a total idiot. He thought he was still in the Abyss until Break told him otherwise.

I tried not to laugh in front of Gil but a giggle escaped from me. I swallowed as he gave me a glare. He had told me too to keep quite about him being Gil. We both would have alias is what he told me before. Right then when I heard Oz talk about Gil so concerned along with his family it was amusing. Though he was an idiot at first sight he seemed to be of the nice concerning type of people.

We then went to another room. And even before the doors came open I saw the tons of food on the dinning table and ran inside. But before I took one of the many apples Break hit my hand with his scabbard. I snatched it away immediately. I glared at him and he only smiled. Once Oz had changed he came out with us.

"The truth is, it suits you well," Break said once he came to our side. Break was on the other side of the table standing, Sharon was sitting straight from the opposite empty chair, Gil stood beside her, and I leaned my elbows on the table, my hands cupping my cheeks, and my eyes staring at the apples while simply swaying my legs up. I averted my eyes to him as he came out. I snorted softly. He looked like a little kid even if he was older just for some months.

"Thank you," he stuttered a bit.

I ignored what Break was saying until he said, "Indeed, quite the incompetent look." I chuckled at Oz's reactions. I had to admit it. When Break's jokes weren't at me, they were funny. "That's right. Speaking of which, I still haven't introduced myself yet, have I?" he bowed a bit respectfully, "I am the one who serves the Rainsworth Household. My name is Xerxes Break."

Wait a second? He's distracted. This is my opportunity. I stretched my hand overboard slowly."He's Raven."

Almost there!

"Ow!" I yelped snatching away from the sudden hit Break gave me, again, with his scabbard.

"And she's Chronos," I hate him and his stupid scabbard.

I stomped my elbows back in place mad. My stomach growled softly. I'm hungry.

"Anyway, have a seat," Break offered by pulling the empty chair back for him. "You must be hungry." He's just so mean! But I know how to go over that play. I tugged on 'Raven's' sleeve with puppy eyes. His eyes twitched a bit. He was so easy to pull off. He sighed. Gotcha! He got one of the apples on the table and threw it to me.

"This is one of the Rainsworth mansions," Sharon explained. I could care less I have food! I dig in on the apple.

Then he suddenly but calmly snapped at the mention of the Abyss. He sure had his share of problems there, I would say. Anyway, I kept on with my apple enjoying the small bites of fresh food. "So in other words, you used B-Rabbit's power to escape from the Abyss," I stopped. B-Rabbit. Isn't that…that Chain?

Then he got out a pocket watch. My eyes widened. That insignia…Where have I seen it before? I'm sure I have but where?

Then when he opened it a melody started playing. Like from a music box. It was pretty. I gasped. I've…heard it before. I put the apple down have eaten. Why…? The moment he closed it my eyes snapped back. I shook my mind inside and picked the apple up and finished it in four bites.

"That's right. That's what the purpose is on the surface," Break called out. And forked Oz' dessert.

I stalled a chuckle but got smack upside the head by Raven. Whatever, he's expression was priceless! Ah, that's how I felt for the past year with him. "So we call those that they have lured in by this name: Illegal Contractors. Right?" Oz suddenly moved his plate, "Illegal?", avoiding Break's forking. I held back a laughed but immediately covered the back of my head. Oh this time no because it was Break who I made fun of. Tch, picky.

Then he stroke his fork inside his tea. Oh my goodness, I couldn't hold it. But then Raven smack my head. I kept quiet.

"Sharon-chan, What exactly are you guys…" he asked giving each one of us a glare. Whoa, he could have a scary side once in a while.

"The four of us are members of Pandora," Break explained.

"Of Pandora?" he exclaimed confused.

"Well, it looks like you're done eating," he smiled. "It is time to escort you to headquarters."

"E-escort?" "Wait a minute, Break," Sharon interrupted. And there they went. I sighed. So in other words this brat ended up being a waste of time. So much for my search. Break had his hands tide with a rope while we strolled down the stairs. I skipped by two steppes but went by slowly counting till four to wait for them and walk at their pace.

"When we're in the carriage, please be a little more cooperative," Break said.

"This is a little too much," Sharon complained.

"We don't know what will happen and when," Break pushed as an excuse. "We have to be careful." Yeah right. I mean look at that guy. He wouldn't even be able to fight back I'm sure.

"My, my," Break trailed. Me and my big mouth. Oz strolled with Sharon back. Oh great, he took the knife.

"No, B-Rabbit," Break suggested.

"Break," I hissed not daring to move as I saw something troublingly familiar in those now amethyst eyes.

He ignored me. "It's an honor to meet you. In order to draw you out, we've even acted out this scenario."

"That's going overboard," Raven exclaimed.

"Well," I trailed off not really worried for Sharon's safety. Not that I didn't care for her but she had Eques if anything dared to go wrong even I could easily stop everything, so I basically acted like Raven.

"He's right," I too exclaimed. Wow, I'm a good actor. Break is too and Sharon. I think the only one that was not acting out was Raven. Yeah from the years I've known him, he tends to take his 'emotions' a bit overboard as well. Break then stabbed the floor making the seal he had prepared activate. He then stabbed his scabbard at Oz's chest and out of thin air a girl came out.

"Alice!" Oz shouted in concern.

"Ali…ce?" I whispered. That name. That was one of the people that the girl told about? Could it be…?

"Chronos?" Sharon asked. "Are you alright?"

Who's is she? Why is her name Alice? Who is this girl?

"I came here in order to find the memories of mine that were scattered in this world," she proclaimed when Break had called her off.

Who the hell is she? My mind revolved in hateful and forceful questions that I knew had no answers. When she tried to attack Break with the knife he hit it out of her hands.

"You cannot contend with me," he raised his scabbard again. My eyes widened. Was he going to? "In your present state!" He hit her once and twice and again. What the hell? What the hell was he trying to prove! I stepped forth but was stopped by Raven holding onto my shoulder.

"Don't," he said.

"But-"

"Don't be fooled," he snapped. I snatched my shoulder and stood there and simply observed. Then I noticed it. Emily, she was looking at us and simply raising one blue hand to it's knitted grin. What? He…was he just…fooling around? I'm really pissed off with him now.

"Enemy? Enemy, huh?" Break asked sarcastically. He laughed, "That makes it a little tough to do. Because Emily bullied Alice-kun, it made him angry, didn't it?" he pouted to the doll pointing at it. "Eh? Is it my fault?"

"Break, please stop," Sharon said obviously as pissed off as I was, but containing her anger.

"Break," I hissed voicing the anger I felt. "You're really~ going to pay for this one." He only laughed harder.

"I played around a little too much, didn't I?" he said dispelling the circle. "And so. Just forget everything up to this point. Shall we have some tea?" Tea? Oh, I don't freaking care what Sharon says, I'll will leave him dead! "We'll have a little talk about our goals. That's just what I'd expect from the eldest son of the Vessalius house. What's inside his head doesn't seem as childish as his appearance," he walked past Raven putting a hand over his shoulder.

A treacherous feeling overcame my mind. This feeling…I knew it too well. "No way."

"This is…!" Alice exclaimed turning to the pocket watch my eyes had landed exactly. The things came out. Big and ugly. I started running over to it but Break stopped me by lifting his hand and scabbard in the way. "I can handle this."

"There's no one here," he proclaimed. "No one who wants to bind a contract with you, that is." we moved out it's way, then is started heading out.

"Very well," Break said calmly. "Release her power."

"What? I'm right here!" I reproached.

"Now not, hime-chi," oh he didn't! "I want to see it with my own eyes…just how powerful you are." That bastard did not just call me that!

Once the powers were unleashed. It's true, she was kinda terrifying…and powerful. "She destroyed it."

"Oh? This one has quite a great battle potential." When the watch stopped glowing and the path closed both Oz and Alice went after it. But the moment they both reached for it, the scenario changed.

"W-what…is this?" I whispered. This room. I…have seen this room. Haven't I? Yeah, the dolls and that girl. Alice?

**["Alice!"]**

Suddenly the scenario changed again. This time it was white. Pure white. I looked around but no one was there. "Break! Sharon! Raven!" no one would answer me.

"_You came too."_

I turned. Was that there? A pink curtained doorway was there. Was that from where the voice came. It sounded so warm and so familiar.

"_You must be the same as her, aren't you?"_

"As her?"

I heard my steps as I turned echo in the white. When he stepped forth I heard it. I tried focusing my eyes but could only get a glimpse of his faint silhouette.

"_Don't worry. After all he has already arrived. If you follow him, I'm sure he will guide you towards what you're seeking."_

"Wait! Who are you talking about?" I shouted desperate.

Even though I couldn't see him. I heard his sighed as he smiled. I blushed. What was the matter with me?

"_I see that," _he paused for a bit. _"You have kept it even after all this time."_

"Kept it?" I said oblivious to his words.

His arm stretched and pointed directly at my broche. _"My present…to you."_

Then he smiled again and left. "No, please wait!" the white room lit up blinding me.

"_Find the connection. Only then will you find me again."_

I opened my eyes. I was in the same foyer as before. Was that…? What was that? I was kneeled down my head hurt a lot. Did anyone else see that? After we went back I didn't know what exactly Break meant by having them as subordinates but the more the merrier I guess. Just as long as she keeps her distance and he doesn't get on my nerve.

"And guess what Chronos?" Break giggled as he spoke. He brought my attention back. I glanced up to him from where I leaned on Sharon's chair. "What?" I said oblivious to whatever he had said before. I looked out the balcony glass doors and noticed that it was already morning and Oz and Alice were outside.

"I have a very special job for you too," he said cheerfully. "You will be Oz-kun's special bodyguard."

"Oh," bodyguard…wait. What? "I'm his what?" I shouted at him.

"You can easily meddle in these kind of affairs. Besides not even Raven has your tracking skills," he grinned.

"In other words," I screeched.

"You're on the margin brat!" Emily cooed.

"I'm going to kill both of you!" then I felt a hand on my head.

"Would you do it?" Raven asked patting my head. "Not because he says so but more like a favor I'm asking you."

"If it's a favor from you then I will," I pouted. Yeah, he sometimes was messed up but he was like a big brother to me.

"Good then," Break said. "But before starting that you will need to finish the last task you were giving. That way you'll be clean and ready without any burdens."

"I'll finish the Anubis case," I said outright. "And after that I'll meet up with you, Alice and Oz. Is that fine with you?" I asked Raven.

"It's fine," he said going to Oz and putting his hat on him.

When I'm finished, I'm to take care of that brat. No, the one who'll guide me to what i seek...Oz Vessalius.


	8. Chapter 8: The Twin Broches

I left early that morning. Before Oz and the other two left for there mission. I needed to finish the Anubis case fast so I could go and take care of that brat. Right now, in this exact moment…

"I hate the desert," I sighed. Why did it had to be ruins AND in the middle of a nowhere in an uncharted desert.

" 'Don't worry,'" I mocked what Break told me. " 'It's such a tropical place over there. I know.' Yeah, tropical my ass."

I got to the ruins that had been buried in the sand as it swept by the years. There buried was the temple were the nearby tribe, Antalagos, had reported their priestess missing. Supposedly, she has a very kin sense for the supernatural and she had sensed something ominous inside the ruins. Pandora was told that they had seen a Chain going about in there. Break in the midst of all decided it would be good training. Of course, this was before Oz came and he was expecting me to finish fast. Yeah, well try finding a place in the middle of nowhere. Unexpectedly too it had already taken me two days for me to find this place finally.

I grabbed one of the torches that were on the wall while going down. Shit, this are a lot of stairs. Everything kept getting darker and darker. It came to the point where the only light was my torch. After a good twenty minutes of going down weak stone stairs I got to a round room. It was huge in its diameter. Although it was dark my eye sight was good in the dark. The few steps I took forth were completely echoed rumbling the fragile thousand year, or more, walls. Suddenly I heard something. I stopped right in my tracks. It was heavy, for the step was merely a few seconds before it hit the ground. And it sounded like metal.

I fell and threw the torch forth into the middle of the room where the sound seemed to emanate from. The small scarlet flame's light shined over a black and gold armor. It was holding a huge iron axe with it's hand but it was held down hitting to the floor. The armor was completely immobile. Is it empty?

"An armor?" I whispered confused.

"Correct," a voice echoed forcefully making it hard for me to find its origin point.

The torches around the room then lit continuously one after another. A stone room was were I was. In front of me was the armor behind me the stairs and beyond the armor a stone door.

"An Iron Knuckle," the voice corrected. Suddenly the armor started moving with heavy steps with the huge armor and axe, slowly in loom towards me. I stepped back and found the stairs completely blocked by something. A barrier? "Very friendly. Good butcher too. Play with him, wouldn't you?"

I stepped back again avoiding the armor's attack. It's axe then stuck on the cracked stone floor. "Excelion," I murmured and the sash united my arms. I jumped and pounded the medallions on the hard shell and landed on the other side. At turned to see the armor on its knees. But instead of being defeated its heavy, protective armor had fallen. It raised again. This time its speed became faster and its attacks more agile. I had to back flip to avoid them. Soon enough I reached my dead end. "Shit," I hissed. I placed the sash before my body. "Seiren!" the flowing silk hardened in a half circle in front of me. It protected me from the blow shirk the axe another way and found my way out of the corner by jumping over it.

"Ah, so you know about you about your arsenal as well. The Last Hours," the voice echoed. How the hell did he know about that?

"I've had it with you," I hissed pissed at this guy. Whoever the fuck he was I had some serious questions for him. The shield turned into the flowing sash once again. I grabbed the medallions in my hands letting the silk flow before me. "Hades!" Then two medium size kukri blades appeared on either of my hands. I could easily work with these than with a single sword.

"Hades too!" he laughed. "You have a sash, a shield, kukri blades made out of orichalcon! You showed me three of your Hours in the last ten minutes. I still want to see the rest. Let me see them!" I avoided the Iron Knuckle's axe until I got my chance. When it got stuck in the stone I jumped above him. I stomped his head obligating him to bow and stabbed down both blades inside by the opening on the back of its neck. I hewed it in half in the front. It dropped to its knees and disappeared in mid air. Wait, nothing was in it?

"Ah," the voice said disappointed. "You broke it too fast. No wonder toys never lasted in your hands."

"What did you say!" I shouted around the door unable to discover his location. The stone door suddenly opened forth to another round room. Inside I could see another armor. "Tch, I'm tired of your games." I ran up to the next room and quickly slashed it's heavy armor off. Back flipping on the first strike its axe got stuck and I went for its neck. I sliced the thing completely by the front. I landed safely and expected the thing to disappear. These must have been the things that those tribe people were seeing. But when the armor kneeled down and the armor disappeared this time there was someone in it. The priestess dropped to the floor unconscious. "Funny huh?" the voice resonated. "Nauru was very weak. All I had to do was brainwash her to fight against you but not even that priestess worked for something."

"Show yourself! Who are you!" I yelled around the room. Suddenly the torches flames turned out and were replaced by bright red ones. A shadow came out in front of me. It's red overcoat glimmered in the light.

"Baskervilles," I hissed.

"Correct again," he said clapping. His face mostly his eyes besides being covered in the red hood was under a black clown mask. "It's a pleasure. Or should I say a misfortune to have encountered you here."

"Yeah misfortune is what you're going to have once I'm done with you," I shouted twirling my kukris into place.

"As if you could be a menace," he mocked.

This guy pisses me off. I went and charged at him. But before I even reached him in his hands he held a massive hawk axe. "You know," he grinned. "You're not the only one who can use Last Hours."

I fell beck and changed the tactics, "Excelion."

"I want to finish this early, shall we?" he said. He raised the massive weapon and aimed at me. "Christ." The axe mused into a basket hilt sword. The same I carved on the hilt.

"The First Hour?"

"Surprised? Haven't you discovered who I am yet?" he attacked me directly one hand behind his back. I jumped to avoid. "Too shabby," I turned to block his attack. Too late, he smashed me against the wall. I went down to the floor hard and stood up staggering from the forceful hit. What is he?

"If you are that shallow minded then maybe I shall illuminate the possibilities," he disappeared. "Now tell me." Behind me! He stroke with strength my back with the his hawk axe. "Who besides you can use Last Hours, mm?" My ribs. Shit. He walked slowly over to me. I stood up and exchanged Hades for Seiren. "Now tell me," his axe turned into a battle hammer. He rushed over and continuously hit the shield. "Who in this world has to kill you to survive?" On the last word he crushed Seiren into pieces and threw me across the room. To survive? C-could he…really be?

"You," I managed to say between coughs of blood. "You have Lacrimosa."

"Ah, bingo!" he mocked moving his hands about. "We have a winner~! And guess what, I'm not letting anyone get in my way!" His hammer changed into a spear. He caught me and threw in the air. Then numerous thin blade went through my body and pinned me to the wall. "AHH!"

"It hurts doesn't it," he said standing on the tip of his spear to reach me. "Guess what it won't hurt as much once I kill you?"

Is this guy serious? Gosh I didn't think I was going to fight him so soon. How can I fight back! I can't die here! How can I!

"_Pushy, never huh?"_

Huh? My body suddenly felt very warm. Though it still hurt I was completely overwhelmed by the warmth. That voice, did I find a connection?

"_Well let's just say you're a bit of a troublemaker more than him for that matter."_

I'm a what?

He chuckled. Suddenly my eyes were covered by a pair of white gloved hands. They were warm.

"_I'll help you this once. Just because there is something here you must see." _

My mind went completely blank. My eyes felt heavy. I couldn't help but…to sleep…

"_Let Chronos take this time out of your hands."_

Claire's head hanged low. No longer did she screamed in agony. "What's the matter?" the boy asked mockingly. "Did the cat catch your tongue?"

Then he got a grin from the girl. He flinched. How could she be smiling with all those stabs? Suddenly the blades on her body disperse in thin air. And out of nowhere she had Hades back in her hands. This time she was the one to do the disappearing act. "What?" he exclaimed surprised. "What does this mean? She's not suppose to be that strong!" he thought. Then from behind one kukri stabbed him in the ribs and the force sent him flying to the wall. He took the blade from his side dropping it. "It's not her. It's you!"

Claire stood in front of him while she twirled the left blade around. Her grin grew. "What?" she called mockingly and sarcastically. Her voice had now changed to that of Chronos'. "Just because I became a Chain did you expect me to lose my abilities? I still remember my fights as a human."

"You bastard! How could you do the fusing without having thought her how?" he yelled frustrated.

"It wasn't me," he mocked. "It was that man who let me had some freedom in this body. Being turned into a Chain never took the bad from me though I had changed clearly."

"I can do it too!" he yelled grinning. "I can do it with Lacrimosa then you'll have no choice but fight with her!"

"Do you really think that's a good idea?" she said and vanished. Appeared in front of him and kicked him two times dropping him to the floor. She pointed the kukri at his throat. "If I kill you now it'll be easier on all of us, don't you think?"

He grinned too. Then iron spikes came from behind him. They worked diligently to further her down. The guy stood up, "I'm sorry but not today," a female voice said.

"Lacrimosa!"

"This boy is my ticket out of that brat's prison," he vanished into thin air. "Nevertheless, history cannot repeat itself. Chronos. This boy will be the winner. And he'll take me out of the prison we both lived in all our lives in."

Claire dropped to her knees. "How," I paused completely out of breath. "Did you do that?"

"_He was the one who let me in."_

"He knew that in my current state I couldn't beat him," I whispered.

_["Just because there is something here you must see."]_

Something…I must see?

"_Claire, this place I hadn't noticed it before."_

"I caught it too. This place is a dimension in between the Abyss and my world," I finished.

"_I control time. She controls space."_

"How can we break this dimension and get out?"

"_You'll need to find the epicenter of the dimension itself. Dimension out of the Abyss are created through strong emotions. Lacrimosa had to find a source first before creating the dimension."_

"Cut to the chase. Cut to the chase," I said in a hurry. My ribs really throb.

"_Find the focus center and destroy it. If you do that it'll break and we'll find our way out."_

"The center. Center," I looked around everywhere but it all seemed normal. Then I saw a pedestal in front. There was something there. "A gem?"

"_That's it. Lacrimosa's powers are emanating from there."_

I sighed then here it goes!"

And by smashing that thing onto the ground the walls start cracking and sooner than I expected they shattered in particles. I got submerged in to a sea of white.

* * *

"_For me?" _a little girl with black hair and red eyes said.

The man smiled and nodded, _"Since you never have celebrated your birthday before I thought we could come up with having it be today!" _The man was excited. Nighttime had come to that mansion and he and those two had visited her master for that night.

"_We?" _the little girl sounded confused. The doors from her room opened and in came two other boys who seemed a year older than her.

"_We came too!" _the blonde cheered happily.

"_Master told us about the idea and we though that if it was for you then we could surely pull something off," _the black haired said smiling.

The blonde but fidgeted a bit and went in front of her. He blushed as he got out from behind him a medium green jewelry box with a black and white striped bow on it. _"I-it's for you! From the three of us!" _he stuttered childishly and nervous.

"_Hee, thank you!" _she smiled warmly and grabbed the box At opening it she saw the most beautiful broche she had seen. _"Wow is this really for me!" _she held the jewel to the glimmer of her candlelight.

"_Yeah,"_ the blonde said happy that she liked it.

"_And guess what it has the same emblem that the pocket watch has,"_ the man said getting a gold insignia pocket watch and clicking it open. The sound of the music box filled the room._ "Though it's not a music box I did my best on this special job. It's a locket too."_

"_Oh thank you! Thank you all!" _she hugged them.

"_Happy birthday, Claire!" _

* * *

The Baskerville boy sat down on the broken pillar in the underground door. He looked dazed somehow. He held something in his hand caressing it.

"Is she already starting to sink into you?" Lotti asked as she came in and leaned on the pillar.

"What you expect. One hundred years ago we were still close. Now we're fighting each other to death," the boy said not taking his sight from the object in his hand.

"Don't go thinking that she'll come back to you that easy," Lotti said calmly. "If she does remember then what would you think she'll do first?"

The boy kept quiet. What he was gazing so intensely at was a locket with a picture inside of a little girl with shoulder length hair and smiling. Her hand holding another. He clasped it closed showing the broche of blue and gild with emblem he held. "I won't kill her and you know that. None of us would kill her."

"It'll be hard. In the near future she might be our enemy," Lotti sighed clearly disappointed.

"Even then," he said putting the thing away. "I won't." He took his mask off at the same time putting his hood off. His face had a similarity to hers but his eyes were red. "I won't ever kill the only thing I have left to love."


	9. Chapter 9: Under Hunt

"Nothing you do will change my mind?" I yelled in his face.

"Oh c'mon are you really that angry because of my tiny, itsy bitsy mistake?" he mocked me.

"Useless brat!" Emily cooed.

"Shut up!" I yelled at Emily. "And you!" I pointed at Break. "That like hell was a mistake! You purposefully sent me there knowing about the relationship with the Baskervilles!"

"Now that's a lie," he smiled giving me a cup of tea. "I had no idea a Baskerville would appear. However after I got Raven's report on the mansion were Oz-kun had his ceremony I can draw conclusions."

Time out! Let's have a tiny break here! Okay first things first. Let me tell you how I got back there and how this bastard got his scold from. He told me that after hearing of the Baskervilles in the mansion where the coming-of-age ceremony took place he was told by Sharon to go to where I was to make sure I was okay. Well on that matter he says he found me in the village were the tribesmen had me under recovery. My wounds were heavy but I was able to leave the place when Break arrived. My ribs were the only thing I had a worry about since they ached a lot. And HE like the NICEST person on earth kept on poking me all the way back. That was one reason why I was angry the other was because they had sent me to a place were Pandora forgot to tell about the Baskervilles.

Now that that's covered let's continue from were we left off, OK?

"Where are they now?" I asked drinking the tea he gave me.

"At Raven's house. I was actually going to visit them tomorrow. And I am telling you this if you want to come that is?" He ate one of the cakes.

"Claire I suggest that you stay here while your injuries recover," Sharon told me in a concerned tone.

"I can't Sharon," I whispered smiling. "I found something."

"Found something?" Break repeated confused.

"One of my past memories. I don't know why but," I got the broche out. "I knew it was quite familiar."

"That broche?" Sharon asked as confused as Break.

"Oz's pocket watch. The one he had when you found him. This and that have the same insignia on them," I pointed out.

"Meaning they might of come from the same place," Break finished. I nodded.

"Somehow that kid has something connected to my past as well as Alice's," I conjured.

"Speaking of Alice-kun," Break said giving me a lollipop after I finished my tea. "The three of them found one of her scattered memories in that mansion."

"They did?"

"Uh hu, and what is most interesting is that they traveled into a different dimension where the memory was hosted."

"Just like me." They both gave me a surprised look. "I too got warped into another dimension by that Baskerville. In there the source of where the dimension came from was my memory."

"Mm," he mumbled in thought. "Dimensions originating from memories. Quite interesting indeed." He smiled and patted my head, "Don't worry anyways. I'll have things sorted out soon. Meanwhile you'll need to rest if you're planning to go back to Reveille.""Yeah," I agreed. "I had to go and tell Mrs. Bella I'm alright."

"When you do that Claire," Sharon interrupted. "There is something else you need to do."

"What is that?"

"I want you to come live here afterwards. All of us need to stay together now. It is a problem already that Oz-sama met the Will of Abyss. We need to stay together in order to protect Oz-sama and Alice-san which seem to be their main objectives."

"The Will of Abyss," I whispered. I've only heard of that being from what Pandora Headquarters have encountered. And no one has ever seen this existence in life but it surely doesn't take the reality from it does it? I stood up. "Break I'll just ask you this one thing from you."

"Yes?" he said stunned by me asking him a favor.

"If anything concerning Alice's memories, Oz's actions with the Will of the Abyss, or anything concerning likewise to them, I want to know."

"How so?" he asked mostly intrigued in his voice.

"I feel that Alice and Oz are both connected to my memories and the past I don't remember," I finished leaving to my room.

Getting there I had to keep myself calm for my injuries to heal properly. I couldn't though. Questions ran through my and so many there were. Who was that man that helped me against the Baskerville? Who is that Baskerville that has Lacrimosa? And how are Alice and Oz connected to my past?

As I laid in my bed thinking and thinking I drifted into my sleep.

* * *

"Since when are you compassionate Sir Red?" Vincent asked holding a bunny toy doll in his hands. "Don't play around. Now tell me the truth, did you know about the memory tear that was in that dimension and sent me there for that reason?" the Baskerville boy asked furious.

"Are you perhaps anguished for the fact that you met her there? In any case it was quite fun to see that murderous intent in your eyes. Whenever that happens its very much fun for me," Vincent smiled stabbing the scissors into the doll and ripping it open.

"I am not here for your amusement, Vincent," the boy shot at him. "You knew I would lose my control before her and…" he dared not say the word.

"Please Sir Red," Vincent said nonchalantly. "Your people are clearly those with the blood of savages. You live to fight and kill Many in those times and even now know about you race, if they find out what you are they will surely put you and her in a flaming stake. It runs through your veins. And," he chuckled cutting the doll's arm off. "That same fighting spirit is in her blood. A blood that is irresistible for those that come from the same lineage and the Chains from the Abyss. Amusing and quite interesting to the right eyes."

"I'm not here for your amusement I've left that clear. And," his red crimson with an angry shine on them. "She is clearly nothing for you to use in any of your games."

"Please Sir Red, games?" he laughed throwing the rabbit away in pieces. "I doubt you understand what I want her for. Believe me." He put down the scissors. Turned to the boy and smiled, "Oh, I want her for more than just games. And talking about games why is it so that you are hiding that scar on your face. I mean it surely takes a lot of your strength to simply hide your whole face doesn't it?"

"Just remember," he hissed to Vincent, ignoring his question, and turned to leave. "I'll be watching you. If do dare to do anything inappropriate to her I will kill you." He left afterwards through the window.

Vincent closed the window after him. He came to sit down on the side of his bed. He looked at his hand were once her touch remained. A warm touch so delicate and gentle that she could feel it still there, no matter how much he loathed it.

_["Take more care of yourself, okay. That way I'll be not as worried for you. Promise me you will, okay Vince?"]_

Such purity and kindness he despised and nevertheless it had come from the person he had ever felt anything for in that manner.

* * *

"Claire?"

Leave me alone. I punch mid air. I want to sleep.

"Hey wake up~."

No! I wanna sleep.

…

Finally…

"WAKE UP~!~!"

I jolted from my bed and hurt my ribs and all the stabs in my body. Emily? What the hell was he doing in my bed. "Good morning~!" Break out of nowhere came from under my bed.

"Eek!" I screeched and threw the pillow at him. Sadly I missed.

"You seem of very high ups this morning," I tend to kick his ass when this happened but one: it still creeps me the hell out and two: I couldn't kick his ass because I was too injured to do so. I sighed this was a pain in the ass. No wait let me take that back. HE'S a pain in the ass. Yep. That basically wraps everything up.

"And I suggest you leave my room this instant if you don't want to me turn that stupid grin into something else," I raged at him.

"Aren't you coming with me this morning?" he asked me as I stretched slowly.

"I am going," I said in a matter of a fact tone. "Just not with you, with you."

"And by that you mean," he trailed off.

"That I have my own stuff to do. Besides going to Mrs. Bella, I have someone I need to visit," I said going to the closet.

"Someone? May I know what for?" he said and I actually heard some interest in his voice.

"Someone that has information that I want and can give it to me to a fair price," I said sliding my winter coat on. It was the same as the other except this one was longer to my ankles and it had white fur on the hood. "And does this imply going somewhere in specific. I mean seeing that it's barely fall to be wearing such heavy coat," Break said a bit confused. "It does actually." And it did. "That man lives in a place were it's hard to reach. I for one don't like the location but," I turned to him. For the price he charges I would gladly go there."

"I am curious. What is this price?" he asked smirking.

I sighed. It was embarrassing even then. "Don't ask."

"Then how about I go see it?" he managed to say nonchalantly.

"As if."

"As if what?"

"As if I would let you go with me."

"Who said anything about going with you?" that didn't sound promising. "It's quite easy to simply follow your presence."

"Really?" I said curious of how he would pull of with having to find me in 'that' place. I left leaving the door open. "Good luck then…" I trailed my voice.

I'm sure Break would use his weird way to enter Gil's house, so I would have to go with him first.

"Here is good," I called to the carriage driver. Thank goodness Sharon had compassion for me. I got out in front of the store.

"_A mortuary?"_

"Don't ask," I answered. "Soon enough you'll see what this is and please whatever you do don't show yourself in front of him. And whatever you do, DON'T laugh at whatever him or I say."

"_Sure. I think I can resist. It's not like your funny at all."_

I chuckled nervously. "Just don't." **(A/N: for the record I've loved this guy from Kuroshitsuji since the first time he appeared. It was HILARIOUS~!) **

"Undertaker? Are you here?" I called inside the coffin-filled place.

"Ah~" he said trailing long his voice. He appeared from inside the coffin that was standing up. Somehow this stopped scaring me by the tenth time. "Chronos' Earl, it's been sometime since your last visit has it not."

"Not enough," I said sweat dropping.

"_Who the hell is that guy?"_

"Aw, it seems that he can communicate from you as well," he said hearing Chronos' voice.

"_How can he hear me?"_

"Many questions that simply need no answer, right?" he said grinning that creepy smiled. Yeah compared to him, I would love to have Break bother me all the time for the rest of my life. "Now Earl, what is it that you came from far Rainsworth house for?"

"Not that far, Undertaker," I pointed out getting my broche out. "Now I know I have asked you questions about it before but now I have a piece that I didn't back then."

He held the broche in his hands. His long, pointy nails tracing the gold emblem. "This jewel is quite well taken care of. Even after the first time we met when you showed it to me, it never stops to amuse me. The detailed and contained feelings it has are more perceptive over time. So, what kind of clue do you have for me now, young Earl?"

"A pocket watch with the same insignia that is ten years old perhaps more. It's owner was tossed into the Abyss ten years ago and he found that watch on a tombstone. Perhaps one of your artworks."

"Hard to tell," he said giving me my broche back. "Many I have done indeed. And it's true too that I have leave a proper and long life however I cannot know if I do not know the name of the person's tomb."

I sighed. Gilbert said that the name was unreadable. And ten years won't give it any more clearance.

He smiled creepily. "I can see by your expression that you don't know the name." He went and stood up. "Then I'll do you a deal. Bring to me the pocket watch and I shall reveal to you what I have to tell."

"And the payment?"

"Don't worry," he said shooing me from his place. "Once you come back we'll see that through. For now I have a couple of guests to work with."

"Yeah right," I said already out.

"Now," he said closing behind himself. "Have a good day."

I sighed. I need Oz now what a pain. Well off to Mrs. Bella's. Getting there it took me some good hour of the morning. I explained everything to her and packing only took me half an hour of that hour. The carriage took my stuff back and I walked to Gil's place. It was near by foot for five minutes. When I got there at the building. I heard a whole ruckus from outside where I was. And the room was three feet up. Huh, guess Break's here. As I came up to the door someone opened the door for me even before I knocked. Break smiled as he let me in.

"Welcome back. How'd your errands go?" he asked giving me way.

"Mm," I murmured disappointed about Undertaker.

"Oh, so you're real name is Claire?" Oz called out to me. "Don't worry, Gil told me about you."

I looked down to see Alice hiding and screeching at Break. I gazed at Break who only smiled. "What did you do now?" asking I sat down on the couch.

"Me? What could I possibly do?" he mocked giving me a candy. I shoved his hand away. "Huh? What's the matter now. Feeling down?"

"Just don't want candy," I said laying my head down. I can't believe it. I get one clue and get stuck again. I sighed.

"What? Did Undertaker have nothing to say?"

Figures…

"You followed me."

"Keeping a close watch. With you it's unexpected where you'll go next."

I chuckled and sat up. "I need to borrow something from you."

"Me?" Break pointed at himself intrigued.

"Yes." I can't believe I'm actually doing this. I pointed at Oz. "If I am to be this brat's bodyguard then I need to borrow him." I heard three voice then. Gil's 'Don't call him that', Oz's 'What?', and Alice's screech.

"Did he asked for his assistance?"

"I need him and his watch," I said without a preamble. Break giggled, "Don't think so."

"What? Why?" I asked confused.

"Not time yet. First let me confirm something then I'll give him to you," he stretched his hand to me.

If it is for my memory. "Deal," I shook his hand. I sighed and laid my head down on the couch. They kept talking. So, Oz knew who Gil and I are. Well there goes my nice alias. I stood up from my place after they were done.

"You're leaving?" Gil asked as I headed to the door.

"Yeah, Mrs. Bella asked me to come at noon said there was something she needed to show me," I explained.

"Don't worry about Break," he said straight forward. "We'll go with Undertaker once it's nighttime."

I nodded. "I'll come then." I left. After that I went down the stairs. While going down there I saw this girl in blue and white short hair. I turned once we passed each other. In her hands she had black roses. "Black roses," I hissed. Where have I seen them? Where have I seen her? I shrugged it off and left the building. I went back to Mrs. Bella's.

"Mrs. Bella?" I called in as I came inside the house. It was pitch black and the sun had already started to set. Suddenly the light's turned on and I was surprised by all the people that I had met while my year in this town.

"Surprise!" they all yelled.

"What is this?" I laughed as Mrs. Bella came forth to me hugging me. "Child is your good luck and farewell party. We did this to Tom as well the day he left. I'm sure you too will be in good hands once you go your way," she smiled giving me a piece of cake. She was right, everyone I had met was there. They all had good things to tell me. They said this was on short notice so they only had goodbyes to tell. But for me personally this was more than enough. Soon nighttime hit and everyone was gone by then.

"Thank you for such a nice party, Mrs. Bella," I hugged her lastly before I left. We were outside she was a bit in tears as she said to me.

"Take care, Ma Belle, Claire," she said to me as I left.

She's a good person. They all are. But, they live in this world were the nobles care for nothing but themselves. This people live under a monopolized world. But they live happily. I wonder how. Well, I chuckled, I guessed I'm just happy I had the chance of meeting them in my life.

Suddenly my body shook and a pain ran through my head and body. I held myself together as I leaned on the wall of an alley.

"W-what's happening?"

"_A Chain."_

"What?"

"_And it doesn't hide it's presence. This stench. It's that big maggot."_

I took a deep breath and went ahead towards were Chronos directed me. But it was odd. I something very ominous. Something that I shouldn't be getting to. And even so I did it and got into something I would regret.


	10. Chapter 10: Hymn of the Dead

"Where… is it?" I kept asking Chronos as I ran through the pitch dark alleys and streets.

"_It's close but I can't insinuate where exactly."_

I stopped grabbing my knees and panting. "Great."

"Wait! Echo-chan!" "Just Echo!"

"That voice," I whispered. I looked down from the bridge I was down below. The girl in blue I had seen this afternoon was being chased by Oz. "Oz!" "Ah, Claire! Sorry can't talk," he yelled keeping up to the girl. I stepped back._"What are you doing?"_

"What do you think I'm doing?" I yelled jumping below and started chasing after Oz. After a good ten minutes the girl jumped from the streets onto the edge of the waterway. Once I caught up to him he stopped and looked down to the girl. I panted. Damn my stupid ribs hurt so much!

"Y-you're fast, hehe," he laughed.

" 'Hehe' my ass!" I yelled pissed. "What were you doing anyways?"

"Oh well," he began while we were going down the granite stairs onto the waterway walkway. "Gil, Alice, and I went to get the ingredients for dinner and then Alice and Gil fought and left me. I met a boy, Phillipe and now Echo-chan was going after him for what I don't know but I couldn't just leave her be."

We reach there and Echo was on top of the boy keeping him from leaving. "Nice method," I mocked sighing. I turned to Oz, "Do you know where those two are now?"

He shook his head, "They never came back but I know where Gil's house is so we can just go back afterwards."

"That's not the problem," I sighed at how carefree this brat was and he was older than me. "There's a Chain somewhere in this town."

"You too? Echo-chan told me the same thing earlier," his eyes widened. "D-don't tell me it's really…" he slowly turned his head towards Phillipe.

"_It's not the kid, Claire."_

"You are wrong," Echo answered to his unasked question. "This child is not the Illegal Contractor. It is…his father." Oz was in complete shock. "Do you know his father's whereabouts?" I asked not wanting to know any further details of the kid's story.

"Apparently he's not so far," she stood up and started to walk away. When Oz suddenly stopped her by grabbing her hand.

"Please let go," she said nonchalantly. "Wait. I want to go with you to where that Chain is."

"Without Alice and Gil there's no point Oz," I said straight forth."Even so," he said turning to me. Suddenly we turned together hearing Phillipe's sobs.

"Phillipe?" Oz said softly concerned.

"Mister," he cried. "Do you think something happened to my dad? My dad…hasn't come home for three days…but that happens a lot. Hey…dad's going to back, right? I…don't want to be alone…" I see. His father is an Illegal Contractor which is why this happened.

Oz let go of Echo's hand and place his hand on the boy's shoulders. "It's okay. I will definitely bring him back!"

I sighed. I couldn't believe this guy. It'll be hard. Things like these…promises…can't be kept for long. It will definitely be hard.

"Come on," he faced calling me. "Let's go." I couldn't object or tell him anything. He'll outmost learn his lessons when the times come. Just like I did mine. We left and ran up to a bridge. "It's dark. I can't see anything at all."

I gazed in further. "Where is it?"

"_Up front."_

The girl Echo jumped with her blade forth and slit the huge bug. Who is she? The I heard Gil yell at her not to fight, that is was too far out her league and Oz's name. The Illegal Contractor, Phillipe's father. Echo then was smashed to an alley and the smashing hand landing on our bridge.

"Shit!" I exclaimed as all the debris fell with me.

"_Claire!"_

"I know!" I had to be quick about this! "Seiren!" I blacked out for a few minutes and when I woke up Seiren was covering me from the rubble on me atop from the huge stones that were kept at bay. "Shit." I stood from my place relieving Seiren from me and escaping the falling. I gazed over the place. Gil was knocked out and Oz was walking over to the contractor while Alice was snapped on the ground immobile. "What the hell happened?"

"_That brat. He's definitely something. He was able to nullify the powers of B-Rabbit."_

"He did what?" I said in disbelief.

Then suddenly it started raining. Oz when up close and the man pointed a gun at him. Oh no, I had to stop him! I began running up at them.

"Do it, Claire!" Alice yelled at me.

"_That's as far as you will go."_

My body felt completely numb and I stumbled to my knees and leaned on the floor in order to keep myself from falling completely. My body was heavy. It was absolutely a different kind of gravity. "That voice…"

"_Leave him be. You'll understand once he says what he need to say."_

What? I don't get you.

"_Claire! What's the matter? Why did you stop?"_

"Claire!" Alice yelled enraged.

"Because… he stopped me. He told me to."

I couldn't move even if I wanted to. If it weren't for my hands keeping my body sitting up I would be like Alice stumbled on the ground. This force was extremely powerful. It stopped Chronos and me at full force. Oz questioned the man and I heard him. He was yelling at the man. And he sounded so…angry. I've…never heard him yell, and most of all never angry. He was such a joyous and lighthearted boy and suddenly this…

Who is he?

"Ugh." I turned to see Gil waking up.

"Gil!" I yelled at him and facing Oz.

"Oz!" he yelled pointing his gun at the man. Surprisingly that bastard stood in the middle the shot and the man.

"Don't shoot!"

_**BANG!**_

My eyes widened as the blood came from his head and he fell. I fell speechless as I glanced at Oz's expression. Suddenly Oz fell from his place after turning to gaze at the laying body. Then I felt a wave of power and the oppression I felt on my body vanished. I knew it. "B-Rabbit…" I whispered.

Gil stood from his place and ran over to Oz. "Oz!" he called catching him before he fell. Oz fought back in rage, "Stop…Don't touch me…" Gil finally sealed her powers. "Why…Why did you shoot? That person was…"

"It wasn't me!" Gil yelled back. He calmed down once Oz did. "It…wasn't…"

"I did."

That voice. I stumbled to my feet. Turning to where it originated from.

"Well…he looked like he was about to kill that boy…First off, all that was left for that person…was to die or fall into the Abyss. So that's why…it was inevitable right?" Vincent smiled.

That smirk in his face just wasn't right. How could he have done that? His gaze fell upon me for the shortest seconds and turned to Gil. I came up to Alice, "Are you alright?" I asked gently. She tanked her shoulder away from me. "I'm fine," she growled and turned to Echo and Vincent. We arrived a few minutes afterwards in Sharon's mansion. Gil had asked Vincent for his carriage to get there. I changed into a white sleeping gown that she had brought for me and I finished telling Sharon what happened Gil didn't seem to talk then. Vincent finished with what he had done. I glared at him.

"So this is were you've been hiding for the last year, Claire," his voice was frigid at the sound my name.

"My job implied for certain measures to be taken," I answered looking away from him. A glaring contest I couldn't win.

"Is that so?" he chuckled. "You know, Eliot was quite confused when you didn't come back or when you didn't answer Vanessa's letters. Those really were close to you and you simply left them behind. It's rather cold of you, don't you think?"

"It concerns you not, Master Vincent," I said coldly and left from the room.

I walked past the closed door where Oz and Alice where. It was completely quiet in there. Oz must be quite frustrated and saddened. He couldn't save that kid's father. I sighed. "What's the matter?" I looked up to see Break with a candelabra in his hand.

"Oz…must be quite torn because of what happened," I admitted. "And I guess I am too." I laid my head low.

"I've told you before," he said leaning opposite to me. "To be emotionally associated tends to leave this kind of disappointment."

"I know. I know. It just," I sighed heavily. "How things turn out this way. Is this really what they call destiny?"

"Things are never left to chance," he answered leaving to the room. "But it doesn't mean either that they're already written on stone."

I gazed at the floor as the light of the candelabra faded and only that of the few in the mansion glimmered faintly. I walked over to my room and sat on the bed. This is strange. I gripped my chest.

"It hurts," I mumbled. "I don't know why but it does."

_Hehe _

"Who's there?" I snapped. No one? But…I could swear I heard someone laughing.

_Over here. Hehe._

I turned to look at the mirror that was on the left side of the door. Was it coming from there? I stood slowly and went over there. I looked into the mirror deeply. I sighed. I must be tired and I must be imagining things.

_Imagination? No. Nightmare? Absolutely._

My eyes widened a black hand and arm came out of the mirror and grabbed my own. I tried getting away and I dropped some things on the floor. It was trying to pull me in.

_Nee, wanna play a game with me?_

Suddenly the hand changed color into a scarlet red and splashed all over. Suddenly I saw a huge grin on the mirror and it started turning red. Instinctively I grabbed the first thing that I had in my reach. I yelled as loud as I could…

"**AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"**

The three of them reacted quickly to the chill giving scream and the breaking glass.

"Claire?" Gil yelled as he was followed closely behind by Oz and Alice. Gil opened the door practically slamming it open. Oz and Alice were about 3 feet away from him before he blocked there path over to her room.

"What are you doing?" Oz yelled at him. Desperately he was trying to go by his servant's strong arms.

"Seaweed head was that that girl who screamed!" Alice asked trying helplessly by the other arm. Seconds later Sharon and Break came over. "What happened? What in the world was that?" Sharon asked desperate.

Break went past from where she stopped and was let in by Gil as he pushed Oz and Alice further from the mid opened door. At walking in his eyes widened. His eyes first averted to the center point: the mirror. It was completely broken into pieces some on the floor across to the other side and some on the mirror still holding on. The bizarre thing was that the pieces on the mirror were apparently bleeding out. The trail of blood and blood feet and hands moved his sight over to the small curled body that was cuddling on the corner blood soaked. He went over to her fast and knelt in front of her. "Hey, what happened here?" he asked trying to see her eyes and to see if there were any injuries. Claire uncurled from her small ball and her sight simply shocked him. She was completely petrified. Her tears were silently flowing down her face and she was shaking as her eyes gazed into nothing. A first glance told him that she wasn't injured so the blood wasn't hers. Then if it wasn't, he turned over to the mirror that stopped bleeding. He focused on Claire. He went closer and lifted her from her place. She clenched to him vigorously and still shaking. She buried her face on to his chest. He could feel her tears and the blood soak him.

He walked out with her and left followed by Sharon. Gil immediately stopped the other two from following.

"What happened to her? Gil!" Oz called to him.

"She was bleeding," Alice pointed out.

"Let Break take care of her." he turned to the inside of the room and entered telling the two to not step inside. He walked past the broken pieces on the floor and picked the brushed completely soaked in red that laid feet away from mirror.

"She did it on purpose?" Oz said watching from afar.

"Why?" Alice asked absolutely confused.

"What I want to know is what made her so terrified," Gil said out loud. He said and left the brush. And exited the room. "You two go to sleep already."

"What?" Alice exclaimed.

"Please, you fell asleep not even before I finished telling my story," Gil called.

"But what about Claire?" Oz asked concerned.

"I told you, Break will take care of her. For now we can only wait for his say."

Alice yawned, rubbed her eye and said, "I'm not sleepy."

Oz chuckled but couldn't help wonder what had happened.

"Are you any better?" Sharon asked as she cleaned Claire in the bathroom in her room. The poor girl was still completely speechless but her fear had gone by. Sharon sighed and out her in the bathtub and let her clean herself while she attended to her. She came out and put a pink sleeping gown on in replacement of the white one. They came out and Sharon offered to brushed her hair. Claire simply nodded. Sharon sat on a arm chair as Claire sat below her. Sharon gently and softly stroke her hair. The poor girl was petrified to this extent. What could have possibly have done this?

"Hey Claire, are you feeling sleepy still, you can sleep here with me if you'd like. I'm sure you wouldn't want to sleep alone tonight," Sharon murmured as she slowly brushed Claire's hair. Claire didn't respond. But she gave a faint nod and laid her head on Sharon's leg. She hid her face for she had began crying softly. Sharon simply stroke her head over and over again.

Minutes later, she fell asleep cuddling in a ball on the bed. Sharon sat there stroking her head and couldn't stop afraid she would wake the frightened child. Suddenly the door opened as Break came in. "Milady," he whispered. Gazing over to the bed he saw the girl asleep. "She could finally fall to sleep."

"Yes," Sharon answered stopping the stroking. "Break what happened in there? She was absolutely terrified. What I want to know is of what?"

Break sighed. "Unfortunately there is nothing I have to tell you. The mirror, she broke it with a brush and the blood wasn't from her but from the mirror itself."

"The mirror?" Sharon asked confused. "I know. It sounds insane but it is what I saw. For someone or something to have scared her to such extent…I would much like to know the reason why as well."

_Hehe…_

_Le veiriu no zuro ta_

_Ichi no kaedio _

_Garveilio chi to rei lei_

_I xoto kuru so_

_And so let the games begin…_

* * *

_**A/N: the words are simply a song with a language I made up. **_


	11. Chapter 11: Between Love and Hate

My eyes fluttered slowly opened. My head hurt a lot. Suddenly flash backs came running through my head. Last night…

"That chanting?" I murmured to myself. "Why do I feel like I know it." After changing to my clothes leaving the coat off I walked into the balcony room. There I saw Break and Sharon having tea. The sunlight hurt my eyes the instant they hit them. Break noticed me lift my arm to block the sunlight for he asked me, "Good morning. Feeling alright?"

"What'd you mean?" I asked stepping outside barefooted. Then I knew what he was talking about. But something just was telling me that I shouldn't involve them into this. "What happened last night? And why did I go to sleep in Sharon's bed?" I asked obliviously as I could.

Both looked at me completely surprised. "You…seriously don't remember anything?" Sharon asked in disbelief.

I shook my head, "What happened last night?"

Both stayed quiet. Sharon simply shook her head at Break. "Would like to have something for breakfast?" she asked totally changing the subject. Got them out of it.

"Sure!" I called cheerily, sitting down."On other things would you like to come have a walk with me later this afternoon?" Break asked.

I glanced at him puzzled, "A walk? With you?"

"Break's going to go look for Oz-sama and the others," Sharon explained. "If you would like to go."

"Sure," I said. A couple hours later I was ready and dressed. We left in the carriage and once we got to the town we went on walking.

As we were walking through an alley he started talking. "You do remember what happened last night don't you?" I stopped in my tracks. He looked back and smiled, "Why hide it from us?"

"Somehow," I started walking again with him. "I knew you would notice. I just don't want to involve you or Sharon." I embraced myself, "Whatever that thing was. Last night, it wanted to take in with it. Into that blood stained darkness. And that chanting."

"Chanting?" he asked.

"Yeah," I murmured. "_Le Veiriu no zuro ta. Ichi no kaedio. Garveilio chi to rei lei. I xoto kuru so_. What the hell does that mean?"

"Mm," he mumbled in thought. "It seems interesting. I'll dig into that later. But for now,"

Suddenly something caught me by behind. I tried yanking uselessly. "Break!" But in suddenly caught me everywhere and wrapped me into somewhere. The last thing I saw was Break trying to reach his hand after me.

At waking up I saw I was in a completely different place. It looked like a little girl's play ground.

"Where is this?" I asked going around.

"The Cheshire Cat's Lair."

"Cheshire cat?" I asked confused. Suddenly I heard rustling behind me. Looking back I saw the toys and flowers coming to life. "What the…"

"Run."

"Run?"

"Run! Go!"

Without another word spilt I ran as fast as I could. Passing through hallways and whatnot I finally stopped in a staircase. Looking up I thought there was no end to it.

"Up?" I asked.

"You want to go back?"

I glanced back at the closed door and sprinted upwards. Getting to the top I got into a round balcony. A door was there in front of me. Walking through it I saw a lot of mirrors. Going through another door I went inside yet another mirror room this one round like the balcony. "Mirrors, mirrors, mirrors. This kitty really needs a new decorator."

_Le veiriu no zuro ta_

_Ichi no kaedio_

_Garveilio chi to rei lei _

_I xoto kuru so_

_Rareloi ni zo to no _

_Dieo ko tra vo_

I turned to a mirror. Through the mirror I saw a couple of children in fancy clothing. A girl and a boy. They were both holding hands and running in circles chanting the song.

"You're that girl," a voice called from above. Looking up I saw a silhouette. It climb down. It had the ears and tail of a cat and a bell in a red ribbon. Everything else was human like. A chain? That song was what you sang with that boy when you played. Cheshire remembers Alice always wanting to play with you, that merry-go-round. That cursed merry-go round."

"Cursed?" I asked completely confused. He stepped forth I kept stepping back. I stumbled into the mirror.

"You don't remember do you?" he said in a tone that was serious. "Yeah, that man erased your memories to keep you safe from that boy. From what he was becoming."

"That boy?" suddenly little hands grabbed my arms and started pulling me inside the mirror.

"Cheshire can't play with you right now. It seems Cheshire has new guests," he disappeared as the children's laughs filled my head and they pulled me into the mirror.

Where am I? glancing around I noticed I couldn't see myself. I was like floating in this place.

"Oni-chan!" a little girl ran with flowers on her hand. Her face was the same as that girl in that memory. Her same face with red crimson eyes. Her little pink dress flowed with the summer breeze. As she reached the small hill. A boy, faceless to Claire, sat waiting for the boy. She ran as fast as her little feet could take her as she panted. Reaching the boy and sat down. "I brought them!"

"Nice," the boy answered. "Now let's see what color do you want yours?"

The girl smiled, "I want the same color oni-chan has!"

"Okay then," he got the flowers and started putting them together.

That girl again. And the boy. Who are they? They're brother and sister?

"Done!" the boy said holding up a small, blue, flower crown. The girl clapped at his work. He stood up and placed it on the girl's head.

"How's it look?" the girl asked.

"Great," the boy answered smiling.

"Sit down," she pulled the boy down next to her. "Now I'll make you one."

"Are you sure?" he asked laughing.

"Don't worry," she said as she started. When she finished it wasn't as elaborated as his but it held together. "Here," she said putting it on him. Something shone on them.

What are those?

Suddenly she recognized one. The girl had her broche on her pink dress and the boy had some kind of identical broche but un a sapphire color.

"You two," the man from behind caught them both in his arms. They screamed playfully as he held them. "He's been looking everywhere for you two."

That voice. Isn't it the same as those times?

"Sorry," the boy smiled.

"Yeah, we were just having some fun," the girl answered.

"Well, having a little fun doesn't hurt anyone now does it?" he said putting them down in front of him. At touching the ground both them held hands. The man smiled and chuckled, "Now how about we go?" he said holding his hands out for them. Both simply let go of each other and held to him. "You two are just a handful of joy aren't you…"

_"Claire and Cloude"_

I quickly turned around to the man's voice to see a bright light eat my sight away. When I opened my eyes I was in a garden. This seemed to be the same as the one from the mansion from Oz's ceremony. But something was different.

"You're here," the same voice called from behind me again. But this time when I turned it didn't disappear. Instead a man with long plaited blonde hair and emerald eyes smiled at me with the pocket watch that Oz had. Looking at him now I did recognize a great similarity. The melody the pocket watch played was the same one as Oz's and the same one I heard that night with Eliot and Leo.

"Who are you?"

"My," he said closing the watch and standing up. "You turned a bit ruthless this time around didn't you."

"Answer me!" I ordered.

He smiled which simply made me choke on my words. "My name is Jack. Jack Vessalius."

"Vessalius, Jack?" I asked not believing him for some reason. "You. You're the guy that the little girl and boy were with in that dream I had."

"You're still talking in third person," he said getting closer. I stepped back not wanting to but something inside me just yearned his touch. He stroke my head gently, my eyes widened. For some reason it felt nostalgic. "That little girl, the one that was so happy back then, was you. Claire."

I shook my head slowly. Snapping back I slapped his hand away. "No! You're wrong! I don't remember nothing from when I was little! But I would know if I had a brother!"

"That is because of my doing," he confessed sadly."What?" I asked confused.

"Cloude, he was getting out of hand. If he continued the way he would've had. He would of destroyed both of you in that futile attempt to return. I hid you from Cloude and him in order for you to be safe. And for that to happen, I had to erase your memories of him and anything that happened in that place."

I shook my head forcefully, "No! My life is what I've lived with everyone! With Leo, Oz, Gil, Sharon, Break, Liam, Alice, Vanessa and…Eliot."

"That gap that has been in your heart for over eight years," he said nonchalantly. "Haven't you ever wondered why I left you the broche to you and him?" I stayed quiet for a bit. Suddenly the earth shook almost stumbling me from the floor.

"What's happening?"

"B-Rabbit's powers are being released. Oz lost it when he saw that scene," Jack explained. "Gilbert should soon stop Oz soon. Before that," he placed his hand on my head and placed it on his chest as he slowly stroke my head. Slowly my body and his both knelt down. "I need for you to remember something ,about me, about Alice, and about Cloude."

"Something?" I muttered as I heard his silent heartbeat.

"I must warn you what you will see will be more of a shock to you than to me. Please get a hold of yourself and don't let the darkness in that memory swallow you whole. It is the darkest memory that you and Cloude hold together. Afterwards, tell everything to them. All you saw in this place." He chuckled, "Don't worry, I'll be sure to send you home sound and safe. After all," he held my face to his. Behind him a I could see Chronos curling his tail on the sphere of light that suddenly turned red. Suddenly my attention was drawn to his warm eyes. "Edea left you to my protection and that of Cloude."

My eyes suddenly felt completely heavy. And then I was standing in the middle of nowhere. The darkness itself swallow me. All I could see was myself. Suddenly the scenario changed into that of a darkened mansion. The light dim enough to barely lightened the place. Suddenly I saw the young me running vigorously across the hall. Her whole form surrounded by white light spheres of some kind. As she passed in front of me I saw fear in her eyes. The same fear that I saw in my own through the mirror. Suddenly I knew why she was running like that. Blood and corpses where everywhere in the place. The mansion burned in intense flames. Everyone was simply…dead.

"Cloude!" the young me shouted with all her lungs. "Cloude!" she ran to the doors. I followed closely behind her. Everywhere I went was swallowed in flames. Suddenly the girl pushed one of the doors open and there the boy, Cloude, stood with his back facing her. "Cloude," she smiled trying not to cry. "I was so worried. Come on, we have to find Vince, Gil, and Alice and leave this place. It's burning up." She held his arm pulling him but he wouldn't move. "That won't change anything," he said turning over. The girl gasped. His clothes were full with blood. The red cloak he wore was completely black soaked in blood. His basket hilt sword trickling with the blood of innocent. His red crimson eyes that match with hers completely bright. "The Master ordered us to kill everyone in this town. No matter, women or children. He said to kill everyone."

"Master is a bit sick, Cloude. He doesn't mean what he says," the girl protested.

"Is he sick like you?" he yelled. The girl flinched. "He promised me. He promised he would cure you from you disease. But he needs more power. He needs to sacrifice everyone in this place. That way," he grinned. "that way you won't have to go like mother did! I won't have to try bringing you back alone!"

"Cloude! What are you saying?" the girl cried out.

"And for the sacrifice to suffice the one inside you must be given to the Abyss," he pointed his sword at her. When he suddenly charged. Claire put out a large black scythe that held three jewels in golden chains: Ruby, sapphire, and emerald.

"See, even Astro agrees with me!" he yelled. "First he took our mother's body! He took my soul! Now it wants to take you as well!"

"You're wrong! Astro is here to protect us! That's what we believe in!" she yelled holding the weapon aside.

"Then did it also protect when they proclaimed our mother of treachery!" he yelled charging at her continuously. Did he save us from the pain of losing her? Did he save us from being exiled as her children."

"Our mother had a duty!" she yelled. "She was the White Sage! Edea Florence!"

"Her duty landed her on treachery when she betrayed her people and landed us in exile," he said mercilessly. "Now I won't make the same mistake twice." He aimed his sword at him. "With this, my Christ, I will now bestow your judgment and banish you of your heredity as the next White Sage."

"Cloude…" she murmured surprisingly.

"Kill everyone in this town. Our Master's orders are absolute. In order to save you I must too annihilate the possibility of there being another sage from our people."

"Are you…serious," she stuttered holding the scythe.

"I just wanted to protect you Claire. All I ever wanted from you was to see you smile like you did once upon a time," he held it in stance. "But now I must hold to my own obligation." He stroke but the moment both weapons intersected a great hole upon below them. Chains came out of it and suddenly pulled them both inside the darkness. Suddenly the darkness before me began to shattered like broken glass. Then a warm light glimmered. I followed it knowing it's essence came from that man, Jack.

Suddenly I fell into a floor. Crap, my butt hurt. At opening my eyes I noticed Break there facing a table with black roses all around it.

"You finally arrive," Break whispered. "While you were gone things happened. Must I fill you in?"

"No," I stood up. "I can guess probably."

"You got out of Cheshire's place all by yourself?" he asked confused and amused.

"Not really, someone helped me," I said opening the door.

"Someone?" he asked.

"I'll tell you later," I said. "Right now I need to talk to Sharon about something."

"About Milady, would care accompanying me. It seems like," he held a black knight chess piece in his hands. "A sewage rat got a hold of her."


	12. Chapter 12: Reunite

"Where are we going?" I kept on bugging Break as we walked the outside of Pandora's gardens. "Hey, what about Oz? And what'll happen with Alice too?""Would you mine keeping quite for a mere instant," he snapped. It made me flinch a step but kept up with him. Suddenly I noticed the flowers change color. The roses instead of red had become black. We where somewhere else. He raised his hand and motioned it to me. Right away I knew he wanted me to hide. I hid behind one of the bushes. I glanced through the holes that the leaves didn't cover.

"Hi," Vincent's voice called nonchalantly to Break. "You're early."

"Only this area is planted with black roses in the inner part of Pandora," Break concluded the mess. He smiled at Vincent, "Thank you for 'decorating' my room with such splendor, Master Vincent."

"He's the sewage rat he mentioned?" I murmured to myself.

"Quit talking nonsense and let's get straight to the point," Break approached him. "This timing isn't so bad, now that Pandora's attention has focused on Oz…Vincent Nightray. Please return Milady Sharon to me."

"You shouldn't be so nervous," Vincent said calmly. "I didn't kill her." He stood up, "I just want something."

"Huh?" Break scoffed. "Sorry. I don't have anything that interest you on me."

"Hehe…lies," Vincent mocked childishly. I so hated his childish sarcasm. "Mister Mad Hatter is a liar. It's on you. You snatched this from Cheshire," Vincent abruptly grabbed Break's right arm. -_ring ring_- That sound. A bell? "Alice's memories…!"

"Alice's?" I called out of thought. Suddenly I felt a cold blade on my neck and my arms held behind my back by a strong hand. "Talk and I'll slit your throat," the voice murmured. It was the boy from that time in the desert. "You'll give me which you seek more than anything…the truth of 100 years ago," I heard Vincent again. "To exchange your precious…Miss Sharon, how does that sound? Mister Mad Hatter?"

Chronos…

"_Got you…"_

Just that instance I felt for the slightest millisecond the twitch of him freezing. Immediately I slipped under his hand and elbowed his stomach making him stand back. I came out from the bushes and stumbled into Break's back. As soon as we bumped the boy disappeared.

"I suppose that you don't know the meaning of 'hide' do you?" Break said back scolding me.

I chuckled nervously, "I was being attacked. What ya expect?"

"Ah Miss Claire," I heard 'him' call out my name. And it just grossed me out. "You are a little sneaky young lady, you know that."

"Not as much as you are Master Vincent," I mocked along.

"Don't play games with him," Break warned me serious. "He cheats on which ever turn he can."

"Oh please Mister Mad Hatter," he smiled. "Don't be too harsh on me. I have after all prepared something for Miss Claire in case she interrupted us." He snapped his fingers and a sudden pack of bone and rotten skin hounds crawled or more like dug their way from their graves. The first thing they did was close down on me.

"Oh hell no," I muttered backing up away from the two.

"Say Miss Claire," Vincent called to me. "These fine beasts are a gift from the person who just left. He always wants to remind you that you have to be on your toes. But careful, because if you stay out off balance for two long," a dog suddenly moved from behind lunging towards me. "You might fall down."

I held my side, that thing gnawed a chunk right out of me! I felt my warm blood ran through my fingers I put pressure on it. Shit, I could hardly see, my vision was getting blurry. I was loosing too much blood.

"Claire!" I heard Break shout in concern.

"I wouldn't do that if I were you," Vincent called as the hounds growled. "They're very vicious you know."

I fell to the ground on my knees. My breathing started getting heavy. I'm slipping off. Ah! "Chronos!" I called out loud. But the little powers I had used to stop the bleeding were enough to black me out.

**~X~**

My eyes slowly fluttered open. I felt something soft, my head was resting on it. A pillow? I sat up slowly. I grabbed my side as it pained.

"You shouldn't move so hastily," I glanced up to see Break holding a bowl of boiling water with towels on his forearm.

I laid my legs over the edge of the bed, "What happened? Is Sharon alright? What did you do with Vincent?"

"Hold on," he chuckled placing the bowl on the floor and kneeling in front of me. He soaked the towels in the water. "First let me see that wound." I lifted my shirt to see blood soaked bandages on it. Break slowly took them off. Suddenly I noticed something and I think he did too. "It's amazing how you're wounds heal so rapidly. It was barely inflicted last night and by the morning the gash has completely closed. He got the towel and started gently rubbing my side. It stung.

"Milady is fine," Break explained after like twenty seconds of silence. "For now it seems Oz's secret has been blown as well."

"Pandora knows he lives now?" I asked.

He nodded. "As for Vincent. Sadly I had to comply to his exchange. However he was a very sneaky asshole."

I scoffed, "Nice wording."

He smiled standing up. The towel soaked from the dried blood in my body. "You should rest a while more. It's barely six in the morning."

I glanced outside the window. He was right the sun was barely coming out as dawn. I looked down. "Break." He stopped and looked at me. "I…have something to tell you about. I saw something in Cheshire's place."

A good hour later I finished telling him about what I saw in that place. About Jack. And about the young Cloude and I that I saw fighting and were dragged into the Abyss. And about Edea Florence.

"Mm," he said in thought. "If what you're saying is true. Then that boy Cloude and you were actually brother and sister. The thing I'm must intrigued besides that…is the woman your memory named as Edea Florence."

"I have no idea who that woman is," I confessed. "But," I grabbed my chest. "When I try to remember something or anything about my chest feels like bursting."

"I may have some kind of idea as to who I can ask about her," Break said. He sighed. "At least for now you have to focus on Alice-san. Up until now her memories have held a great amount of your own."

"So if I keep looking for them then I-"

"Will find out more about your past," he answered.

He left afterwards I had to rest for now was what he told me. But how could I? I now know that I had a brother. That I knew Jack Vessalius. And that my mother was a woman named Edea Florence who I knew nothing about at all. But soon all that thinking led me to fall asleep.

**~X~**

"What the hell is this?" I yelled at Break. I was dressed in some kind of uniform. All white and…ugh a skirt. "You got me out of bed for this?"

"Calm down or your wound will reopen," Break waved his sleeve. "I will so kick your ass afterwards," I clenched my fist.

"Don't worry," Oz's Uncle, Oscar got a hold of me by my neck and pulled me alongside Alice. "We're on a very important mission." He pulled us all inside the carriage outside. Afterwards he kept explaining to us the situation. Right away I noticed why the duke took his time for this. It wasn't just for Oz's little sister, Ada, but also because these two, Oz and Alice, were very tensed up. Even I noticed it after ten seconds. We stopped in front of the school.

Oscar pulled Alice who pulled me outside and the first thing that he said was the most perturbing. "Let's go sneak into the school!"

"Are you crazy out of your mind?" I scolded. "Don't be so bothered," Oz said trying to calm me down, he was about to place his hand on my shoulder.

"Don't tell not to be. I'm the one responsible for you. If anything were to happen while you're on my watch Break will literally kill me," I shouted at him.

We entered down by a secret passageway that the Vessalius had made a long time ago. Soon we found our way up. And as fate had it, Oscar made a stupid thing and we got ourselves being chased. By the time I stopped running I found myself in the library.

"Shit, I got separated from the rest," I murmured to myself. I glanced up and noticed the huge library. "Whoa. It's big. I don't remember the orphanage's or even the Nightray's being this huge." I walked around for a few minutes. Soon I got to an aisle were the books of Holy Knight were lined up. I smiled. I still remembered that when I met Eliot he used to read these books too. I giggled. He used to say that he hated the servant from the story, what was his name…oh Edgar. Yeah, I remember he fussed once when Leo and I got into an argument about that story. I sighed, I guess I really do miss them both.

"_Hey, you feel that?"_

"What?" I asked him.

"_I don't know. It's reeks of blood."_

"It's just probably me," I confessed holding my wound that hurt even though it was healed by the outside.

"_No. It's not you, it's something else."_

I followed Chronos' saying and walked out of the library. I made sure that no one was around. I then walked around the empty hallways. How the hell was I suppose to find my way to the guys and this source of blood that Chronos mentioned. I sighed. Somehow I ended in a dead end. "Nice job know-it-all," I hissed.

"_Hey! When have I been wrong?"_

"Yeah well what about that time when-."

"_It's a rhetorical question!"_

"No need to yell," I said turning my head to go. But suddenly I stepped on nothing.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" I fell right on my butt…again. Damn I was going to end up bottomless by the end of this thing. Suddenly I opened my eyes. It was totally…dark. I looked up from where I had fallen. The opening closed as soon as I fell. "What the hell?" I murmured. Could it be another entrance like the one Oscar showed us. I stood up and looked either way. To my left and right there were pathways but they were all dark, pitch black.

"_What's wrong?"_

"AH!" I screeched. "Don't talk so suddenly."

"_What's the matter? Scared?"_

"I-I'm not scared. Who said I'm scared," I kept repeating as I walked to the path on my left. It was pitch dark. I don't know how much time I spent walking. It was almost a whole hour. I noticed that when my stomach growled a bit. "I think I'm…a bit lost."

"_A bit?"_

"Oh, shut up," I grumbled. Suddenly I heard a little sound. I twitched. "What was that?" I looked forth and my eyes got the first thing of a glimpse of light. It was faint but there.

"Noisy!" Oz…

I ran as fast as I could.

"_Oi, Claire?"_

He's here. Please just don't leave me alone. I don't want to be alone in this dark place. Please…it's too dark. I could see a silhouette a few feet away from me. I reached out my hand towards him.

Please…

"Don't leave alone," I cried and held onto his arm.

But…at the moment he turned around. I knew it wasn't Oz.

"Eliot…?" I muttered in disbelief. I saw his face and he was in disbelief too.

"Claire?"


	13. Chapter 13: The Heir and Servant Girl

"Claire?" he called out my name. At that instant I snatched my hand away from him. I overlooked him and saw Leo and Oz. "What the hell are you doing here you stupid!" I shouted at Oz and straight out ignored him. It's better if he doesn't get involve. I don't want neither to get hurt.

"I'm sorry," he sounded like a scolded puppy. Eliot must've told him off. "The Baskervilles took me away and Eliot and Leo helped me out."

I sighed, "We should get out of here." I grabbed his forearm and dragged him.

"Hey." I can't turn around. I can't… "Hey." I can't face him. "Hey!" I yanked me by my arm and pinned me down to the wall. I averted my eyes.

"Eliot!" Leo called.

"Why are you ignoring us like that?" he asked. He's shouting again. I couldn't face him right now. I kept looking down. "Answer me!" he shook me by my shoulders. I tried my best to not let my tears win me over. But like I guessed…I'm still…too weak.

"See what you did," Leo called out.

"You know each other?" Oz asked. "Of course we do!" Eliot exclaimed turning to Oz. "She's my servant!"

My eyes widened. He…still thought of me as his. Somehow that rudest comment made me smile.

"Why…" I heard my voice sobbing. "How can you still think of me as yours? I left. I never contacted any of you. How can you forgive?"

"Didn't I tell you the day I asked Leo," he called out in confidence. "I promised you I would never let you be alone again!"

And somehow my smile got bigger and my body reacted on it's own. I lunged towards him and embraced him hiding my face on his chest as I cried of joy. "As you say Young Master," I muffled a joke. He stuttered and pulled me away to look at me. I whipped the tears from my eyes and smiled. "Can we leave now? I don't like this place at all!" I said cheerily.

I heard him sigh, "Yeah. We've got the short's problem out of the way as well." He gave me his hand, I looked at him puzzled. "Come on," he smiled. "You don't like dark places do you?" I smiled and took his offer.

We went off jogging and suddenly I heard a growl. And just as I heard it Oz said, "Let's say…if in order to let the three of you escape, I have to be caught by them or else you guys will die, what will you do?"

"Ha, who knows!" Eliot exclaimed letting go of me as we entered a huge room. We just have to think about that when things reach the point of no return! But, no matter what I choose, I will never let you die!" He got his sword out. That sword…

Suddenly a big lion came out of the darkness where we came from. I stood in the middle of Oz and Eliot as we avoided the big beast. Just at that a woman with pink hair came out leaning on the lion.

"A Chain," I muttered.

"_Leon. He got himself someone too."_

"Come little boy, can you let us talk to Jack?" she asked mockingly.

"Jack?" I said. She looked my way noticing me.

"Eh?" she smiled. "Chronos too?"

Oz answered her and took a sword from behind the stack. If he fights so will I.

"Alright Leon," she called to it. "It's been a while since you've come out. You're happy aren't you?" The lion approached the two. "Play nicely with the kittens."

While Eliot and Oz fought Leon I went directly for the woman. "Hades," I called out and the kukri blades came to my hands. She evaded me immediately.

She chuckled, "You're really pathetic. You haven't change a bit!"

I fell back as the guy with the bog sword headed my way. "Hey, you're fights with me!" I heard Eliot call.

I stumbled in front of her. I charged and she blocked it with her knife. But at the moment we clashed my head pounded heavily.

"_Lotti one-sama!"_

I fell back and to my knee holding my head. "Shut up!"

"Claire!" I heard the other three call.

"Shut up!" I yelled over the voice of the child that called out in my head.

"_You can't kill her."_

My eyes widened. That wasn't the child's voice anymore. That voice was the same one from that night.

"_Exchange with me. I'll kill her for you. Isn't that what you want? For them to be safe?"_

My body somehow started moving on it's own. And out of nowhere I fainted.

**~X Nobody's POV X~**

"Claire!" Eliot shouted. The numb body kneeled unconscious.

"She's is still weak," Lotti grinned walking over to her. Suddenly the body disappeared and appeared holding Lotti from behind. And stabbed her on the shoulder.

"Lotti-san!" Fang called out concerned. Lotti fell to her knees. The dagger that Claire held in her hands was soaked in red blood.

"What's the matter Miss Charlotte?" it was her voice but the feeling she gave out was pure oppression. Claire looked up, her eyes shining a crimson red, "Missed me?"

Doug came out to Lotti and caught her taking her away from Claire.

"I thought that you had been exterminated by the brat but it seems that not even he could do the job," Lotti chuckled holding her shoulder.

"Claire! What the hell are you doing?" Eliot yelled confused.

"That's not Claire," Oz muttered."Huh?" Eliot called even more confused.

"You're utterly correct," Claire called. "I'm not Claire though I am using her body. This is what each descendent of the White Sage has to live with. A memory that was born from overflowing feelings. The name's Siva."

"Siva?" Oz called confused.

"Now how about this," she put the knife on her throat. "What would you guys say about this?"

"Claire!" the three yelled.

"Claire! What the hell are you doing!" Eliot yelled.

"You really want this girl to die that easily?" Siva asked.

"And what makes you think that we'll work with you?" Lotti asked confident.

"Miss Charlotte," Siva murmured. "Nor you or Mr. Fang or Mr. Doug will do harm to your youngest member and your beloved little girl. Am I wrong, Miss Charlotte?" Lotti flinched back.

"Claire, stop this nonsense!" Eliot called out.

Siva laughed mockingly but suddenly she fell to her knees, coughing. "Leon!" Leon immediately went on to the other two and got to Oz. He yanked Oz out of the way.

"_Hehe, this is such a forceful summon, Oz," _even as Siva, Claire could hear his voice resonate. _"Alright, let me be their opponent, you just have to focus on helping your friends. It's okay. Don't be afraid. Because you have that right!"_

**~X~**

I heard him. Jack. How could I though. That person. That girl that came from the darkness had gotten into me.

"But I don't…" I heard myself. I was back into my body. I was kneeling down. Then I felt a gust of wind. Looking up I saw that chains had surrounded Oz in mid air. Leon disappeared in the power. Eliot went over to Leo and went over to me. He grabbed my head and put it down saying, "Get down!"

But before I could the gust of wind had carried us three feet away. At opening my eyes I noticed I was in between Leo and Eliot both of them has protected me. I felt that presence it wasn't oppressive anymore. It was that warm feeling again…Jack. But as soon as I awoke I fainted. The energy was drained from me.

**~X~**

"It's time for us to leave now," Eliot called coming back. "I found another way out. It leads right to the forest and thought it's quite a way from the school."

"What are you doing?" Oz asked as Eliot went ahead and picked the unconscious Claire from the floor.

"I'm going to take her," he answered. "Come on." And after the whole walking forward speech, Oz had the most curiosity.

"Eliot," he called.

"Hmm?"

"You, Leo, and Claire know each other, right?" he asked. "You say she was your servant."

"She is," Eliot interrupted him. "I'm not going to let her go." He walked of ahead.

Leo stayed back as Eliot placed her down on a tree for her to lean on. "I'm glad that she has someone that takes care of her after she was gone."

"Gone?" Oz asked.

"When she left to Pandora we didn't see her for a year. Eliot was the most worried about her. He doesn't show it and I bet he doesn't know it himself but," Leo smiled at him. "He cares for her. Please do continue to take care of her while she's with you. She's a very important person to me as well as Eliot."

**~X~**

My eyes slowly began to fluttered open. The first thing I saw was Eliot's face. I screeched and pushed him back which made him fall back to a sit.

"What was that for?" he called.

"Too close!" I called out averting my eyes.

"Why do you keep on looking away from me?" he asked.

"I don't know," I answered.

"Yes you know," he said back. I then went on and see him in the eyes. "Why are you crying?" he gently whipped the tears that were on my eyes.

"I'm not," I pouted.

He giggled, "Don't pout. You look like a little kid."

"No I don't."

"Hey, can you answer me something," he asked sitting there in front of her. "Why haven't you contacted Leo or me? Why haven't you answered Vanessa's letters? Even mother has asked about you. We've missed you a lot over there."

"I couldn't involve you or the others," I muttered. "I didn't want for you guys to get hurt."

He poked my forehead, "Did you spent a lot of time with that guy? We're with you every step of the way. Don't exclude us just because you're scared it'll hurt us. We're here with you. So trust us. Oh and try contacting us more often, yeah?"

I could feel the tears on my eyes gather again. I lunged at him embracing him tightly. "Hey calm down." he sounded nervous for some reason. He stroke my head lightly. "Fine, do whatever you want."

"Hey! You guys we better start going now if we want to get there before dusk," Leo called after us. Eliot stood up and offered me his hand. "Come on," he smiled. "Let's get going."

I smiled and nodded, "Yeah!"


	14. Chapter 14: Twin Child: Moon and Stars

"It's been so long since I came to the theater…" Oz trailed off. I walked out of the carriage. Break told us we had to get dressed up for this 'occasion'. I had on a black and blue dress. I walked next to Break as the others went ahead. Glancing up I saw that familiar someone.

"Liam?" I muttered surprised to see him again somewhere that wasn't Pandora. Break's presence alone made me turn to him. He simply nodded his head and went a few steps ahead. I narrowed my eyes. I knew what he wanted to say. This wasn't any ordinary visit. I had to be on my toes every minute of it.

"We've been awaiting your arrival," Liam said rather serious than other times. "Master Oz Vessalius. Now I shall lead everyone to meet my Master, Rufus Barma."

I doubt seriously that that guy wants to meet us. I've never seen him before either. Breaks says he did. Maybe he knows about my mother. We walked down the hallway following Liam as I was babbling on in my head.

"You're curious about his knowledge aren't you?" Break asked me as we walked side by side and the others went off ahead.

I sighed mentally, "I won't lie to you. I am. If he is as wise as they say then he might know something about my mother and about what happened in Sablier…" I trailed in my mine.

"Were you and your little brother where," pronouncing the same exact words I was thinking he smiled his creepy ass smile. I ignored his creepiness already knowing how he was. However he was right. Cloude and I. Who is he really? And who was I back then to be able to have summoned Astro.

Yes. Break researched and said that what he told me was information not even Pandora knew about. Astro. That is the name that the Goddess of Stars was named by an ancient tribe. A goddess that came to be the personification of stars. And ironically the way he described her was surprising. The weapon that goddess wore on her left hand was a scythe named Star Seeker which held the three gems that are the personifications of the three Fates. The image was the same as the one that I had seen myself holding when I fought Cloude that time at Sablier.

"You've known this person Rufus Barma before haven't you Break?" I asked having a knowingly answer.

He looked forth, "I have. He's one annoying person at that too."

"Have you ever asked for his knowledge?"

He shook his head, "Even if I had he would've never answered. For now tell me what is it that you specifically want to ask him? Is it for Cloude? Or for Edea Florence?"

"Edea," I said without hesitation. "For some reason I know that I have to know about her. Even more than the person who was my little brother."

We got to a flowing curtain. Liam went ahead, "Sorry for disturbing, Master Rufus. I've brought along Oz Vessalius and the others."

"Aiya, aiya, aiya," that voice… "Today's such a beautiful day for tea drinking! Everyone."

"Duchess…Rainsworth?" I asked confused. I could see everyone was as confused as me.

As Lady Rainsworth went ahead to introduce herself to Oz, I saw Break going on ahead and going over to the balcony. I walked behind him and leaned over the balcony and saw over to the audience in the theater. My eyes widened. Everyone was totally immobile. They weren't human. "This is such an exaggerated comedy," I turned to Break understating his saying though Gil didn't seem to.

Suddenly I heard I ruckus and turned to see a big…well to me it seemed like a big blown balloon. I scoffed trying to put back my laugh. It didn't surprise me. It simply was hilarious.

"Boring!" he just cracked me up. " Normal people would be shocked or startled if they saw me! But you don't even move a muscle!" By now I was super cracking up. Then something hit me on the head. I cried out in pain."Dare you mock me again! You lewd brat!" he shouted out.

"Lewd!" I yelled. Break held me back as the duke kept on talking to Oz. "He pisses me off!" I grumbled through grinding teeth to Break who was ignoring the blabbering going on.

"Have you noticed," Break came out suddenly.

"Noticed?"

"That Duke," he stood beside me. "Isn't _the_ Duke."

I looked closer for some reason I knew what he meant.

Suddenly Duke Barma began going crazy and began jumping everywhere. Finally falling down the balcony. I looked over the balcony.

"Whew," I whistled. "Ha! That's what you get asshole!" I shouted pointing at him.

"Claire!"

Break called my name but before I had time to turn something threw me over the balcony my hands barely able to catch the edge at time. My hands slipped before Break or Gil made way to catch me. I fell down two floors and crashed down the chairs below me. For a few minutes a stayed there moaning in pain.

"Shit!" I shouted. "My ribs!"

"Stop whining!" Break stick his scabbard into my stomach making me jolt to stand up. He picked me up from my forearm. He pulled me over where the inflated oversized balloon rolled on his sides. "You seem to be in quite a good mood," he pronounced to him. "Then Sir Barma. The show is coming to an end. I want to ask your aim…isn't Oz but me, isn't it? My request for a meeting up till now had been rejected by you, and now I was invited as well."

What the hell is he talking about?

"You're finally here," Barma called with a creepy as smile. "The Red-Eyed Ghost."

"Break," I grabbed his coat frantically remembering where I had heard that name before. I tugged slightly at it. "What is he talking about?" "Break!" But Oz's voice was instantly cut off by the slashing I immediately heard from Break's sword. He'd slash the Duke.

He raised his scabbard into the air- "It's about time you let us see your true form." He looked up and I noticed a menacing glare towards nowhere. "Rufus Barma!" He stabbed the scabbard on the floor and the familiar oppressive feeling came back.

As the whirlwind of power blew my hair out off my face I heard myself whisper, "Mad Hatter." Glancing over I saw the balloon beginning to vanish and so did all the other statues that attacked Oz and me.

My hair slowly went back to place. I then recognized where the source of the illusion came from. I turned over with Break as the voice spoke.

"Well, well," it spoke deep and emotionlessly. "The illusion I poured my heart into to create is so pitiful." The shadow spoke and became clearer. "This is such a wretched power, Mad Hatter."

Suddenly he began coughing profusely. I held onto him to balance his weight onto my small body. He tried not leaning on me but I noticed he was barely able to stand upright. Oz and Gilbert came running over and over the coughing- "Break!"

Then I heard the stepping before us, "So pathetic." Rufus Barma stood from his place looking towards us, mostly Break. "It's because you recklessly used your power that it ends up like this."

Like this he just simply pisses me off. Very. Much. So.

"This is his true form…" I turned to Oz who lowly murmured. Suddenly I felt the jolt as he launched something at Barma. The man simply raised his hand at his face stopping whatever he threw.

"Illusion shall remain as illusion," he recited. I saw then he held a candy in his hands. "It shall never interfere with the reality. It's just mere child's play." He dropped the candy on the floor- "Whatever."- it rolled down the floor- "Although it's illusion, it still might scare people to death." He crushed the candy. "Don't take my Chain. Others' Chains can't handle humans." He's really getting me pissed off with that stupid fan of his. Break coughed again.

"Break," I muttered concerned as I held him up together even if he didn't want my help.

"As you said," I went back to Stupid Barma. "I want information that you have. How about letting me take a look first? You," Break stepped back pushing me back a bit with his bloodied hand. "Are Kevin Regnard's…. 'proven'!" Suddenly I felt the grabbed of Barma's hand on my dress' neck. He shoved me aside stomping on the chairs to the side. Break avoided his attack. I opened my eyes as I saw Liam getting hit by the fan.

"Useless," my head caught the only word that it could after the hit. He seriously pushes my buttons. I stood up and saw Liam bleeding on his forehead. "But now his body…!"

"His body weakens, because of the contract's effect…Did you really believe something like that?" Barma spoke above Liam. I knew both our expressions changed. "You don't…?" He charged over to Liam again. "Your condition should be like this." break placed Liam behind himself.

- "Break!"-

"Because this isn't the second time, isn't it!" Barma directly hit Break getting his clothes. My eyes widened at the peak I got. "An…" I have no idea if I really said it out loud or simply thought about it. "Illegal Contractor's…Seal!"

Break coughed. I tried ignoring Barma's speech. But words slipped into my mind slowly but as if they were carved inside my head.

…Ugly…Twisted…A sinful person…

I got snapped away from my mind by Break's exhaling. "Ha, those things," he staggered loosing his voice. "You needn't…say…" Then he staggered down to Liam and his scabbard dropped. My subconscious reacted immediately. "Break!" I went to Liam as he held Break. I tried holding him up with Liam and kept crying his name. Break was more than my simple mentor…he seriously felt like a close friend to me. Even if he didn't accept it himself.

Then I heard everything. Everything I already knew. About the man named by older ages as "Kevin Regnard", the "Red-Eyed Ghost". And how he got dragged into the Abyss. But what startled me the most was what Alice said.

"What…are you talking about?" she muttered. "That guy?"

"Your wrong," I murmured wiping or at least trying to remove the blood from Break's face. "Break couldn't have…" but something simply didn't feel right…inside.

"Do you wish to capture Break as a criminal, Sir Duke Barma?" Oz asked getting my attention.

He smirked, I glared at him, "Although that might be fun, all I want is information." Then my mind lighted up. That's right. He only wanted information. Break told me before we even left the house too.

"_Don't hesitate to ask. If you have information that he doesn't you have the true Joker under your hand. If you let him tell you first and then answer then you will have what you were looking for."_

He told us about "Kevin Regnard" and what he knew more of. "As for now," he said sitting down on top of the a seat. "We must wait for him to awaken."

I cleared my throat and stood as I said, "If so."

"Claire?" Oz asked glancing over from taking care of Break.

"If so," I repeated trying to get my thoughts straight. "Then I want to exchange information with you, Sir…Duke Barma." My heart wrenched at saying his name properly but this was one chance. I had to be strong and do this without my mentor by my side.

He glanced at me intrigued hiding his face behind that fan. I didn't lose eyesight with him. "What is it that you seek, Emissary of Time."

"About the woman," I pronounced with a powerful voice I barely recognized as my own. "Who was named "White Sage". I want to know who my mother was. I want to know who my family was. I want to know…" I hesitated. "Who I was."

"If you seek such knowledge how do you expect to pay its price," he said in more than a question.

I looked him square in the eyes. "By telling how the Goddess of Stars, Astro, blessed me profusely." I saw his eyes widen and then in seconds go back normal.

"If you do have such knowledge," he snapped his fan closed and walked in front of me slapping it on my shoulder. I tried my best not to flinch. "Then give what you know to me and so will I give you mine."

I hesitated. I had no idea how I knew what I knew. I just knew I knew it. I opened my mouth, "Astro. What I know is that the goddess gifted the little girl who was my past the weapon she holds on her left hand. Personification of the stars. I hold the three stars pieces that are the three different pieces of her soul: The Fates. The Fates being how her heart divides each day: the sun, the moon, and the stars. The weapon she holds on her left hand, a scythe, is the symbol of strength. Via that object lie the pieces of her soul. Her compassion, her power, and her inner child. I don't know how and I don't know why. But She gifted my past self with the ability to summoned that weapon, Star Seeker, into my possession. As of now I know nothing of me being able to do such action in the present."

He kept silent for seconds. "Interesting." How could that possibly be interesting? He closed his fan, snapped. "Very well then. If you wish to know about who that woman was then," -he looked inside his robes getting a small red leathered book from inside-, "I suggest you read this. This man was the one who had the least amount of contact with that woman." I took the book from his hand hesitantly. "To such extent as of now I can only tell you this in concern of her." I looked up from the book to him. I swear I heard the others move towards him intrigued. "That woman, Edea Florence, was a woman who demeaned her people and her elders to break the commandments of her tribe. She was a sage who was to be an innocent soul. By breaking that rule she broke her contract with the powerful goddess you know as Astro. She gave birth to child, twins at that. An older baby girl and a younger baby boy. Both given the name of the two personifications of the goddess. The representation of the moon and stars…

Claire and Cloude.


	15. Chapter 15: Who I Am

I sighed out exasperation. I held the red leathered book in my hands wondering. Or more like I was scared to read what a was in it. Who was 'the man' that Barma talked about too? I sighed trying to calm myself down. "What the matter?"

I jolted a bit in shock of his voice. Gil was standing a few feet in front of where I was sitting. "Not really. Well, except Break, I'm practically fine." It wasn't a lie. I was worried about him. But I was more worried about the contents. I felt his reassuring grip on my shoulder.

"Don't worry. He won't die that easily," he then went off to join Oz and Alice with Break and Liam.

I sighed again. I had to. I opened the book where a red bookmark laid. It read: This is a true anecdote about a couple of children that came into his mansion. These two siblings. A boy and a girl.

Both twins…

**~X~**

"Why did you call me here all of a sudden Glen?" Jack asked as he followed his best friend through is mansion halls. "It is something complicated that I am sure you would know how to deal with," he simply answered.

As they walked on they met Lotti just in front of the door where they both had stopped.

"Oh, Lotti," Jack said happy to see her.

"Charlotte," Glen called. "Is she ready yet?"

"Well," she said. "All she needs is for me to fix her hair." She turned the knob and as she opened the door said, "But besides that." At opening it and looking inside a small bundle hid beneath the covers of the bed. "Oh dear." Lotti walked over and uncovered a small girl probably of about four years of age. She had bright crimson eyes and was dressed in one of the fancy dresses of pink color. However her black raven hair that reached her shoulders was completely messy. Her forehead was covered in bandages.

"You have a child with you?" Jack asked turning to him.

"She came here with her brother. They arrived here by there own."

Jack then knew, "Emissaries."

"I'm surprised," Lotti over spoke. She now had the girl sitting on her lap as she comb her hair slowly. "How did little children like them become emissaries? By the looks of the injuries on both their faces it seems that they were mistreated. Who would hate children who have done nothing to the world."

Jack walked forth and knelt down in front of them two looking a the girl. He stretched out his hand only to have the frightened child flinched to Lotti. "Don't be scared." He held his hand still for him, his palm up. "I won't hurt you." The girl slowly let her tiny hands upon his. Then he when he began jesting with her, she giggled happily. "See," he ruffled her hair.

"I'm glad that you got along," Glen said. "What I wanted you here for was to teach this child how to speak."

"They can't talk?"

"They can speak," Lotti explained. "However both speak a total different language from us. Fang could most probably handle the boy while juggling his work but-"

"Don't worry," Jack said cheerfully getting the little girl from Lotti into his arms. She curiously began playing with his hair and plait. "I'll teach them both. Not only how to speak and other things but to have a good time too. These poor things deserve something better."

**~~xxx~~**

Since then I began teaching those two and going to his mansion as much as I could. When I had thought them enough they told us their names.

Claire and Cloude.

Then as time went by on that short span of six months I noticed something, something that was shocking, amazing, and rather sad. As I taught them more and more I observed their progress. Even though both were twins, both were quite different indeed. Cloude was a bright little boy. He went through his lessons with difficulty but nonetheless learned them. However, Claire was totally another story. If you showed one example to her she would have completely learn it, in everyone of its aspects and even perfected it more on her own; truly she could be described as a genius.

When I suggested Glen for her to be taught fencing under Fang's care, he denied. Instead Cloude received his teachings while Lotti taught Claire. It didn't bother me though. After all they were now Baskervilles; they were under his care.

It started when Cloude stopped coming to my lessons at all. Glen explained that it was because he needed to focus on his priorities. However this clearly unsettled Claire. The two siblings which where so close when they arrived here now where like strangers to each other. I tried cheering her up outside of studying. However, I think her spirits truly were brought up when those two came. A couple of children whom I picked up from the streets half dead. Those two brothers. They were _

"Huh?" I gasped. I couldn't read the names. They were all blurry. I turned the page. I turned the page again. And again. It wasn't until almost the last page that I found something readable and understandable.

-He Glen finally told me more about Claire and Cloude. Both are from a old now extinct tribe. That tribe worshipped a goddess of stars by the name of Astrovylia or Astro. He said that of what he knew was that a woman was chosen from the tribe to be the vessel to conjure Astro forth to bring riches in life and prosperity. This vessel was usually a woman who's ancestors had powerful connections to the deepness. By that I immediately guessed the Abyss. He knew nothing more. I then asked a good friend of mine. Arthur told me that the tribe's last sage was a young lady. That the sage had to be an innocent soul and heart. This woman however broke her tribe's rules. Pretentious and disobedient, as Arthur described her, she became a bearer of child. Which in end turned to be two children. Twins whose names where appropriately given after the moon and stars. Claire and Cloude. The White Sage was their mother and if what Arthur told me was true then it explained a lot. It explained how Claire turned to be with such intelligence. It turned to be how her heart seemed to be purely of light. Arthur said that the powers of the White Sage were passed down. This powers were mostly between mother to daughter since woman would have a greater connection with the goddess. I knew then what it meant.

Claire would be the next successor, the only daughter of the White Sage…

"Edea Florence," I murmured the last two words in the page. I closed the book. My mother Edea Florence was a sage like no other. She was the only one who opposed her people's wishes. By having me and my brother. What happened though?

Then I heard the fighting. Oz. He changed when he went to Latowidge. Meeting those two changed how he thought of life. I sighed and laughed. It doesn't matter who I was. Who my mother was. Or who my brother was. The only thing that matter now was who I am now. And who I want to become for my friends and for myself.

"It's simple," Oz said childishly. Then his face changed, "Compared to Break, you piss me off fifty times more!" I think I'm starting to like that guy's attitude. "I can do that too. By the name of Jack Vessalius, I am able to overthrow your words!"

"Using the name of the hero?" Barma called. "Such contemptible brat." He answered back sure it wasn't smart but like hell did I like seeing this guy pissed. Ah, hell with it.

Instantly I saw Barma raise his fan. But like if nothing a paper fan went in the middle. Oh crap. Seems somebody took my place in giving him an ass kicking.

We left close after that little scene with the real Duchess Rainsworth. Damn, that woman is like a meaner version of Sharon. We arrived at the mansion.

"Here," Sharon said after awhile of coming back. "This came soon before you arrived."

"A letter?" I went to my room. I opened the letter and inside was a single card that read:

Let the shine of Christ guide you. Follow Hades' lead to me at the 12th Hour.

Christ. It had to be him. The masked boy from before. At 12th Hour. I looked over to the clock. It was already one. He wanted to meet me at one tomorrow. I plunged down on the bed. I had a lot in my mind. I had to meet that guy tomorrow and seriously kick his ass. For my ribs still hurt you know. I'm not the same little nice girl like I was back then. I'm not the nice girl I was when I grew up either. Not anymore. I'm going to find out a better way to deal with all this. First up, is to teach that boy a lesson. The hard way.


	16. Chapter 16: Gilbert & Vincent

I rose at six that morning. Thought that for once I'd be out watching as the festivities were being prepared. Today was St. Belligeron day. I've been to one or two festivals before. Once when I was in the orphanage which I actually sneaked out to see and another when I was still with Eliot. But never really on my own. Not like I had the time to right now. I got dressed and went on ahead to the main entrance. Outside I didn't notice he was there until he spoke, "Going somewhere?"

"Yes," I answered. "Got a problem with it then come along if not then let me go alone, Break."

He stepped from behind the dawn's shadows. "It's not that I have a problem with it. I just wanted to know that's all. Since you are Oz-kun's personal bodyguard."

"Don't worry about him," I said. "I'm sure the kid can take care of himself for one day." I turned over at him grinning, "Be back later 'kay?"

I went into town and saw everything that was being prepared. Not wanting to be bothered I went on by the roofs. People in this town didn't mind. I went on walking looking down. I sat down on one of the roofs as I watched down below.

Everyone looked so happy. I wished I could invite Eliot and Leo to this one time. I mean all I've ever done together with Leo has been the White Flora-

I slapped my face. Shit! The White Flora was tomorrow. I haven't thought of anything for the ceremony yet. Crap. I gasped. I had to decide who was going to be the next one. Crap again. I made a mental list: dance, music, dress, the paper flowers, the beads, and the tambourine. Mm. I think that's it. The kids back there will have the house decorated by tomorrow. Ugh, I can't possibly let them down, not when it's my last time doing the ceremony for them.

I sighed, I had lots to do when I get back from that stupid thing with the masked boy. Speaking of which. I checked my pocket watch. It's barely nine. Wait a minute. Festival. Vending stands.

"It's my lucky day!" I jumped from roof to roof until I got to the bottom. Hell I could simply by the things I found here that I needed and the rest by them tomorrow on my way there. Gosh why didn't I think of that earlier!

It took some time later but I could've sworn I found everything. I got a pretty blue and white dress. I got the tambourine and beads. I even got some new drums for the kids to play with. All I needed now was the paper flowers but more like just the paper since we make the flowers half an hour before the ceremony itself. All it was now was the music and the speech I would give to them.

"I think this is enough," I said to myself. Someone nudged me suddenly.

"I apologize," that voice.

"Liam?" I asked as he turned in response. "Miss Claire!" he said shocked. "W-what a surprise!" Uh-ha. Like I was going to fall for that. "What brings you to rise so early in the morning?"

"What brings you to this festival?" I answered with a question. "W-well, I came over escorting Oz-sama and Alice-san as Sharon-sama asked of me to," he said stuttering. "Yes of course," I played along. "How does Break's request come into all this?" He stood rigid. Ha, hit the nail. "He asked you to follow me didn't he." He sighed. I knew it. That guy can't just leave me alone. I smiled. I'm kind of glad he can't.

"Sorry," he apologized.

"Never mind that," I passed him the bags I held in my hands. "Just make sure those things arrive at the mansion safe okay. And tell Break not to worry, that I'll be there before supper."

I left and went to a solitaire place. There I turned forth. "Hades," I murmured to myself as the small sphere of light from where the kukri blades come from lightened. Suddenly a ray of its light shot itself. It went directly to the outskirts of town.

"That's where you're hiding," I thought.

**~X~**

A couple minutes of walking got me to a small grove. There ruins told their age as vines consumed them whole. Broken marble statues and some broken steps that went underground. I fished my head in there. There was a room underneath.

"What is this place?" I somehow managed to jumped the three steps that were missing there. Inside was a medium sized round room. It was dark except for that small torchlight burning. I walked on over. Whatever was here before was completely diminish. I looked down in front of me. A small rag doll laid old on the floor. I picked it up. One of its hands came off instantly at contact. I let it go gently before the torchlight. Someone used to live here a long time ago apparently. Kids in here would be more like it.

"You don't remember do you?"

I turned instantly to see the Baskerville boy blocking the entrance. "What do you want?" I asked straight out getting Hades out. "Why did you call me out here?"

"Tomorrow, do you know what is tomorrow, Claire?" his voice sounded so full of concern. It sounded so…caring?

"I have no idea what you mean? But if to fight is what you want then I will gladly do so and this time I won't lose," I stood in stance.

"I didn't bring you out here to fight. I came here to bestow our gift from us to you," he said walking forward. "Gift?" I stepped back until I reached to wall. Shit. Trapped.

"That day," he murmured trapping me completely. For the oddest reasons I didn't move. I couldn't. "Tomorrow we celebrate…"

He got close to me. I, scared, closed my eyes shot. "Our birthday." My eyes shot open as pain rushed through me. I yelled out as loud as I could. He had just stabbed me. I didn't feel with what but the pain was unbearable. I stepped back and I fell to the floor in pain. I tried squinting my eyes to see him. "With this she will come out to surface. That way I will not have to kill you Claire. I wouldn't want that." He turn to leave. My vision was blurry. My head hurt too much. "None of us would."

I jolted up unexpectedly alright. I was still in the same place. My head hurt. What the hell did that guy mean. Our birthday? But my birthday isn't tomorrow. And what was that of 'she'? Crap I have to go back soon.

**~X~**

I arrived about ten till eleven at night. I went to the main living room where we usually hanged out. There I noticed Break, Sharon, and Alice.

"Where're Oz and Gil at?" I asked.

"Gil's mad at Oz-kun's and he's locked himself in his room. Oz-kun's been outside his door since," Break explained.

"Oh. By the way did you really think Liam would be enough to follow me out?" I asked surprised how much he underestimated me.

"Not really. I knew sooner or later you would stumble into him."

I turned I to go smiling, "Thanks anyways."

"Your very much welcome." He made smiled again.

I went back to my room. I saw the stuff I bought on my bed. The dress very much ready and clean. The beads assorted. And the tambourine aside. I had to get all this over to Sablier tomorrow. I can't take Oz or the others. Plus Break knows about me leaving tomorrow too. I moved everything neatly aside. I went over to sleep.

**~X~**

I woke early in the morning that day. Four if I remember right. I got everything ready. I left my coat and instead wore a cloak. I asked one of the carriages to take me to nearest town closest to the old capitol. Only one took me there. The rest I walked and found what used to be my home. A poverty-stricken place. I walked over to the House of the White Angel. I knocked loud enough to be heard but not loud enough to wake the young ones.

The doors slowly came open as a familiar face came a bit out. "Ah, Claire, dear."

"I'm sorry for waking you up this early in the morning Sister Fiona," I smiled a heart warming smile.

"Don't be child. I remember what day today is you see and all the sisters woke up early making arrangements for tonight. We'll be leaving the easy things to the children and everything else to you. Oh my what am I babbling about for. Come on in." I walked in seeing the familiar place where I had lived for six years. "The things you sent came in. The children were all excited yesterday saying how they couldn't wait for today." She guided me to my old room. "You must be exhausted walking over here so early in the morning. Have a rest here. I'm sure you'll be comfortable enough in this room."

"Yes, thanks again for everything Sister Fiona," I smiled.

"My pleasure always," she smiled back closing the door. I plunged on the bed and tried resting for a while.

**~X~**

"I'm going to be late!" a little barely four of age Claire ran through the halls. She got to the room where she usually took her lessons but there was no one there. After a good half an hour she went ahead and went looking for Jack. "Jack!" she called with her tiny voice over and over in the halls. She went in deeper into the West Wing a place where she was really scared of since Glen prohibited her from being there; for both her and Cloude. "Jack?" she murmured lowly creaking inside a random room. There it was dark and quiet. She went in deeper looking around. It looked like some kind of studio. It was a round room with a balcony up ahead. A lone grand piano sat closest to the balcony. On top of the piano was a red rose laying there.

"Whoa," she muttered. She'd seen flowers but never before a rose so beautiful. She raised her tiny hands to reach for it but at the slightest lowering of her hands- "Ow"- she pricked her finger. The flower dropped to the floor. She sucked on her bleeding finger.

"What are you doing here."

She turned. The once calm voice of her Master was now booming in compressed rage.

"I'm sorry Master," she stuttered childishly bowing to him. "I didn't mean to-"

**"HAVEN'T I TOLD TO NEVER COME HERE!" **He yelled at her making her run away crying. She didn't understand why he was so mad. What did she do? The only thing she did was go inside and touch the flower.

She ran as fast as she could outside into the gardens. She didn't have her brother anymore. She knew that Cloude was now too busy pleasing the Master that he hadn't have time to be concern of her. She finally came into a hiding place where bushes lost her tracks. For the first time she felt terrified of her Master. Always so quiet.

"Claire!" Jack's voice called. "Claire!" He was looking for her. The bushes in front of her moved as Jack popped his head in. "There you are." He picked her up. "I'm sorry about what happened." He began to take her away from the gardens and into the mansion again.

"Why-" she said between sobs and hiccups. "Did the Master yelled at me?"

"Glen doesn't like nobody going in that room," Jack said.

"Why?" Claire asked.

"Because," Jack whispered. "That's were he and the person he cared for the most would be. She loved music mostly the ones he wrote. And he loved having her around. But she's gone now which is why Glen doesn't like anybody to be there. He has a rose. If he yelled at you I presume you touched it didn't you?" She nodded. "That girl always brought her flowers though she new he didn't like them but little by little he liked them because it was her who brought them to him. The last one she ever brought was a red rose the same one that is in that same room."

He opened the door to the room where Claire was to take her lessons. Inside two boys awaited. One a black haired and golden eyes boy about two years older than her and the other a blonde boy with a left golden eye and red right eye a year older than her.

"Master!" both called happily at his return and went to his side.

The blonde's eyes widened, "Who is she? Why is she crying?"

Jack slowly let down Claire who looked down from them. He knelt down, "Her name's Claire. Claire these two are siblings, Gilbert and Vincent."

"Nice to meet you Miss Claire," Gilbert said reminding himself of his manners and bowing as so did his brother. Claire didn't say a word.

"Come on now Claire could you at least say hi to them," Jack asked trying to cheer the poor girl up.

She slowly lifted her head. "Hi." Suddenly her eyes widened. "Whoa!" she was looking right at Vincent. "Your eyes!"

"W-what?" he stuttered nervously. He childishly tried covering his face with his short hair unsuccessfully.

"Don't do that!" Claire said pulling his hand aside and stroking away the strands of hair that laid on his face. "They look pretty! You have red eyes too!"

"What do you mean by too?" Gilbert asked but suddenly realized that the little girl both her eyes were a bright crimson color. "You…too?"

"I love red!" she said happily. "But Vincent's eyes are pretty because one's red and one's gold. It's pretty!"

The little Vincent blushed nervously. Jack laughed happily. "See Vincent it's not only I who love your right red eye. What do you say when somebody says something like that to you?"

"Um," he stuttered. "Thank you."

"Yes," she smiled. She suddenly grabbed Vincent's hand tightly. "Come on let's go play!"

"Eh?" Vincent called confused.

"Don't you have lessons to take care of?" Jack asked her.

"But it's late and Lotti one-sama or Fang oni-sama are here." she suddenly got a depressed look on her eyes. "And Oni-chan won't listen to me even if I asked him to come and play with me. He always says that he has more important things to do."

Silence came. Then the brave little Vincent said, "Then I'll play with you!" he busted out shyly. "If your brother doesn't want to then I'll go in his place."

"Vincent," Jack murmured surprised. "I mean," he blushed and turned to Jack. "Master would you let me?"

Jack smiled, "Of course. Even better how about you, Gilbert, Claire, and I go play and have some tea outside in the gardens!"

"Really!" Claire said happily. He nodded.

"I'll be happy to," Gilbert said smiling at her. "See," Vincent said. "You don't have to be sad."

She smiled and leaned a bit and kissed Vincent on the cheek. She giggled, "Thank you Vincent!" The poor boy flushed a cherry red.

"Vince," Gilbert laughed. "You're blushing."

"No!" Vincent said embarrassed trying to hide his face. "I'm not." The three laughed.

She was happy. She had friends now that really cared. Even if she didn't have her brother she now had two new friends she knew cared for her.

Gilbert and Vincent.


	17. Chapter 17: Hide and Seek

My eyes jolted open alongside with my body. I sat on the bed for a couple seconds. I looked around. What was that? A dream? Or a memory… I looked out at the window, the light barely could be seen through the miasma that came from the hole. I plunged back down and placed my shoulder above my eyes. I felt too tired still. I think I'm waking too early lately. I need…to rest…a bit more…

My eyes slowly opened and closed. I'm a dreaming again. There something in front of me. Someone.

"Big Sister~!"

I jolted off bed turning over and falling. I heard their laughter afterwards.

"Girl's you shouldn't do that!" Sister Fiona's voice came as I sat on the floor. Straight I saw that the two little girls were laughing next to Sister Fiona.

"Good morning Big Sister!" they chanted. I laughed nervously. Gosh they almost gave me a heart attack.

I then heard a familiar scoff, "Well, that was graceful."

I stood up to look over at the door. Leaning on the doorway was Eliot and next to him Leo.

"Guys," I murmured. Yeah I was happy to see them. Latowidge wasn't that great of a meeting place. "What are you doing here?" I walked over to them.

"We came because it's today," Leo said cheerfully."Then why did you come?" I said pointing at Eliot.

"Don't point at me!" he shouted. "I came because Leo told me about it."

"Ah," I said out loud. "You reminded him that I was coming didn't you," I said over to Leo. Eliot became speechless.

"The moment I told him he-"

"No need for explanations!" he called shutting Leo up. Yeah it was obvious. Not like I didn't want to meet him too.

"Anyways," Leo said after punching Eliot on the head. "Have you decided what you're going to do for this final year?"

"Yep!" I said happily standing and going to the closet. I opened it and there hanged the dress.

"Wow, it's pretty," Leo said grabbing the fabric.

"I know," I agreed. "Besides the dress. I also got the tambourine and the beads. The flowers I'm guessing the kids are going to have time to make them."

"That's what you're going to wear?" Eliot asked.

I turned to him, "Yeah, why?"

He averted his eyes, "For nothing. Just."

I gave him a confused looked. I went back to the dress. I mean, what was wrong with it. Yeah maybe it was a bit dressy but it looked to me like a more ancestral dress like for old natives or something. It was a simple white dress. It had no sleeves. The end of it was parted like flower petals. It had a tied fabric that was like petals too but it was a deep blue color with the lace falling to the side. It had also a cute ribbon that I had to tie on my neck. Yeah it was a dress but it was something I chose so I guess it doesn't count, or does it? Well never mind that.

"Look at this," Leo called pulling out blue paper. "I brought three."

"Nice," my dress could use a good blue flower.

"What's the paper for?" Eliot asked sitting in the front edge of the bed looking at the closet.

"The children make the flowers out of paper, white paper," I explained. "Leo liked to made ours out of blue paper."

"Then why three?" Eliot asked.

"The other is for you silly!" I called out to him.

"What!"

"I would have guessed the Claire we know would be like that," Leo said out loud.

"Okay," I sighed now relieved. "You two get out. I need to get dressed."

"Dressed? Isn't the ceremony until nighttime?" Eliot asked as I pushed him."Yeah, but I'm supposed to wear the robes all day as a gratitude to everything and everyone that's been with me so long," I pushed him out as Leo was waiting outside. "Bye now." I closed the door."Did she just shove the door in my face?" he asked furious. I smiled to myself. He was fun to tease sometimes.

"Come on now Eliot," Leo said taking him away. "We have things to do too."

I went over to the closet. I put the dress on and a black cloak over it. The first things that came to the ceremony. I had to hide myself from the kids until the ceremony. Well not hide myself but the dress. I went out and saw the two gone.

"We're did Eliot and Leo go?" I asked Sister Fiona.

"They went out looking for Phillipe," she answered.

"Phillipe? Is he new here?" I asked.

"Yes, he came some months back," she answered. "His full name was Phillipe West, if I remember right."

"Phillipe...West…?" I knew that name. It was that boy from Reveille. He was being homestead here. "I'll wait for them outside then."

**~X~**

I stood outside until I saw the two recognizable silhouettes but then I saw the other three.

"No way," I said as they got here. "Are you guys like following me nowadays.""Hey Claire," Oz called. "I was wondering where you had gone to this morning."

"Here I am," I said bowing playfully. I glanced over to Eliot. He was mad. "What the Young Master got pissed cause he met up with Mr. Vessalius?"

"Shut up," he said going pass me.

"You really like doing that don't you?" Leo asked as I smiled. I watched as the others went in. When Gil came last I saw something different in him. I shrugged it off and went in ahead. Afterwards we went in. I sat next to Leo who held Phillipe in his arms. It was the little kid from Reveille.

"Are you an idiot?" Eliot shouted at him. "Didn't I tell you this was a Nightray facility! How dare you announce yourself as a Vessalius here!"

"Ah, ah!" Oz called happily. "Are you worried about me?" he called sparkling.

"I'm saying don't cause me any trouble retard!"

"Eliot," I snap trying for him to keep his temper and voice down. I was her servant too and Leo had taught me well on how to educate him.

"Ah, but that also means you believe I am Oz Vessalius!" Oz chanted.

"I'd never believe that!" he screeched. "I just have something to ask you, so-"

"Um, so do I!" Oz called. They kept on talking. It wasn't until Oz started talking to the boy about the promise he couldn't keep. And just like I said before it wasn't easy to keep a promise like that. Then what the kid answered with shocked me.

"What's that?" he said obliviously. I think Oz was as shocked as me. "Never mind that, listen to me, big brother. A while ago, I received a letter from father again!"

A letter? From his father? Leo left with Phillipe.

"What's going on?" Oz said confused. "Phillipe's father…"

"Is dead," Eliot finished. "William West was killed as an Illegal Contractor. But, that kid doesn't want to believe it."

"Poor boy," I murmured. "He must be shocked still."

Oz explained everything to Eliot. About William West and Grim.

The Eliot came with the question I haven't heard from him since that day last year. "You…didn't hear anything from Phillipe? About 'head-hunting' ?"

"Head-hunting?" Oz murmured.

"Eliot! Oz doesn't have any connection with that!" Gil called back concerned. I would be too.

"If you don't know anything, then…get out of here!" he yanked from his wrist. "I don't' have anything else to say to you!" he tossed Oz outside.

"Oz!" I heard myself and Gil call. I stood up.

"Eliot, you-" "You, too!" Eliot called enraged yanking at Gil's cloak. "You keep saying 'Oz' here and 'Oz' there! You are a Nightray! You're the one who inherited Raven. So exist as the one who bears the Black Blade! But just hoe much," he said through grinding teeth. Do you plan to make me suffer? Only then will you be satisfied!" He pushed him out as well. I tried getting to them but he obstructed my path. "I don't want to see your face anymore!"

"Eliot!" Oz called.

"If," I heard him say. "If I knew you were a Vessalius, I would never have saved you back then!"

"Liar!" Oz's words gave hope. "Even if you have known my name back then, you'd still have helped me escape from the Baskervilles. Eliot." He closed the door behind himself.

"You know he's right Eliot," I said matter of a fact. "You're not the kind of person who would do that. You are not a bad person." He kept quiet. I know he's not that kind of person. He's kind at heart. It's just hard for him since his father got all those stupid ideas of hate inside his mind.

"Eliot?" We both turned to see Leo. "Did you throw out Oz and the others?"

"Yeah."

"It's such a pity…why did they come to Sablier?"

"Who knows…maybe they're heading to Pandora."

"Nope!" I glanced down to the two little kids. "We met big brother out there just now, and he said 'I want to go to the inner part of the hole.'""The inner part…Eliot. Isn't that terrible?" Leo called.

I opened the doors immediately. "Where are you going?" Leo asked.

"After them," I said barely being able to. "I have to. I'm not letting them go down there."

"Claire, wait!" Eliot called. But I couldn't. Something was bothering very much. I couldn't let them go down there alone. There's something about that place.

"Wait!" he yanked my arm pulling me towards him before I took the first step down.

"Don't try stopping me," I told him. "I can't just let them be."

"Then we'll go with you," Eliot confessed. His words slowed me down. "We'll go with you."

"It's not just that," I smiled. "You're worried about him too aren't you?"

He kept quiet. "It's because Eliot is so gentle." Leo said out loud.

"As if!" he yelled.

Suddenly I felt a great oppression on my chest. My heart was hurting. It felt like that time when the mirror broke.

"We need to hurry," I muttered over their fighting. I was looking over to the innermost part. "What?" Eliot asked confused.

"We need to hurry," I repeated loud and clear. "Something…something bad is going to happen. I…can feel it."

_When the cycle of one hundred and eighty new moons have come and gone. The shadows of our ancestors will lift the darkness that lies amidst of the White Sage. _

_Hehe. Ready or not…Here I come._


	18. Chapter 18: Death Wish & Future Promise

"I'm re~ally starting to hate this place," I chanted sarcastically as we went deeper into the hole in Sablier.

"Oh, that's right! You don't like dark places do you?" Leo said even when he knew the answer already.

"And there's a reason for that," I mumbled as I went down stepping. Crap. I'm starting to think that thin slippers aren't helping in this kind of terrain. I stepped down more and slipped on a brittle rock. I thought I was seriously going to eat dirt but a strong arm held me safe.

"Try being more careful," Eliot murmured to me as he kicked the small rocks away and helped me step there.

"I'll try," I murmured back. I stumbled back as I held myself. It's cold. Why is it so cold? Maybe because I was wearing the ceremony dress and a think cloak over it. Gosh I didn't even have time to dress into something comfortable. At least I kept my shorts on. Eh, I am smart.

"Claire," I raised my head as Eliot called me. "Yeah?" "What's the matter? You stopped." I haven't noticed I'd stopped walking. I shook my head, "Nothing. I'm a bit cold that's all. It must be the fog."

"Talking about that," Leo added. "The fog has gotten quite thicker hasn't it?"

"Ignore it," Eliot said walking past us and going up ahead.

This is the hole that connects to the Abyss isn't it. Then shouldn't we had already seen, I don't know, Chains, dead people, or-

The scenario changed in front of my eyes. I knew this place. This market place. This town.

"Sablier…" I murmured looking around in awe.

Then I felt someone hold my hand dragging me outside the illusions point. "Don't get caught up," Eliot called to me as Leo followed behind. "If you focus on the real path before you then you won't be fooled by these illusions."

"Ah…" that voice… "Those words sure are cool. Boy."

Then Eliot let go of my hand and so did I as odd creatures in the dark loomed to us.

"What are they?" I hissed stepping back. Lotti explained that these were the people who had stepped in this hole. "Leo! Claire! Don't leave my side!" Eliot called. But I was already ready. But something caught me by the neck making me unable to make a single sound. A thin thread made me get to a sit but I had to stand up as it threatened to choke me. Then it pulled me back as I stumbled to someone behind me who put a knife to my neck.

"Chronos! Chronos! I'm sure Doldam would love to taste your blood!" the crazy sounding voice called.

Suddenly I heard a huge bang and turned to Eliot and Leo. "Eliot! Leo!" Then I saw the strings on Leo as well. Then came Eliot as he was choked by Lotti. "Lotti! Let them go!"

"Ah! You remember me now!" she chanted. "Then I hope you remember that I am merciless when I want to which would mean,"- she pulled harder on the whip choking him more- "I can easily kill your friends right now."

No! I tried moving but- "Move and I'll tell Lotti to kill the boy!"

No. I can't move and something's suppressing Chronos' powers. I'm useless. Suddenly the threads were cut loose and I took a breath.

"What?" then someone punched Zwei in the abdomen and her let go of me.

"What are you doing?" Lotti yelled. Then I felt an arm grab me along and heard him.

"I can't waste any more time!" it was the masked boy. "Eliot! Leo!" I screamed as he pushed inside some black hole.

**~X~**

At opening my eyes I noticed I stood in a green prairie. It was like an impossible perfect paradise.

"Where am I?" I murmured in awe but in fear as I looked around.

"This is Radiant Garden. I was told that when it was time the chosen would be separated from it's darkness in this pure sanctuary. It will be expulse from your body in it's true form. That way I'll be able to destroy it."

"What are you talking about!" I yelled already confused enough and wanting to get the truth I knew out of him. "Tell me who you are! Tell me if I'm right!"

He kept silent and slowly raised his hand to remove the mask he wore. His red eyes and black hair were the spitting reflection of mine yet blue. And along his face was a knife based scar.

"You know who I am," he murmured looking me straight in the eyes. "Say my name…"

I hesitated not wanting it to be true. I didn't want him to be a Baskerville. I didn't want him to be left hurt. I didn't want him to be our enemy. Yet I felt remorse in me for I knew I couldn't hide that all this…was true. "Cloude…"

"Yes, _ixoto dei luna_," that name. It meant 'my sister of the moon'. It was our language, of our tribe. "I am your _ixota dei les esterelles_."-My brother of the stars- "My duty now is to destroy the dark being lurking inside your heart of pure light. That way a White Sage won't be born again."

"What do you mean, Cloude!" I yelled at him and knew tears had trickled down my cheeks. "Are you going to try and kill me again like you did in Sablier!"

He shook his head, "Not any more." He pointed at me. "It is 'she' I am after. The one my mother told me about. The one she made me promise I would vanish from you. Siva."

Suddenly a pound came to my body and I fell to my knees. I started coughing and coughing. It felt like something wanted to get out. Something was inside of me. Then I started coughing up blood and noticed it was black. As I coughed up more it began forming something in front of us two. A girl pale in skin with yellow eyes and dark hair with a black dress.

"I'm finally free," she murmured spinning around.

I glanced at her. Siva. I couldn't move. Expulsing her from my body had been painful and energy draining. I couldn't fight.

"Not for much longer," Cloude stood in between her and me. "I'll exterminate you right here and right now."

She stopped and grinned, "You really belief you can beat me?" Suddenly a dark spear with neon red lines appeared and stabbed Cloude throwing him away.

"Cloude!" I yelled with the strength I had.

"I wouldn't worry so much about him-" I turned but too late before a dark hand like the spear held me up to Siva- "Than you dear." I couldn't answer or say anything. The hand was constricting the air out of me. "Now don't move." She grinned. No, I won't allow it. No, no! The hand dissipated as a wave of power drew both of us feet from each other. I sat up; my legs didn't respond. She stood up, "You little brat!" the spear shot and was headed towards me. I couldn't protect myself. My eyes didn't close.

But I felt nothing. Yet I was in instant pain. Blood had splattered in my face and in my clothes. My eyes widened in horror.

"**Cloude!"**

The spear went through his chest right through his heart. It drew back as he dropped right on me. In panic I only held him, his head on my lap. I barely noticed that he had locked Siva in a cage made by Lacrimosa.

"Cloude, Cloude. I-it's going to be o-okay," I stuttered. I stroke his head lightly trying to calm him down but mostly I was trying to calm myself down. "You're gonna get over this. You're not alone, I'm going to be here. You're gonna get better."

He slowly got my hand holding it with something in it enclosed in our hands, "Don't worry. Don't give yourself false hope. I'm not going to make it and you know that too. One of us was to die remember? I'm just glad that it was me and not you, Claire."

I shook my head as I noticed my tears falling on his face, "Don't say that!" He twined his fingers in mine as much as he could while holding the object to my hands. He smiled as blood came out his mouth.

"I am to give you this before I part my dear older sister," I could feel his grip getting weaker. "In your hands I will bestow this. So as long as you have the makings then through this simple act of taking, its master you shall now be. And you will find me, friend-nothing will contain you then. No more borders around, below, nor above. So as long as you champion the ones you love."

"Cloude," I whispered listening to his words.

"Now I have nothing to else to do here. I've done my art and given you was has been rightfully yours since the beginning. Time and Space now belong to you and as long as you have them together you will be able to summoned the will of our goddess. And with her, her powers." His hand weakened but I kept it strong as I held it. "Good bye, _ixoto dei la luna_. I'm glad…I was able…to be your…brother…" He closed his eyes slowly and his head wilted down. I couldn't believe it.

_He was dead…_

I saw Radiant Garden slowly disappear as I held his cold body close to me. I was crying still silently but still. Once the garden disappeared completely I knew we were back at the hole in Sablier. Then I heard her step front.

"Well, it was time for him to die already-" from a few feet away I heard the faint echo of three pairs of feet running and stopping. "-He had been a nuisance. He wouldn't let me get out of you and even threatened to kill you to kill me. He was a complete waste. He's better off dead."

Her words went in my brain but I couldn't process them. Cloude was dead. Trying to protect me. His only sister. Just because I was too weak. No…

I slowly and gently laid him down on the floor laying his head to the side. I stood taking my cloak off and slowly placing it on his body. I kneeled down and gently kissed his forehead. Stood and glanced at the sapphire broche in my hands and placed it next to mine.

"What?" Siva taunted. "Still posing a fight?" I glanced briefly over to were I had heard the footsteps. My vision was blurry but I could see them, Oz, Leo…and Eliot.

_So long as you champion the ones you love_

"Don't ignore me!" I felt a blade go threw my chest. My eyes widened. It hurt; I can't simply describe it. I yelled but stopped because it hurt too much that I had no strength left to yell. I heard their yells as they tried approaching me. My vision blurred and everything went black and I couldn't hear anything.

No…I could hear something. My heart…it was beating. It was slowly fading away. It was echoing and it got slower and slower. Then I didn't hear it…it stopped…


	19. Chapter 19: For you

**~X~**

_Where am I…?_

_I can't see anything. It's all dark. _

_Why am I here…? _

_I…can't remember. It's peaceful here. I want to stay here. Out there there's pain and solitude. I don't want that. _

_I'm safe here._

**~X~**

"What…" Eliot's voice was full of disbelief. "What just-What did you do to her?" he yelled trying to hide his anger failing.

Siva forcefully pulled the blade from the body and threw it to the floor as it fell numbly. Suddenly something shone from Claire's chest. A sphere of pure white light with a small glimmer of changing colors. Siva held the sphere in her white cold hands.

"It's gorgeous," she murmured as the light started changing into a dark color as if black smoke was filling it from the inside. "Now it's mine."

"What is that?" Leo asked subconsciously aloud.

"The heart of the only heir to the White Sage. The heart of Clarice Luna Florence," she held to black sphere to her own chest as it got absorbed.

"Wait!" Oz charged along side Eliot. But when Siva glared at them an oppressive power pinned them to their place. A forceful gravitation held them standing. She grinned and turned to leave.

"No!" Eliot yelled. He turned to Claire's body.

_Who is that?_

"Claire wake up! Claire come on!"

_The voice of that boy…it's so familiar._

" You can't die!"

_No…I don't want to wake up._

"You can't die on me! Don't you dare leave your master alone!"

_Alone? It's dark and peaceful…but._

_I'm alone. I don't want to be alone. You promised me you would never leave me alone._

_I'm not leaving. Not now…not never. Wait for me because I'm coming back…Eliot._

**-So long as you champion the ones you love-**

**~X~**

Suddenly Siva fell to her knees as the black sphere came out of her body and broke in million pieces.

"You-" she snarled furious. "You bitch! You're suppose to be dead!"

Behind her there stood Claire. Full and alive. And in her hands was a black scythe with one single chain holding a crystal sphere with the mixture of all colors.

"You bet," she called smiling like she always did. "And I'm back to kick your sorry ass back to where it came from."

Siva grinded her teeth, but then suddenly Claire stomped the scythe on the floor as a dark hole appeared below Siva.

"I as the Emissary of the Moon and Stars pass down the judgment you deserve. Your actions of murder for Cloude Nicholas Florence and that of Edea Catalane Florence condemn you to the judgment I now pass. Exile…" a dark hole from the Abyss opened under Siva.

"No!" she yelled in agony. Suddenly chains started coming up from the depths as they draped all over her. "Please have mercy!"

"Sorry," Claire actually apologetic. "It wasn't me who brought this upon you. You did. And now you must pay the price. It isn't revenge for my mother and my little brother. It is what is right."

"No!" she exclaimed the chains brought her down and the path closed.

"Finally," she murmured, "It's over." She look up at the sky, "You can rest peacefully now, Mother, Cloude. I have done my part." Claire smiled but soon was too weak to even stand up. She collapsed but securely into the arms of the one closest.

"Claire! Claire!" Eliot called as he held her close.

"Relax," Leo said coming over with Oz. "Look," Leo pointed at her chest going up and down slowly. Eliot sighed in relief.

"We should go find where Gil and Alice headed to and get out of here as soon as possible," Oz noted.

"Yeah," Leo answered.

**~X~**

Where is this place? I can see myself in here but…it's a prairie. It's a total heaven.

"_It is."_

"Cloude?" my voice echoed in this place. I looked around but found nobody only the sound of the wind answering me.

He laughed as if enjoying himself and though I couldn't see him I could clearly hear his voice traveling to me through the breeze.

"_You're alive Claire and I'm glad you have people who care for you now, that is, on our mother's and my behalf."_

"But I thought Siva had taken my heart and turned it into darkness," I questioned not knowing what to face.

"_She did. But you destroyed that dark heart and she will not be able to use it anymore."_

"Then how did I live?"

"_My last wish gave you not only my powers but the bits of life I had left. Though I lost my soul back in Sablier there was one thing they never took from me…my heart. The one I knew then and know now has always loved you as my big sister. But that alone wasn't enough to bring you back. You should be grateful to your friends once you wake up."_

"My friends?"

"_They gave you the strength to come back. They gave you a reason to stand back up."_

"Then I have to go back to them," I smiled happily. "We still have things to settle and secrets to find out. My memories about you and mother are clear as diamonds. Now I have to find my connections with Alice and the man who was Jack Vessalius as well as the boy who is Oz today."

"_You're right. I'm sure you'll be able to get through anything now. Just have faith you can. Believe in yourself and the power your friends give you. I just wanted you to be happy and you are. I just wanted for you to smile at me again and you did. I…have nothing else to be roaming about for."_

"_Good bye, Claire."_

Claire smiled happily and grinned that smiled of confidence and shook my head, "No. See you later, Cloude."

**~X~**

My eyes fluttered slowly opened as I saw what was a ceiling in front of me. I nudged and felt something soft below me. At sitting up I noticed I was in my old room…in the Nightray household.

"You're awake," I turned to the door were I found Leo.

"How long have I been asleep?" I asked sitting at the edge of the bed.

"The whole night. It's already the afternoon," Leo said. In a few minutes he too explained to me what had happened. Zai Vessalius had appeared and a great earthquake had given out.

I smiled after he finished or more like I was smiling the whole time. He laughed, "What's the matter? You've been smiling the whole time."

"I glad that you're my friend Leo. You and everyone, I have to thank you all," I smiled giving him a hug. "Thank you," and let go.

He chuckled, "Your welcome." he smiled. "You'd want to go back to Pandora right? Oz-kun and all the others are over there."

"I'll rest before going back," I grinned. "I am after all Oz's bodyguard. He's literally dead without me." We laughed what I said. Then I heard the door creak open. We both turned to see Eliot standing on the doorstep.

"How're you feeling?" he asked with his sharp look.

I smiled nodding, "Good actually. Thanks for asking."

He came over and sat down on the edge of the bed opposite to me, "That's good," he mumbled.

"What's up with you?" I asked giggling.

"Eliot's been taken back since I pointed out what he said to you," Leo pointed out as I heard Eliot yell at Leo.

"What did he say?" I said trying to help that huge pride I know Eliot always kept. "I don't think I remember."

"Oh he said-" "Nothing!" Eliot said shutting Leo up.

I laughed and then remembered. I hugged Eliot who fidgeted nervously. "Thank you," I mumbled softly and let go. At looking at him I noticed a tiny shade of cherry red.

"What the hell was that for?" he stuttered looking away.

I glanced at Leo who smiled. I giggled and smiled at Leo then Eliot, "Oh nothing."

**~X~**

"Is this it?" I asked as we got to a small pond parted by a narrow pathway that went to an isle where an oak tree grew.

"Yeah," Leo answered as him, Eliot, and I walked by each one through. Underneath the tree was a small tombstone. On it was carved the name 'Cloude Nicholas Florence' and underneath said 'Dear son of Edea Catalane Florence and beloved younger brother of Clarice Luna Florence'.

I kneeled before it, "Thank you guys." I gently stroke the top of the tombstone. "For doing this for him."

"It's nothing," Leo answered.

"Here," Eliot knelt down as he passed me the small bouquet of small, white daisies. I loved small and simple arrangements. I placed it right under the grave.

"I'm going to cherish this forever," I whispered to the wind as I glanced to the sky. "This second chance you have given me. I'll make it worth your try. Oh," I looked down at the grave and smiled. "And I told you so oni-chan? I told you I would see you later, didn't I?"

I'm glad you did this for me. Now I can do all I can for everyone else and for myself. Thank you.

Now I do this **for you.** Thank you, my brother.


	20. Chapter 20: A Proof of Life

"You're quite energetic aren't you?" I called as I strode close to the room's window from the garden. Break didn't turn to me instead he slightly moved making his ears face me instead. "I see," I sat on the windowsill. "You can't see a thing can you?" I got in and sat on the chair closest to the bed.

"You and Oz-kun are getting on my last nerve with your freaking smart ass-ness," he grinned creepily. "Besides I'm not the only one who is now incapacitated by a physical weakness." I didn't say a thing. "Am I wrong?"

"You can't see a thing yet you noticed," I murmured sarcastically.

"You sound quite depressed. Which means you have already told someone and got told off," he added. I giggled, "It was Eliot. He tried convincing me of staying at the Nightray Household. Of course I told him I couldn't stay and thankfully Leo stopped him from arguing the point any further."

"I understand," Break said. "Since you have no heart of your own and have only shards of one as a life support your body surely won't bear the agonizing force and power it requires to attend both Chains."

I nodded even though I knew he couldn't see me, "I can only use Chronos and Lacrimosa one at a time and I can only use Star Seeker for thirty minutes max without exhausting my body to the extreme. If I did I would die of exhaustion by the hour."

"So now your powers are limited," Break simply summed it all up. "So what are you planning on doing now?"

"Help Oz and Alice with their search," I said immediately. "All I have to do is that and with Alice's memories I might actually remember the occurrences of the tragedy."

"Then I suggest you get a move," Break said going under the sheets again. "Oz-kun and the others are heading over to Duke Barma's mansion to get some information from him."

"Fine then," I went on to the door grabbing the doorknob. "See you later and rest well." I left and saw Liam on the floor by Oz tripping him with a rope. I sighed.

"Oh, Claire," Oz called over concerned. "You okay?"

I nodded smiling, "Of course. So, I heard that you're heading over to Barma's House. Mind if I join you guys some?"

He looked rather worried. I grinned and he only grinned back. And so, with Sharon, we left on with everybody.

**~X~**

We got there and got into Barma's library. There he was sitting down deciphering some codes. Then Oz mentioned the earthquake of Sablier, I kept my ears open. Then it was when Barma began telling us that story. Jack giving his body to seal away Glen's soul. Barma's a true sneaky bastard. He actually kept information away from Pandora awaiting for a moment to arrive where it was needed. He's an asshole yet a smart asshole. I hate that about him.

But what surprised me most was his Chain.

"Lady, please mind your words," Barma spoke as a gust of black winds came through the room. I began distinguishing a figure behind him, "You are a lady. But since you have shown no respect when talking to your elders…let me, teach it to you."

My eyes widened. It had been such time since I last saw that Chain under my old Master's command, "Dodo…"

"I shall ask about the details next time," Barma finished after Gil used Raven to stopped Dodo. He turned to leave, "I'll be leaving now." As Oz went ahead to Gil, I went over to Liam.

"Liam," he turned to me, "Can I ask of you a favor?"

"What is it, Miss Claire?" he asked raising his glasses. "I wish to speak to your Master," he became shocked. "Alone." He stiffed. "A-are you sure?" he stuttered. I nodded.

"Just give me a minute," I went over to Oz. He turned at feeling me closer. "You guys go on ahead. I'll catch up later."

"But," Gil said interrupting me. "A guide from the Duke is taking us to the sorcerer's mansion."

I thought for a moment. I snapped my fingers in epiphany. I flicked Oz's head, "Don't worry. I'm sure to find you. After all, a little future duke, a loud rabbit, and noisy raven won't be hard to find in the quiet woods."

He covered his forehead, "Then we'll see you there."

They left. "I'm not sure you should've stayed behind. That place isn't even in the charts."

"I will," I reassured. "I just gave Oz a piece of Lacrimosa's magnetic field strength. To someone like me with the power to control space I will be able to find any magnetic space created by my powers. In other words, he's like my precise compass."

He cleared his throat, "We should head down to my Master's room. You should be brief. He's already quite displeased with Oz-sama's attitude towards him." He went on forth as I followed him.

"Eh, like he has anything else better to do," I whined.

Liam opened a door as I walked in. Barma was looking at a black bird caged as he sat down. "Look's like you have something interesting to talk about, Miss Florence."

"Barma," I spoke out walking forth and stopping in front of him. "I'm sure you know what I'm going through right now don't you."

His eyes turned briefly my way and shifted back to the bird, "But of course. Your state is of the most curious I must admit. You have no heart but pieces in its stead. Yet you live." He shifted his whole body towards me and opened his fan at me. "Your body suffers for the lack of stamina needed. You walk, you breathe, you live. I am most curious indeed."

"Cut the crap. What does this thing imply?"

He grinned, "It matters not if you overuse your powers or not. Either ways the pieces you have in that empty space will keep vanishing. Slow but steady, your body will deteriorate alongside your pieces."

"Meaning I will eventually die?"

"Indeed," he answered. He grinned, "But…"

**~X~**

I left in a carriage that Liam got for me. I went over to this small town briefly half an hour after I had that talk with Barma. Could it be true? What he told me, could I actually…

"We're here young lady," I looked out the window. "This is the city of Tor." I got off in the middle of the city. The forces of Oz's field came from within the forest. I went on ahead. Following the old waves left behind I came to the sight of a mansion in the middle of the woods.

"The doors' are close," I murmured to myself. "Yet I can feel Oz's waves manifesting from inside."

I sidled closer to the entrance. I slowly swung the doors open as they creaked slowly.

I glanced around the darkened foyer, "It's quiet. Too quiet." I walked forth following Oz's waves. "It's that door. They're there."

Suddenly I heard two loud shots behind the door. I kicked the door right through and walked right in to see Sharon defenseless. "Gil!" Oz yelled. "It's a mirror!"

I could see it too. The mirror was reflecting all around. So, this is their trick. Suddenly I felt a really strong oppression on my body so much it threw me to my knees. "What is this?" I panted tired as a cold sweat went through me. "My body is…it isn't responding to me."

Then when I raised my head enough I saw Oz holding a huge red scythe.

"Stop it Oz!" in that sentence I swore I heard more than Gil's voice. Then she totally surprised me. Alice…

"Alice?" Oz muttered.

"Oz…she is my prey. You are my manservant! You can't just do as you please!" she called out.

"Yes…you're right," he murmured as the scythe disappeared. "I'm sorry Alice."

I smiled and stood up as the old man came to us. Then he guided us to cellar were I immediately noticed the pillar of stone, chained to a pedestal.

Jack…

So at the end we couldn't take the sealing stone. Damn, that thing looked like a pillar. As we went back to the forest I had an uneasy feeling. It heart my chest. It was oppressing my soul. Suddenly I grave quake shook under our feet. I had to grab on to a tree to settle my feet. I turned back the direction we came back and apparently everyone else did so too.

We ran back to the mansion. At opening the doors we saw the most horrifying scene ever. Everyone…was dead…beheaded.

**~X~**

It has been one week since then. The stone was destroyed. While, I'm sitting here in my room doing nothing. I sighed there really has to be something I can do.

"_How about some training?"_

"_Are you crazy! Break-san's blind and you want Claire to fight him? Seriously!"_

"_Blah, bah, blah. Being blind didn't take his asshole attitude I don't think it'll take his ability to fight either."_

"Both of you, just shut up!" I yelled out. I massaged my temples. Gosh! Since they've been together in me, all I here is blabbering! They're giving me a headache every five minutes!

"**Sorry."**

"You better be," I called out. I sighed and got up.

"_Where are you going?"_

"To see Oz," I answered. "And could you just be quiet for the rest of the day. If this keeps on going I'll end up with a migraine."

**~X~**

"Where're you going?" I asked. I met Oz in the middle of the hallway as e walked the opposite direction from my room.

He turned to me, "Oh, Liam-san told me there was a visitor for me and told me I had to meet them in his office for some reason."

"I'll go with you guys," I ran over to them. Well it's better than nothing.

When Liam opened the door he looked terrified. And in there I saw the last two I'd ever imagined here.

"Oh," Elliot called nonchalantly, "You're late, shorty."

"Elliot!" Oz called amused.

We went right inside. Gil started mumbling something and then the door slammed on his back. I tried not to laugh as I knelt down in front of Gil.

"Sorry but-" I muffled through my laugh. "That was _the_ most hilarious thing I've seen since that street fight for your hat Break told me about!" I busted out laughing knocking on the floor. I composed my self and walked skipping over to the desk were Elliot and Leo hid under, hiding them more.

"Ah," the guard began. "Elliot-sama escaped his bodyguards and left the mansion; it looks like he's now at Pandora."

I kicked back at Elliot's shoulder. Especially when he mentioned the head hunter. Now I'm furious at him and he probably got that when I kicked him hard, so that he actually grabbed my ankle for me stop.

Liam got the guard out of the room and Oz went on ahead to make things even worse.

"Did you run away from home, Elliot?" he asked sheepishly.

"Don't make me laugh! I'm here to gather information about the head hunter! And you!" he said standing in my face. "That last one hurt!"

"Well!" I called back. "You really shouldn't be roaming around when the head hunter's out! Do you even have the slightest idea how worried Vanessa and Madame Nightray must be this instant!"

"Don't even start me!" he yelled back. Suddenly Leo pulled me back so Elliot could talk to Oz while I whined, "Let go of me! Hey!'

Leo finally got me to stay put on the couch. But I kept tapping my foot to digress, unsuccessfully. Oz explained what the box Riitasu-san gave him. A sign of a snake coiled on a stake? I've seen that before…where have I seen that before!

Suddenly when Gil and Elliot began fighting Oscar came out of nowhere and hit them on the head.

"A tea party?" I murmured at the idea. We all went down to the gardens. I was apart from the others. Something bothered me greatly. I was across the field from where Oz, Elliot, and Leo where I could see them. Leo came by with a tea for Elliot.

I sighed looking down. I can't possibly tell him. No, I can't tell him. If I die…I don't want him to be worried about something possibly inevitable. I can't burden him with so much. Him nor Leo nor anyone else.

Suddenly I felt a push behind me. Though faint it was strong enough to push me forth towards them. The soft warm breeze caressed my face and hand. I smiled.

"You're right," I muttered under my breathe. Peaceful moments like these won't last long and won't happen often in this times. I went over to them. Leo had gone over to get some more tea and cake. I got there after him and briefly after both Oz and Elliot had hand shook, if you can call what they did that. Well, at least they're in good terms. "Hey guys," I called as I got there. I panted. I'm getting too tired. I need serious exercise later.

"Hey," Oz called getting up.

"What were you doing over there all by yourself?" Elliot asked getting up too alongside Leo.

I shook my head, "Nothing."

"Here," Leo offered me a cup of tea. "Want some?"

"Sure!" I smiled gleefully. I stretched my hands out to him and the cup-

_**-crack!-**_

My eyes widened. The cup…it slipped right through my hands. I…couldn't hold it."Claire," I barely heard Elliot's concerned voice over my horrified thoughts. "Are you alright?"

I smiled and scratched my head, "Hahahaha! Yeah, of course. I guess I'm still tired from all the things we've done. Haha! How clumsy of me."

What's happening to me?

I turned to run to the table, "I'm going for another one!"

But when I was out of their sight I slipped out of the people. I looked at my hands. They were shaking vigorously. Something's happening to me… I leaned down a tree to rest.

I shook my head, "No. Maybe…maybe I am just too tired. Y-yeah, it's probably that."

"Claire," I heard Leo's voice coming from behind the tree. I turned to him. "C'mon. They're taking a picture."

I smiled and got up, "Yeah. I'm coming." I went along with him to where everyone was. It's not the time to be thinking about what's happening to me. I have to keep on going with my life. No matter if…not even if I'm really dying. I have to be grateful-

"There's all reason's to celebrate it!"

-for spending time-

"I'm really happy to be here with all of you!"

-with the ones I love.-

"That's it… today's a wonderful ordinary day, isn't it?"

I champion the ones I love, Cloude. You, Oz, Alice, Gil, Break, Sharon, Liam, Vanessa, Leo, Elliot. All of them give a reason to be here. And even if I am getting weaker I will keep going until my last drop ends. I will happily and to my fullest. That's what I will promise myself from this instant on because…if I do so…then…

"Happy Unbirthday!"

I'll be leaving a proof of my life.


	21. Chapter 21: To the Snake's Nest

"I'm telling you I'm fine!" I cried out to Break the next morning as he examined every inch of my body though I managed to prohibit him some.

"I heard from Oz-kun what happened to you yesterday. Apparently your body is starting to decay on your nerves. From there I assume it will be easier for it to stop all body functions," he said finally finishing. "Did Duke Barma only tell you the bad things and how you would eventually die?"

I shook my head, "There is a part he told me about, however I'm trying not to bring my hopes too high. He told me that the percentage of the slightest possibility I could actually live were rather close to none."

"Such coldness," Break called. "What is this chance?"

I sighed to get ready to explain what came next.

**~X~**

"But…" Barma said grinning. "Yet there _is_ another way to safe you from the dreaded grim."

"What is it?" I asked impatient.

"The pieces you hold are merely enough to hold you alive; this is technically true. However those pieces were indeed a whole of one. Knowing what they were it is but normal that when in sight of a source of enough powerful strength, the pieces might unite with this power and become a whole new whole, if I explain myself well."

"In other words," I stalled.

"In other words, find a source of power strong enough to bring your pieces to form a whole again. Only them will you be truly complete and be able to live your life as it was meant to," he called.

**~X~**

"I see his point," Break said after hearing the explanation.

"But I don't get it," I called out. "What source can be powerful enough to make my pieces of a heart be a heart again?"

"I'd have to dwell in that question further as well. For now," the clock sounded to be eleven in the morning. "I'm afraid I'll have to go."

"Giving Oz his fencing lessons?" I asked standing to go with him.

"Yes. Though he is not as talented as you he understands the basics enough to self defense," he recalled.

I giggled, "Seems Oz-_sama _isn't that great a fighter as he is of a thinker, huh?"

I went out with him and saw as he beat Oz once…and then again, and again. Right about number…(truthfully I lost count after 37), Break said something about some guy.

"Isla Yura," I murmured as I watch Oz fall again. "Mmm, sounds very much familiar but I can't find the bell it rings."

Then Gil came out of nowhere and Break asked, "So did you do what I asked?" And Gil got out an folded paper.

"So basically," I called out once we were inside the room. I sat gladly on the couch arm. "You asked Gil to steal info. From Liam."

"Don't put it that way!" Gil called. "Liam's been a great person with us."

"Yet you stole information from him," I pointed out again.

"Nonetheless," Oz said over us as he looked through the paper. "We might be able to take advantage of that to find a way to approach Isla." Suddenly I saw his eye widen in surprise and then calm back down. "Just as I thought," he said pointing at something.

"What'd you find?" I asked anxious.

He smiled at me, "He's invited Isla Yura to his Villa in Reveille two days from now!"

**~X~**

"Hey, Oz…" Gill called out. "Have you already forgotten? Pandora warned you sternly not to misbehave!"

"Shut up!" Oz muffled still yelling. "Since Duke Barma won't tell us what he knows, we have no other choice."

"You won't get any information this way!" Gil complained.

"I don't think I remember signing up for this kind of freak shows!" I yelled muffling.

"But," Gil called but before he could finish steps approached us and somebody called out.

"Hey, what are you doing over there!" the man called. "Play along with me," Oz murmured under his breath to me. "Us?" he said in a surprisingly annoying high-pitched voice like that of a girl's. Apparently he had convinced me of sneaking in Barma's manor here in Reveille. Oz, Alice, and I turned out to me maids.

I was amazed though, at Oz's acting. The guy seriously blushed.

"Well," oh god, he grosses me out! This is by best the funniest thing I've ever seen! Don't laugh, don't laugh! "We don't remember which room is Master's." God, is he giving him the puppy look? Ahh, I'm going to die laughing!

"A-are you new here?" seriously… Sometimes I hate how guys are cuter than us. "The Master's room is the inner-most one around the corner."

"Thank you very much," gosh…

"The guest is already there!" the man called while leaving. Leave faster, I don't think I can hold much longer. "Hurry up!"

"Of course," Oz muttered. AS he turned the corner. The atmosphere changed as Break and Gil came out. I standing next to Alice just had to ask.

"Is he gone yet?" I called holding it back. "Tell me he's gone."

"He's gone," she answered.

"HAHAHAHAH!" I laughed loud but tried to muffle so nobody would over here us.

"No matter how you look at it, I'm still a guy. Don't blush at me like I'm some cute girl you're drooling over!"

"But did you see he's expression!" I asked my stomach hurting. "That was priceless!"

"It's alright, Oz…you look gorgeous," Gil said.

"Shut it, Gilbert!" Oz called furious.

"We had no choice since the male uniforms were to big for Oz-kun," Break said.

"Yeah," I said wiping the tears from my face as I calmed down. "That'll give you the hint. Either grow or get some high hell boots!" I busted in laughter again. I can't breathe!

After Break left we went on as planned. Finally getting to Barma's room.

Then we started hearing a voice once we pushed furtively ajar the door. All this that he was talking about was really odd. Investigate the Abyss? This country had to do with the Tragedy of Sablier? Okay…by what he just said I am one hundred percent sure this gy is just another psycho.

"Gil, go look for Alice. I'll stay here," Oz called.

He heard it too. They're dragging the Nightray's into this too.

"What are you-"

"Just go!" he hissed. I turned to Gil and nodded. He nodded back and left. We began to listen furthermore.

"Hmm, well then, how about this?" Barma suggested. "I'll introduce you to Oz Vessalius."

Oh Shit! "Oz, d-did you just hear that?" and I guess he did. He was shocked.

"I know that you've been looking for him this whole time," Barma continued. Oh if this goes on… "Well…that annoying brat is just your type." No doubt, he's gonna snitch us out! "Look…over there.

"Shit!" I called. But before I could do anything Oz tripped back on me as the door slammed open.

First things first, this guy totally tips my scale of the most weird and creepy of all! He's totally drooling over Oz and blushing. This isn't like before, funny, this is simply creepy.

"B-b-b-blonde haired, emerald eyed boy…" he stuttered. "A-a-are you really…!" Forget this, I got over to where Gil and Alice where. "Jack Vessalius-sama!"

"I'm not. My name is Oz Vessalius. Nice to meet you!"

**~X~**

That was the most terrifying thing I've ever seen.

"Oh my," Yura called. "What a surprise! To have the chance to meet the real Oz-sama like this! That was really naughty Duke Barma. You should have told me right away that Oz-sama was here!"

"Ah yes," he said back. "I'm a bit of a prankster!" A bit? It came silent for at least twenty seconds. Then came the pitched, "O-Oz-sama!"

"Yes!" Oz called surprised.

"There is one thing I've been wanting to ask you for some time now?"

"I see.. What it is?"

"Is it true that Jack Vessalius, the hero who saved this country, dwells in your soul? Or is that just a story you made up?"

He's a doubter. He started blabbering out when just the wrong thing came out of his mouth. Oz's father.

"How…How dare you!" Gil reacted instantly.

Oz can't do it. He can't bring Jack out whenever he pleases. I know, I've asked him before to see if he could release whatever thing he Jack placed on my memory. Yura finally got bored, he's gonna leave!

Suddenly I saw Oz grabbed a knife from the table and raise it high aiming at his abdomen.

"Oz!"

But right before it drew, his other hand stopped it.

"Hahahaha," he laughed nonchalantly yet like the Jack I recognized. "This kid…I wonder what he was planning to if I didn't stop him."

"…What a surprise," Barma called standing up. "Did you really come out?"

"Yes," Oz said…wait. I…somehow, it seems different. I mean he doesn't seem to be like the Jack I know. He sounds like it, he talks like it, yet…something's just…off? "You are Arthur's descendant, are you not? Huhu…you're eyes are just like his." Then suddenly Barma kneeled in front of Oz. Then Oz recited the pledge of Yura's cult. If he is Jack then why do I fell uneasy as to this time?

**~X~**

"I can't believe you," I called out. "No, scratch that. I can't believe myself for almost falling for that!"

"That man is a real idiot!" Oz called proud and showing off. Yeah, he totally hated Yura. "Fooled by a bit of clever acting!"

Now Duke Barma says he acted along too. "Yeah right," I muttered. Suddenly I got hit my a flying pen. "Hey!"

"So young Vessalius, have you already planned your next move?"

"Yes, of course," Oz said sternly.

Though he got the acting. He hit the nail.

**~X~**

"If the part were to be held in my mansion, no matter how influential your father is, he would never dare to interfere!"

God he's good. Ah shit I think I owe Break money.

"Let's hold your presentation ceremony at my mansion!"


	22. Chapter 22: It Takes Two

I fell down yet again to the ground panting, extremely tired. Break came up close to me and pulled me up by my forearm and dragging me to the nearest bench. I laid my head back for a moment as I caught my breath.

"Not even after this much training did you break a sweat before," Break said sitting next to me and passing me a towel. "But now you last a bit more than an hour against me who is blind."

"Don't judge. I can still go for it," I stood up stumbling a bit to my feet.

"Don't even try," he said getting me from my forearm again and taking me over into the mansion. "Tomorrow we're heading to Yura's mansion. We can't afford to lose any of you guys now when we are going head first to the enemy's nest."

"Figures, huh?" I said sarcastically.

Getting to my room Break sat me down on my bed while he sat on the chair across. I plunged into bed tired; I closed my eyes to rest them. Ah, it's warm in here.

"Exhausted?" he asked.

"A lot." I opened my eyes in thought. Is this because of my heart pieces vanishing again. "Break?"

"Hmm?"

"How long do you think I have left?-I mean before I…" I trailed off. He kept silent for what felt forever.

"It's hard to say," he finally said calmly closing his eyes and listening. "But I wouldn't take anything for granted if I were you." he laughed holding his socket eye, "Yet I think I am somehow."

"You'll last longer than me, of that I'm sure," I answered sincerely.

There was a knock on the table. "Come in," I called as Liam came inside the room.

"Miss Claire," he said holding out a sealed envelope before me. "This just came to you."

"From who?" I asked noticing there was no return address on it as I held it in my hand.

"The House of the White Angel," my eyes widened. "That was what I was told by the man who delivered this."

I opened the letter hastily. This can't be. Not since I left has this happened again. I got the letter out and read through it. It was…

"What is it?" Break asked as he tried to reach for it but before he could get it I stood up vigorously and took the letter and envelope and placed them inside my drawer.

"Nothing," I lied. "Just another notice about how good they're getting along with things with all the children. I'd told Sister Fiona I wanted to be up to date with the children's wellbeing that's all."

He kept quiet, "I see. Well then." He stood up as I turned to see him. "I think I'll leave you be for the time being." He went out and Liam followed.

I waited until I heard their footsteps fade that I took the letter out and threw the letter and envelope inside the burning fireplace. Another kid died…James. I new the pause wouldn't long last. When I came to be there kids too got sick and died unexpectedly. Yet I thought it was a simply epidemic from back then, yet it came back now. Leo probably got the noticed too…most probably.

**~X~**

I went to sleep early that night and when I woke up I surprisingly felt my heart quite light. I heard a knock in the door.

"May I come in?"

"Sure," I said sleepily. Sharon came in with a simply dress on and with a dress in her hands. I was surprised. "It's still nighttime?"

She pursed her lips, "Not quite." She placed the dress on top of the armchair and sat down next to me. "You, missy, slept throughout last night and all this morning."

"I did what?" I said quite awake and shocked.

"Gilbert wanted to wake you up but Oz-sama told him you might just be too tired to come along," Sharon explained.

"So…" I trailed. "It's tonight?" I said scared looking to the dress on the armchair. Her little expression that reminded me of her mother came across her face.

"Exactly," I really don't like this. "And I got to chose to the dress you'll be wearing tonight."

"Okay time out here," I cried out. "Remember I have to be able to carry my dagger, okay? And be able to draw it out quickly, so that means not many ruffles."

"Don't you worry," she said standing up and getting the dress to fell length. "This isn't much. It is quite one of the simplest ones I have."

"Yeah right."

**~X~**

"Well~!" Break chanted gleefully. "As expected, this is not exactly the usual presentation ceremony for one of the members of the Four Great Households!"

"You really know no shame, Xerxes Break!" Liam called over to him.

"Instead of having fun with it!" I called him to my attention. "You should help me!" I shouted at him holding my dress a bit trying not to step on it. Sharon lied! Either that or I'm getting over paranoid. My dress was a mix of blue and white cream colors. It was a bit short from front and longer from the back. This was the fair side to the dagger. It felt like a freaking skirt in the front while I had a gown behind me. Blue silk on top as the ends in front came over a mini skirt of white ruffles. As for the top, oh boy…it was strapless. It was strapless AND had a very uncomfortable cleavage. Simple it was, it was the strapless top which was silk blue and it kind of mixed a corset since a white ribbon was crisscrossed all the way to the top with a small bow. I had white gloves up to my elbows. As a necktie I had a blue ribbon tied to me with white roses to the side and Cloude's broche. My hair was up to a bun, well half bun since a bit of half my hair was a bit curly to the side. On the bun I had a small white rose bud decorating it. Mine was on the dagger's casing. Sharon came over with the make up though it felt heavy it looked nice. I had a long crescent moon earring on my left ear and a short star one on my right. Thanks to gosh, I had tinny tiny heels of white color. They felt like flat slippers.

"Come on enjoy this," Break called slapping me hard on the back. "It is a party after all."

"Yeah and I have round the night duty watch," I scowled. Suddenly I heard many squeals. The three of us turned over to see Vincent coming in as countless of girls praised him. Then he turned over to me and smiled and simply averted my eyes and walked off. When Gil came out I hadn't paid much attention. Then I saw Oz coming out his hair springing out his head. I smiled, that's true we're here to celebrate his coming of age.

"Hey kid," I called out playfully. I stretched out my hand giving him a small white feather. "Congrats."

"Thanks," he took it. "Though I don't think you could call me kid after this party."

"Eh," I said making a gleeful face. "Don't think so brat. I'm still your bodyguard so I can tell you how much I can." We both laughed happily. And suddenly I noticed Yura there with Oz like all the time. Then we went on walking when suddenly familiar came up. "Hey shorty," we turned to find Eliot there. He handed him three feathers. Apparently from him, Leo, and Vanessa. Once that over with Oz turned to leave when Eliot's voice came to call me.

"Claire," I turned to him.

"Yes," I said politely.

"May I have a word with you?" he asked calmly though I heard some kind of uneasiness in his voice tone.

"I'm sorry, Eliot," I said smiling softly. "You know I would but I have my job right now-" but before I could finish I felt something nudge and press against me from behind.

"Of course she can!" turning my head I saw Break smiling. "Break?"

"As I told you before this is a party. So for this time only I will take over your shift," he said.

"But-" but before I could say anything he whispered to my ear.

"Eques has Oz-So!" he shoved me over in front of Eliot. I turned to see him as I'm sure Eliot was too. "Have fun you two! Play nice!"

Stupid! "It's nothing like that!" I yelled out to him as he left. I turned to Eliot. "I'm sorry about him. He likes to tease me at every chance he's got."

"It's alright," he said smiling. "So," he gave out his arm. "Would you mind me leading you off?"

I smiled going along with him, "Not at all." I placed my own arm through his. Then he guided me over to the outside gardens. There outside was a fountain. Though it was full it wasn't showering water. I sat down on the edge looking at my quiet, still reflection. I saw over to Eliot who kept averting his eyes.

"So," he finally said after a few minutes. "How are you feeling? I mean it has already been month since Cloude's…" He trailed off.

"Passed away," I finished for him. I looked at him through the water. "I'm fine."

"I mean to ask you because you somehow seemed disturbed," he said with no preamble then.

"Mm, I don't think so, you do?" I asked my tone of voice quite unusual from well the usual.

"Yes actually," he sat down behind me looking at the back of my head. "You seem to hiding yourself. I have lost my brothers but I never had to witness their deaths unlike you."

"Not really," why am I shaking?

"Your lying," he murmured.

"I'm not," my voice is shaking.

"Then why are you crying," he said more in a matter of a fact tone. Suddenly I turned to my reflection and saw the disturbance of my tears falling on it. I wiped them with my sleeves. Suddenly he grabbed my hand, "Don't do that. If you want to cry then cry. You know it's okay to feel sad."

"I know that," I called out. I think I'm scared of something else. "I am sad about Cloude and even though I would've given everything to bring him back I'm really scared of dying!" I started crying hard by now. I never thought about this before. Of course I was sad about Cloude's death yet I'm scared of something way bigger. "When I didn't have my heart for that split second I fell into that deep darkness. It was peaceful but…it was so lonely." I tried to put back my tears but I couldn't.

Then I felt it. His warm arms around me pulling me over to his chest. He was stroking my head gently.

He was murmuring, "It's okay. Don't cry. I'm here." He pulled my face from him and his it on his palms and dried off my tears with his thumbs. "It's okay to be sad and feel that way. But you don't have to bottle everything up. So, when you fell like crying just know that I will be there if you need a shoulder to cry on, okay?"

I nodded and smiled. He's a brick head, he's a blabber mouth, he's a big idiot. And still…I simply…

I felt him stand up from his place. Watching him perplexed he gave out his hand smiling. "Would you grant me this piece, my lady?" he said softly. And I could hear from the inside a peaceful song playing. I smiled wiping the last of my tears from my face and placing my hand upon his.

"It'd my pleasure," I said calmly.

It was so peaceful just to have him there with me. It felt just fine. When the song ended we both just stood there gazing at each other for a second. Suddenly and without me knowing it, we were both approaching each other. Closer and closer…I didn't care anymore. Whether he was my Young Master or whether I was he's servant girl. The only thing in my mind was that I wanted to be there…with him…

"Young Master Eliot?"

Suddenly my thoughts snapped and I pulled back. I noticed him sigh and not even turn to the entrance of the mansion.

"What is it, Hans?" he asked not looking away from me as I kept glancing at him at times.

"There are some nobles who would like to meet their acquaintance," he said.

"I'll be there in a minute," he answered. Hans bowed and left inside.

He suddenly let his head fall upon my bare shoulder. I felt his forehead hot either that or it was me who was out of temperature. After a few seconds that he didn't move I told him, "You should go."

"I don't want to," he said childishly though his voice didn't sound like it. "Vanessa will come for you it you don't go now, Eliot," I reproached him with a gentle tone of voice. I pulled back holding his hands in mine and smiling. He looked up to me and smiled after a few seconds.

Then he did something I never expected from him. Hi bent a bit and kissed me gently on my cheek and said, "Wait for me here. I still haven't said what I needed to say." I let go of his hands as he left. Shocked I simply sat down on the edge of the fountain.

Eliot…he just…kissed me.

I was so distracted I hadn't even notice the fountain showering water even less notice who came to be on the other side of it.

"I heard you're not feeling too well," Yura? "You shouldn't be outside, should you? Leo…"


	23. Chapter 23: Against the Odds

"Leo?" I whispered to myself. He was talking to Yura? "Ahh!" I gasped in remembrance. I knew now where I've known him before. He used to be in the orphanage from time to time and though it was only when I was small I still remember. I went over a bit and looked over to side of the fountain looking at them. I had to hear what they're saying.

"You…" Leo's voice trembled. "You did something to those kids…!"

"Yura?" I hissed under my breath. Did he really do something the children? I walked a bit more forth trying to hear over the flowing water. A flu took James' life? I can't believe that.

"It would be good for you to hear this too since you also hold those kids dear to you don't you…Clarice?" I stood shocked. Nobody but Oz and the others knew what my full name was. Everybody else knew me by just Claire. How did he…? I stepped out of the fountain towards Leo. I stood beside him he didn't even look up to me.

"If you dare do something to those children, Yura, I swear I will-"

"Will what my dear Clarice? As a child you too used to bad mouthed me like this child in front of me," he said motioning to Leo. I snarled at him. I couldn't do anything in this party. "But there is no need to mourn after all," he placed a hand on Leo's shoulder. He's a pest. "Death is a sad thing but there's no need for you to worry. I'm sure those kids…have already forgotten about James. Phillipe West pretends his father never died…" He let go of Leo and went on with his speech going ahead for his party. Suddenly Leo stood in rage and walked on over somewhere.

"Leo!" I called going after him. Oh gosh…

Then he finally stopped after I called for him like the fiftieth time. We were so far in that we were already inside the mansion in a terrace. "Leo, please calm down. I know that you're mourning about James yet you can't let Yura get to you."

"Why not?" he asked as I noticed that tone in his voice that I rarely heard since he left the orphanage. "Why shouldn't I, when someone else died when I was away enjoying my life!"

"You too are in it, Claire?" I spun around instinctively as I saw Eliot standing astonish behind us.

"It's not what you think Eliot-"

"Then why didn't you mention that you two knew Yura when it came to the subject!" his sudden yells threw me back. Yeah I'm used to his yelling yet I didn't expect them right now.

"Because I couldn't remember from where I had seen him!" I called back trying to keep myself pose.

"Then what about him!" he called jerking at Leo. "You two hid it pretty well from me that you knew the man that took so much advantage of my mother's state!"

"It wasn't like that!" I called back not bringing myself back anymore.

"You two just don't shut up, do you?" I looked over my shoulder. That tone of voice calm yet sarcastically raged…I knew that just too well. Leo's reached his limit.

"You first because you think I can't defend myself you sassy girl!" I was thrown aback by his comments. Though he did talk back to me never did he insult me that bad. I mean come on, me? A sassy person?…Okay maybe a little. "And you!" he jerked over to Eliot moving me aside as he strode forth. "You keep talkin' and talkin' yet you can't even tell her the truth can you, you coward."

"Tell me?" I hissed.

"Leo!" Eliot yelled furious yet his face was red. "Don't you dare!"

"Right then I can't face Yura yet you're going ahead trying to woo the girl you've known very well I've cherished my whole my life like a little sister!"

"What?" I called out looking over at Eliot who was now trying to avoid my eyes though failing to poorly.

"Surprising isn't it?" Leo said calmer yet as mad looking at me then Eliot. "The only legitimate and noble son of the Nightray's and he's fallen in love with his low servant girl."I was completely speechless. If that was true, then what most probably Eliot wanted to tell me was that he…

Suddenly Eliot grabbed Leo by the neck collar. He started yelling at him as Leo busted again in rage. "You guys! Stop it!" I called trying to stop them from fighting. Then Eliot yanking at Leo threw him to the wall. "Eliot!" I reproached as I looked over at him but Oz had gotten a hold of him before me. Seeing Eliot under his watch I went over to Leo. "Hey are you alright?" I asked checking his hit head. That was when I heard Eliot yelling at him.

"Don't you trust me even that much, Leo?" he called. "If you had just told me about James, maybe we could have helped him! And yet you…Aren't you supposed to be my servant!" he yelled exasperated. Leo stood up and threw the vase with flowers that the table had to the floor as it crashed. This made everyone stop.

"If you would only shut up and listen…" Leo spoke. "Leo?" I asked trying to slowly calm him down.

"Blah blah blah blah!" he raged. "You're annoying!"

I slapped my face. It's too late now. "How dare you…!" Eliot called scared yet still mad. That's when things started getting ugly. Both of them were back talking endlessly that was until Leo threw a chair that Eliot avoided.

"What the…" he hissed. "What the hell!" he yelled avoiding another chair and suddenly being hit by a table. After that Leo went off still in rage. Right now I couldn't get with anyone's side. Not Leo's and not Eliot's. Then I saw Oz and Gil go after them both.

Then Break came up to me. Coming closer to my ear he murmured, "Go on ahead in the party. Eavesdrop on anyone suspicious or on that matter anyone related to Yura."

I nodded and bowed before Yura as I left on into the party. I went on ahead as instructed. Before this all happened Break had asked me to place a Magnetic String on as many people I could to keep in touch with their whereabouts. I had one on Oz since the incident in Riitasu's mansion. I had one in Gil and Alice. Break didn't want me to place one on himself though he did ask me to put one to Sharon yet not knowingly to her. I placed one in Liam just as a precaution in case something happened. I'm confident of him of course but March Hare isn't the most powerful Chain I've seen. Those were the only ones that I could place a string on I mean with the power I have now. I could see the strings from the soles of my feet going around in the mansion. I sense the small magnetic waves that each of them gave out. I went on listening to everyone on ahead. I went to were tea and some refreshments stood and took a cup. My hand kept trembling each time I tried to hold something above my chest. Taking a couple of sips I put it down.

"Enjoying yourself I presume," I almost jumped out of surprise. Calming down in seconds I went on and turned to face the person I least wanted to see.

"Good evening," he was smiling at me which creeps me out. "Vincent Nightray."

"I'm glad to see you enjoying this party," he said smiling. "After all this is Oz Vessalius' coming of age ceremony and only his closest friends and family apart from nobles are to come."

"Well if it come's as surprise to you I am a friend of Oz Vessalius," I said smiling.

"It is such a waste though now that you remember most of your past to not have some time to have conversation," he said.

"Mm excuse me," he turned and my eyes went to some nobles girls who smiled daintily as others accompanied her. "Would Vincent-sama accompany with this piece?"

He laughed daintily making the girls giggle and sigh even more, "I apologize young ladies but-" he suddenly jerked my forearm putting between his own- "Right now I'm in the middle of a conversation with a dear old friend of mine."

Old friend? Fuck that! Nevertheless they went away and I think I heard some of them murmur. 'who is she?' and some 'wow, she is such a slut. Did you see that dress?' and 'how can Vincent-sama be with a whore like her.'

"Well that's very nice to say to someone," I hissed. Then he took me away walking but I didn't notice since he kept talking to me.

"It is how they are. Very jealous of any girl that I consider close to me. Then again I don't think Ada Vessalius has found anything wrong with what they say."

"Well, Miss Ada isn't the kind of person to have such kind of thinking. I've met her and she isn't like her older brother," that big mouth asshole though why would I say that in his face?

"I am quite amuse that she has such oblivious way of thinking," he said as we walked on.

"Though," I said. "I do kind of admire these kind of people. They're all the things I wish I could be: kind, gentle, and most of generous." I smirked over at him, "That I recall too is you being a kind young boy that time back then. The little boy who never hid behind a fake smile the way you do now Vincent."

"Don't miss judge me," he said, "My ways of thinking changed as I got older. You see twenty three is old enough to see many realities from this world. Yet fifteen hasn't much to say in the matter is it?"

"Don't even try, when we met I was only a year younger than you were. Gil won us by one and two years."

"I'm surprised though," what's this feeling? "You committed great deeds. Oh yes, foul, nevertheless great."

I snatched his arm from mine. I knew what it was. He was playing around with me."I'm sorry I must go now." I jogged over to a case of stairs going up more and more. Getting to the third floor I heard it. A great scream. Then I felt Oz's waves running. What just happened?

"_**Don't move…"**_

"What do you mean?" I stopped in my tracks. "Something just happened and Oz might be in danger. I can't just stay still."

"_No, she's right."_

"Right about what!"

"**Strain yours ears…hear out."**

"Hear out?" I closed my eyes. Then I could hear a gross regurgitating sound over and over again. Though it was far I heard it faintly. "What is that?"

"_Well it seems that useless egg finally got himself back together."_

"Egg?" I asked confused.

"**A Chain,"** Lacrimosa called. **"Humpty Dumpty."**


	24. Chapter 24: From Bad, to Good, to Worse

"Humpty Dumpty?" I asked them when I stopped in my spot. "But all the contractors in this place are either Pandora's or ours and there is none of them with a Chain named Humpty Dumpty."

"**It's because Humpty isn't a Chain from Pandora or yours…It's from the House of the White Angel."**

"The orphanage? But- Ah!" I gasped. That tugging feeling in my chest. A…string just broke. But who…? Oz? no he's fine I think he went after Leo. Gil? Not either he went after Eliot too. Alice and Sharon are together right now. Then…

"Liam!" I called running up the stairs again. Suddenly I felt Alice's presence leave its side by Sharon and transport immediately to Oz's. Eques…Sharon took Alice to Oz but why?

"**How could someone break my Magnetic Strings?"**

"I knew it. It wasn't going to be long before they showed up," I said stopping up at a balcony and looking down at the party. I yelled as loud as I could, "Sharon!"

She couldn't hear me. No…

"_Claire there!"_

I turned but before I could see or do anything the servant's head came rolling off. For what seemed to be seconds everything was silent until his body fell alongside the head. Then endless screams kept going and going. I went on even more into the mansion.

"**Where the heck do you think your going?"**

"I have to find Oz and get him out of here," I said as went inside some great room. I can't feel depth with the magnetic fields. It's just like a map I can't see two dimensionally. "Oz!" I yelled. Getting no answer I went out and ran down a flight of stairs again.

"_Are you crazy!" _

"Maybe I am!" I yelled. "But I'm not letting him and the others die in this mad house!"

Suddenly someone in red robes came out from the end of the stairs. I stopped, I'm too tired from running. I can't possibly fight like this? I turned and tried going up again but at the other end stood yet another red robed figure.

"_What the hell! I thought it was only a few of you who became Baskervilles!"_

Suddenly I heard it a jingling sound and that's when I noticed the snake coiled around a stake. "They're with Isla Yura!" I stopped and took out the dagger. By giving out a high kick to the head to the one at the top flight I knocked him out as the other came up from behind me. I stabbed him by the ribs and kicked him in the head as he fell down the stairs. Then hearing a ruckus behind me I turned to see the one from before gone. Turning back so was the other. Who the hell were these guys?

"**You should go, keep trying to find Oz!"**

"I can't tell where he is with certainty," I said concerned. If Alice is with him I'm not really that worried now. He can use B-Rabbit's power by his own free will. Yet… I went on running up the stairs again.

"_Where the hell are you going to now?"_

"I have to find Eliot!" I called. "He's probably looking for Leo too. Neither of them would know how to deal with these guys, nevertheless know how to fight with a Chain."

"**Do you have the slightest idea where they even are?"**

"No, but," I turned up the corner. "I have to look for them. I can't jus-" But before I could finish my sentence I heard something and immediately turned to look up. The whole scenery changed. It was dark and red everywhere I looked this wasn't the mansion I just looked over at before.

"What the…" I tried ignoring this and kept going upward. Yet the further I went the more it felt something was wrong. _"Over here,"_ a child's voice said calmly and at turning I saw her. A small child's form I knew was a reflection of me yet smaller but with red eyes and in a small red robe.

"Is this…" I walked over at her. Suddenly she held out her hand looking at me. I slowly was approaching her as the words escaped my mouth, "Sablier?" She smiled closing her eyes as I touched her small hands.

Just before I touched her hand she opened and her eyes changed to my blue sapphire color and still smiling said, _"Don't lose him," _And just as I touched the tips of her fingers the scenario changed completely. My eyes widened to what I saw in front of me. The finger tips I felt weren't of a little girl's anymore but that of a woman…a headless woman…

It wasn't until I saw the head as it hit and bounce to the floor that I knew who it was…

"…Vanessa…?" I couldn't see, I couldn't breath, I couldn't even think. Vanessa was…dead? Her head…was cut off? I…

"Eliot!" I heard Gil's voice from the top floor from the stairs.

Eliot? Instinctively I knew he was in denial though I couldn't accept it myself, but most of all I knew he would soon enough feel pain. I ran up the stair but when I got there I saw Break holding Eliot to the floor.

"Break!" I called out yet I heard my own voice trembling.

But he didn't listen to me and instead addressed Eliot, "You'd better not resist, Eliot Nightray. Or should I say…Head Hunter?"

"What?" I gasped out.

"Me…the head hunter?" Eliot said still in shock about Vanessa and Break's sudden tale. "Cut…the crap! Would I have killed my own sister, Vanessa!"

"Given the circumstance, it's not inconceivable. When I rushed in here, I felt it's presence and you were the only one there."

"You're wrong! I didn't-" but Break pulled him to the floor pinning Eliot's hand to the floor.

"Break!" I called as I drew nearer. "What do you think you're doing?"

"Well then, it seems we have no choice…" he looked over to Gil. "Gilbert-kun, please with your own eyes, look…to see whether there is an Illegal Contractor's seal on his chest."

"Break," Gil whispered. Break explained about the children of Fianna also having the ability to control this Chain.

"Humpty Dumpty isn't it?" I said in disbelief.

"You knew of this too?" Break said smiling.

"Lacrimosa and Chronos told me they felt the presence of a Chain that wasn't from us or Pandora's. Immediately they recalled the name Humpty Dumpty yet-" I shook my head vigorously. "You have to be wrong!"

"I made a mistake," he confessed. "I had no idea that the children of the House of Fianna would gather here…if I had known, I would have told Oz-kun right away."

"Wh-What the hell are you talking about!" Eliot said in disbelief. "The children of the House of Fianna…Illegal Contractors! Then what about Leo!"

"We have no time for that now," Break said out loud. "Hurry up, Gilbert-kun. If you don't, the seal will disappear.

"No!" Eliot yelled. "I'm not an Illegal Contractor!"

"Shut up!" Break interrupted him. "It's useless to try to buy yourself time. You…"

"Break!" Gil yelled at him. "Let go of him!"

"Were you even listening to me?" he said in rage. That's when I started fighting with each other. It wasn't until Gil mentioned Liam that I remembered. But just after Break finished talking and tried telling him Eliot won me.

"Wait!" he yelled out. "Alright…I get it. I'll do it myself." He sounded terrified. He was scared. "So please…at a time like this…you shouldn't…"That's when we heard footsteps and this man came from the floor above us. He was calling scared for help.

"H-He's going to kill me! That guy…suddenly started…c-cutting h-heads!"

W-what!" Gil called but before he could answer his head rolled down the stairs. I fell to my knees. I started seeing it again. The floor full of dead body's and blood all over the place. It was as it my eyes had scratches on them, they were mixing with what I was seeing now. I saw Break still holding Eliot this time standing up. That's when I couldn't hold it anymore. All this remained me so much of Sablier. But why? Why!

"Break! What the hell are you doing! The murderer is upstairs!" Break suddenly shoved Eliot side as he hit the stair rails. "Eliot! Claire! You two stay right there!"

After they left I could hear myself sobbing and above that Eliot's heavy panting. "What the hell is going on!"

I looked down to where Vanessa's headless body laid. I covered my mouth as I scrammed over to Eliot's side. I had my back to his side as he was curled his head covered by his head.

"Jack…" I mumbled slowly as imaged continued to blur in my eyes and mind. "Glen, please, don't kill him…Jack stop him..."

Suddenly I heard a rustling of clothes. I turned eyes tearing and saw Eliot unbuttoning his suit jacket. "What…" I crawled over to him and tried moving his hands aside. "What do you think you're doing?"

"I have to see it for myself," he mumbled to me weak in mind. "I have to. Claire, please let me."

I couldn't argue with him. That blank look and hurtful eyes just gave me away to him. I nodded and let him continue as he too unbuttoned his white shirt. I crawled there in front of him my eyes still pouring silently. And just as he pulled the shirt off I saw it…his bare chest. He panted and sighed not in relief though.

I simply gave in and hugged him. I cried out now sobbing loudly into his shoulder. "I knew he was wrong!" I cried. "You couldn't -sob- possibly have done it!"

After seconds his arms embraced me strongly and his hands held a grip on the back of my dress so that he was tightening it on my skin. I kneeled there in the middle of the circle that his spread legs made. He said nothing yet I cried on into him. I was happy that he wasn't a contractor.

Suddenly his grip on me lessened just when my crying had become small sobs. I withdrew my face from his shoulder and looked directly at his eyes. They weren't petrified anymore, at least they had some kind of expression though it wasn't one I wanted to see.

"What's wrong…?" I asked softly. But then immediately regretted asking that, I sat down on my legs looking away, "I'm…sorry."

"Don't be…" he said slowly his voice a bit shaky as he now placed his head on my shoulder. Then I felt it, warm tears crawling down my bare skin, "I'm not like you who can cry when something like this presents itself. So please," his voice was cracking in a high pitch now. He wrapped his arms around my waist an clanged them on my other shoulder. I noticed he was shaking now, "Please just…stay here with me. I…don't want to be seen like this by anyone but you!" he broke down crying. I held him tight and stroke his head. "It's alright. I'm here and I'm going anywhere. You can cry all you want." I softly kissed his head, "I won't even leave you."

He cried as much as he could and after what felt like many hours he raised face and it was very close to mine. I couldn't help it…I do…I love this boy more than anything else in this world. And now that I'm aware he too feels the same I cannot be more grateful that he is here well and alive.

"Claire I…" he murmured to be his eyes on mine. I shook my head smiling, "You don't have to say it." He shook his, "I do…Claire, I love you with all my heart…you can't even imaging." I smiled again, "I think I do …because I love you too…"-my words ended literally in his mouth. As we both spoke we kept getting closer and soon ended together. His lips to mine felt warm and gentle. Suddenly he took the back of my neck and pressed my lips closer to his and I simply gave in parting my lips open. It was like nothing I've ever imagine. I don't care that his a noble. I don't care of his bad temper. I don't even care that I'm dying. All I care is of being there with him…for him. Strangely I began feeling a warmth inside my chest. It felt alive. That's when I heard it…I must really be imagining things because…I could swear that for that moment I began hearing it faintly, the sound that stopped when Cloude died. We parted as we began needing air.

He looked at me smiling holding my face. I placed my hands over his pressing it against my warm cheeks. He kissed my forehead as suddenly we heard, "Eliot, Claire, are you guys alright?"

Eliot turned to answer him, "Yeah," he said helping me to stand up. His eyes suddenly fell down and became sullen again. I held tight to his hand as his fingers twined in mine. "Gilbert…There's no seal on my chest. No seal." Gilbert smiled and ruffled his hair.

Then at mentioning everyone's well being except that of Oz's that was when I remembered. "Wait I can use Lacrimosa's Magnetic String that I have on Oz!"

"Really?" Gil called in hopes of finding him.

"Yeah," I let go of Eliot's hand as I went on to the direction that I felt Oz's and Alice's waves. "It's this way-" Suddenly I felt to my knees. "Claire!" I hear both of their voices. Eliot kneeled next to me. "What's wrong?" he asked.

"I can't…" I muttered.

"What!" Gil called perplexed.

"Something just…" I was sweating a lot. "Something just cut of the string I had with Oz and Alice. I can't pinpoint Oz's location anymore!" I closed my eyes, "What's the matter? Lacrimosa! Chronos!"

"**It's not me! It's not us!"**

"_Something's blocking our powers. Your effort is draining too much energy, cut off all the others!"_

I did as told and cut every other string out. Sharon's disappeared. Eliot helped me stand up again.

"Then we'll have to go looking ourselves," Gil said walking forth downstairs.

As he moved I remembered again, "Gil. I lost contact with Liam."

"Didn't you just cut off every connection?" I shook my head at his reproach.

"Before I even started feeling weak. It disappeared by its own. Gil something happened to Liam. And if Break finds him in the worst scenario," I finally knew why I couldn't tell Break. If I told him he would have gone mad and would've gone on ahead for him. But what if Liam actually…is… "We have to find Oz and find Break before something else happens!"


	25. Chapter 25: Below Breaking Point

How are we to even start looking for him? We had left the scene and into the mansion again.

"This shit…" I panted as we ran. "Is getting freaking old!"

"We can't find them any other way," Gil called to me.

Suddenly both of them stopped and I barely halted behind them. Right before us I saw two kids.

"Those two…" I murmured. Then I saw it. The huge round thing with eyes and its mouth wide open, its long tongue swiping the head off one of the art pieces.

"If I could I would help, but…" I thought.

_It's okay… _I turned and didn't see anything.

"What the…" but I didn't have time to react before the scenery changed again. But this time it was a dark place where know fell.

"_I'm glad Jack brought me to you,"_ the same calm woman voice called from behind me but I couldn't move. I couldn't turn around. Then suddenly I felt it. A pair of warm hands way different than Jack's pulling me into an embrace. It felt familiar but I don't know why. But I felt like wanting to cry but of happiness. The hand stroke my head warmly. _"I know you don't remember me child. However I see your soul and body remember me well enough."_ I didn't understand what she was saying until I noticed my arms tightly around her.

"Who are you?" I mumbled loud enough. She took me apart from her embrace and held my face. My eyes widened in surprise. Her face identical to ours, Cloude's and mine. Her sapphire blue eyes a mirror image of mine. And her white hair was like light in that dark room. She brushed the my bangs from my forehead and felt her touch my scar. _"You can realize that yourself can't you, my __**xiote dei luna**__?" _

Her Daughter of the Moon? "Mo…mother?" she simply smiled the same way Cloude smiled at me before leaving me. She kissed my forehead. _"Your brother and I are delighted that you found the strength to keep living. You found someone to live for and he who will live for you." _Someone? Did she mean Eliot? _"It is the force of such mutual love that your heart became whole again."_ Then I wasn't dreaming it. That sound I heard when I was with Eliot. It was…

"Why are you here?" I asked. "Aren't you…"

"_Yes, my child. Alike your brother I am not in this world any longer. However a nice young man showed me the way to you. You see this?" _she said looking around at the dark snowing room. _"This is how your heart feels. Clouded by darkness but with twinkles of hope surfacing from every place. I came to release you of that darkness."_ She pulled apart from me as she held in her hands something. A blade that looked quite distinct. It handle was encrusted with rubies and the handle itself was silver. The blade was of a white material. It was thin but a bit more thick than a foil. _"Your younger brother, Cloude Nicholas, granted you the second turn; a second chance in life to find the lights that would surface from the dark. I, Edea Catalane Florence as your mother, grant you the powers of my ancestors, the third turn."_ She held out the handle of the blade while grabbing the blade herself. I looked up at her and with reassurance in her expression I held onto the blade. _"Clarice Luna Florence,"_ she pronounced. _"As Wielder of Time and Space, I now grant you the last strength to turn the clock completely around. By taking the 'Lost Memory' in your hands you will become it's owner. As I, the White Sage, now grant you this power of our people." _She let go of the blade and suddenly my sight became engulfed by a golden light that came from the blade. When I opened my eyes it had changed completely. The silver blade was now ivory except for the two small sides of the handle and the hilt. The teeth was a ruby heart with it's left extremity broken, the heart itself, the broken part, was being embraced by a full-spread angel wing while the other side barely being held by a sprouting wing. In between the handle and blade the same two wings where placed towards the blade. The top most part of the blade had a hollow part before uniting at half towards the teeth. The hilt was intricate with runes a small chain dangled from the end of the handle. It looked exactly like the teeth of the blade.

"What just…" I mumbled holding the light blade in one hand holding it up.

"_My blade has chosen a new bearer. It's name is 'Lost Memory' no more. It's bearer chooses it's name," _she pronounced.

"I choose?" I held it to the sunlight as it came over my eyes and horizon. I smiled, "It's name is Radiant Dawn."

"_Nice choice,"_ she said. _"Look around now."_ A meadow spread through every side up until where the eyes saw. _"You are renewed as my successor. A new sage and apparently by the glow of you blade…you're not the White Sage anymore. You are the Golden Sage."_

"Now am I not…?" the questioned linger in throat as I dared not to know a negative answer.

"_With your heart anew, your body and soul are no longer in peril," _she said smiling. She came and hugged me and I felt tears fall from her face to my shoulder. _"I'm proud of you. Like Cloude told you and as I am telling you right now, cherish your life and the ones you love." _she kissed my forehead before I fell a pair of hands pulling me under, I tried reaching out for her. I didn't want to leave her side. Not when I've finally found her. "Mother!" she simply smiled, _"I love you, Clarice. My dear, little Claire."_

Suddenly I heard the rebound of the shots that Gilbert had shot not long ago. Eliot apparently had pulled me down as he was being pulled down by Gil as to avoid Humpty Dumpty.

"Are you trying to kill those children?" Eliot called.

"They're not children, they're illegal contractors!" Gil bellowed back.

I stood up and jumped over the shelf we where hidden behind. "If they're contractors, they're still children. Just like Oz, they're not different!" I bellowed to both of them shocking them. "Claire, what are you doing!" Eliot called terrified.

"You can't fight like that, your body won't handle the exertion!" Gil called coming out with his gun out but too far from me.

"I can handle it now!" I called looking over my shoulder. "Can't I? Mother." I held out my hand as a circle of power surrounded me rising the wind. "My name's Clarice Florence. As your master I command you. What I desire is…" it's figure glisten with my thoughts. "Radiant Dawn." The blade appeared as I held it in my left arm. The tongue like razor came over as I raised the blade. It defended me just like the powers of Seiren did. I thrust the blade forth and threw the Chain back. "Chronos!" I called.

"_Alright!" _

The two kids stopped in their tracks. Unable to move. I know what I had to do and I knew I could do it. "Lacrimosa!"

"**Roger!"**

Both kids were suddenly yanked to the floor not falling but simply sinking into it. The magnetic force around them greaten. Now all I had left was the Chain, even if I couldn't destroy the main contractor I knew what I could do with these ones. "I need those powers one last time, Astro," I called murmuring. "Fuse them with Radiant Dawn and enable me the power to turn back their 'time'." The blade shone gold as I charged to the kids. I went right both of them. I turned just in time to see a purple haze leave their bodies. Then they fell to the floor unconscious by the sudden hits that someone behind them gave the two.

"Scary powers you have now," Vincent called from behind me.

"Vincent, Echo!" Gil called as they approached me.

"With that you were able to completely locate and nullify the contracts with the Chain, in turn nullifying their attacks, all without hurting the children," Vincent said intrigued.

I simply ignored him as I ordered the blade to go and thanked it as it disappeared.

"Hey big brother," he said changing the subject.

I ignored them as they talked. I looked at my hands. They weren't trembling anymore. I was really truly cured. "Thanks, mom," I mumbled. Suddenly I sensed the powers Yamane could so as he put the children to sleep. "Thanks for not killing them," I said to him not really looking at him.

"You very much welcome," he said. "For once my Dormouse is actually useful. Well…at least it's always much better than Liam's Chain."

"Damn, Liam and Break!" Gilbert called. "Have you seen them!"

"Did something happen?" Vincent asked nonchalantly.

"It looks like Liam was attacked by the Baskervilles while he was looking for the sealing stone. His fate is still unknown. While Break…" Gil trailed.

I went down the children. Looking at the little girl's I saw the seal a bit forth from the quarter turn. Eliot gasped. I simply took my glove off and placed my bare hand over it. The seal vanished yet it didn't break the contract.

"What did you do?" he asked in a whisper.

"They're in pain even if they are asleep. The other children keep using the Chain, I simply alleviated the pain by releasing some of the stress from them. But even if I can destroy the contract between them since it's so weak it wouldn't matter. The first contractor must die before I can even deal with the second contractors," I mumbled. Then Echo mentioned Break and the Baskervilles fighting outside.

Gil turned to me, "Can you locate Oz now?" I turned to an open space.

"Lacrimosa," I ordered.

"**Scanning."**

"Though I still am limited to location, I can logically assume that Yura has him and Alice somewhere underground. Everything is happening in the mansion. I wouldn't be surprised to find them in a cellar."

"**Location confirmed."**

"Thanks," I called. "They're this way." They followed me as we went. "Lacrimosa locate the others for me as well. Give me there location by range of power and killing intent. You can do that right?"

"**On it boss."**

"Chronos, I want you to engage on stopping the speed the fire's taking. If we can delay it, it'll be in our best interest."

"_Thought you'd left me out. I'm on it."_

We kept on going done the stairs as Vincent told us what he'd found out. "A new tragedy of Sablier?" Gil said surprised. "Is that what Yura's trying to do?"

"Yes…" Vincent said as I noticed he was merely walking. "There were a lot of guests in the mansion besides us and the Baskervilles…"

"They took Oz and that stupid rabbit?" Gil called surprised.

"I thought you'd catch that much from what I said!" I called from front. "I think your servant was taken as well, Eliot," Vincent said.

"Leo?" Eliot called confused and shocked.

"The religious fanatic I for the information out of said that he was taken to play the role of Oz's friend…I though Gil and Eliot were Oz's only friends…"

Suddenly Gil stopped making the whole group stop. Then Vincent retorted, "Are you worried about the Mad Hatter?"

"Yes…" Gil mumbled.

"He'll be alright," Vincent said plainly while chuckling. "You should know that. The Hatter is strong…a mere Baskerville could never defeat him."

"You're right…" Gil mumbled back.

He pisses me off sometimes. I stood between them and the path ahead, "Yeah we know how stubborn he is however," I called looking over at Vincent then at Gil. "But he is our friend and we care very much for him. I can bet it's something you've never felt, I'm sure."

Finally we got to a library and apparently Vincent knew exactly where to go. Moron making me waste my powers instead of just telling us straight out. We got to a library as Eliot and Echo search.

"**Claire. **_Claire."_

"How was it?" I asked out loud even if they could here.

"_The fire's being compressed as much as my radius allows it," _Chronos called.

"**I've found Sharon and Ada Vessalius both are safe in the outside. Liam, I've got no signs of him whatsoever. Break is outside far from the two other and I felt the two other Baskervilles."**

"Who are they?" I asked concerned. I knew they where the enemy but right now they were _an _enemy but not _the_ enemy for the moment and she also felt the attachment from before deep within her.

"**Fang and Lily Baskerville,"** she answered me.

"Fang and Lily?" I called and thought it over. "Place a string on Break, Fang, and Lily and keep looking for Liam." Then they found an open entrance.

"Is Leo in there?" Eliot called as Echo went before us.

"We'll find out by going there," I called going after her.

As we got closer to the bottom of the stairs we found some minions. "Nice, I've wanted to kick ass since I got my powers back." I went ahead holding my hand out. "I command you as your Master, I desire Radiant Dawn!" I got out and immediately went for simply getting them unconscious. By the time I was done everyone else was two. No further did we find Oz.

"Crap, what the fuck is this completely exertion I'm feeling," I mumbled untying the ribbon a bit loose.

"_**Claire!"**_

"Augh!" I bellowed from the yell they gave in my head. "What the hell! What's the freaking matter with you two?"

"**Claire, Break's presence is ebbing from us,"** Lacrimosa called.

"What? But how?" I asked confused. Then it came to me, "He's using Mad Hatter too much." Gil, please get there. Hurry before Break loses or worse yet dies on us.


	26. Chapter 26: Whole Soul with Broken Heart

"This really," I panted as we headed down the strange turns and twist of the underground paths, "is getting old." I stopped suddenly, as exhaustion ran throughout my whole body, it yelling for me to halt.

"Claire?" Elliot called back to me. "Are you okay?"

"I'm fine," I said straightening up again. Noticing Oz's concerned expression I past if out. "Let's go."

I don't understand. What's this sudden tug on my chest? What's the pain that's rushing throughout me? That's when we saw even more red cloaked men. Great it was just their day to show up for work, huh?

"Claire," Oz said as I stood in front of him, Radiant Garden in hand.

"I'm the bodyguard remember," I said clearly going after the red cloaks with Elliot and Echo.

"This is too time consuming," I jogged after finishing right behind Oz and being between him and Elliot. Suddenly a felt a harsh tug on my heart as I skipped a step and fell to the floor on all fours. "Come on," Elliot said bringing me up. Yet the tug on my heart felt tighter and stronger until I noticed it struck me with force. My eyes widened in recognition. This forceful retreat…a string was cut. It felt just like Liam's sudden cut as well. Could it be…that someone died…? "Claire!" he hissed to me not wanting to raise his voice there.

"What happened," Oz called, stopping with Vincent.

He's the chief in this mission right now, "Someone…died." I tried not hesitating as I said the next words finally noticing the silent tears that came down my cheeks.

Even when I hadn't told anyone, it didn't take away the truth I was. The truth that I held of being a Baskerville even if it was when I was eight years old. Even with the short span of four years I managed to connect to them like any Baskerville did with their comrades.

With this timeless connection, I was easily able to know who had perished in battle.

"Fang," I said slowly taking it in as I turned to Oz. Sure I'd kept this a secret from everyone, but I trust he's smart even to figure this out by his own. "Fang Baskerville is dead."

It wasn't until then that I felt the thread I'd placed on Lily started to rapidly flee in high speed. Gaining my composure I said what I concluded, "The Baskervilles have fled. The fight outside is done with."

"Then that means Gilbert must be on his way," Elliot said hopeful.

I glance at Oz with a grim face and understood the problem, "Even if that is so," I said what I presume would sum up everything his face showed. "We cannot waste time waiting around doing nothing. We must stop that ritual from happening. Us is all we have to do it with."

Oz got his pocket watch out and opened it checking time. "Then," he said turning to go, closing the watch and putting it away, "We must keep going."

"_Claire, we've found Liam's presence. It seems Eques sent him away for his life with in too much jeopardy to withstand this."_

I nodded, "Liam's been found."

He smiled and nodded, "None of their forgoes will be in vain." We stopped in front of the corner and I noticed that the window like openings gave us a view on the level below, "There." We moved to see but still hiding ourselves.

Then I saw it the rather weird seal all around the sealing stone. They were preparing for the ritual. A sudden jolt went throughout my body. The magnitude so forceful I actually fell to my knees holding myself.

"Claire!" Elliot's voice barely reached my head as I noticed I was hearing something above it.

…_I'…ound…ou…_

I've never heard that voice before. Such voice…sweet…soft…

…pure…

…_**I've found you…**_

My sight and hearing was suddenly gone for a second. I felt someone place their back against mine. Then their head against my own. Who are you?

_**There's really nothing special about me to know, Claire. All I will say is I'm sorry about being the bringer of this kind of misfortune towards you.**_

Misfortune? What do you mean?

_**He never let go of me… Even when I asked him to live on even if I were gone. His regret got to me and my soul lingered in the world empty without a place to be. Until…I found you…**_

Found me?

_**The night of the ritual, exactly a hundred and fifteen years ago, on the last stroke of midnight I found a beating less heart. A child that was born without a life to live.**_

"Me?" I found myself saying those words out loud.

_**Take care of him…don't get lost of who it is you truly love…**_

I finally found my sight as the girl's last words hung on me.

_**Don't let my love get tangled in your own…**_

"Leo…" Elliot's voice heard my voice but above it Oz's voice woke me up completely from the girl's trance, "**Alice! Yura, what did you do to Alice!" **He called over to Elliot, "Elliot! Go help Leo! Take Claire with you! I will take care of Yura…"

"Who do you think…you're talking to!" he yelled back getting my hand and dragging me along. My mind was completely blank to anything going on. Oz was mad which was unusual yet comprehensible. Elliot was pissed at Oz and worried of Leo. Yet what about me?

What's happening to me? I'm getting too caught up with everything. No…

This isn't me. This isn't who I am.

_**No…please listen to me!**_

"Fuck you!" I called aloud noticing Elliot's strange look on me as I yank his hand off mine. "You're just like all the others who took place in us! Jack! Glen! All of them took our lives and put us in this mess!"

_**Listen! If you ignore me, you'll never know what to do when you find Glen!**_

"Elliot!" I called going after him and yanking him over to me. I had to get this girl out of my mind until we can escape from this place. Until Leo and Alice are safe. Until Break is better and Yura's dealt with.

"What're you-" but his sentence ended soon enough as I shut him up when I met his lips. Confused he simply followed my lead and kissed me as well.

_**Wait…!**_

But her voice faded soon with the kiss we engulfed in. yet it ended soon enough when he pulled me away from the shoulders.

"It's not the time for this Claire," he said softly, "We have to hurry save Leo."

"Thanks," I said finally getting my mind to myself. "Let's get going now."

"Y-yeah," he said hesitant as we went more underground. Finally getting into a level underground we found a couple more of the red cloaks. With Radiant Dawn on my left and Elliot holding his sword we went to it. Yet when we finished something pulled down to my being.

"I'm getting tired," I murmured to myself. I looked over to Elliot and saw his shocked expression. "Elliot, what's wrong?" I turned to where he was looking. Then my own widened. "You…you're…" yet I couldn't speak another word.

"You made it in the end, Elliot," her sweet, gentle voice alike his when he has such gentle aspect. Yet this time it wasn't the same tone of the woman I admired so much. "You've brought that vermin along with you, well no matter." She looked over at us with that gentle smile, "Please, come closer. Let's perform…this miracle together."

I glanced over to the table were Leo was laying down. This wasn't the time to hesitate. I raised my blade to her. "I really don't want to do this Madame Nightray," I saw truthfully, "So please get out of our way."

"Gladly, Yura gave me this to stop this vermin," pulling out with her left hand a small rock with a dark glow. A sudden shock went through my body and I dropped to my knees as the pain extended and augmented gravely. "A double contractor as yourself is greater by the sealing stone even if only an imitation of the stone."

Radiant Dawn fell from my hands and disappeared as I clutched my chest as I was having a hard time breathing. My hearts hurt and so did in taking air. I glance over at Elliot, somehow unable to move or talk. That's when I noticed the shock he had. He simply said one word, "Mo…ther?"

* * *

**Sorry its so short. I've barely figured this much but I hope it's enough to keep up the good work.**


	27. Chapter 27: The Box of Regrets

"**Mo…ther?" **his sole voice saying that word gave me chills down my spine. I kept gasping for air deeply. Damn this stupid stone thing got me hard.

"**Don't exert yourself!" **Chronos called to me.

"_You're still weak from not having a heart for so long! Exerting yourself too much won't be good!" _Lacrimosa called concerned.

I looked up; even with my whole heart, the magnitude that the sealing stone gave on me was great. Madame Nightray was still, indeed, the same woman I'd met when I was fourteen and who had accepted me as Elliot's servant alongside Leo.

That silky blonde hair, with a touch of waves. Those gentle sky blue eyes. Elliot, clearly, inherited his looks from her. The same sand blonde hair yet less wavy. The same blue sky color eyes; both of theirs had always been gentle. Yet now hers seemed empty. Hollow…Lifeless yet she still had a smile on her face. After I left the household I became oblivious as to what happened to her.

_-jingle jingle-_

I glanced at the distinctive medallion that jingled on her chest. The emblem of a snake coiled on a stake. Guess I know now.

I slowly did my best to stand back up with the heavy oppression on my body. Calling back Radian Garden I stood as good as on stance as I could and I faced her balancing the blade towards her.

"Move out of our way," I said my voice calm yet it had lost all respect to it.

"Dawn Florence, is it not?" she said smiling. My sight narrowed. Who? Who keeps telling everyone? Who the hell knows who I am? "So your real name is Clarice Dawn."

"So what?" my voice somehow lost it's calm and weakened. This is taking too much of my strength.

"I've heard from Yura," she said slowly approaching my as I tried my best to stand my ground, "about your pitiful situation. Your mother and father died when you were just a child. And the only lineage sibling you had also died. To be truthful…" She swiftly moved around my blade and placed her hand on my cheek. Cold… her hands where ice cold. I have to do something…

"Huh?" I can't move? Why!

"I felt pity for you. I too lost my dear sons so I clearly understand how you feel," but then she yanked me by my neck bow and threw me to the wall hard. I coughed as I tried sitting up. What the hell? Am I really so weak right now! I glanced up trying to get over the pain. My sight blurry as she spoke again, "Then again." My eyes widened and I gasped as she held her hand up, "You shouldn't be alive either." Cloude's broche… "No!" I cried out somehow finding the strength to yell out.

"Do you really value more," she said her grip suddenly getting tighter on the fragile piece, "the dead than the living?"

…_crack…_

My eyes widened. I heard it before I even saw it. I heard the distinctive cracking of the swirls that were the golden frame. It was only then when I saw the pieces she let slip through her hand in front of me as they scrambled on the floor. The golden swirls completely destroyed of the locket and the locket's blue emblem cracked and pieces missing.

"Mother!" Elliot finally reacted seeing as he got a hold of her wrist were the knife was on. Had she raised it upon me? Did she try to kill me? I slowly reacted moving the swirls from the locket and cupping it in my shaking hands. I didn't really care… The only thing that I had left of him was this broche. Cloude's broche was like having a little part of him with me here in this world. My hand shook even more and that's when I noticed the tiny clasp of the locket had broken leaving the locket's front ajar. I opened it and felt like crying to what I saw. It was me. Smiling while holding Cloude's hand. It was the other piece of the picture that went with mine.

My head suddenly throbbed. It was then that Elliot's voice and his mother's became dull. It was…a memory. It was filling my mind. I was crying deeply, barely breathing. I was barely eight. I was seated on Jack's lap as he tried to console me. Yeah, -_click_- I remember that day…

"Hurry Vince, hurry!" I cried running in front of Vincent. I, holding a black bunny doll with my hands."Wait for me!" he called out catching up. It was after my lessons and we were playing hide and seek with Gilbert currently counting. It was after our eighth birthday and it was spring. I stopped looking around for hidings spots while Vincent caught his breath. "Where to now?" he asked panting.

"There!" I said dragging him along. "He won't ever find us there!" Though I didn't notice his glare at the place I had chosen, instead I noticed the sudden change in tone that his voice had.

"No, we can't go in there!" he called as I just dragged him inside the lonely tower in the middle of the inner garden.

"Stop whining," I whispered covering his mouth with my hand. I glance up into the tower in awe, "Wow…"

"We're definitely not suppose to be here," Vincent said. "Master already showed me here and it's not a good place.""Jack did?" I said looking at Vincent but going back to gawking around. "Don't ignore me," he said pulling my arm helplessly. "I'm being serious. The girl who lives here is very mean."

"Someone lives here?" I said cheerfully. I yanked his arm from me running up the twisting staircase. "Why didn't you tell me before?"

"No, Claire, wait!" he hissed going after me. Yet I didn't listen to his warning. I regret that…because I should have listened…

Skipping steps to avoid him from catching up to me I finally got to the top glancing at a curtained doorway. I wonder who is she? Is she perhaps the girl I sometimes saw starring at the sky at days when I used to come out with Cloude? I wonder…is she really nice?"This isn't something concerning you…" Huh? I stopped in my tracks just before laying my hand on the pink fuchsia toned curtains. That voice… "It's for Claire…" Cloude…?

"Claire, let's go. Come on," Vincent pulled on my arm but suddenly stopped and saw my face. "Claire?" Was something wrong with me?

"I see," a girl's voice answered his saying, "Is it because of her 'sickness'?" My sickness? What…

"I shouldn't really be surprise that you know this already," Cloude said back, "But yes. I simply help you because you give me a reason to be here.""Of course," she said, "If not you wouldn't be here now. I'm not like _her_, my sister, with a childish mind who can't see things over anything. I can actually give you a cure to what she has."

"I have already done what you requested," Cloude said bluntly. "I have gotten the information you've wanted from Master Glen."

"And you did a marvelous job," she said happily, "You shall get your reward…at it's time."

"What!" Cloude called out. "That wasn't out deal!"

"Don't fret," she said, "It wouldn't be fair to your big sister. After all now that I've showed you how to read the writings I'm sure you know that you can't live if she lives and she can't live if you live. Meaning one must die sooner or later." She chuckled coldly, "So now try to tell me you will not trust me."

It was silent for a while, "Fine. Just because I have to live. I have to, in order to kill the White Sage's curse." Something in my mind snapped.

"Claire!" but I didn't hear Vincent calling after me as I busted inside the room.

"What are you talking about!" I yelled at him angry. "Our mother was the White Sage! What possible curse are you talking about!" My eyes were filled with tears yet not pouring. When I entered the circular room I saw the girl Vincent told me about. She was sitting with a white rabbit doll in her hands while Cloude stood in front of her. She had a cold grin. Her hair was a dark brown color and her eyes a soft yet cold color of amethyst.

"Claire?" Cloude's voice said my name confused.

"Tell me!" I called again. "What did she mean by one having to die! What are the writings? Have you really lost complete trust in me!" He just stood there silent, "Answer me!" I'd never yelled at him like this. I've never been mad like this before at him. Yet I couldn't stop myself. Our mother was a good person. There is absolutely nothing about it that's a curse to me or even us. Nothing!

"Why are you here…" his voice called cold making me flinch.

"Cloude?" I said my voice weak and soon enough my anger disappeared as my weak self came to surface. I was scared now…and I knew I should be.

"Why the hell are you here!" he yelled furious. What's happening? Why is he so mad at me? I'm the one who's to be mad?…Right?

Yet…_drip, drip…_why am I crying? "You're not suppose to be here!"

"Why are you not telling me anything?" I called back crying.

"Because you've already left me out!" he shouted. "Having all of them with you why would you need me! You replaced me! Those two and Jack too! They've taken my place! If I don't belong with you then you no longer do either!" I flinched dropping the tight hold on the doll.

"You're all I have left!" I cried out desperate, "Gilbert, Vincent, and Jack aren't replacing you!"

"How can you say that!" he yelled. "You've left me alone!"

"That's not true!" I cried harder and shook my head vigorously yet still keeping eye contact. "I didn't leave you. You left me! You abandoned me to become stronger! Tell me where's that power led you to now!"

"You don't get it…" he hissed furiously. "You don't mean anything to me now! Leave!" he shoved me to the floor. "Leave and never talk to me again! I don't ever want to see you again!

**I HATE YOU!**

I didn't think. I simply ran and ran and ran. I ran until my breathing couldn't go on and until I reached someplace I couldn't even recognize. I fell to my knees directly crying my heart out. I didn't want this…

I laid there crying and yelling. Alone. Completely and utterly alone.

Even if I have Big Sister Lotti and the others as my new family…_leave and never talk to me again!… _itdidn't matter.

Even if I had Vincent and Gilbert…_you don't mean anything to me now!…_it didn't matter.

Having Jack with me…_I don't ever want to see you again!…_I don't care.

If it's not him, if I don't have Cloude with me…

"_Now I'm the princess okay," Claire said._

"_Then I'll be your servant," Cloude said._

"_Are you the kind that hates the princess?" Claire asked pouting and sad._

_Cloude then kneeled before her smiling, "It doesn't matter to me what others may think of my princess. I will always love and protect you even at the cost of my life. And I will always wish for nothing but the happiness of my dear princess." _

"_Then," she pouted standing in front of him, "Stay with me, always. Because only when Cloude is with me is when I'm truly happy."_

_A little awe came to his eyes before he grinned happily, "Yeah, if my being here makes you happy then," he stood up and held her hands, "I'll never leave you." They smiled and Cloude placed his forehead against hers as they closed their eyes, "I'll never leave you alone, Claire."_

…**I hate you…**

Without him…to me it was the same as being…completely alone…

That was when Jack found me and took me into the house to my room. I was completely aghast by then unable to think right and speak right. He was talking to me trying to get me to respond but I couldn't react; for I felt that by the simple fact of saying it or just repeating the occurrence would be admitting it. Admitting that I was daring to realize that what I'd lost was the one thing I needed most. And that sadly I took for granted…and in turn had eternally lost it…

"Cloude…" I said slowly and I didn't notice that the tears had started to go down my cheeks slowly, "He hates me now."

"He what…?" Jack murmured.

"I'm alone now," I said crying, "If he's not with me! I'm all alone!" There was silence in the room.

"Your mother," he said slowly, "Once taught me a spell of her own." His words took me by surprise by the sudden change of subject.

"Mother?" I thought to myself.

"It is a sort of magic that absorbs your unhappiness and locks it away deep inside of you for you to not feel the hurt," he said.

"Really?" I said unconsciously.

He nodded a sad smile on his face, "You may try to bottle the memories therefore bottling the feelings. However even if memories can be forgotten, they don't ever disappear."

"Then how?" I asked.

"With this spell," Jack said to me, "That bottle of regrets is placed inside a box deep inside your heart and for each regretful, hurtful, or any other kind of bad feeling you have a lock is placed on that box to lock it tight and for the memories to not come up, leaving the hurt there."

"Can you do this…on my bottle?" I asked sadly even when I felt I could ever feel any emotion at all again.

He stopped in his speech for an instant and then said in his words with a very low tone. "If it is something you really don't want to remember," he said hesitant.

"Please," I cried sobbing, "I don't want to hear him in my head every time. I don't ever want to hear those words from him again."

He let out a sigh, not of relief but somehow of sorrow, and placed a finger on my chest where my heart rested, right next to the broche he, Gilbert, and Vincent had given me for my fifth birthday, and a little yellow light shone taking my attention. "Then let the bottle be filled with your utmost regrets, hurts, and those to come. Let it be put inside the small box to be placed in the deepest chambers of your heart. And let the locks form from your sadness and only be undone when you're truly ready to face those regrets with your heart and soul. Only then will this box unlock itself pouring all the memories inside it back to you, into your heart. And this will be a note to remember, for you to accept this and never throw it away. To simply wish to believe this small yet big…

"Message of regret…" I said out loud. I raised my face at the loud ruckus between Elliot and his mother. But…did I just see this in mere seconds? But it felt like minutes… A message of regret… to never forget anything no matter how awful. This is the magic that kept me from remembering. I don't want this lock in my heart keeping me from the truth. I want to open my eyes to everything…good and bad. Suddenly I felt a sudden rush of power. "What is this…" I said letting the wall be my support as I stood back up.

"_C-Claire!"_ Chronos called but his voice didn't sound worried, but instead astonished.

"What's happening?" I whispered as the gravity around me lessened. In fact, I even felt lighter than what I used to.

"**Y-you're powers and ours,"** Lacrimosa said with the same amazed tone as Chronos, **"Somehow they're being enormously unaffected by the sealing stone!"**

It's time then… I've become capable Jack. Capable to defeat the fears I've lived with. Capable to fight back the regrets in my heart. I'm ready…at last.

_Slap!_ I looked up and saw Elliot stagger back as Madame Nightray had just slapped him. "Don't say such dreadful things. Humpty Dumpty is a sacred power bestowed upon us in order to fulfill our mission," she said with full believe.

"Mother…" Elliot called but suddenly he stopped and staggered back.

"This feeling," I murmured to myself.

"_This is my Chain,"_ Celia… I once saw Celia's Chain, _"It's name is Humpty Dumpty."_

"The same oppressive feeling is the same like then as it is now," I said in thought. "Elliot!" I called as he fell down the wall.

"Elliot?" she called confused.

"Elliot, talk to me. What's wrong?" I asked whispering to him as I reached over to where he was.

"You're undoubtedly being punished for interfering with the ceremony," I turned to look at her. She's not the same woman as before. No, she's another person. I can see that clearly now…"Be a good child and watch. It's a real pity that Vanessa died…but it's alright." She looked at her tiny watch and raised her ivory knife up to Leo's sleeping body, smiling. "Once everyone is in the Abyss we can all live happily together again!"

I can't get there in time, someone, please, stop her!

"**Leo!" **


	28. The Part of the Story Nobody Heard

**~X Cloude's POV X~**

**-Mr. Fang gave us these journals to keep track of important things from now on, so I'll start with today…-**

**-Fall, I. Year One-**

"_Xiote ke hajo?" _Where's my sister? I kept asking the same thing over and over to the man with the tattoo on his face and a very orangey blonde hair, I guess. The man was with a little blonde girl. While he cleaned the wound on my face she apparently had gone for some clothes for me. I think they don't understand me. Maybe they talk some other language. Could it be? Yet I still understand them for some reason.

The man bandaged my face quietly. It wasn't until I had asked the same question for the fifth time that he answered with something else.

"You must be scared," he said calmly as he finished my bandages. "Don't worry, we'll take good care of you little ones now. You and your sister."

"_Xiote et aji?"_ My sister and I? Why would they take care of us? We can simply go back to our village and live there. Couldn't we…?

"My name is Fang Baskerville," he called to my attention. "And now both of you are also children of the Baskerville Household."

"Fang~!" the girl exclaimed coming in the room. Some clothes in her hands. "I brought what I could!"

"Thanks Lily," the man, Fang, answered to her.

"I hope they fit him cute!" the girl, Lily, said happily. "You should have seen his sister she's the cutest ever~! I helped Miss Lotti dress her up and she looked cute!~!"

"_Xiote?" _I exclaimed to her. She knows where Claire is?

"That's right," Fang said lifting me to stand on the bed as he helped me dress myself. It hurt me to move to tell the truth and was glad he helped me. He spoke as he did so, "You probably want to see your sister don't you?" I nodded. Maybe this they'll understand. "I thought so." He did. "Don't worry Miss Lotti is helping your sister's injury and helping her dress as well." I get it. He was telling the truth. He was helping us. They're good people. "There we are," Fang said as he finally finished the bow on my shirt. I looked…fine I guess. They were rich people I could tell.

"Well somebody's really good looking," a woman with pink hair in a bun and pink eyes came in raising her dress as to not drag it on the floor. She was pretty. She came to me and I tried covering my face. I didn't want anyone seeing my face with this ugly cut. "Oh don't be bothered by me looking. It'll heal," she said picking me up and standing me on the floor.

"You must be her brother," I looked up to see a man with golden hair in a plait and a nice greenish outfit that matched perfectly with his emerald eyes. Then I gaped. He was carrying Claire as she playfully jested with his hair. "You're sister very energetic I can tell."

"_Claire, where are we?" _She turned to me and smiled.

"_They're nice people!" _she said simply. She tugged at the blonde man as he put her down. It was then that I noticed her bandaged forehead. She, too, was dress in a fancy dress and her hair was well tended and with no blood anywhere. _"This is were mommy sent us. This must be a nice place. These people are nice. Don't you think so?" _I looked around at them. Even if they were, could we trust them? I suddenly felt a poke on my forehead as Claire poked me.

"_What was that for?" _I jerked back holding my uninjured part of my forehead.

"_To make it hurt,"_ she answered bluntly.

"_Huh?"_

"_You don't get it,"_ she pouted angry. _"Mommy trusts this people. She's no going to be here-" _her eyes saddened a little as she said this-_ "with us. But we're still here. You just needed to be reminded that we're here and alive thanks to her and Daddy."_

"_Yeah…" _I said sulking a bit at the memory. _"Sorry." _She held my hands in hers and swung them up and down playfully. She stopped and smiled at me. I smiled back. She's happy because we live. Together… Like this we'll get through this.

"Seems you two get along just well," the blonde man suddenly picked us up together on each shoulder. I was shocked mostly but as I looked over to Claire she seemed to be enjoying the ride. I smiled a bit…this can't be so bad, right?

**-Fall, III. Year One.-**

We've already been here for two days now. The blonde man, Jack Vessalius, was taking care of us for the moment. He was teaching us how to speak, write, and read their language. We soon learned how to say, write, and recognize our own names in their language.

Though I know how much more smart Claire is knowledge wise, she is very oblivious to her surroundings unlike me. Two days after we arrived at the Baskervilles Household - as I heard them call themselves - I knew about pretty much what I needed. One, we were now Baskervilles since we came on our own and in turn became emissaries, Claire and I. Two, our master was Glen Baskerville. Wanting to know more about this 'emissaries' we now were I started reading all kinds of books and asking them lot about the subject itself. Though what I mostly got was 'that's who we are'.

However, it was Miss Lily who told me first. Kind of imagined she'd break first of any being the youngest of them."We're chosen ones from the Abyss," she said to me yesterday. "And we are now Master Glen's loyal men."

The Abyss? I wonder…what could that be…

**-Fall, XIX. Year One-**

Now we're going out more than usual. Jack's being coming a lot lately too and we've played outside in the inner garden. We were playing hide and seek. I was hiding while Jack and Claire looked.

That's when I found that strange tower. And a pretty girl looking to the outside. I felt my cheeks get warm for some reason. She was pretty beautiful. She had dark brown hair as I could see. I couldn't see her eyes very well though.

I wonder…who is she?

**-Winter, I. Year One-**

Winter. Meaning this was the season of our birthday. Our fifth birthday. Ah…I wished mommy and daddy were still here. They would've loved seeing us grow up more.

Our days here seem to be getting better and better as days went by. Jack visited on the week while we spent the weekends with the Baskervilles - mostly with Lily since all the others had some work to do; nevertheless, we enjoyed our life almost like if it were our first.

**-Winter, IV. Year One-**

Something peculiar happened today. It was a weekday and Claire and I were playing tag on the gardens. Claire, as intuitive as she is, somehow found this one place. An underground graveyard I would say, maybe. But only a single grave stood under the huge oak planted there.

"Who's this?" Claire asked as she leaned down and brushed the tombstone's engraving. "La…ce?" She said it pronouncing the words she had memorized before.

"It says Lacie," I said kneeling down to read it.

"I wonder who's La-ce," she mispronounced.

"Lacie…" I corrected yet intrigued by the mysterious tombstone.

**-Winter, XXIX. Year One. 12:00 am.-**

December 29th is today…

Happy Birthday, Claire. Happy Birthday, Me.

Today we are five years old. -clap, clap- a year older from yesterday and from now on only getting older. You're asleep right now next to me…slightly snoring. Hee, you'll never believe me if I tell you so anyways. You wanted to stay up with me but were extremely tired apparently. You're a heavy sleeper anyway so my writing and moving around doesn't bother you.

I'm happy. Even when father or mother aren't with us, I'm still happy. And it's because of you Claire. Because she's here, I can be happy even without them here. I love you, Claire…Happy birthday, _xiote dei luna._

**~X~**

**-Winter, XXIX. 5:00 pm.-**

"What's this about?" I called as Jack covered my eyes with his left hand and with his right he apparently had Claire's eyes.

"You'll see," he said walking us a bit forward. "Okay ready…?" he uncovered our eyes. My eyes widened as so did Claire's along with the happy smile on her face.

"**Happy Birthday! Claire and Cloude!"**

Everyone was here. Miss Lotti, Mr. Fang, Mr. Doug, and Lily. They were having a party for us, as I could see.

"Why?" I asked softly confused.

"What do you mean 'why'?" Miss Lotti smiled. "We're family now and we're celebrating our youngest siblings' birthday."

"Miss Lotti is right," Mr. Fang said. "After Lily, you are the youngest."

"I always wanted cuter, litter siblings!" Lily cheered.

"Happy birthday lads," Mr. Doug said bluntly.

"It's a birthday party for you two," Jack said grinning happily.

I looked over at Claire and saw her smile and noticed little tears forming on her eyes. That's true. She missed them too.

"_Xiote ni kaigo, miok?" _Sister, don't cry, okay? I held her hands and knocked my forehead on hers. _"Aniya mire ako tonoca." _They're looking after us…

**~X~**

**-Winter, XXIX. 11:49 pm.-**

I put the journal down and looked over at her sleeping soundly. I looked down sullen, thinking. Something she'd told me about when we were with mother and father.

"_I hate being alone" _

Alone? I stood up and put some shoes on quietly. Claire insisted on leaving some cake in our room for the next morning. I know, she's kinda not right in the head when it comes to food. I took the plate on which the piece of cake was and went outside to the inner garden. I panted as I reached the top of the tower's staircase.

"Alone…?" I murmured to myself catching my breath. That's right. This person living here is always alone. I wonder…who is she? Why is she here? Why is she alone? I left the plate on the nearby table by the grandfather clock.

"Meow!" I spun around surprised. I sighed as I saw the black cat there with its red ribbon and bell on.

"You scared me," I called. Wait, why am I talking to a cat?

"Cheshire…?" I heard a faint, sleepy voice call from the other end of the curtain door opposite to were I had came in from. I heard bare footsteps coming and saw her come through it.

I felt my face get warm.

Her dark brown hair looked black with almost no light. And even with only the moonlight shining through the open space I could see that her eyes were a shade of amethyst. She was asleep apparently, for she had a nightgown on. She looked up while rubbing her eyes and found me. I could see now that she was maybe no older than I was. "You're not…Cheshire…" she mumbled in her sleep.

"I-I'm sorry f-for intruding this l-late at night," for some reason I couldn't speak right.

"Who are you?" she asked yawning. "Why are you here?"

"I'm sorry," I recomposed myself. "I just wanted to bring you this." I motioned to the cake on the table. "I was thinking since you were here by yourself that you might want some."

"Huh?" she looked up to the table. Her sleepy eyes somehow got a bit open. "Cake?" she yawned again. Of course it was late.

"It was…" I hesitated. "from a birthday party. I'm sorry for disturbing you this late at night."

"Thank you," I heard her say. She looked tired but smiled at me kindly, "That's very nice of you. I'm Alice."

Alice… "I-I'm Cloude," I said stuttering again.

"Cloude," she said. "Come visit again some other time. I'll be more than happy to play with you in the day."

"S-Sure," I said lowly but she heard me.

I left afterwards. Yet it felt strange. I somehow liked her being happy. It wasn't like Claire and I. No. This…it was something…different.

**-Winter, XXXI. Year One.- **

It's been somehow more and more busy these days. Lately Claire and I have been separated more and more from each other. But I always find a way to get back to her. We also get to see each other at bedtime. Master Glen has wanted us to have extra lessons besides the ones with Jack. I get to learn fencing with Mr. Fang while Miss Lotti teaches Claire. How strange, though. Why separate us from each other?

Since Jack's lessons are in the after noon and Mr. Fang's lessons are in the morning I get a little break in between. In those times…

"You came!" she says giving me a hug.

I go and visit Alice for ten maybe fifteen minutes a day. She's really a nice person. I'll get Claire to meet her once as well. When we're left a day off, I'll bring her here.

**-Spring, XV. Year Two.-**

It's finally spring. The blossoms are out and the butterflies are flying around. Claire and I finally get time together. I told Jack about bringing Claire to meet Alice but apparently Master Glen is against us with that. Said that he didn't want us to intrude in that or so according to what Jack told me Master Glen said. So I couldn't take Claire.

Today was one of our days off. We were outside relaxing.

"I wanna sing something!" Claire suddenly rose up happily.

"Go for it," I encouraged. She stood in the middle and started singing.

_The dream bud flourishes and looks up at the bright skyFilling our hearts with a tender fragrance._

She's always liked singing. And has a pretty voice too. When mother was alive she used to say that she too sang a long time ago before we were born.

_I can hear the rhythm of love,it has transcended the seasons and came to see me._

She's told me before that she'd sometimes feel like singing for some reason or another.

_If I whisper "I love you",will the whole world hear it?I lowered my head in embarrassment,but you took my hand and ran!_

I clapped as she finished. She spun to my sight and smiled kindly. She truly loves singing. Suddenly her eyes space out and as suddenly she dropped to the floor.

_**Claire!**_

I was terrified. I picked her up and brought her to Jack. I was truly terrified. Jack said she had caught a cold, not to worry, that she'd just need some rest.

He was wrong…

This kind of thing…I've seen it before. Mother…she too was sick most of the time. She would rest in bed for many days while Father took care of us. But…why was it?

_The White Sage…_

It was Mother's being. Her sole being was the cause of her unhealthiness. Because she was the White Sage, her body was deteriorating little by little. Because…

"_The White Sage is a Pythoness. A soothsayer for her people and yours," _I remember Father telling me one day. _"It's a tragic fate for those chosen by the depths to be this pythoness, for they have to sing prayers their whole life until it vanishes away. It most likely as well…because of Clarice being your mother's first-born daughter…that she too…"_

Is a White Sage…

Was she going to vanish? Was she too…going to…die?

I stormed out of the room as I heard Jack call out for me many times but I didn't hear.

What Claire had done. Sing a single song. She started a cycle. A cycle that will end with her life ultimately. But why? No! I need to stop it! But…how!

"You want to save her?" I heard a voice above me. Looking up, I didn't notice, I had reached the inner garden and was in front of the tower. "Do you want to save your dear Clarice?"

Alice…? No. This sounded different from the usual Alice I knew. "Who are you?" I asked bluntly.

"You've noticed then," she said going inside her room. I run up the tower and see her inside.

"H-how," I panted. "How can I save her?"

"Simple." She bluntly said while holding a white bunny doll. "Her life exists to create an artificial paradise for your people. Her soothsaying creates such paradise and requires her life force to make it true. A true Pythoness in every meaning." She stood up and walked around. "If you understand this then become my ally. Serve me and me alone as the Emissary of Space." She stood behind me.

"Who are you?" I asked again turning to her.

"My name is Alice," she said coldly. "Yet I'm not the Alice you know. I'm her sister. Her twin."

"Her…" I hesitated. "Twin?"

"She and I exchange places for half a day. It's only a coincidence that you've only met her when she's here," she explain. "Now are you in or out for my deal?"

"Do you truly know how to save her from this?" I asked bluntly.

"Don't doubt me," she said. "I have seen the world's true face many times now so in other words I know very much indeed. Now," she held her hand out to me. "Is it a deal?"

**It's to save…**

I kneel down on one knee.

**The only thing that gives my life meaning…**

"I will, _mia Domina_," It hurts. Calling her such thing, my _Dominion_. I felt suddenly a cluster of chains uphold my arms and feet. I looked up and noticed I wasn't in that room anymore. It was similar yet unlikely the same one from the tower. The dolls were moving and talking on their shelves.

"He's here~!" "Can we call her now~?" "She'll be happy to see him, won't she?"

"Who are you?" I noticed that in front of me a human or such had barely reached my view. He had a human's body but he had ears and a tail of a cat. His eyes were golden.

"Leave him alone Cheshire," Cheshire? The same name as that cat. I looked up and my eyes widened.

"Alice?"

But how? It looked a lot like her. Except…her hair was snow white and her eyes were a cold amethyst shade.

"It's me, don't fret," the other Alice.

"Is this…your true form?" I asked unconscious of my upholding.

"Yes," she said. "I brought you here since my time up there was done with for the day."

"Where am I?" I asked straight out.

"My room," she chuckled.

"No," I said coldly. "Where is this place."

"The Abyss," she answered noticing my coldness. "Our birthplace."

"Why bring me here?"

"She wanted to meet you as soon as possible," she said. "In order for you to help me, you must at least be at this level."

She moved aside as a shade less doe walked in the room. It stopped in front of me. I recognize this doe.

"You…" when Mother saved us. It appeared with the other. "La…crimosa?"

"_I am here for it is time for me to fulfill my true purpose." _The chains around me broke loose and I stumbled to the floor. I looked up to see the doe bowing down to me. _"I am your humble partner. For you are who created my being in the Abyss."_

"I…created you?" I said.

"From the powers of the Bearer of Space," Alice retorted. "Those powers along with your sister's reached the Abyss and two distinct Chains were created. One who controls all aspects of Time. And another that controls all aspects of Space. Both united can change the flow in time and space creating a hole in this place connecting to your world. It may even be strong enough to change a certain point in time and space. You hold Space."

"If I…hold space. Then Claire…"

"_She is who holds my beloved's hand," _Lacrimosa said her voice as if a woman's. _"Child of Space, I will reside in you until your strength is sufficient to uphold my contract." _She became a sphere of light and entered my body.

"With her serving you," Alice spoke. "You will have the necessary to serve me." My eyes started getting blurry. "But…it is still not enough to save your sister. What you need is…

…**strength…**

Strength . If that's what I need to save her then I'll get it with my own hands. And with it I'll destroy that artificial paradise she created. I don't care if others die because of it. If I can maintain the purity of her soul in my heart then I'll sacrifice everything. To keep her alive with me. To keep her smiling beside me…

**I'll** **become a demon myself…**


	29. Chapter 28: Nightmare

"No…" my voice slowly sunk in my mind to what I had just seen. I sat down shocked trying to not scream or overreact. Why am I even talking about overreacting? **He** shoved me down and went on ahead. But I really couldn't do much now, I'm petrified stiff.

"…sorry," Leo's soft words reached me along with his crying. He had gotten or fallen down the stone bed, I really couldn't have told since I had been too shocked myself to even see around. "I'm really sorry…Elliot…!"

Why is he apologizing? About what? I don't get it? But what I couldn't get most is the bloodlust that had just happened in front of me. Elliot…he just…bluntly attacked Madame Nightray. She was lying down, Elliot on top of her limb body as his sword struck her chest making it hard for her to speak and breathe. Yet his expression was blank through it all. Even now after the deed was done. His expression was of complete oblivion.

"Mother…?" his questioned voice suddenly broke the silence. He stepped back as she spoke barely talking in between haste, "El-li-ot."

This is outrageous! How the hell did he do this without a clue of his actions!

"_He's being controlled," _Chronos said out loud to me.

"Controlled?" I said barely audible to myself, "By who?"

"**By what,"** Lacrimosa corrected me**, "It's Humpty Dumpty."**

"That thing again? But how could he? He's not a contractor or anything like that? I saw! I saw it with my own-" I gasped then my eyes widened. I did. It was just locked away like everything else that I didn't like. It was bottled up. But I actually saw it yet fooled my own self into not seeing it.

"On his chest," I gasped for air as he battled against the things he most likely was experiencing, "There was…an illegal contractor's seal."

_Click_

"Why didn't you tell me anything?" I asked furious at them two.

"_We couldn't. We were being oppressed by the spell on you. We might know a truth yet not be able to tell since it is inside that hellish box."_

"Hellish?" I asked trying to not flinch at the scent of blood I started getting. "Is it because of the fact that I can't face anything?"

"**We're sorry,"** Lacrimosa said.

"Was it me!" Elliot said out loud looking up at nothing. What's wrong with him? He looked suddenly over at Leo, then as suddenly gritted his teeth, "Shut…-"

I gasped as the sharp tongue of that abominable Chain cleanly beheaded Madame Nightray. I gasped in horror as her head rolled on the floor away from us three.

My head suddenly flinched at a sudden pain. _"You saw it didn't you?"_ Jack…_ "Celia's Chain…"_

"Humpty…" it appeared behind Elliot, "Dumpty."

This isn't good. I tried standing but the thing's oppression held me in mid stand. I can't even do this. No… I won't be out powered. I closed my eyes. I have to do this. I have to safe them. But I have to safe myself first. I must protect myself to protect them. I must fight back. I must resist to help them. I must fight that girl that was me. The one who fears and can't face a thing. I must fight my fears. Fight that _me_. I have to help these two first of anything.

"_Emissary of Time…"_ it spoke to me as Elliot fought against the sudden things that had been liberated in his head. It surely is like me, everything bottled and locked by Humpty Dumpty.

"What have you done to him?" I yelled in rage at the beastly Chain.

"_I?" _it spoke unwrapping its tongue from its complicated mouth. _"I did nothing of any sort whatsoever. If you want someone to blame…" _Those disgusting ruby, red eyes tore to look at Leo.

"Leo…?" I said almost a murmur.

"_It was him who dealt this to this boy," _it proclaimed. _"But you must know already who my Master is. After all I live only to protect the soul of the legitimate head of the Baskervilles."_

"Master Glen?" I raged in a yell, I didn't care it they knew. "But Master Glen is already-" Suddenly a pain came to my head.

_Click_

Another? _"I see you are capable now of seeing for yourself. This wouldn't have been the case if your Master had completed the ceremony. I wouldn't be confiding on this Nightray's body and neither would I be protecting this boy who was found by my Master."_

~X~

"Jack," I asked. That's right. This was a few months later of that. After my box got locked away. And after something very bizarre happened. Gilbert was no longer with Vincent and me. Something had happened. "Where's Gil? Why hasn't he been coming to play with me?" Vincent too. He'd been acting a lot stranger. Way that usual, apart from tearing apart dolls. "Vincent too," I repeated my thoughts. "Where are they?" For some reason I didn't sound sad just confused.

Jack turned to look at me with a very odd expression. One I had never seen on him. Disappointment. Yet I didn't know anything of what was going on. Neither of their nor Jack's nor Master Glen's situation.

He finally picked me up and sat me on a chair while leaning in front of me. "Gil has…" he said after a few seconds of silence as if to choose his words wisely. "Been summoned…by Glen. Apparently there is something that Glen sees of his concern for Gilbert."

"What do you mean by of his concern?" I asked oblivious.

He smiled, yet it wasn't one of those heartfelt smiles of his. This one somehow was more half heartedly. "I'll explain later. Right now I have something to talk to Glen about. So would you do me the favor of going to look for Vincent. I'm sure he's somewhere in the estate."

"Sure," I answered. I smiled and attempted something to cheer him up. "Don't worry. I'll get Vincent to get better and find out what's up with Gil while am at it too!" I didn't like seeing him like this. I stood from the chair and went along around the mansion. First thing was to find Vincent. I'd asked Lotti one-chan, Fang-san, Doug-san, Lily one-san but somehow nobody knew or had seen where Vincent had gone to.

Never did I suspect that would be the day the devil's hand tainted our lives forever…

After a few minutes I wounded up in the garden in front of the tower. I frowned looking down. For some reason I didn't want to go in there anymore. I pivoted and was about to take a step forth…

"What are you looking for?" I turned to see that girl, Alice, as Jack said her name was. Somehow the tone in her voice was a bit more playful than what I remembered.

"I'm looking for Vincent," I said bluntly. "Have you seen him anywhere perhaps?"

My neck hurt from looking up at her yet I clearly saw her hands twin in each other as she leaned her chin upon them gazing down on me, "I did see him actually. He was crying all alone. He was muttering stuff about Gilbert."

"Gilbert?" I asked deliberately. Where was she getting to?

"Yep," she said childishly and with a happy tone to her voice. "Apparently Glen's planning to use Vincent's big brother Gilbert as his next vessel!"

My heart stopped, "Vessel?"

"Didn't you know?" she said intrigued. "Glen Baskerville isn't a human being. You couldn't call him a true human anyways."

"What do you mean?" I called from down where I was.

"Every certain amount of years or so the soul of the Baskerville Household, Glen Baskerville, must change body. By doing this the five different Chains must be transferred to the new body. Or so something like that is said. And I know which one is going in Gilbert~" she taunted me.

"Which one?" I asked.

"Raven…"

It didn't last long after I went looking for Vincent desperately.

"_You better hurry," _her warning rang in my ears. _"Guessing from Vincent's ugly nature he'll try anything to fight back and get his big brother back~!"_

I took a turn and ended under the archways that lead into the mansion again. Running on I noticed I saw a bundle on the floor. A curled ball.

"Vince-!" but something flashed before me and shoved me with great force to my left into the shrubs there. I sat up and noticed a little monkey there in front of me. It was small and had copper color fur and in its hands it had a strange, gold apple. "What's that you?" I hissed surprised and shocked of a monkey pushing me away. "Why did you do that?"

It went to my shoulder and while wrapping its tail around the back of my neck it pointing up front to my left where Vincent sat curled in a ball but a few feet away from me.

I could see but I couldn't hear nothing. "I need to go to him-" I felt a tug on my hair as the monkey pulled it and pointed back at Vincent. I looked back to him and saw a woman there leaning towards him. Even though she was cloaked in black I could still see her red pursing lips and that long, red, curling hair. "Who's that woman?" I thought to myself. That's when I felt my shoulder's quite light and turned to see the monkey behind me going the opposite direction into the mansion. "Wait!" I hissed following him not forgetting about Vincent but knowing somehow the monkey knew something I didn't…But I shouldn't have followed the monkey. I shouldn't have followed Chronos even if he dictated that I shouldn't get involve with Vincent's acts. Yet by doing so I would be losing the opportunity to stop him of what he did…

~X~

"_You see now…" _Again only seconds had passed by on the memory. _"It wasn't this boy who should have gotten my protection."_

"It was supposed to be Gilbert," I muttered to myself.

"_Now I linger in this scattered form of contract," _it explained.

"Why," I said slowly and regaining composure. "Why are you telling me all this?"

"_Why it's obvious,"_ it said. _"The one that your Master wants most is you. Well…the person who resides in your heart."_

"In…my heart?" I murmured. And suddenly I realized. She… the one who was talking to me before this. Was it this…she was warning me about?

I took a step forward and stumbled a to my knees. This is crazy. I should've known. I should've listened to her. It was her then, the tombstone Cloude and I found that day.

"_La-ce," _I never caught how to pronounce it correctly.

"_It says-"_

"Lacie," I thought in my head. "Why didn't you just tell me! All this-All this happened because you hid yourself! In me!"

"**I'm sorry…" **Was she crying? **"I'm truly, so very sorry…"**

I heard something slumped down, I turned to see Elliot against the wall. "Elliot…" I can't act upon the circumstances anymore. I have stray off the path they told me to follow.

"_A Pythoness?" _my child voice asked confused.

"_Don't worry," _Cloude's voice said. _"I won't let anything happen to you from now on."_

It wasn't just the fact that I'm the Golden Sage and that I'm my people's legitimate soothsayer. It's the fact that I am who I am that brought me to where I am now. Because of me being Clarice Florence, because of me being the reincarnation of Lacie, that everyone around me is suffering.

"Show yourself!" I demanded standing up straight. The wind bellowed at me as it appeared in front of them both. Elliot was still in shock. Yet Leo was…

"Don't do it!" he yelled at me.

"Shut up!" I yelled back. This is for me to battle against. If I want to at least safe someone instead of being saved by them. I faced the disgusting Chain. "You're not going to surface over this Humpty."

"_Is that your saying Emissary of Time?" _he asked in disbelief. _"The contract with this boy is almost at an end. Without the main contractor my existence would be much easier for you to erase from this world without having your body suffer much of the consequences. However if you use your control of time and space deciding to erase my contract seal from this boy then you'll only define your thin line of life upon the Fates to take with ease." _

"Who cares about insignificant things like those?" I said raising my hand to him with Radiant Garden. "What happened when I saw you with Celia won't happen this time around."

"_True,"_ it agreed. _"You are not the innocent child you were when Mistress Celia was my contractor. Yet that won't change your ultimate fate, Golden Sage!"_ It's tongue stuck out towards me which I took at full force with Radian Garden. "Chronos!" the blade resonated with his power as the sharp tongue stood still. I raised my blade but was stopped by a string holding on to my hands.

"Why are you stopping me?" I yelled at Lacrimosa.

"**You can't harm Humpty Dumpty!"** she exclaimed. **"His contract seal is far too advanced! If you do so Elliot will be harmed as well!"**

"_But it's not the boy who's causing this attack," _Chronos signaled. _"Humpty is acting by his own accord only dragging Elliot behind him."_

"You slimy, little bastard!" I yelled but he had broken Chronos' leash and gone after me, unguarded. "Augh!" I tried catching my breath but I couldn't. It's tongue was lifting me high above the floor and the pressure on my throat was beyond my strength to unlock it. Shit!

"Claire!" Leo yelled. I could see him, barely, trying to react to this but the pressure cause by Humpty Dumpty's presence was too strong on him.

"_The Golden Sage is a vermin to all of us. You who holds the rogue Chains going against the Will of Abyss, should have never been born."_

"Tr-ue," I managed to say out loud to it. "I wa-sn't. B-ut I'm he-re now."

"_You'll shut that vulgar mouth of yours. Even better, I'll shut it for you forever!"_

"_**Stop!"**_

A rush of reason took over me when the tongue disappeared at Elliot's call. I dropped forcefully to the floor coughing violently. Elliot… I looked up and my eyes widened. "Elliot!" I yelled as I noticed the red blood stain protruding on his chest. This can't be right. No…please, someone.

**Tell me this isn't happening!**


	30. Chapter 29: The Pain of the Heart

"Ah," something suddenly took my breath away. Then a sudden pain hit me, "Ahhh!" What's this? My chest! It…burns!

"AHHHH!"

"Elliot!" I heard Leo my voice barely audible by myself by the force on me. "Stay back, Leo!" he yelled and as if on his command the air bellowed Leo away as he bumped into the stone bed slipping down.

"Leo!" I yelled in concerned. I turned to Elliot to see Humpty Dumpty there. This feeling…I knew what it was now. Seeing how Humpty Dumpty has gone berserk. "The Sealing Stone…was broken."

"_The wish- of the Will of the Abyss. Eat…the Black Rabbit."_

"Black Rabbit," I muttered. "Alice!" I stood up and tried going for it.

"Claire, don't!" he yelled furiously at me and as response the Chain answered and swept me to the wall. I slumped down to the floor coughing…blood? I looked up to see Humpty Dumpty trying to swallow Elliot whole.

"Elliot!"

_Click_

"At a…time like this…" I whispered as my vision blurred.

**~X~**

I remember that after Chronos led me out of Vincent's way that I found my way back to my room.

"What's this?" I asked to myself as I picked up the red cloak from my bed. "This isn't mine."

"Change," I turned to see Lotti one-sama standing there. "We're meeting Master Glen. Hurry."

I did as ordered and changed to the clothes she'd picked out for me. Those clothes I've never used them once. Lotti said they were for Emissary-related missions. Those clothes and that red cloak.

I changed and followed Lotti one-sama to the audience chamber. We stopped in front of it and she held her hands on my shoulders as she told me, "Stay here while we're inside, okay?" I nodded. Lotti one-sama went in. Mr. Fang, Lily one-san, and Mr. Doug went in. In the end was Cloude his hood on, the same red cloak on.

Why must I wait here?

I felt something on my shoulders. "Ah Mr. Monkey." It left my shoulders and motioned for me to follow it. "But…" I hesitated but I raised my hood and followed him. "Where are you going Mr. Monkey?" I stopped when he did. And noticed something. There was something going on this time of year in the capital Sablier. He found my way back to my room again. At looking at him he held my broche. "Careful with that Mr. Monkey." I said taking it away and placing it on my chest. I looked at Mr. Monkey and gasped, he was fading into a bright light and suddenly went into my broche. "What-"

"_I will be with you when you call for me, mia Domina," _his Dominion? How did he know my language?

I started hearing lots of screams down below on the mansion's room. "W-What's going on?"

"_Please hurry, mia Domina. Find everyone you want to save and guide them out of here."_

"Ah, y-yes," I hesitated and ran outside. "What's happening?" I reached the foyer's stairs to see people being killed.

"_Glen has given the order," _he said. _"They're killing everyone in this place." _

"No," I ran up the stairs again. Cloude, Gilbert, Vincent, Jack! I have to find them. "Cloude!" I yelled in the corridors. I started going deeper and deeper into the mansion. As I ran the floor and walls kept getting redder and redder, soaked in blood. My cloak too had gotten rather bloody from the ends. Reaching a corner I gasped, Leon was there. In his mouth a person's body. Its eyes red looking at me, he simply out looked me. "Lotti one-sama's Chain."

"_Hurry!"_

I started running again. Maybe he's…I stumped into the room that used to be our own. There he stood with his back to me and his red cloak black soaked in blood…Christ on his right hand…soaked in blood…

**~X~**

I know how this memory ends. I was sent into the Abyss when Time and Space crashed with each other. I awoke a hundred years later outside the hole which became the Tragedy of Sablier. Sister Fiona found me and I became a part of the House of the White Angel. I remembered my name but because of the box that still resided in me, the memories of a hundred years ago were locked inside. My other life began that day…

I looked up to see Elliot being engulfed in Humpty Dumpty. Seconds, again.

**~* Elliot's POV *~**

Watching Gilbert and Echo fighting against Humpty Dumpty gave a reaction in him.

I came to a stance again. Leo seemed unconscious leaving me alone with this thing. I summoned Radiant Garden only to see Humpty charging at me. I only blocked the attack unable to attack myself.

"Lacrimosa!" I called.

"**Yes."**

Humpty Dumpty was locked inside a dimensional cage but the berserk Chain was too powerful and broke out as shards went flying everywhere. It slumped a bit back but it gave me away and it attacked throwing me back a few steps.

In the Chain's eyes Elliot saw her there, exhausted. The one person he'd come to love was fighting against the monster inside of him along everybody else. How could he let this go this far…?

I raised my head surprised as I saw Elliot suddenly stab his own hand with his rapier. "Elliot!" I suddenly saw his eyes which where furious yet wanting to cry of the pain.

"Forget…what I did?" he called furious his hand trembling with the mere effort. "Turn my eyes way?" The Chain above him rippled starting to fade. "My memories, my mistakes, all of my suffering! The past, the future! I have no intention of giving any of them up to you!" I looked down and exclaimed with all his strength, "I am Elliot Nightray and I will not let you take that away from me!"

Suddenly I saw blood prickly down his face and gasped as I noticed the blood came from his head. "Elliot!" I called running over to him. "Oh God," I muttered trying to see how to stop the bleeding his body was having. "Claire?" he murmured noticing me. "Don't talk, let me take care of this," I simply said.

"Don't, Elliot…Contractors shouldn't reject their own Chain," I turned to see Vincent standing at the doorway. Elliot had turned too.

"Vin…cent," he simply said.

"Who would have though…that you, of all people, were the core of Humpty Dumpty?" he said. I came in front of him trying to keep him as far away from Vincent as possible. "Your Chain went out of control too, didn't it? Both of yours, I would assume. It was the same with mine. It kept repeating 'the Will of Abyss. The Will of Abyss.'"

"That…thing…" he panted.

"Calm down, don't exert yourself," I said trying to calm him down.

"I said don't, Elliot," he said coldly yet with a smile on his face. "Without it's contractor, a Chain is too unstable to remain in our world. For a Chain, a rejection by its contractor means death. Of course, such a drastic measure…results in the death of both Chain and Contractor."

"You bastard," I murmured. "You're meaning to say he's going to die?"

"Indeed and if that's the case; well…here and now, I can…" Elliot suddenly yelled in pain. I turned to him, "Elliot…" He fell to the floor, "Elliot!"

"Too bad," Vincent smiled. "Looks like Oz-kun has finally come to."

I turned to him furious standing up. "You heartless bastard!" I yelled. "How could you do this? Not helping them! Instead you're with the Baskervilles?"

"Seems Yamane's spell on you broke," he said simply. "Trust me, I'm being nice here. He'll suffer less if I kill him now or would you like the pleasure to kill your beloved?"

"Like hell I would!" I answered furious. "What happened to you!" I snapped unconsciously. "I thought I knew you! You were my best friend!" My eyes felt stingy.

"You're right," he said smiling coldly. "I was your friend. Not anymore though."

"How can you?" I muttered tears of rage falling silently down my cheeks. "I should've known better than to have ran away when I saw you that time! I should've followed you and stopped you!"

"What do you mean to say?" he said intrigued.

"When I saw you that day, a hundred years ago!" I yelled furious. "I saw you talking to that woman! Miranda Barma!"

His eyes widened, "You-"

I interrupted him before he even continued, "I should've known better. Who else would be as stupid to try what that crazy woman said! Who else would do something so irrational as to follow her orders!"

"You know…?"

"You're stupid! You shouldn't have done anything like that! It was you… You opened the door to the Abyss and condemned us all!" I suddenly felt a grip on neck as he pinned me to the wall.

"You're wrong," he hissed in my ear. I was having trouble breathing even though my toes barely touched the ground he was holding my throat to hard. "I did it for Gil. I wanted to save Gil."

"No," I hesitated. "You just damned us all into this kind of life."

"_Promise me you'll be more careful, Vince."_

"You broke your promise," at that he threw me to the floor stepped on my throat and chest as my breathing got even harder to grasp. I tried pulling his foot away but couldn't.

"You're not the one to talk!" he raged. He put more pressure on me making me gasp. "You're the one who broke your promise first by falling in love with this fool!"

"_Vince, let's get married!" she blurted out. _

"_W-What!" he stuttered blushing. "D-do you e-even know what that means?"_

"_Well, Jack told me that when two people love each other very, very much that they marry each other, and are together forever," she simply explained, "You love me, right?"_

"_W-well, y-yes. O-of course, but-"_

"_And I love you too!" she said happily. "See? We both love each other! So, let's be together always and love each other forever, alright?"_

"You're the one who broke me into pieces when I knew you were with this imbecile!" he retorted back pushing even more. "You were the one who changed!" I yelled as a pulse of energy pushed him back. I sat up skirting him and moving back with Elliot. "You damned us all." Elliot grabbed my shoulder as he got back up and I noticed his chest bleeding profusely. "No, Elliot…"

Suddenly Vincent's tone changed back to his collected one, "That wound…If a wound inflicted on the Chain is affecting the contractor…it means that the hand of the seal has almost completed its revolution. At this point even if you should manage defeating your Chain there would be no way to save you." He smiled his eyes calm, "So, Elliot would you rather…be killed by me, or Oz-kun?"

He's got to be kidding? There has to be some way out of this. There's always another way out of things like these. Suddenly he chuckled and smiled at him, "Neither. Ugh!" he gasped. "Elliot!" "Killed…by the likes of you…?" he said panting. "Don't make me laugh… This is something I have to take care of myself." What's he thinking? "I won't…allow this. Of a Chain like you! How could I…"

"Elliot. What are you-" He turned to looked at me and I swear the way his eyes looked at me… it was as if he were saying those words I felt out loud. Those words I felt like sharp knife to my heart…

…_**I love you…and goodbye…**_

"**I… Humpty Dumpty. I reject you."**

…_no…_

"…_**No!"**_


	31. PSNH: The Wonderer With No Answer

**This is the second part of "The Part of the Story Nobody Heard" i abbriviate to not take much space. Still waiting on Chapter 60 of PH. I'm literally and figuratively dying to know what happens next. In the meanwhile i'll keep giving excerps like these and maybe i'll give more LeoXClaire since people seem to like that a bit too. Give me ur opinions or requests on something you'll like.**

* * *

_**Things took a dramatic change in me from that day on…**_

_**-Spring, XXXVI. Year Two.-**_

_I've been living apart from Claire since that day. We've lived in separate rooms as well. Now without her I feel empty yet I know I must keep going. This is a burden I must carry._

"_Very well, we are done," Mr. Fang announced._

"_Already?" I asked panting and holding Christ down. I've learned about my Hours now, not fully capable but getting there._

"_We've taken you to your extremes. If you want to learn more you must rest the part too," he said putting his sword away._

"_But-"_

"_Stop fussing and listen to Fang!" Miss Lily smacked me on the head. "You're good, very good. It's almost impossible for Fang to find things to teach you. Hey, why don't you go back with that Vessalius and learn new things?"_

"_No!" I replied. Catching myself in the act retorted quickly before either could say something. "No. Jack already has things to attend to with my older sister."_

"_Odd how you not call her by her name anymore," Fang said catching me. "Did something occur?"_

"_Nothing at all," I answered leaving the training room._

_Could it be I've let myself go? Everyone seems to notice now how I've changed._

_**-Summer IV. Year Two.-**_

_It's been long since I've seen Claire face to face now. I've grown taller. I wonder if she has too. My hair's grown longer. I wonder, has hers? The emptiness hasn't subsided. I don't think it will. Not until I accomplish what I need to for her sake._

_Today I'm to go with Alice. To play, she said last time. I guess this isn't the same white Alice from back then. To not confuse myself I named the white Alice, 'Alyss', while the one who was here I actually called her Alice. Since both sound the same neither will notice. "I'm here," I announced. Coming in I hear her laugh as she tried playing the piano. Yeah, this isn't Alyss, it's Alice._

"_Cloude. I haven't seen you for awhile. How've you been?" she asked. That's true, for her it might be a long time ago but I've met most of the time with her sister._

"_I know, I'm good pretty much," I said simply sitting down._

"_It's nice to have you around here. So, I was wondering, when will you have me meet your sister?" I looked up. I haven't told her about her, have I? "I know you told me she looks pretty much like you since you're twins and all, but I really want to meet her in person."_

"_Well right now," she suddenly looked disorientated for a second there yet I continued, "She and I are not exactly in good terms."_

"_Yep!" she said laughing a laugh that gave me chills. "She's been crying all around the garden when Vincent or Gilbert are looking."_

"_Alyss!" I called knowing and recognizing the tone. I stood abruptly from the chair I was seated at and stood away from her._

"_I'm sorry, you were talking to my sister but her time was up. She's now with Cheshire and the dolls, she's sure going to have lots of fun. Now I was going to discuss something with you today," she said taking a sit on her sofa. "So my servant, how's the uncovering going so far."_

"_Mia Domina,"_ it still pained me to say those words. I still couldn't accept her as my Dominion. A Dominion, to our people, was the person for whom which we served and would gladly give our lives for. To me that wasn't Alyss, it was my Clarice. "As you suspected it seems Master Glen is getting more and more engulfed into his body and it seems that his hundred year policy is almost done with."

"I knew it," she said. "He wouldn't just let all those sacrifices go in vain. Especially the one made five years ago."

Five years ago? "May I ask whom it was?"

"Have no idea. Wasn't there to witness it first hand. Though I've heard from the gossips around the estate that it was a young girl. Very beautiful and nice," she answered. "By the way, since you haven't seen her that much I don't think you know how Claire is do you."

"I've heard from Miss Charlotte that my sister is getting very much weaker since last December," I admitted, though I didn't tell her that it started from that day she sang. "I'm afraid it's progressing further into her."

"It's no good for you to talk like that," she said chuckling. "If you want something desire it with all you've got. Now say it." I hesitated. What's her game now? I can't jest with her and I can't give in my weaknesses to her anymore than I have. "Say it."

"It's for Claire," I admitted straight forward. And I am not lying. All this I'm doing is for her. For her to be save and alive.

"I see," she said almost like reading my thoughts. "Is it because of her 'sickness'?" What is saying? All this she knows, then why is she repeating herself and repeating my pain. No, I can't let her know that.

"I have already done what you requested," I said bluntly. "I have gotten the information you've wanted from Master Glen."

"And you did a marvelous job," she said with that happy yet creepy tone. "You shall get your reward…at it's time."

"What!" I called out outraged. This wasn't what I wanted. She's getting worse and worse by the years. She won't live that much longer if I keep waiting! "That wasn't our deal!"

"Don't fret," she said smiling. "It wouldn't be fair to your big sister. After all now that I've showed you how to read the writings I'm sure you know you can't live if she lives and she can't live if you live. Meaning one must die sooner of later," this girl. She chuckled coldly. The writings are like a book of fate. As users of space and time, her and I can change those writings, either for good or bad depending which one of us changes it. Claire changes good to bad while I can change them from bad to good. Opposites yet born the same. But if she lives for just a mere second longer than I, then I'd have changed the writings because I can change them.

_**Of the daughter of innocence whom has been stained, resides the strength to bring forth the paradise in which this land lives. For her life ends where ours begins. The innocence will be restored when her life stops beating.**_

I won't let them have her. I won't let them keep her. It's her life to live. It's her heart to give. It's only one and I won't let them take it away from her. "Fine. Jut because I have to live. I have to, in order to kill the White's Sage's curse."

"What are you talking about!" I turned to the scream. Claire? "Our mother was the White Sage! What possible curse are you talking about!" How…did she find this place?

"Claire?" I said in disbelief.

"Tell me!" she yelled. "What did she mean by one having to die! What are the writings? Have you really lost complete trust in me! Answer me!"

She wasn't suppose to know. The more she wasn't involve the better it was. Why couldn't she just live her life with them instead of here with me while I'm trying to safe her. "Why are you here…" I said without thinking. Yet I know I have to get her away from here.

"Cloude?"

"Why the hell are you here!" I yelled outraged. "You're not suppose to be here!" I heard something drop to the floor a couple times. She was crying, I didn't, no, couldn't bare to see her face to face now.

"Why are you not telling me anything?" she called sobbing.

"Because you've already left me out!" that's not true. "Having all of them with you why would you need me! You replaced me! Those two and Jack too! They've taken my place! If I don't belong with you then you no longer do either!" I'm lying my heart out. But how can I make her understand any better? If I talk to her she'll only get involve and I don't want that.

"You're all I have left!" she cried. "Gilbert, Vincent, and Jack aren't replacing you!"

"How can you say that!" I can't stop myself now. "You've left me alone!"

"That's not true!" she cried even harder. From the corner of my eye I could see her shaking her head. I raised my head to see her to the eyes. I had to make this get through her. "I didn't leave you. You left me!" That stabbed me all because it was true. "You abandoned me to become stronger! Tell me where's that power led you to now!"

She's not paying any attention to me. She can't think over all this tears and fears in her. I have to think of something to make her understand. "You don't get it…" I hissed. "You don't mean anything to me now!" I felt my heart began to tear that instant. "Leave!" more. I shoved her to the floor. "Leave and never talk to me again!" I'm saying this? "I don't ever want to see you again!" This is whom I've become. The devil I was so determined to be if it meant helping her. Yet…

**I HATE YOU!**

Did I say that? I couldn't hear myself. I just heard her footsteps leave as Vincent's followed her. I dropped to my knees, infuriated…at myself.

"Nice comeback," Alyss called, I barely recognized her voice. "Now everything's going according to plan. All we need is for the right moment to come."

I wasn't listening to her. Something was happening to me. Something I haven't done since Mother passed away. I was crying. As silently as ever I was crying. I could feel the tears started to roll down my cheeks and onto the floor.

I didn't mean it. Please, forgive me. I didn't mean it. Please, know I was only lying. I didn't mean it. Please, don't cry. I didn't mean it. Please…smile. I'm doing this so you can smile. So you can be happy. Then why are you sad? I'm trying my hardest and still it's not enough. Why? Why? Why?

Maybe…I raised my head and turned to the mirror in the room. My face looked like the one I had just saw. Crying with blue eyes. Could it be that it wasn't the curse itself that was hurting her?

Could it be…that the one doing damage…is me?

**-Winter XXIX. Year Four.-**

It's been two years since I've touched this journal. It's been boring everyday now. I've been working more and more on my training. I'm eight years now, so is she. I've stopped wondering about things. Instead I ask Lacrimosa. Being Space gives advantages. She looks the same as me still. I'm glad…I say. I've learned very little about how to stop space itself since Fang or Lily don't know much about my Chain. Last night, I saw Jack again since the last day I left my studies with him. He came to give me a birthday present to me. A broche. It was blue with golden swirls. He told me it was a locket.

"Why a broche?" I asked coldly.

"It's a set," he said. "You've got the blue one while Claire got the green one."

"They're a pair," I said.

"You love her but instead shun her away. I've done what I could to make her life easier without you. Yet the remains will never completely disappear. It's your decision now. Are you sure about the path you've chosen?"

"I'm certain," I answered. I never told him that I too was having a hard time living without her existence close to me. We were strangers by now. I'm doing this for her. He sighed, "Then I'll be on my way. Hope you see the truth of what you've done to both of you, someday."

He closed the door behind him. I went to my drawer and took out an old picture. It was taken the first weeks we got here. It was Claire and I. She and I both had a copy of it. I got the scissors and cut her picture our the right size. I placed it inside the locket. I cut the other one as well. After sometime I left to her room while she was asleep. I found the locket Jack said. It was a pair. I opened it and placed it inside. If she forgot about me, at least let her remember me as I used to be and not as I am now. I heard her sleeping, breathing. I leaned down and kissed her forehead. Everything will go as planned and with it will be your cure. Please just wait a little longer.

**-Spring I. Year Five.-**

It's been sort of odd now a days. Miss Barma has been visiting lately. She's quite strange. I don't like her. Anyway Fang gave me a red cloak like all the other Baskervilles. I finally made it. I hope…I do a good job.

"Cloude," Fang called me from my room.

"Yes."

"We're being called by Master Glen," he said. "Change and meet us in the audience chamber as soon as possible."

"Yes," I said. I changed into the outfit they chose for me and the red cloak. I walked over to the audience room. Once inside we were waiting for Miss Charlotte and she came in.

"I apologize for the tardiness," she said kneeling down like us. "What are your orders, Master?"

~"Master Glen…what did you...say just now?" Fang asked in disbelief. Even I was confused. "Kill everyone in this town!" Why would he want that? I mean…why? Fang stayed quiet yet not for long, "Why must we do that…Master Glen?"

He suddenly stabbed his sword upon the gravel, "Shut up! This is an order! No matter woman or child…kill every single person in this town! Immediately!" It was an order. It was a necessity. Now I knew because Alyss had told me. It was necessary for a sacrifice to be made. Was this it? Was this to be, finally, my awaited reward?

* * *

I haven't touched you since. It seems Fang found you somewhere in the debris. Unwanted and poorly taken care of. I open you now, my age fifteen, to tell you one last thing. I've grown. I came back to this world after I was sent to the Abyss when Time and Space collided. A hundred years passed since then and what we did is now known as the Tragedy of Sablier. I'm writing to you now this in hopes it reach her one day.

I was wrong…

Everything I did was for nothing. Alyss never had a cure for you because she never had to do anything. I was to erase that shadow of the White Sage from your existence. And I'm prepared to do it now. The innocence has been breached within you and so it will come out finally. That shadow.

I'll leave this out of the book. Just if by any chance it manages to survive apart from it. In it I write my most sincere apology and my most sincere wish for our future.

I rip a page from it and write:

_If we are ever to be reborn again, it'll be nice if we were twins and be together again._

_-Cloude…_

"Cloude," I raise my head to face Charlotte.

"Miss Charlotte?" I ask for her question.

"Will you be going to Sablier with Zwei and I?" she asked.

I fold the paper I wrote on and placed it inside the journal, all beaten and worn out. "I am." I walk up to her. "Miss Charlotte, knowing you it is most surely that you of all of us will meet again with her." She looked at me with a confused stare. I wasn't in very good terms with her because I had hurt Claire so much before. "What are you talking about?" she asked confused.

"I don't trust him with anything," I said looking over as Vincent left. "Not even with his words or actions. Which why I don't want him to know I gave you this." I handed to her the book now locked with it's rusted lock-on-strap. "This…?" she said looking at it. "Claire kept something similar to this."

"It's the journal Fang gave us when we arrived. This is mine. I'm giving this to you in case I don't make it back from Sablier," I said honestly.

"What do you mean by not making it back?" she asked.

"I've read my writings," I simply say. "Either I accomplish the cleansing making both of us live or she'll live on and I'll perish. I'll do my earnest job to make sure the first happens yet if I don't. Please, promise me you'll find a way to give this to her…in person."

"Why…can't you? You're coming back. Don't ever say you're not. You're too young to be thinking that kind of stuff," she said playfully. I smile. She's always been this straight forward.

"Promise me, Charlotte, that if I die you'll find a way to hand this over to my sister," I say sincerely.

She sighed, "I don't see your point if your going to live but…I promise you I'll give it to her."

"Thank you," I answered. The door opens as Zwei comes out. "Are we ready to leave yet?" she asked giggling. She's freaky. Freakier than I. Never liked her. Not one bit.

"Not yet Zwei," Charlotte answered putting the book away in her robes. "But soon we'll head to Sablier."

Soon, huh? I wonder this time around now. Have you grown taller? Perhaps now we can tell the difference between each other. Has your hair gotten longer? I can assume that it's change from the last time I saw you. I wonder are your eyes going to remain that same pure blue once you see who I am? Will they permanently change like mine did? I wonder… And I can guess I'll always wonder because we will never be able to stand on the same ground. Not with this going on. And this has been going on for a hundred years and more. Can you imaging how much more can it withstand and still remain? Maybe you can. Maybe of all of the remaining Baskervilles you will be the fittest to see beyond the haze.

I wonder something else, too, though. I wonder if there is a salvation to all this. To the pain and sorrow…of everyone. It just isn't fair. Even with power, changes cannot be done against pain and sorrow. It's not doable by people like me or the others. Perhaps you've found a key to that door. I've locked myself up since a long time ago. My lock has change. But in the process, so has your key.

"We should start heading there," Charlotte told me.

"Yes," I said.

I wonder one last thing before leaving. If it is not my heart's lock now that you are able to open; if my age to receive your earnest love and affection passed. Who is it, then, now who will receive all in exchange?

Who will it be that will have your utmost love and affection?

I wonder.

I wonder…


	32. Chapter 30: I'll Sing to You Forever

**_Three days have gone by since the incident in Yura's mansion_**

Sharon found Gilbert strolling through Pandora that morning. Sharon briefly asked him to some tea and he accepted. In that while they started talking of Break, Liam and then Gilbert asked her something unexpected to her.

"How's Claire?" he suddenly asked moving his cup a bit from its plate.

"Huh?" she suddenly came. "May I ask why you're asking about her?"

"Well…" he then told her. About how in Yura's mansion before Break and him got separated that he'd accidentally seen something. He had, by mistake of his own accord, seen both Elliot and Claire kiss. "Apart from you and I," he actually said griping the cup tighter. He sighed letting go in submission, "The one that's suffering the same as Oz or perhaps the most…is Claire."

Sharon's gaze suddenly fell down, "She hasn't talked much to anyone. The only ones she's been with this past three days have been those two."

"Those two…" Gilbert repeated. "It's surprised me when I saw her with her Chains too. I thought that Alice was the only one but seems not. She's hasn't said a word?"Sharon shook her head with a sad look, "She hasn't spoken at all. Her gaze seems distant too. She's stayed in her room the past three days, sleeping the day out and then crying herself at night. She's barely eaten as well. She's worrying me way too much."

"It's too soon to see how she'll be after this," Gilbert said taking a drink. "It's for sure to say that Oz and her will not get it over with easily."

"You're right," Sharon sighed deeply. "And I think I'm speaking for her when I say that a broken heart is the worse pain for any young girl. And as I say this I still am surprise by her actions. The times I've been with her she looks oblivious to her surroundings. When I ask her or tell her anything she simply smiles at me, yet it isn't the same warm smile as before.""Has…she cried?" he asked.

Not surprise she only shook her head, "In times of grief, though, mourning is the only way to move past it. Maybe I shouldn't be saying this to a man, but I think that…it's important to cry at times likes these."

**~X~**

Claire sat silently on the small cushion seat right below the window looking at the blue sky. Her eyes, once a gallant, piercing blue, now seemed dull and far. She held her knees to her weak body and embraced the green broche on her chest.

"Claire?" a little twelve-year-old girl called as she sat on the floor looking at Claire. The girl had short hair, to her chin, the color of chestnuts. Parts of her hair strand popped out, like doe ears hanging low, of a lighter, whiter color. Her eyes a dark, mossy green. On her neck a choker was placed with a brilliant sphere. "Are you okay?" she asked silently.

Claire simply turned to her and smiled a bit but then turned back to the window.

"Don't bother anymore," another male voice called. This time of a thirteen year old boy with dark, chocolate hair spiky on its ends. His glare was with eyes with a dark shade of gray. On his left ear, on the upper part there was a silver earring with a white gem. Both were created out of the release of great power from Claire the night three days ago. "She's not going to answer you. She's not even in this room anymore. _Vuez Domina _wants to grasp this at her pace.""But Chronos," the girl said sadly sniffing. "Will she ever come back to us?"

"She will, Lacrimosa," he answered. "It's a matter of her will. Since Cloude this has been the most brutal thing she's seen. Her mind and heart have been torn apart in half. Not completely though. It's up to her to pick up the pieces." He gave out his hand to Lacrimosa, "Come now, I want to accompany Miss Rainsworth on Regnard's behalf."

"But," Lacrimosa whispered gazing at Claire. "She needs sometime to herself," he says and she agreed taking his hand as they were to leave he whispered to her. "Perhaps that will bring her back around."

**~X~**

I heard the door shut after them. I hear everything clearly for some odd reason. It's like I'm not focusing on anything therefore everything seems clearer. Yet I am like this. In such a sorry state that I can't even bring myself up. I agree with Chronos, I'm taking this at my own pace. I can't even grasp it all. I held my knees to my body. Why do I feel myself cold? My body's lost its warmth. I've recovered from my wounds yet why do I feel pain? Oz, Gil, Alice, Break, Sharon, Leo…all of them came back like I had said I would bring them back. Yet…why do I feel so empty inside?

**~Back Then~**

"Noooooo!" she yelled out as much as her voice could as she saw Elliot's limp body fall to its own puddle of blood. Leo was slower to react than her, as he was still unconscious, who immediately went to him. "Elliot!" she shouted and knelt over him. She cupped his face in her hands, "Hey Elliot, wake up." She slapped him a bit and shook him by the shoulders. "C'mon wake up!" He wouldn't move. She didn't see his chest rise and fall, to show he was still breathing. She put her ear to his chest, her gaze to the left, not being bothered that she was getting soaked in blood. Her eyes widened as tears started filling up in her eyes.

There was nothing… there was no heartbeat all at…

"No…" she gasped. Her eyes getting blurry she reached out to grab his hand and twined her fingers in her. The same hand that just not long ago had been warm and had answered her hand kindly and gently gripping back. "No, you're lying," she called her eyes pouring out the tears. "No, Elliot, no!" she shouted burying her crying face into his chest. Then she heard shuffling, Leo, and then a great yell of agony and sorrow. She didn't know whether it was her or Leo or if they had done so at the same time. She just kept crying and crying. Not even noticing that Oz had come in.

The only things she noticed was that Leo was now crying with her. And that something was stirring inside her. Tearing her apart slowly and painfully. Something powerful and unmerciful.

_Is this my payment…?_ was her thoughts as they started to escape her mind slipping away. She hadn't noticed they taken her and Leo and Elliot's body out the mansion. With her tears still falling and flowing her mind slowly slipped away._Will they take away everything I love and cherish to repay for what I am?_

**~x~**

I cried then, didn't I? Then why am I not crying right now? Why am I reacting like this?

"_You're alone." _A little girl's voice said to me. I recognized that voice.

_-Don't lose him-_

"Why are you here now," I heard my voice whisper in harsh gasps.

"_I tried warning you," _it answered.

"Shut the **fuck** up!" I yelled. "Who are you?"

"_I am you,"_ she said simply.

"How…" I ask out of nowhere.

"_When you broke you never recovered completely. You needed us three to be complete."_

Us? "Who are you?" I repeated clearly.

"_You're strength,"_ she answered.

"But you're just-"

"_The smaller version of you, yes. But think back, the strongest you ever were in mind and body has been in your early years which is what I represent."_

"Then who are the others?" I ask confused yet not changing my oblivious tone. I suddenly felt someone gently press their back against mine. Huh… should've guessed. "You shouldn't even show your face in front of me…Lacie."

"**I apologize for everything," **I heard her say.

"Nothing you do or say can undo what's happen," I grab my head in reproach to my mind accepting the occurred. "There's nothing you can do to bring him back."

"**I understand perfectly where those words come from,"** she said. **"But alike Ragnild I am a part of you."**

"Ragnild?" I look down at the floor close to me and see that little version of me sitting down her head low as she played with her bright black shoes. Ragnild?

"_It comes from your people's language,"_ she answered. My people…

"You're name means 'all-knowing power' ," I say as she nods and keeps playing with her shoes. "If she's my strength," I let my head fall back to Lacie's. "Then what are you?"

"**I am your compassion," **she answered me.

"But your not even a part of me. You're a fragment of a soul like Jack," I say slowly catching my own words.

"**I may be however you and I are the same person. I did not only give you life but you gave me a legacy."**

"So I was right," I snorted. "I am your reincarnation."

"**Having a piece of me makes you a part of me, as being a piece of you makes me a part of you, yes."**

"What's the third thing then?" I ask not really compromised to anything at this moment. "Don't tell me it's something like joy or courage."

"_No," _Ragnild answered. _"It's nothing like what you said."_

"Then what is it?" I ask not anymore interested.

"**Love…"**

My eyes widen at Lacie's single word. I rise from my seat and start pacing around the room. "You're screwing with me right?" I tried to breathe but pace myself but having a hard time even making it. "It can't be? You're fucking with me!"

"**Calm down please, Clarice," **Lacie calls using my full name.

"_Don't be stupid," _I see now where I got my big mouth from. _"Didn't you notice the moment you and that boy kissed that your heart was complete. Even Mistress White Sage said so."_

"But, no!" I call falling to the floor and cradling myself.

"**Claire," **I heard Lacie's voice closer and felt her hand on my shoulder. **"The reason why you found that piece was because of that boy. It was because you loved him and he loved you back."**

"Don't say it like that!" I yell pushing her away, only to push myself against the bed's edge. I could not bare hear it like that, "I love him! You have no idea how much! I love him with everything I am and I'll never be able to love anybody else as much as I did him!" I noticed my tears falling silently.

"**Which is exactly the reason why you are still here," **I raised my head to her.

"What?" I ask confused.

"_A heart only breaks once and can be brought back as it was,"_ Ragnild said. _"If it had broken again it would have not returned again the same. But it didn't."_

"How?"

"**Your love stood strong," **Lacie said. **"Your love for Elliot didn't vanish even if he did."**

"_It' has made its way to stay in you and in your heart," _Ragnild finished.

Even when he's gone…I have his love with me. And it's my love for him and his love for me that kept me here. I felt a smile come to my face. "It's hard though," I say. "To move on so soon."

"_There's no rush," _Ragnild said grinning. _"Take your time but remember you have people in this world here too."_

"**As he said 'champion the ones you love'," **Lacie said.

Cloude…Elliot…

"How can I now that I have my heart ripped in two?" I ask them.

"_You have the parts with you,"_ Ragnild said grinning and stretching her hand out tomboyish-like making me snort a bit.

"**It's only a matter of putting them back together,"** Lacie smiled stretching her hand too.

"Are you…helping me?" I ask hesitant.

"_What are you asking, dumbass?" _Ragnild said. _"We're a part of you. You're trying to bring yourself up again." _I felt her reach out for me and pull me by my forearm making me stand up. Then suddenly went inside of me and I felt the vigor return to my body making me able to stand by myself.

"**It's just something you have to stand strong by yourself yet knowing you'll never be alone anymore. Not with the family and friends you have now," **she patted my head and hugged me, coming into me again. Then suddenly I sensed my vision become clearer and brighter.

"_**It's your decision to stand back up or just stay in your room crying things over," **_I heard them both in my head like I would with Chronos and Lacrimosa. My hands found my broche on my bosom. I looked over to my door and brought myself to breathe deep and change from my nightgown. I stopped, five minutes after, in front of my door holding the doorknobs. I hesitated.

"What if I can't bring myself back up?" I thought looking down. "If I can't then how can I stand beside Oz and the others to help them get through this?"

I was dreading to turn back and go back to bed when suddenly I felt a hand on my back pushing me a bit forth and then over my hand on the knob.

"_Be strong Sis. You've never given up before, right?"_

Cloude…!

Another hand pushed me delicately forth and the same delicacy was placed on my left hand on the knob.

"_Clarice, I taught you to have courage always. I know you, and you have that courage like a raging flame in your heart."_

Mother…!

Then the biggest thing I felt was a third hand atop the others on the doorknob and a soft whisper next to my ear.

"**I thought you said you were strong. Where did that big mouth of yours go now?"**

Huh? You're…kidding, right?

I felt suddenly something on my cheek, light and which suddenly returned my body with warmth I recognize too well.

"**Go get that shorty back up to his feet. You're good right now. After all, you're my girl, right? You're strong enough. I'm sure of it, Claire."**

Then a familiar hand pushed me out my room into the basking light of the morning and the many lights around me.

"Elliot!" I call turning back to the darken room with its doors wide open. I was alone in the room and in the hall. I smiled and relaxed. I need to find Sharon and find Leo. "Thank you…" I whispered and ran towards Sharon's balcony.

Thank you Cloude.

Thank you Mother.

And thank you for everything, Elliot. I love you and I will always will. For now I'll have to help our 'shorty' get through his story first. And don't worry, I'll keep Leo safe. It's my turn now to keep everyone protected. It'll be my turn to be their friend to lean on in your behalf. "Please look after me, Elly," I murmur smiling and follow my way to Sharon's room.

Somehow I hear inside my heart a song that I've always had. Which soothes me. Could it be…my song as a soothsayer to **my** friends?

"**Mommy! Mommy! You have to hear the song Claire made up!" **Cloude once said.

"**Let's hear it, Miracle," **she would sometimes call me. **"It is gorgeous. That might just be the song of your heart."**

* * *

_**There is a voice within me that**_

_**Is always guiding me and gives me valor **_

_**It's feels like its smiling**_

_**It's like its singing**_

_**The echoing sound of the wind**_

* * *

"_You wrote that?" _Leo would say. _"It's beautiful."_

"_It's very pretty,"_ Elliot would agree too every time I sang it. _"I'd say you took much to heart while thinking of it."_

* * *

_**To be happy or being sad**_

_**Are part of the beautiful experience that is life**_

_**Like nature it binds us**_

_**It strongly connects us**_

_**Which is how we'll keep going on**_

* * *

_I'll teach it to them._

_I'll sing it to them._

_I'll teach and sing it to Oz so he too can see what he wanted us to be after him._

_Most of all, I'll sing it to you…Elliot._

_From now and forever more._

…_my love…_

* * *

**Okay~! This is important so read it~!**

**I was ****not planning on posting this chapter up until chapter 61 of PH came out. Then again i really liked it and i wrote it out of spite after reading PH 60. So if i get a better idea (which i doubt) or it may change after reading 61 i'll simply put an alternate chapter 30th. **

**Oh and Yay~!  
Happy 30th Chapter "EoT" and hurray to me!  
Thnks R&R and thanks for reading this and this chapter! n_n**


	33. Chapter 31: The Banished Ones Return

No. No. Not here. Not here either. I stop in my tracks thinking. I can't find Leo anywhere. I thought they were done with the interrogations. Okay, then I'll go ask Sharon. Yet when I get to her parlor she's not there either. Crap. I run around the hall trying to find them until I notice the familiar figure from before up ahead from me.

"Ah, Lacrimosa!" I call out to her as i see her stop and turn right around.

"Claire?" she called startled yet I had to rest for I was exhausted of running around.

I stand up straight, "Hey, I was looking for Leo but can't find him. Then i go after Sharon and can't find her or Oz and the others. Have you any idea where they might be at?"

"W-well," she stuttered, "I think Sharon was summoned by Duchess Rainsworth. They might be in her office."

"Her office, got it," I jog past her as I tap her shoulder. "Thanks!" I look over my shoulder to her and smile, "And if you see Chronos tell him to hurry his ass of cause I need some rigorous training after this!"

**~X~**

"Oh boy," Lacrimosa mumbled to herself in fear and confusion. "Chronos isn't here. He said it was only going to be a little while. Oh boy, what if Claire finds out-"

"She won't so stop jinxing us," a voice called as Lacrimosa turned to find her partner.

"Chornos! I just saw her and she was looking for Sharon and Leo. Oh boy, what if those rumors **are **true and she finds out?" Lacrimos said in a state of panic.

She was shut up by Chronos' hand over her mouth, "Shut your trap, girl. Gosh, you're worse like this."

She shook his hand off and whispered, "So did you find out the truth?"

He sighed and pulled his hand off and to his side; a stern look in his face, "The rumors are true."

The panic look on her eyes became one of shock as she lowered her head, " T-then who was the one that ordered the eradication?"

"The Barma and Rainsworth Dukedoms," Chronos said. "They did this and yet have her here. The Court will want to hear this when they get here."

"The Court?" Lacrimosa called. She grabbed him by the shoulders and in hysteria shook him while saying, "You brought the Court in this?"

_"Let the rain fall down. Let the sky guide on. Know the earth and wind are here to aide your will. We will aide our holy Sage." _Both turned to see two little girls, hand in hand, singing to a very familiar song. Both had long red hair and both looked like they were barely nine years old. They both stopped in front of the two Chains, glancing up at them with red eyes.

"Hello," they both said. "We need to find Angele-san. Would you help us?"

**~X~**

I got to Duchess Rainsworth's office and knocked. When I heard a "come in" I entered peaking my head in first.

"I apologize for interrupting," I say sincerely coming in compeltely. As I came in I saw then Oz, Sharon, Gil, and Alice there. With duchess Rainsworth was Duke Barma.

"Don't worry," she says sighing. "Afterall I think this concerns you as well." Concerns me?

That was when she broke the news to us. Duke Bernard Nightray had been killed; beheaded. Gil spoke the doubt I had in mind: if Duke Nightray had died recently, Elliot couldn't have killed him. Barma only told us straight out, it wasn't much that Elliot wasn't the Head Hunter but more that someone copied the Queen. More like Humpty copied the Queen of Hearts.

"In short," I said out of place mostly speaking straight to Barma. "Someone made us the fools here."

"Indeed, Florence," he said agreeing. "I'm impressed that it was you and not the Vessalius kid that spoke out of term though it does not surprise me any longer." Right... Then suddnely three strong pounds on the door got our attention to it.

"Duchess Rainsworth!"

She sighed, "What is it now?" I chuckled nervously to myself. Oh yeah, she was pissed about my earlier interruption.

That's when the Pandora agent came in and in a panic state said, "i-It's terrible! The boy that we were questioning. H-He was abducted...by Vincent Nightray!"

"What?" I hissed at the mere mention of Vincent's name alongside with Leo's situation. That bastard! "How was it even possible?" I had turned to Sharon but before she could have heard me, Gil and her had left for the crime scene. How polite.

"I thought he was going to be safe here!" I blurt out to Barma and duchess Rainsworth.

"Believe me," she said. "We made sure everything."

"Apparently not," I say through gritted teeth mumbling. But Oz simply stops me as my body was moving forth with his hand on my shoulder. "WHy are you stopping me now?"

"We have to worry about what's happening now and not of what could've of couldn't have happened," he said calmly.

Three slow claps came from behind, "Well said, Oz Vessalius-kun." We both turned to see a person standing at the doorstep.

For the weirdest reason, I don't why, I blushed. She was the most gorgeous woman I had ever seen. Her hair was long to her waist and it was a very misty silver with a shade of violet. Her bangs were cut straight through giving them a straight on look, a look I personally didn't like, yet on her it looked beautiful. Her eyes were a mysterious, amethyst color and her skin a very porcelain color. She was wearing a very odd looking yet pretty long, plain dress of a blue color which came to her ankles. On top of the dress she had a long sleeve, short jacket which tied on her neck with some sort of insignia. Then on her waist was a belt from where a scabbard was held in place. She also wore a simple set of slip ons, like some of the sort barma would use.

I shook my head from the small trance I was in, "W-Who are you?"

"My, what a very snappy tongue you have, Miss Clairce," she said smiling at me. Clarice? He knows?

"Could it be?" Oz and I turned at the confused and shocked voice of the Duchess. "Is that really you?"

"My dear Cheryl, how nice to see you again," he said gladly as he walked in towards her desk. That's when I saw Barma step from behind her and came to stand close to the front where the woman stood now. She rose her hands shoulder length jokingly, "And I see that your hostility against me hasn't change either since I left, Rufus."

"Why are you here, you bastard," he said not really asking.

"To visit the friends of my childhood isn't enough of a reason for you?" she asked chuckling but then putting his hands on his sides he saw that Barma didn't take the joke. He then tok a more serious approach, "I've come here as a response unit to the call of our Mistress."

"Then, as I suspected," he suddenly pointed his fan at me. "You, Florence, are pulling the strings in this."

"What!" I called shocked, confused, but most of all pissed at him. "Oh hell no! Don't try putting this on me. I don't even know this woman-!" I suddenly feel Oz's hand, again, on my shoulder as he pulls me a bit back. "What?" I answered angry.

He cleared hi thraot a bit said, "I think you got it a bit wrong, Claire."

"What? What are you talking about?" I say confused.

"Well..." he trails, leans on towards me and cups my ear as he whispers his answer. My eyes suddenly widen.

...what?

"You're a guy!" I burst out in complete shock.

"Oh, I thought it was obvious enough," he said smiling.

"Obvious my ass!" I say still in complete shock. "Y-You look nothing like a guy!"

"Well, my body was something I had to change in order for my abilities to be sharpened," she- I mean - he says.

"W-Well," I stutter trying to let everything sink in. I say the first thing that comes to mind, "A-And who are you anyways?"

"Angele Apostles," he bowed before me a bit before coming up, "At your humble service."

"Ruf please calm down," Duchess Rainsworth said as Rufus simply lowered his fan. "It is clear that Claire had nothing to do with Angele's arrival here."

"Actually, Cheryl-chan," did he seriously just added chan? "As I said I came here answering a call regarding my Mistress."

"And the Court recieved this call of plea?" Barma asked.

"It was meant for me hence my hasty arrival to you humble province," he smiled.

"It had to be Florence then, Cheryl," Barma said.

"Wait!" I called. "I don't even know the guy! How was it that I called him?"

"Indeed," Angele called. "The call was regarding my Mistress-" why does he keep saying that?-"Yet the call was **made **by someone else?"

"Who?" I asked angry.

"It was-" he stopped mid sentence as his gaze was over Oz and I. He smiled, "It seems the ones you're looking for caught my attendants for me, fortunately."

I turned to see Chronos and Lacrimosa guiding some two little girls. As they got to the entrance I spoke before they noticed, "Do you two have anything to say in your defense?"

"W-w-w-w-wait a second!" Chronos stuttered majorly, scared of me. "I had to. After what happened at Yura's party- with you discovering yourself as the new sage- I had no choice but to call on the Court for this."

"Is it true?" I turn to ask Lacrimosa who sweat drops.

"Y-Yeah," she simply answers.

"Nevertheless, they made the right choice," Angele said.

"Angele-san!" suddenly the two little red heads that were with my Chains go to his side. "We got lost."

"I know," he says patting their head. "Try being more careful now."

"Yes~" they chanted.

Red hair. Red eyes. Where have I seen this before? I leaned over at Oz and whisper, "Don't they look familiar to you?" He thought for a second before appraoching the two.

He kneeled before them with that oh so charming smile on, "Hello. My name's Oz Vessalius. Could I ask what your name's are?"

"Ooh!" one said- now that I look closer she had a green ribbon on her head. "My name's Victorica."

"M-My name's Veronica," the one with the blue head ribbon said more shyly.

Their similar faces yet different attitudes. I came up to them behind Oz, "Are you two twins?"

"Yes!" they both answered.

Oz stood up and asked the last question which was what I had in mind, "And where do you two come from?"

"Oh, I know this one," Veronica said more openly now. She struggled a bit as she said, "We come from a country outside this place. Pandora doesn't go there."

"A country outside here?" Oz repeated.

"And somewhere Pandora can't touch," I finish turning to Barma with a quesiton for him. "They come from your home country, don't they Duke Barma."

"You forgot something, stupid," Victorica said pushing her sister. "We're outcasts remember, we can't go saying of where we're from." At this Veronica shuts her mouth with her hands.

"They were exiled from your country?" I asked a certain tinge of disgust at how someone could do that to a child.

"I have nothing to say," he says.

"I do," Chronos speaks out. "They were the exiles amongst all the others of Claire's kind. When the eradication began it meant banishment for any Exitium."

"Exitium?" I say confused.

"That was the name given to those who had the blood of the first Sage," Lacrimosa said. "She was the first of the Exitiums. She was the first Sage before you, before your mother and even of the ones before her."

"Are you one of those Exitiums as well?" I ask Angele, his smile now gone and replaced by a serious expression.

"It is not only I but also yours and these children's legacy," he said in a deep voice sounding now more like a guy. "Do not disrespect it in front of me. Especially when I am one of the Court's Lords."

"The Court?" I say even more confused now.

"So my research was correct," Barma said smirking. "After your banishment you were recruited as a Lord of the Court of Miracles."

"The Court of Miracles," Oz said in thought. "Isn't that the safe haven of the thieves in this country?"

"That was what Pandora told the public," Duchess Rainsworth said.

"Getting back on topic," Chronos said. "Your the reason why neither I nor Lacrimosa found any other survivors from Claire's birthplace. The Exitiums were all killed shortly after the four dukedoms and Pandora were established."

"Is this true?" I ask Duchess Rainsworth. I didn't want to believe them. Not when it was this nice woman who took me in after I left the Nightray's.

"I'm sorry dear. I didn't know of your roots until after you visited Ruf's opera house. He had contacted me later on the matter," No...

"How could you!" I say in rage. "You knew and never told me!" I was heading towards her yet Oz stopped me yet I didn't stop struggling.

"It is true, she knew about you," Angele spoke getting my attention. "And yet have you asked yourself why you are still alive?" That made me stop. I turned her way once again and saw her smiling.

Barma sighed, "I insisted Cheryl to get rid of you yet she refused, several times at that."

"Her intentions were only consistent with Rufus' that time because it wasn't even a year of Pandora's existance," he said smiling. "She had to stay with the status quo. Now she's not as gullible as before." He clasped his hands as his smile returned again. "Now I'd like to get more acquainted with Mistress Clarice. And-" Both Oz and I turned to him. "Perhaps young Mister Vessalius as well." He motioned his hand over to the door, "Shall we?" I turned over to Oz.

He shurgged and said, "Let's go and hear what he wants to say, yes?"

I sigh and nod following Oz as we head outside. Angele behind us closes the door not before saying, "I must say since my Mistress is here that I shall be staying as well."

"Go right ahead," Duchess Rainsworth said happily.

"Thank you dear Cheryl-chan!" Angele said as he closed the door behind himself.

"B-But Cheryl!" Barma's voice called inside a bit muffled. That's when I heard the distinctive snapping of Duchess Rainsworth's harisen.

"Now Ruf, shall I remind you in who's house we are at?" she asked sweetly.

Oz and I laughed at the audiable scenery. "Oh my," Angele said as he went up ahead. "Rufus sometimes did get on her bad side." We simply followed him around the mansion and soon found ourselves inside his room.


	34. Chapter 32: The Lesson Begins

We came into his room which I noticed was one of the vacant ones. As I looked out the window into the courtyard, I saw the sun as it began to set. It was getting late and I still needed to go to the crime scene and help look for Leo. I really don't have time for this!

"Would you like to sit?" Angele called as he motioned to the chairs close to the tea table.

"Thank you," Oz said actually taking a seat. I stood, not really having a lot of fun like he was.

"Okay, Sherlock," I say straight out to Angele. "I can see a need for talking to me, seeing I'am the White Sage's daughter, but why bring Oz too?"

"What I am to tell you concerns both," he says taking the seat opposite to Oz.

"Spill it then. Now," I say starting to lose my patience.

"Very well then," he said taking some tea. Hell, he's really starting to piss me off. "I'll start by asking a question to you both. Do you know of a place by the name of the Court of Miracles?"

The Court of Miracles? I turned to Oz while saying, "Didn't you say it was some kind of haven for thieves here?"

"Duchess Rainsworth said it was a facade made by Pandora," he answered.

"And it is," Angele confirmed it. "Thieves aren't what reside there. In the depths somewhere in this palce lie the Canus."

"Canus?" I ask not getting the name.

"It means 'wolf' in latin, does it not?" Oz said. Pft, smartass.

"Correct," Angele said smiling. "It is the correct name for our people, Miss Clarice. It isn't that hedious Exitium stuff that Pandora gave us. Our people reside peacefully with nature. It is also said that our first Sage was a descendant of this canines. Which is why we took in their name. We all have to roots of a wolf and we seperate our tribes by colors: six in all."

I sighed, "Let me guess." I raise each finger as I call out, "First is green, then red, then blue, after that orange, then violet, and last black."

"I'm surprised you know about us," he said that stupid smile still in his face.

"Lucky guess. Don't misunderstand," I say. "Get going again."

"Well, I come from the Violet Pack and am also their Lord. In all there are five Lords who hold high the Court. Each from the five different pillar packs," he explained.

"Five?" Oz said.

"I know what your thinking," I say. "He said six before. But the five named first are the pillar that maintain the Court running. Yet the last one is the one that rules over them all."

"The Black Wolves," Oz said easily getting my explanation.

"Very well, both of you," Angele applauded. "It seems I won't have to explain much as I first thought. Well, the point I am getting at is if our Dominion, being the Sage of the Black Wolves, comes to the point where their is need of the Five then we will appear as long as the right 'measurements' have taken place."

"Measurements?" Oz asked confused.

"You mean like some sort of iniciation crap?" I say in disbelief. "What kind of shit are you going to make me do now? I thought that when Mother gave me Radiant Dawn I had already become the Golden Sage."

"You are, don't let anybody tell you the contrary," he said. "However there has been one ceremony that takes place in order for you to be rightfully accepted into our community."

"Whatever is, I'm sure it can wait," i say straight off. "Right now I'm more worried about Leo's well being."

"Ah, the boy," Angele said with a sigh. He turned to Oz, "Mister Vessalius, do you know that Miss Clarice was once a Baskerville."

He kept quiet before answering, "She didn't tell me but I figured as much. Why should it matter now?"

He then turned to me again, "Have you ever wondered why you didn't stay with Charlotte and your brother as a Baskerville. Why is was that you ended in an orphanage instead?"

I gasped and looked down thinking. That's when it came to me, "No. I have no idea."

He raised his finger, "You were the only Baskerville who did not commit murders a hundred years ago."

Okay, how does he know that? I'm the only one who knows my memories. Right? Alright, let's test this, "How do you know I didn't kill people like Lotti and my brother and all the others did? For all you know I could've caused a good deal of deaths with Astro's powers."

He smiled confidently, "I know you didn't."

"How can you be sure, is her question," Oz said following my intent.

"Because the pieces Willow provided are lined up in my 'fountain of wisdom'. You didn't kill," he said again.

"Willow. Is that your Chain?" I asked.

"Why, yes?" he said surprised that I'd ask. "Willow is not really the fighting type though, she focuses more on gathering information for me."

"Why would Claire's past as a Baskerville have to do with her arrival at the House of the White Angel?" he asked again with a more serious voice.

"A pure soul, untainted by the darkness of death, was what was left of a brave soldier like yourself," he said addressing me. "A brave soldier follows his Master even after death. Well in this case after incarnation."

"Incarnation?" I asked not getting it. However I noticed that Oz had sullen up and drawn his head low as if he were a dog hiding his tail between his legs.

"You, on the other hand, know what I meant by that. Am I, right, Oz Vessalius-kun. Or, for the matter, should I call you 'the incarnation of the hero Jack Vessalius'?" he asked making Oz flinch a bit but Oz simply laughed nervously as he scratched the back of his head. "Guess Leo and I aren't so different as I first thought."

"I really don't get you both?" I finally say.

"You, the only soldier who disobeyed your master's orders, has became the sole protetor of his soul after the Tragedy and afterwards for the last eight years. Your former Master, the one who caused the Tragedy of Sablier and ordered you to kill; his soul and now the next head of the Baskerville is Leo," Angele said dead serious.

"I think that's why then," I say slowly processing it all. Leo...Glen's incarnation. "I thought it felt rather nostalgic around him."

"You're instincts told your body that it felt familiar. Your mind couldn't process it the same. To you it was a boy who was your older brother, to your body and locked soul, however, it was your Master in flesh," he explained. "I thought telling you of him would be for the best. So you'd know what you'd be dealing with."

"Us?" I laughed sarcastically. I planted my hand on the tea table making it wobble. I saw Oz fidgeting as he caught his cup of tea before it fell. "Oh, please. You seriously believe I didn't do my homework?"

"What would you mean?" he smiled nonchalantly.

"You don't want to admit it? Fine. Then I'll say this," he looked up for that and so did Oz. "I summon the Lords to perform the Mark of Mastery."

"Mark of Mastery?" Oz said confused. Oh yes, I had done my homework and thanks to Break help too I got more out of Barma. This time it was about my tribe and what I found out was priceless.

"You actually did your homework," he smiled. "Then name your Witnesses."

I'd thought about this. I really did. Now I know I couldn't have thought of other any better. "I have my witnesses. Gilbert Nightray, Alice B. Rabbit, and-" I turned to Oz- "And Oz Vessalius." I grinned as I finished that thought, "Afterall, I have to keep my Master in all I do, right?"

**~X~**

Okay, at first he didn't care about that mastery mark thing. It was her business and he wasn't planning on getting into it. But when she metioned their names the whole thing changed.

"W-what's that?" he says confused now trying to act interested.

"The Mark of Mastery," Angele begins his chin resting on his folding hands, "Is a test for the Sage that is done by the five Lords of the Court of Miracles. Each of us test her in our specific areas of expertise. Being five we have five tests. In order for her to become accepted by all the five she needs to pass all tests and needs witnesses to prove she did them."

"And what would a witness do?" Oz asked a bit scared.

"What'd you think? They simply watch," Claire said thinking his question was a bit stupid.

"Oh, so nothing out of the ordinary then," he cleared.

"You could say that," Angele said he stood up.

Oz sweat dropped; that didn't sound too convincing. His attention was suddenly taken by the conversation when the grandfather clock in the room gave the eleven bell tolls.

"It's seems we've taken too much of your time," he said standing politely. "We should be leaving," he said to Claire who only stood there defiantly with her arms across her chest.

"Oh I almost forgot," Angele said looking through his luggage that was in the room. "Miss Clarice, would you mind showing me Radiant Dawn?" Oz turned to her as she shrugged and stretched out her hand as in them the blade appeared. "This is rather antique," he said turning a moment to contemplate the blade as he held it in his hands. "It doesn't quite suit the era we're in." Suddenly in his hands it changed in a shimmering light. As it dimmed Claire saw that the whole blade had changed in appearance. It was still golden. The hilt was more like that of a cutlass sword; it was gold and the former blade's heart and wing insignia was engranve on it. The blade itself however was that of a saber, it shined but somehow it also didn't, and of what she saw it was double-edged. The whole length of the blade too had red engravings of the heart and wing with swirls of a white color. "Good enough," he said as he got a sheath of blue, white, and gold engravings out of his luggage and placed Radiant Garden inside it as he handed it back. "Don't worry, you can still summoned it's former self. This is just more practical." He kept looking through his things, "And I want to give this to you also, Oz-kun," he said drawing out another sheath which held another saber. "Think of it as a present for your coming of age."

Oz looked at the sheath, it was white and gold. He drew it out and saw that the blade was made out of something that wasn't any metal he'd seen before. It shined in the light yet it seemed to changed shades of color. he palced it back in. Then he noticed the hilt itself was golden with a strange white insignia engraved on it. Looking more closely at it he finally recognized it. "The motif on the hilt," he pulled out his pocket watch, "It's the same as the pocket watch!"

"Seriously?" Claire got out her broche and noticed the exact same thing.

"It was made by the the belated Fire Lord," he said. "He was a friend of mine and I asked him to make it. Personally for you."

"Thanky you very much," he said bowing a bit and looking at the blade in awe.

"Well," he faked a yawn. "It's late and the grounds are empty, so how about I get settled in and go to sleep. I'm sure those two already crashed in your room," he said motioning Claire.

She waved her hand, "No problem. I actually like children."

"As for you request," he got both to turn back, "I'll see that they come within a week's time."

"Don't pressure them," she says smiling. "I don't want to get them pissed at me when I don't even know them yet."

"Very well then, thanks for the favor and good night to you both," he said closing the door behind himself.

Oz looked at Claire as she was heading to her room, stretching. "Did you hear what he said?"

She turned, her arm above her head locked by the other, "That it's late?"

"No," he shook his head. "After that."

"Umm," Claire thought. "Something about the grounds."

"Exactly," he said looking at the new blade he now possessed. "Say, Claire, would you given me a little lesson."

"Lesson?" she asked and he raised his saber. "Now?"

"Consider it early training for you test?" he said grinning. "Since Break bedridden I can't, but I still need to learn somehow."

She laughed like she used, full of energy and joy. "Okay but I'll warn you now I'm not a softy like Break. I won't go on you easy."

He laughed too, "I'll learn what you teach me, sensei. I'm a good student."

"Then prepare yourself Vessalius," she said putting the sheath over her shoulder with a grin. "Cause I'm gonna keep your ass out there until you learn."


	35. Chapter 33: A Letter to the Lords

"How boring now a days it is," the fifteen year old girl called bored from her throne. Her fire color hair short and up barely being able to put it into a ponytail. Her eyes the same red with a tinge of ember. "Angele said he'd call if this turned out to be the true daughter. Pft, not like I'll take anyone else after Edea-sama."

"Mistress Envier," one of Envier's attendants call coming in.

"What is it now?" she asked jumping off her sit of her stone throne. She looked at her, a younger girl from herself. She had an orange/reddish hair color long to her hips and plaited into two large plaits that fell to either side of her. Her eyes were a mere color yellow.

"We've recieved word from Lord Angele-sama," the girl said bowing and giving the letter to the girl.

"Should've been here ages ago?" Envier called tearing the envelope apart and reading the letter. "A summon? From the...Golden Sage?" She read the last part with disdain. How could an imprudent girl change her beloved mentor's sacred name? "No way in hell am I going! Screw her!"

"But Envier-sama," the she called nervously. "You must attend. It's for the sake of the Court."

"If Angele wants to go and follow a stupid kid who knows nothing of what we are and who we protect then let him go ahead. But he ain't dragging me into this with him!" Envier called enraged.

"Stop bitching about it," another voice, an older male's, came into the room as his figure appeared from the dark entrace of the underground caverns that were interconnected by tunnels. His hair was short and black spiked up and his eyes were of a red color. "Your the Lord of Fire, now, as I said, stop bitching and go pack."

"Screw Angele and the Court!" she called enraged, tears filling her eyes a bit yet she bit her lip to not let them out. "Like hell am I letting that little bitch take Edea-sama's place!"

"Stop talking like that?" he called smacking her right upside the head.

"Hey!" she called holding her injured head.

"Quite acting like spoiled brat and take responsibility. Didn't you say you wanted to become the Lord of Fire to protect everyone from the Court. Now would it bother you to at least test this kiddo's abilities just once?" he asked.

"I-" she shut herself up before saying anything else. "Argh! Fine! I'll do it! But-" she interrupted herself. "I'm doing this to see if she's as strong as Angele says. I not accepting her as our new leader. No one will ever replace Edea-sama." Was the last thing she said before leaving to her private quarters to pack up.

"It's incredible how you convince her so easily," the girl said sighing in relief. "I hope I can become as good of an attendant by the time you retire Sir Hunter."

Kujo Hunter took out a cigarette and lit it up with his lighter; blowing out a cloud of smoke he spoke to her, "You call that easy? That kid's just impossible. Seriously, Kana, are you saying dealing with that brat is a piece of cake?"

Kana Mei smiled as she answered, "Well she's Mistress Envier alright. I hope she doesn't go through with her word about not letting the new Sage-sama to become leader."

"Don't worry," Hunter said smoking out again. "If Angele took the liberty of writing to all the five then this girl's got to be something. After all I'd expect nothing less from Florence's kid."

"Yes, you're right," Kana said as they left together to follow after their Lord as her two attendants.

* * *

"Get back up Vessalius!" Claire called from across the grounds not a scratch on her. On the other side was Oz on his knees panting heavily.

"You really don't have mercy on me," he said panting and getting back up. "I thought you were kidding."

"It's been the twentieth time I've put you down on your knees," she said swinging the blade around and stopping right were she needed it. "Thought you'd see i was serious after the fifteenth time."

He laughed nervously as he stood back up, "And you say Break thought you like that? How'd you susrvive?"

"It was easy," she said going at him again. He dodged the attack barely falling again by the force. "Don't evade it! Block it!"

"What part should be easy?" he asked laughing.

"You have to have the will to fight," she said to him making him confused.

"Will...to fight?" he asked.

"The reason why you fight, why you're still here," she said sullen. "I thought of it that way as he explained to me how it'd benefit not only me but everyone when I finished. I would be stronger and with that I'd be able to help anyone those important to me." She snorted and covered her eyes, "I won't let anyone else die in vain. I'll fight." She took her stance again and gave him a grin, "Don't give me that look, Vessalius. I'm going to ask you, do you have something to fight for?" She charged for him again.

At the exit of the grounds, entrance to the mansion, a certain someone was standing there and had been watching since they had started training. Alice slowly slid down the pillar as she took a sit. She'd been watching how Claire just threw her manservant around. And again he'd fallen now. She was sure she wouldn't stand back up, _"He just won't." _But to her surprise, he stood yet again in stance. "Why?" she asked confused. "He knows he can't stand a chance against that girl and still he comes back up." She sulked. She started to hate her. She was making him stronger. And if he became stronger then he would have no use for her. The Chain, B. Rabbit, was the only strength that kid had besides his intelligence. If he became stronger then she'd be...

"Are you afraid of what's happening?" shocked and surprised, she stood up twirling to see Angele behind her.

"What the-!"

"Of becoming useless I mean of course," he smiled looking at them cross swords. "It is true that Oz-kun needs only strength. He had it when he became your contractor. However, if this goes on he'll soon need you no more. You'll be discarded. You'll be useless to him."

"I don't believe that!" she raged not noticing that she'd caught the attention of the two. Angele only smiled as she kept talking. "He would never do that. I trust him. I trust that he'd never leave me. Even if I don't get my memories back and remember nothing then I'm fine with that. But even if that is what's up for me then so be it. At least..." tears started to build up on her eyes. "I'm glad I won't forget all the things I've been through with him."

"She's right," Oz said making her turn to see the two behind her. He cleaned her tears away with a handkerchief he had in his pocket. Taking it from his hands she blew her nose. He smiled and placed his hand on her shoulder lightly. "Alice just needs to remain as Alice. We'll find her memories eventually. And no matter what I'll always keep you with me, okay? That's my will to fight. I do it to protect everyone and Alice," he said turning to see Angele. "Don't try to make her think otherwise."

"She's good as a witness," Claire clarified to him. "Don't go around snooping anymore. If you do that to Gil, he'll just be the same. There was a reason why I chose them."

"I see," he yawned and smiled agian. "I have to apologize but it's getting rather late again. I'll be going to sleep and so should you children." He walked away further in the mansion. Claire went after him. Oz called out to her, "Aren't you going to bed?"

"I have something to talk to him about. It can't wait," she says.

* * *

"You seem out of it," a woman's voice called soothingly to Angele as he slouched on the armchair he sat inside his room. "Did something happen?" It was his Chain, Willow, that talked through the reflection of the window.

"She looks so much like Edea and yet," he sighed, "It's still not enough, I still want to kill her."

"Again?" she asked not trying to fire him anymore. "I thought you had already dealt with those remorsing emotions."

"How can I?" he asked truly confused. "It was because of her that my whole family is dead. My wife and my two beautiful children. The Elders of the Black Pack were desperately looking for Edea's children that she had. They suspected that she's sent them with some other tribe. They searched everywhere knowing not of their true appearance they only went by the clues that they were not older than six and had blue eyes." He held the dagger he had in his hands. "Jolene tried to protect them both but they killed her and killed them afterwards. They both had inherited the eyes of her mother, blue sky ones." He scoffed, "But Clarice had dark blue, sapphire colored eyes."

"You're sad because of it. Jolene and those children had been the only reason you stayed alive. You who had been exiled from your household for being a Canus," Willow said to herself. Being a Chain, she couldn't comprehend everything that he felt. "You were alone before they got to you. They safed you. And just as easily their death gave you a death penalty."

"You're not helping," he said playing around with the dagger. "I'm the Lord of Shadow. I have no need for feeble feelings as those anymore." He heard a knock on his door. "Come in."

And it was her. The girl he despised more than life itself. "I'm sorry I interrupted you."

"It's fine," he said smiling. "Why are you here?"

"I wanted to say that I'm sorry," she said making him quite shocked.

"Sorry for what?" he asked confused.

"It wasn't my intention to order you around like I did so I'm apologizing," she said walking around and going to look out the window to see the dark night sky, giving her back to him. "It actually surprised that you were here. I never expected those things to come back at me."

"What things?" he asked looking at her.

"My past and my mother's legacy," she said touching the cold glass. "Her being a traitor and all. I thought the Court wanted to have nothing to do with her anymore. I was almost certain I could simply live my life here with Oz and the rest of them in peace. Well apart from everything else."

'She thought the karma her being caused would be so easily forgotten?' he thought in anger. He stood up, "Traitor, you say?"

"She betrayed the Elders by having my brother and I and by running away," she said sulking down and sighing. "I'm a reall nuisance to some people."

'You are indeed,' he thought walking up behind her and lightly touching her shoulder in comfort. "You must've noticed something to have thought that way."

"First my mother and father died trying to protect me, my own brother died trying to safe me, and now the stupid guy I love died trying to protect all of us," she said wipping something away frmo her eyes. "It's unfair."

"It is unfair," he said his thoughts out loud. His other hand unconsciouly coming up with the dagger bared. "It is unfair how so many deaths have been caused by your mere presence."

"I know," she said. "And 'I'm sorry'," this made him raise the dagger up higher. She couldn't see his attempt for she wasn't looking up at the mirrors reflection.

'You're plain evil,' he thought. 'You think that by saying you're sorry everything will be forgiven?'

"It's not enough," he mumbled to himself as he was bringing the balde into place.

"I know," she agreed. "But I'm not sorry actually. Because it would be wrong to say that. Cloude had to force himself to hate me, Mother was forced to leave me in order for me to live, Elliot died rejecting the contract when I could've saved him by removing it even if it caused my life to shorten significantly. They all were somehow forced to follow their paths. And yet they kept their will, they fought because they wanted to. They did what they did knowing it was their own choice. I want to be like that. To be able to use it too."

"Use what?" he said. 'You're just like I had imagined. You're a daughter of evil.' He brought the dagger down.

**"My free will..."**

**_Bang...Bang...Bang..._**

****_-Clack-_

Claire turned perplexed at the sudden noise of the tolling bells and the sound of metal hitting the marbled floor. Angele was sitting down on the floor with an expression of disbelief.

"W-what were you-" she said in complete shock.

"I thought I could do it," he said smiling. "But turns out I do have a heart."

"You did try then," she said.

"Because of your being, my family was murdered. I thought I could avenge their deaths by killing you," he said still smiling and laughing nervously.

"You have what Miss Clarice said," Willow said coming out of the glass and forming the silhouette of a woman with a clear blue body as if she were made of clear blue crystal. "A free will. You chose not to hurt her. You knew it would not serve a purpose."

"Serve a purpose?" Claire repeated. "It wouldn't bring your family back."

"It would be like killing my old self," he said standing up and sitting down on the armchair again. "You're just like me before I met Jolene and had my darlings. All alone. Without the people who really matter it is just as solitary." He looked at her, "I am sorry for my foolish actions. Please forgive me my Sage."

"That was exactly why I came here and why it couldn't wait till tomorrow," she said. "I resign my place as the Sage, leader of the Five Lords."

"What?" Willow said confused. "But without a leader-"

"I resigned leadership," she said, "To become a Lord like the five and call for a vote."

"A vote?" Angele asked confused.

"To choose the next Sage. I won't announce this before the tests. I want them to test me still but I want them to choose if I'm really capable of doing this. Not just because I'm my mother's daughter," she explained. "I want a fair judgement by all of you. I want to say why I want to become their leader; I want to in order to not shed anymore lives. Of nobody else's"

"Very well," he said understanding her situation. "The six Lord that was your mother before the Sage was the Lord of Light."

She snorted, "Why do I always get the cheesy crap."

"You should go and sleep," he said picking up the dagger and throwing it away. "The letter's have been sent out so they should arrive in less than three days."

"Yes, thank you," she said going to leave. As she stepped in the doorway she turned to him, "I'll tell you this once," she smiled at him, "I'm not trying to atone or anything. I'm simply doing what's right for everyone. I'll show them that even in this darkness, hope still shines brighter than they think." She left shortly after.

He laughed at her explanation. He sat on the armchair, "I'm sorry I couldn't take your revenge." He spoke, his eyes closed. "I guess I just her as I remember myself before meeting you." He stayed quiet, he'd made peace out of his past. He thought about something odd though. "Willow."

"Yes?" she answered.

"Did you create that illusion on the window glass?" he asked.

"Illusion?" she asked. "As you said I don't use my powers without your permission sir."

"I see," he said.

"Why?"

"Nothing," he said. "At that moment when I was drawing the blade down I must've had a hallucination."

"Okay sir," she answered.

"Who on earth could've been that boy?" he said softly. "He looked very much like her."

* * *

"Mistress Talis," the two boy attendants called their Lord. "Angele-sama has sent word."

"Finally!" the girl's voiced called enthusiastically. Her green hair in two buns held to either side of her head and eyes green as emeralds.

Her height was of that of a thirteen year old. She was sitting behind a desk that looked was a stump of a tree and the floor was grass. "I thought he'd forgotten about us!"

**~X~  
**  
Arrows flew from the shooter to the targets with ease. The wind blew harsh and even so the arrows hit their target. "Lord Derek," a woman's voice called.

"Is it here?" he asked not taking his goggles off. Yet his red, fire-colored hair with orange highlights spiked up.

"Yes," another girl's voice called.

"Perfect," he said lowering the bow and removing the glasses showing off the sunset orange eyes he wore with the tattooed lines under them, on his cheeks.

**~X~**

"Lord Arbestruis!" the attendant, a girl with long black hair in two long tails with the ends tinged a blue color, called shocked and in a loss. "Lord Arbestuis where are you?"

"Alicia?" a member of their house said not surprised to see the hysterical girl again.

"Mina," she said. "Have you seen Lord Arbestuis anywhere? A letter came from Angele-sama."

"Arbestruis?" she Mina said. "I believe he was with Faron jamming."

"What?" Alicia called in disbelief.

* * *

"How boring~" a girl's voice called as she walked around the lonesome place. She was dressed in Asian styled clothes. Her hair long and blonde curled on her feet and her eyes were brown as the earth. "I still haven't even met them and I hate them. Mei Tao, how much is this going to give us?"

"Don't worry Kein," another girl older than her yet not at her twenties yet said. Her hair was brown, long, and straight and her eyes were a dark green. "Marcus said if we did this we'd get leave of the filthy work." They stopped at the front of the place. "We're here." It was a back garden of a mansion. They were following the small pathway that lead to a great oak tree. Under it was a tombstone. "This is the place, right?"

"Indeed," she said getting her hands out of her sleeves and drawing a circle with a couple of odd signs around and inside it.

"Why not the other boy, the one that recently died four days ago," Mei Tao asked her companion.

"I can only bring back the ones who cross on to the Underworld," Kein said as she turned to Mei Tao.

"Already?" Mei Tao called as she looked at the younger girl. "Think this'll be good enough?"

Kein chuckled mischievously holding her sleeves to her mouth as they hid a horrid smirk, "I think it definetly will. Don't you agree, Cloude-san?" She called twirling to the slihouette that stood behind her above the soil that had been disturbed.

* * *

**_Yay! With new comrades come new enemies! Hope this keeps it up. Please R&R! :)_**


	36. Chapter 34: The Test Part I

It has two days since I talked to Angele that night. I've been practicing with Oz since that day and now I've somehow added Alice into it. She helps as a warm-up before Oz and I spar. Gilbert disapproved of it, of course; the moment he found out the 'brutal'-his words- way I was training his dear Master he totally freaked.

"Don't worry," I say after he kept on hissing and whinning at me. "He's my master now too remember? I'll train him hard just not enough to kill him." And as a little joke I added, "Trust me, if I want to kill him you'll see the aura spreading out of me. It'll be menacing." He...didn't take it that well. Either way he let me go on with it...under his supervision. C'mon it wasn't like I was going to kill the guy.

On the other hand neither Break nor Liam had woken from their slumbers. The two sleeping beauties were, however, sound and safe and that's all that matter to all of us. These past three days I've come to remember some other things from my childhood before my time with the Baskervilles. With this I am certain I've got everything back. Except for when I arrived at the House of the White Angel. That is still kind of blurry.

On the third day, while he and I were sparring, I heard annoying clapping behind us. It made me turn alongside with him. It was Angele and he had company. It was four other people. Two of almost my age, another a little bit older, and the last was like Gilbert's age. All stuck out for some reason or another.

"Claire," since after that attempt, that night Angele seemed to have taken a liking to me and has started calling me by my nickname. "Our invitees have arrived." It was the middle of the afternoon. Gilbert and Alice were there, Oz had been sparring with me; all three where here. He planned this maticulously.

"You came just in the right time," I call nodding Oz to go back with Gil and Alice. He stared at me, then at them, then back at me as he nodded and left. "Seems you couldn't have caught me in any better moment."

"Very funny brat," the redheaded girl called. Brat? She looks the same age as me! Maybe she's even younger! "Don't make fun of us. We're the five lords and we'll manage this little test with efficeincy and mercilessly, hear me?"

"Loud and clear," I said nonchalantly. Crap, that bratty tone from Oz rubbed off on me. "Who's planning on going first then?"

"Have you forgotten your manners?" the boy with red hair called a bit jokingly I'd say. "What about we introduce ourselves first?"

"Okay, fine," I respond liking his attitude a bit more than the girl's. "Go ahea-"

"Master Derek!" a girl called as she was followed by plenty of other people.

"Oh, Pamela," the guy-Derek?- answered the panting and tired girl. "You brought all of the other attendants too? Nice job." He turned to me, "We'll introduce ourselves from youngest to oldest, how about it. You being the last to introduce yourself."

I shrugged my shoulders as I pierced my blade on the ground and leaned on it, "Shoot."

The shortest girl, the one in green, came out first, "My name's Talis Hollegram. I am thirteen years of age and am the Lord of the Forest. I like spicy foods and I love ani-" she got hit by the red headed girl. "We're introducing ourselves not having a chat, Talis," she frowned.

"Shut up, I know," she mumbled. Then two of the bunch that followed Pamela stood up and bowed. "We're Mistress Talis' attendants." They were two boys one with long hair and the other with shorter hair. Both green and green eyes. Forest...green...figures.

The girl from beofore placed her hands on her hips and with the same frown said, "The name's Envier Falcon. Fifteen is my age and I'm the Lord of Fire. Better watch it bitch, I'm gonna burn you to ashes."

"No need for the foul language in this place," I interupt. After Oz's constant lecture of 'how a lady should behave like a lady'-along with Sharon- I got used to not cursing again. Then again, I might boil over the edge and it my slip my tongue. Eh, who'll blame me? An old man and young girl came behind her bowing.

"We're her attendants, my name's Kana Mei," she said bowing low. The guy next to her was smoking, hah, another Gil. He puffed out a cloud of smoke and said, "Name's Kujo Hunter," he ruffled Envier's hair, "This brat's attendant? Nah more like her babysitter." I laughed a bit and regain composure soon.

The boy older than me stepped out, "My name's Derek. Derek Dragon. Seventeen and the Lord of the Spirits. Nice meeting ya and hope we'll have a nice spar." Behind him two girl's came out both gorgeous tanned ladies. "We're Lord Derek's attendants." The oldest girl called, "My name's Adin." The youngest called, "Mine is Visulle."

Then came the boy with the awkward blue hair short and eyes the color of the sea, "My name's Arbestruis Artemis. Call me Arby. I'm tweny-one and I'm the Lord of Water. Nice to meet your acqquantance."

"Likewise to both," I said responding to the genltemen in front of me.

Last but not least, Angele stepped out. "My name's Angele Apostles. Age," he thought about it, "I look younger than I really am is all I am going to say."

"Seeing his Duke Barma's friend he must be quite old," Oz chuckled, hearing him I snorted. Angele noticed, I waved it off motioning him to continue.

"I am the Lord of the Shadow and as the oldest of the five I must design who you will battle first," I raised my hand to stop him.

When it was silent I went on, "How about you just go in the order that you just went by. I really wanted to do a one-vs.-five but the thing seems way more complicated if you don't work as a team. Seeing as one is more fired up than the rest," I say referring to Envier. "First, I am Clarice Luna Florence Dawn, recently turned sixteen and I thank you for coming so far form the four corners. It was to my understanding that Angele only takes care of the Court of Miracles here. So tell me, now,the how, the rules, and we'll start and hopefully be done by tea time." I stretched out as I pulled the blade out.

"Sharon-chan's got all the preparations for your celebration!" Oz called.

I smiled his way, "Is she that confident in me?" He only smriked and I scoffed.

"Then I'll explain," Angele said. "The rules are simple: you'll have to defeat each Lord on it's own terms. The overall rules are as follow: First, you cannot use powers that are not yours. Meaning no Chains, the same would go for the Lords. Second, no helping hands, and this is for the Lords as well. Your attendants cannot rush into the battle. Finally, and most importantly, you must learn the teachings by the end of the battle. If you defeat the Lord but do not gain the knowledge they've got to offer, you will fail. Understood?"

"Yes, sir," I answered. "No Chains. No handy-mans. Learn the lesson. Three steps for each of 'em."

"Excellent," he turned to the young one. "Talis, you're up first."

"Yeah!" she called jumping into the grounds.

"Just to be sure," Angele called. "I'll pull a barrier against the grounds. No one goes in or out."

**~X~**

"What was so important that you needed for me to come here, Ruf?" Cheryl asked him.

"It's to witness this child's true power," Rufus called nonchalant. "And the reason why I don't personally like the Canus or the Court itself." Both were far from any eyes under the shade.

"Seems like some fun to watch," Oscar Vessalius said coming from nowhere.

"Oh Oscar-sama," Cheryl said perkily. "Well it seems all of us are here. This might actually turn to be amusing."

"Ready?" Angele asked both sides.

"Sure," Claire answered.

"Yes~" Talis chanted.

**"Start!"**

Talis went on first charging up to her with a wooden broad sword. 'Are you serious?' Claire thought. But as the girl clashed swords with her, she noticed the sword wasn't as fragile as it looked. Claire stepped back for a break, "Pretty rough for a little girl!"

"Thanks!" she called before disappearing again. 'Fast!' she thought as seconds before the clash, she figured where Talis would land her attack. "You're keeping up good too!" She jumped and landed far from me.

"Why's Talis playing around with her?" Derek asked.

"It's the first round," Angele explained. "Probably getting her used to it first."

Talis' wooden sword suddenly changed into a wooden slingshot. "Are you serious?" Claire's unwanted comment slipped right through her tongue at seeing the child's toy.

"It's not a kid's toy," she said aiming and shooting a nutshell. As it turned out it was a blinding light. Claire shielded her eyes from the rays and at opening them she saw no one with her.

**~X~**

"Nice," I mumbled. Powers that are not mine. I can't use the powers to control time or space to stop this girl. Not without breaking the limiter that spaces my own powers from my Chains. Then...

**~X~**

She placed the saber back into it's sheath.

Envier laughed, "Is she stupid? Is she going to fight unarmed?"

"Don't underestimate her," Angele said smiling.

"If I can't stop time," she said stretching her hands out. "I'll stop the earth itself." The massive battle hammer appeared in my palms. She raised it and knocked the ground hard. And with the magnitude of the force, on the corner of her eyes, she saw Talis shaking from the impact. "Gotcha," she hissed as the hammer in her hands changed into her old trustworthy kukri blades. Charging at her while she was still shaky, she managed to at least scratch her before she disappeared again.

She appeared behind her, "Guess it's time to get serious!" Suddenly three more of her appeared from her body as they estended around Claire following her around. She trapped her. "Hey, hey~" the four said as they jumped, twirled, and chanted at the exact same time. "Can you guess who the real one is?"

"That trick's new?" Arby asked Angele.

Angele sighed, "She's the Lord of the Forest from the East and is also the protector of the Albine Ruins. That ols castle has been also the house of the Aoe Sisters. Four ghosts who have been a mischievous quartet in those woods. Talis must've learned that from them."

"So~" she asked. "You can't stop time and you can't seem to stop a little girl like me?" Claire looked around and suddenly saw it. The cut. One of them didn't have it. She checked and two more were clean. Only one...

"I don't to stop time," she says as she gets Excelion out. "I just need to not be blind!" She wrapped the one around the silk and bashed her to the ground head first. the fake Talises diappeared as the real one wept in the floor. The barrier broke instantly. One down...

"How?" she cried.

Claire pointed at her own face signaling the cut, "The others didn't have it. You showed me that illusions can seem dicieving but the real human nature cannot be copied. It's simply impossible."

"Wow," Talis said. "You're good!"

"Moved out of the way," Envier said comming from behind Talis and pushing out of the arena. "It's my turn." Oz and the others were clapping. "Don't get cocky. I'm the last one your fighting."

"We'll see," she said.

**"Start!"**

Envier pulled out two swords with no tips and directly charged at her. With No time to draw her own, she protected herself with Seiren. Envier instantly disappeared and charged again not letting her do much of anything.

"Damn, you're fast," she hissed.

"Ready to give up!" Envier called as she kept going on.

"Hardly!" she called as she saw the right oppurtunity and slided from Envier's grasp just in time to get away from her attack and getting behind. Drawing the saber as Envier turned Claire caught her wide open and went for it. But just as she was about to a fire wall escaped from under the ground. "What?" Claire back stepped away from the fire as it went out and Envier grinned.

"I'm the Lord of Fire remember," she caled as she shifted her blades and they caught on fire.

"Well then," she said using my reverse grip instead of the normal she'd been using with Oz. "Let's fight fire with fire." They clashed for several more times. Until Envier stopped and pierced one of her blades on the floor. A small crater erupted from underneath her. Envier went into the one she formed and hid underground.

"Great," she hissed as she looked around. If she created one out of nowhere...then she can- Too late one had erupted from underneath Claire's feet as Envier herself attack.

"Got you!" she called as she attack the arm she held the sword with and drew back. "You're unable to proceed," she called overconfident.

"Not quite," Claire said as she held the saber with her left hand and used the reverse grip.

"You're ambidextrous," she said surprised. "So what?"

"Alright then," Claire said diappearing and landing behind her. Shcoked at the speed, Envier had no time to counterattack and was left vulnerable. But just as she was about to land a hit, Claire stopped and simply hit Envier's forehead with the hilt of the saber. "Game over~" the barrier broke. Three to go.

"What?" Envier called in rage. She turned mad at Angele, "Why? She didn't attack me in the least!"  
"Exactly, why she won over you," Angele called motioning to Claire to explain.  
"I said I'd fight fire with fire," Claire said scratching the back of her head. "But seeing how she was so outraged. I decided to just let her go with it. If you play with fire, you'll get burned, right?" Envier wasn't surprised like Talis and simply stormed off with her attendants as they treated the mere scratches she had.

"Shall we continue?" he asked Claire seeing the wound on her shoulder.

"I'll fight all of you continously," she answered merely healing the wound with Lacrimosa's space control as much as she could.

"Then Derek, it's your turn," he called as Derek took the arena. The barrier reappeared.

**"Start!" ** "You seemed shaken up a bit," he chatted with her as she held her saber in her right as best as she could. "Won't you leave the three of us for next time?"

"Thanks for the offer but no," she answered. "I'd rather finish this up as soon as possible."

"Your choice," he said taking his bow out but no arrows. He pulled the string as a visible and shimering arrow appeared. "But don't blame me if you die, okay?" He let the arrow fly at her, she evaded it easily but when she jumped out of its way another hit her right shoulder disappear at impact. She landed on her knees but stood up quickly holding the saber on her left.  
'Another illusion,' she realized. The shimmering is a mirror. It took her attention from the real arrow. He shot again and she coverd herself with Seiren and watched the arrows. She saw immediately the mirror arrow disappear as the real one was comming from behind her. She jumped in time to let the arrow fly back to its owner. Derek pulled another in time and stopped the arrow in midair.

"You figured the Mirror Arrow's illusion?" he asked quite impressed. He raised the bow again, "But will you see the real one from the thousands?" He shot it and from it more and more arrows appeared in mid air shooting at her.

'There is only one real one,' she told herself. But as the arrows appeared she recieved each as if the real one had hit her. "What?"  
"Didn't think I'd used the same trick twice, right?" he said pulling the string again and letting more arrows fly out.

"Seiren!" she called as she protected herself. She saw the arrows shimmer, so they were real. But why were they still hurting her? That's when she noticed the shimmer on the bow's string and as she looked over to his hand she saw the same glow from the tops of the arrows. 'I get it!' At the end of his attacks she disbanned Seiren and went for Derek straight on.

"Too cocky!" he called going again with the thousands of arrows.

"Not really!" she called back as she evaded every single one of them. At the last she ducked and summoned an Hour, the spears that dug from underground and trapped him on the barrier only by his clothes. Unable to move his arms, he let go of the bow and something else from his other hand. Claire went and picked it up, an orichalcum rock. "You were using this as your real weapon. the arrowheads were rocks and the arrow's body was only an illusion. That's how you tricked me the first time. But the sun showed me the shinning in your hand and the shinning on the string. You were cutting the rock and launching the pieces at me. Sometimes you did and sometimes you threw the illusions. Thanks to you I see that the shadows hide and mist the truth but with a little bit of sunlight," she brought the rock up to the sun as it glimmered showing her deduction correct, "It all clears up." She stopmed her foot as the spears disappear and Derek landed like a cat. He ran his hand through his hair and smiled.

"You're pretty good," he said getting the bow. He went over to her and extended his hand, "It was a pleasure."

Claire grinned and shook his hand while givin gthe rock back, "Same here." She turned to the remaining two: Arby and Angele. "Who's next?"


	37. Chapter 35: A Request of Alliance

"Who's next?" I asked. Three down, two to go.

"It would be me," Arby called. "Just don't mind my imprudence, alright?"

"Don't sweat it," I answer. "I've got my own bad days."

**"Start!"**

"I've got to admit," he chatted, "You've got quite the hand for beating three of the five."

"Guess, Break didn't waste much time with me being his only pupil," I joked.

"They've trained you well," he said as his body suddenly turned to water. "Perhaps not that well." I turned and hit hearing his voice just behind me. But when my fist hit his body It just went through as if it were-

"Water!" I call drawing my fist back and touching the vicosity. It's too thick.

"It's water," he said. "Don't be fooled by the science behind it. It comes from my body. It's thicker than normal water, you see. Which is how I can do this as well!" He called as he launched on the ground disappearing again.

Water.

How the hell do I fight something like that? He came from nowhere and hit me with his bare fists. I drew back and stood there watching as he did. "You see it isn't much about how much but of how good. The substance in my body is thicker yet it is still water. Got any ideas yet?"

It's water. I get that. But I have no elemenal prowess. I can't use electricity to hurt him and I don't even have fire to try evaporating him. What am I suppose to do freeze the guy? "Huh?" Freeze?

"That it's!" I hissed as he came again at me. On the last hit I avoided it and moved behind him. "If water is too light then," I made the whole arena cooler. This won'te break the limiter! "Then I'll simply have to freeze your movements!" He came at me but inches away his body became immobile. His fist landed right on the inch of my nose. He'd stopped. It'd worked. The barrier broke. One left... Slowly, Arby began to move again.

"How'd you do that?" he asked moving again.

"I turned the space around us as cold as the space in the moon," I explained. "I read once that on the lunar night it can get as cold as -153°C. If your body was water then at that temperature it'd freeze instantly. At least I hope it did and well it worked and I didn't die on the process. I guess sometimes knowledge is good for a battle."

"Nice thinking!" he called high fiving me. I like this guy's attitude.

"Last but not least," I turned to Angele. "The old geezer."

Angele walked over to me as the barrier was up again. "The last of us is I," he said. "Defeat me and you will have passed the test."

"The dark isn't what scares me," I say nonchalantly. "It's what hides in it."

"I see your logic," he says. He snaps his fingers as all around us the arena becomes pitch black even though it's brigt daylight. "But nonetheless there are things that love the dark."

**~X~**

"I can't see a thing!" Oz called surprised how Angele chagned the whole courtyard into night. As his eyes adjusted to it he finally saw them standing there, motionless. "I hope she's okay."

"She's gonna be fine," Alice called. "After hours of kicking your butt I doubt she'll go down that easy."

"Don't refer to him like that, you stupid rabbit!" Gil retorted at her.

"You've taken a liking to her, haven't you Alice?" Oz asked smiling.

"She's strong and confident of herself," Alice smirked. "I like that."

**~X~**

It took a few minutes for my eyes to adjust to the dark. Not only did the shadows come but the ground itself changed with the atmosphere. It was dry; a wasteland. The Lords are strong. Each one was stronger than the last. And Angele is the last of them. Wouldn't expect more from him. After a second I found his figure in front of me.

"Claire," he called as he raised his hand in front of him. "Do you know what is the absolute enemy of any person?"

"Um, global warming?" I guessed.

"Our own inner demons," he answered ignoring my clearly wrong answer. A darker form than the shadows began forming in front of him from the ground. "The fears and sorrows we deny." The figure began to take form. "That is what every single person has against themselves and that is the main obstacle for anybody." Was that...me? It was a shadow. My shadow. "This will be your final opponent Clarice Florence. Can you defeat your own demons?" He sank back into the shadows. "Will you get out of this living abyss alive?"

"Great," I hissed as I took the saber out of its sheath. The shadow did the same. Huh? Does it copy me? I took two steps closer and so did the shadow. "Mimicry, huh?" Then if it follows my moves it'll be easy. I stood in stance and so did it. It charged. "What?" I didn't even move! It took me off guard throwing me halfway across the corutyard. "Not a puppet after all."

"I have my own soul that keeps me alive and moving," the Shadow said it's voice a deeper tone than mine. "Your fears. Your sorrows. Your weaknesses. All keep me alive."

"Screw that," I said going at it again.

**~X~**

Oz and the others saw as she fought at it with her shadow. "Is that really possible?" he asked. "To defeat the demons inside of ourselves."

"Of course it is," Angele answered. The five had moved where the three witnesses where. "It is all a matter of will."

_"Say..."_ they heard the voice of the Shadow ring throughout the courtyard's darkness.

**~X~**

This is getting tiring. I was aleady out of breath and it inflicted injuries on me. But as I look at it now it's injury free. Not a scratch on it. It also had stopped attacking me. Why?

"Say, do you know why it is difficult to beat your own self?" it asked.

"It'd like killing myself?" I said still having a joking side after the ass kicking I'm getting.

"No, it is because people cannot accept their faults. It is not in their nature to accept their weaknesses," it said. "You are no different."

"Well, I'm pretty much an open book so hit me," I mocked.

"Oh really," it started changing and it ended being one of the things I least wanted to see. "How about the death of your little brother?"

"You're a low piece of shit," I call going beyond breaking point.

"You blame yourself for his death. You were too weak to help yourself and he died helping you. It was your fault," it said.

"Shut up!" I call charging at it with all I had. It blocked it and hit me instead. Damn, I can't let this anger take over me. I'll lose this way for sure! "Yeah, I get Cloude's death was my fault but I took responsability for it."

"Oh yeah, how?" it asked taking a shadow figure of Christ out.

"I'm living for him," I answer sincerely. "He gave me his life in order to keep living. I won't waste a second chance." I back stepped diasappearing from it's sight. With Radiant Dawn's new form I slashed part of its cheek. It cracked with a bit of some white light shimmering from it. What is that? It frowned and changed form a it spoke again.

"Then what about your mother?" it was her. "She gave up her own life protecting both of you. She was a traitor and that's why she died. Because she had you. Do feel responsible for that too?"

"Of course I do!" I yell not giving in to it's little game.

"Then are you going to take her place as the new Sage?" it asked smirking.

"No," I answered. "Never will I be able to replace her stead in the hearts of the many she protected and them who loved her. I will never be worthy of that place no matter how much I try."

**~X~**

"Got that right," Envier said scoffing. "Even if she manages to defeat all of us. I'll never admit her as our leader."

"Why?" Oz asked not getting it. "Why're you being this biased?"

"Edea-sama's place," she scorned. "No one will ever take the place of my mentor."

_"However," _Claire's voice resonanted getting their attention.

**~X~**

"However," I say in a smile. "I want to make a new place for myself. A place in their hearts where I belong. A place I got myself, not because of who I am, my name, or my status. A place I rightfully deserve. That is how I'll take responsibility for what she gave me." I suddenly saw the crack that I had made before crack even more along its body. Huh?

"F-Fine then what about him?" it started changing again. What it's plan no-... no...

**~X~**

'It can't be' Oz thought. Her stood up raging at Angele. "Make that thing stop!" he called.

"I apologize Oz-kun," he said eyes of sorrow knowing the pain she's be feeling. "The Shadow acts as a reflection of the heart. It lurks into the deepest depths and brings out the utmost fears and sorrows of the one. I have no control of it or what form it takes. This is what I meant by if she would be able to escape alive. Her body may be alive, it is her heart that I was heeding the warning for."

"What can we do?" he asked.

"Wait," he said sadly. "And hope she can defeat her fears."

**~X~**

Elliot. I was fearing the worst. This is far beyond worst.

"How tragic," it mocked. "After years of having him around only hours before he is to die you realize how you felt. It's like Romeo and Juliet. Well-" it chuckled, "-except that this Juliet lives to carry the burden of Romeo's death."

"Shut up," I hissed.

"What? Can't bare to see him like this?"

"I said shut the fuck up!" I yell as I make the gravity greater. I want to kill it. I want to bury that thought alive so it can suffer. I thought I'd left this remorse behind. Why's is it that I still feel this way?

_You're strong...I believe in you..._

I smile lightly. Thank you. For kind words at this moment of despair. Thank you, Elly. "I won't take the bait, Shadow. Not anymore. You're trying to use deciet on me." I shook my head still smiling, "It won't work. I won't back down anymore." I say as I start walking forth towards it. "I won't surrender. Ever."

"You can't defeat me," it turned back to my spitting image. "I am you."

"And I am you," I say smiling. I understood now. The purpose of this whole test. "Which is how I know you will hurt me not if I have no ill omen over my past errors." I stretched my hand out as I touched the crack on its cheek. It cracked further and it opened to show the white light inside. "I have accepted all you had to give. You made me remember something I had forgotten. I'm strong. Stronger than you will ever be. And I thank you for that." That's when the tears fell from the shadow and it broke. As if nothing dust became the body as the light inside it shone over the courtyard. The barrier broke and the place was illuminated by the purest of lights as tiny sprites flew around and landed on the wasteland. Grass, flowers, even trees began to grow again. It was a paradise. It reminded me of Radiant Garden. It was the place my brother created by his own heart. I'd done it.

"Claire?" I turned to see Oz standing there behind me with Gil and Alice.

I could feel the tears of joy feeling my eyes as I grinned, "I did!" I jumped up and went over to them clinging to all three as I hugged them. They all cheered.

**~X~**

"How?" Envier called in shock. "How was she able to pass the hardest of tests?"

She felt a hand on her shoulder. She turned to see Angele, "She's strong, Envier. Wouldn't you mind making a place for her too?"

"She's going to make a heck of a Sage," Derek called.

"About that," Claire called hearing their converstaion. "I kinda resigned my post as Sage."

"You what?" the four called shocked and surprised.

"I didn't want to have the place just because I was my mother's daughter. I want it because I deserve it," she said honestly. "I don't intend to take her place either. I want a place where I belong. Which is why I want to become the sixth lord, the Lord of Light and call for a vote."

"A vote?" Derek asked.

"To see who we choose amongst us to be the next leader," she explains.

"It's true that Edea was our beloved White Sage and for that no one will be able to ever take her place," Arby says. "But perhaps we can make a new post, in the Sage's stead we'll name a King."

"A king?" she asked confused.

"The King of the Canus," Angele said. Then he stopped in thought, "Although now that we're changing traditions it'd be better it we changed the name too."

"The Court of Miracles sound just fine," Claire agreed.

"Then we'll have a vote~" Arby called. "I choose," his hand motioned to me, "Clarice Luna Florence."

"What?" she called confused. "But wouldn't a better choice be-"

"Clarice Luna Florence. Yay, go Claire Ou-sama!" Talis chanted jumping up and down.

"Angele. I don't think the best choice is-"

"Clarice Luna Florence," Derek says winking.

"Me. Would you let me finish a single-"

"Miss Clarice Luna Florence," Angele agrees.

"Sentence," she trailed off in a sigh. That was four out of five. One left. She turned to Envier who was blushing.

"Well," she said mumbling. "I-I guess, you're not half bad. Y-You wouldn't be that bad of a King..." she said. "C-Clarice-sama." She stared at Envier and suddenly bursted laughing. "What's so damn funny?"

"N-Nothing," she said wipping the tears in her eyes. "It's kinda of amusin and cute of you but there's no need to place the honorifics. And none of you have to call me by my full name. You're my comrades, my friends. Call me Claire."

"Then so be it," Angele said. "Claire Florence is, as of now, the new King of the Court of Miracles." They slightly bowed to her; the four and the attendants.

She scratched the back of her head, embarassed, "There's no need to do that." They all stood back up.

"Congratulations," Oz called. "It seems it's not only I who grew up huh?"

"Don't get cocky boy. Daylight is still out and we have training to do," she said getting Radiant Dawn out.

"Ah," he sighed. "I thought you would forget."

"Forget?" she stood in stance. "Do you really think I'm that kind of person?"

"Mind if I join?" Envier called.

"Not at all," she said. "The shorty will need as much as he can."

"I'm 5cm taller than you!" he called. "Who's short!"

"A little sparring won't hurt," Derek said.

"Hey! Four-vs-one is not fair!" he called.

"Don't worry, it'll be today's special training," she called as they began and the others watched. Angele, however, went to meet someone else.

"Was that a good show?" Angele asked the three who had been watching from the sidelines.

"It was amusing," Oscar said glad about the outcome.

"Very fun~" Cheryl agreed.

"Entertaining to say the least," Rufus said. "It surprised me that you would be under another leader and on the leash again."

"She's going to be a great leader, of that I'm sure," he ruffled through his pockets. "My King gave me this, beforehand, and told me if she were able to pass the test and be recognized that I should deliver it to the Four Dukes of Pandora." He passed it on to Cheryl. "It is adressed to Duke Rufus Barma, Duke Oscar Vessalius, and Duchess Cheryl Rainsworth. I will excuse myself now." He left on to her room with the company of his two little attendants.

"What might that me Lady Rainsworth?" Oscar asked as Cheryl read the letter to herself. Her eyes 'widened' as she finished and passed it on to Rufus. He read it fast and past it on the Oscar whose eyes, after reading it, also widened. "Is this-"

"A request," Cheryl said watching the girl who'd sent it spar.

Rufus glared at the girl, "To meet with the Four Dukes for a matter of alliance with the Court of Miracles."


	38. Chapter 36: The Last Goodbye

"A matter of alliance with the Court?" Oz, Gil, and Sharon bursted the day after the test, the day that the meeting was to take place.

"Are you out of your mind?" Gil called confused and shocked.

"You and Envier are so alike, you know that," I try the difuse the situation a bit.

"But Claire, both my Grandmother and Duke Barma were the ones that ordered the eradication, weren't they?" she said shaking her head. "Why would you think that they would accept such a treaty?"

"Does 'I have a hunch' count as a reason?" I ask drinking my tea with a straw as I put my elbows on the table and lean my chin on my palms.

"Are you really just going with that?" Oz asked. "You did discuss this with the Court, didn't you?"

I nod as I keep drinking, "I did and they said the same thing as you all did. After I explained it thoroughly andas simple as I could, they understood my actions for the alliance. Angele actually took me off guard and called it an 'exchange' which after hard thinking I guess is exactly what I'm going for."

"An exchange?" he asked confused.

"Don't worry," I repeated as I pour myself more tea, add a spoon of sugar, and getting the straw in again. "Imma explain to you three once we're in the meeting."

"We?" Gil, Sharon, and Oz called confused.

I smiled and nodded, "In the letter I specified that the three who'd eventually descend to their places show themselves. I've figured that if I make this alliance with the generations to come it will be sustained longer."

"Then when?" Gil asked.

I looked up, eyes in a glare, "Tonight."

**~X~**

"What are you going to wear?" Lacrimosa called not quite interested in the meeting itself.

"Is that really something you should be asking?" Chronos asked. He, on the other hand, was more worried about the outcome than the meeting itself.

"Just something formal yet simply," I say looking through my closet.

"Then I know what," Lacrimosa said raising her index finger as the tip shined in a light as so did her necklace. A bright light shined behind me. When I had turned it had already dimmed and to my surprise Lacrimosa held a pretty dress in her hands. "Ta~da!"

"How?" I ask confused and taking the dress in my own hands.

"I'm the master of space. I can create anything that consists of matter and takes space," she said wiggling her fingers.

"Are you really a Chain or a witch?" I ask as I tried it on. It was really simply but formal. All in a blue and black colors. Not gloomy yet classy. "Great, this'll do." I went over to the box that had been brought earlier from the jewelry shop. I opened it as I got one of the two that was inside.

"What's that an earring?" Chronos asked.

"Not just any earrings," I say putting them on both. The left was a drop earring that held the moon with the encrusted crystals I had sent. The right was a stud sun with the same crystals. Both were made of platinum. I turned to them, "Do you know what this is?"

"A stone?" Lacrimosa joked.

Chronos' eyes widen as he smirked, "They're black tourmalines. Crystals inside crystals for that. Are you trying to say that you're moving us?"

"What are those black toumaline gems?" Lacrimosa asked him.

"Black tourmalines, that are crystals withing crystal, channel the powers to make then coexist. They unite opposites and bring balance. You and I are opposites. We happen to have these human form because our power was being supressed by that wretched box. When the lock got broken and the box opened, the limiters on us were also broken. As our powers surged out into her body I noticed it would've been too much for it to carry. I took these forms from her imagination and using your powers I created them into this world. We're not real humans like Alice, though."

"Then those gemstones are-" Lacrimosa understood.

"Your new limiters. With them I'll be able to control your powers without having to expose my broche out. After all the contract isn't a mirror-based one like the ones in Pandora, is it?" I asked Chronos.

"You and I have a blood-based contract. I came from your life, so your life is my life. Lacrimosa on the other hand is a legacy-based contract. With Cloude it was the same as you and I but he passed the powers to you hence making it a legacy for you and those to come," he explained. "So, we won't be back like this anymore?"

"You can keep walking around," I say not wanting to burst their bubble. "I just need a way to quickly access your powers from, that's all. Now if you would?"

Chronos sighed and placed his left hand above his earring, "Better call me for something good and not some stupid game and such." The light on the earring shone and it's light floated over to my left earring: the moon. Chronos' earring was left without light and became a pearl of a green color hanging from it's little chain. "Lacrimosa?"

"Yes~!" she chanted as she palced both hands over her necklace. The light floated to the stud and became absorbed by it. Her necklace then was left with a blue pearl handing from the chain. "Whew~ Then we don't need to follow you around anymore?"

"Nope," I say. "With these two I'll be able to call for you anywhere I am." Then it came to my mind about the meeting. I faced Lacrimosa, "Hey, can you create a set of images freely in any open space."

"Like an illusion?" she asks and nods, "As long as it's not of any large scale."

I shake my head, "It's gonna be small so you'll feel the tug of the gem when I use your powers, okay?" I say already halfway down the doorway.

"Bye bye~" she called.

"Good luck," Chronos called.

"I'm leaving!" I call and close the door behind me.

**~X~**

I stop in front of the double door leading to the first floor of the conference room. Two guards were waiting there. "Miss Florence," one said recognizing me. "They've been waiting."

"Not long since I'm five minutes early," I joke as they open the door for me.

Inside there they were sitting around the circular table. Barma with Duchess Rainsworth, sadly the meatball of illusion was there, and so was Oscar. Beside him was Oz and Gil. Beside Duchess Rainsworth was Sharon. And we weren't alone. About half a dozen Pandora agents were on the first floor while the other half was upstairs. The fourth seat was empty, the one facing North. Bernard Nightray's place. Beisde the empty chair were Angele and Arby by either side. Angele walked over to me and offered his hand to me, to guide me over, "My King." I took his offer and went over to the last of the four seats. Arby pulled the chair for me as I sat as gracefully as I possibly could. This was majorly uncomfortable for me. He pushed me in, I placed my hands upon my lap and looked straight forth.

"King of the Court of Miracles," the fake Duke Barma called with that annoying tone. I hated that meatball in the first place for a reason. "You have requested a meeting with the Four Dukes of Pandora. The matter; an alliance between Pandora and the Court. What are your exact reasons for calling this meeting?"

"Dukes and Duchess of Pandora," I say briefly and politely adressing them. "In my letter I adressed the three of you saying it was for an alliance and that is one of the reasons why I am lingering to that overall purpose; the alliance of your nation with our own."

"You say one of the reasons," Oscar said.

"Indeed," I respond. "Although the alliance is my ultimate reason there are stems to it."

I noticed there that the real Barma's eyes glared at me. The fake spoke, "You aren't talking about any alliance. What you truly want is a liberation notice."

"I'd call a 'exchange' if you will," I say not wanting to turn the tables against me.

"What type of exchange dear?" Duchess Rainsworth asked.

"We will give our protection and work together with Pandora in order to stop the menaces that cause the tragedies in this world and the countless deaths regarding the Abyss. We will also cooperate with the Four Dukedoms to establish external communications with countries out of Pandora's reach," I explain first.

"At what cost to us?" the fake Barma asked glaring at me as well.

"I want," I take a silent gulp as I finish my sentence, "The eradication act of the Canus to be purged in its totality."

"Nonsense!" the fake Duke Barma was the first to talk. "The Canus are savages who cannot coexits with human beings!"

"Angele," I call to my, now, right-hand as the King.

He cleared his thraot as he talked, "If I may say, the Canus do derive from abnormal roots however it is a mix of these that make us human."

"What about those who have the powers like those of Claire or the other five?" Oscar asked.

"To that matter," Arby said noticing my motion to him. "Not all hold the powers our King or the Five have. We've already checked through the five lands and only a handful, being a minority 15%, have the powers to be trained and hold out the powers."

"As another branch of the the alliance," I say. "I am willing to offer one of each land for each House. I have talked with the Lords of the ones I intend to be brought back to you and they have accepted. The letters will be sent out respectively. The Barma Household would join with the Land of Fire. The Rainsworth with the Land of Water. The Vessalius with the Land of Earth. And the Nightray's will have the Land of the Dessert under their disposition. I will have the Land of the Dead to aide here in the headquarters of Pandora."

"Is the purging of the act all you desire from this exchange?" Duchess Rainsworth asked.

I shook my head, "There is one more thing I would want for to happen. That the Canus who have been hiding from their chase in Reveille and in other countries controlled by Pandora to be free to live amongst the people."

"Eliminating the act isn't so bad since it will fall upon us if anything happens, but letting them go around freely would put in danger the civilians," Duchess Rainsworth said. "And that we cannot allow."

"Do not worry, Cheryl-chan," Angele answered. "The Land of the Dead will personally send out their top men to oversee that none of our people misuse their powers if they posses any at all. If any abuses the liberties they've been given, it has been ordered to bring them amongst the Five for punishment. Our King, forseeing this problem, ordered it so."

"I see," she answered. "Now, dear, would you explain those places you said would be making foreign communications for Pandora?"

"Of course," I say. I reach my hand out to my right earring, the sun stud, and as it lights up I use my hand to imaging and potray the landscape that is controlled by Pandora. I placed it in the middle of the round table for them to see. "As you can see, the grounds that you own are surrounded by four distinctive landscapes." I motion my hand away as a top image showing those surroundings appear. "The four are to the North, South, East, and West. Each locations to the middle of the four pointers."

I motioned my hand again, as the green area came into focus. The image opened one floor down and three floors up, showing the ruins' castle and the sewers. "To the middle East there is the Land of Earth controlled by the Lord Talis. There lies the Castle of Albine amongst the Albine Ruins. It is old yet is perfect as a fortress itself."

Motioning my hand away, the red area focuses. It opens up with two floors down and the volcano going five floors up. "To the North there is the Land of Fire controlled by Lord Envier. In there is the stil active volcano of Crimson Mountain. Under it lie the old jails of the red pack. Jails that are still in usage today."

I motioned again as the third biggest area, the blue, focuses. It opens with one floor being the surface and five floors below, underwater. "On the South there is the Land of Water controlled by Lord Arbestruis. Under the lake there is the sunken city of Gardenia. The mechanisms of that old city still work and are perfect for hiding works in the lowest levels."

I motioned again as the second largest area, the orange, focuses. It opens to show no underground scheme but seven floors high of a monument. "To the West there is the Land of the Dessert. It is controlled by Lord Derek. And in there is the harshest dessert which no one but those who have lived there know a way through. After it there is the shrine which if full of contraptions which enable some to enter and some others to pass."

I motion my hand forth as the last and largest area, the purple, which is right where Reveille is, focuses. It opens to see Reveille being the surface floor and nine floors downward open. "The last and largest area is right under the city, the Land of the Dead controlled by Lord Angele. The catacumbs and the masoleum are the places he commands. It is safe to say that there is the safest place you can find. Other from the uncovered places that have lurking the creatures from the Underworld, I would say it is safe." I make it diappear all. "All of those will be under your disposal with my command. It is all I have to offer."

They stay quiet for a while as they talk it over. I keep quiet. I hope they accept.

"King Clarice," Barma calls. "We will accept your request for alliance. With one condition from us."

"Condition?" I ask caught of guard.

"It is our own request for you, if you will," Oscar said.

"Sure," I say wanting to hear it.

"It is that you take the fourth chair in the missing household for the time being of this ruckus," Duchess Rainsworth said.

"What?" I call shocked actually standing up from my chair and slamming my palms on the table.

"We need a fourth to keep the balance. Seeing how no legitimate heir is available we decided that you were the best for the time being," Barma said.

"I-" I stuttered. I can't believe they just asked me to become the fourth Duchess. I can't. I make my hands a fist as I stand straight. "I thank you for the kind offer and take it as a privilage that you have asked me to take such an important post. However," I sigh. "I cannot take the Nightray's place." The fake Duke Barma and Oscar made a ruckus of my opposition of the post.

"Why not child?" Duchess Rainsworth asked making them quiet.

"My friend and beloved one died not long ago," I say jesting with my hands a bit at my waist. "I doubt...that he'd consider his older brother not a legitimate heir to this his, now, rightful place."

"His older brother?" Oscar ask.

I turn to Gil who only flinched, "I believed he would've wanted for you take this important place Gilbert."

"How can you be so sure?" he said speaking to me.

"I...guess it's just a hunch from an old wounded heart, perhaps," I smile briefly.

**~X~**

Meanwhile both Chronos and Lacrimosa had nothing better to do and so decided to go around playing cards inside Claire's room. They were playing B.S.***** and there was a whole bunch of cards in the middle. Chronos had only one card left while Lacrimosa had five. So far they had bet cookies and a mount of cakes.

"It's been already half an hour," Lacrimosa said as she shuffled her own cards in her hand without him seeing them. "Do you think she's doing okay with them?"

"Knowing her, probably," Chronos answers as he puts his elbow on his knee as he's sitting indian style while leaning his cheek on the hand he had the one card. His look, completely sure of himself. "Are you done?"

"There!" she says putting them all five face down. "Five eights~"

"Bullshit," Chronos calls grinning.

"Nope~" she says picking them up and showing the eights in the deck that she'd just placed downward.

"How the hell?" he called confused and angry, "There's only four eights in a deck!"

"Is there?" she says not listening as she takes the booty of cookies and cakes.

_-Clack-Clack-_

Both turned to the glass balcony door, hearing the claking noise coming from there. They turned to each other and stood up going to either side of the door. Lacrimosa slowly opened it. When it was fully open, the one making the noise came in.

"Leon!" Lacrimosa and Chronos exclaimed confused.

"What the hell are you doing here?" Chronos called the earring shinning.

"Wait, Chronos!" Lacrimosa called.

"What?"

"Look!" she called pointing at the lion's mouth. He was holding something there.

"A letter?" Chronos called as Lacrimosa went over to the oversized cat and took the evelope as she petted him.

"Is this for us?" she asked as Leon simply licked her hand and stepped outside again. He bowed down and swiftly left.

"What does it say?" Chronos asked her.

"It's for Claire," she says. "And if Leon brought it-"

"It's from Charlotte," Chronos said as both darted out of the room towards the conference room.

**~X~**

I stretched as we left the conference room. Good thing they decided not to let me into the fourth chair. On the other hand, they didn't let Gil either, said it wasn't the time yet if it was for him.

"Thank you," he says. "For saying those things."

"I only said the truth," I say sighing and smiling. I turned walking backward as Oz and Sharon walked with us. "So how was I?"

"Much more mature than the usual," Oz laughed.

"Yeah, that was so uncomfortable for," I laugh alngside him.

"It is a natural state of mind for you," Angele said. "A voice commanding and deserving of respect."

"As a King should be," Arby joked.

"Thanks!" I say taking it as a compliment.

"Claire!" "Claire!"

I twirl around to see the two running desperately my way. I thought they had gone to sleep. They got to me all tired and panting. "What's the matter?" But before they even answer me they started pulling me towards the room. "H-hey!"

"It's important!" they hissed. A few minutes later they had taken me to my room. Chronos was leaning on the door while Lacrimosa faced me.

"What the hell's so important that you need me to be here alone at this hour?" I asked confused and angered.

"This!" Lacrimosa called.

Chronos walked over to me, "Leon brought it here."

"Leon?" I ask thinking instantly Lotti. I open it and read it softly yet loud enough for them to here. " 'Meet me at your brother's final resting place. I have something to give you. - Charlotte.' Something to show me?" I thought about it and went ahead to my closet as I pulled an old cloak from the closet. I snapped my fingers as it changed on me. It was red, the same as the one I remember using when I was eight. I place the sheath of the sword on my belt.

"Are you seriously going?" Chronos said yelling at me. "It could be a trap!" I went over to the balcony door, opened it, and placed my right foot on the railing with my left dangling over the edge.

"Chronos is right," Lacrimosa said stopping me as I was about to jump down. "It's too dangerous to go there alone with no support."

"Look," I say turning my head to them. "If you're so concern then stand guard while I'm gone. If anybody finds out I went out to meet a Baskerville the alliance will be shattered. Stand guard and make sure nobody comes in until I come back. Can you two do that for me?"

They stayed quiet before simply giving up. I guess they finally figured it's better to simply give in with me than battle on endlessly.

"We'll guard so hurry up," Chronos said going over to the door and sitting on it.

"Be careful and call us if anything comes to surface okay?" Lacrimosa said smiling faintly.

"Thanks," I smile back in assurance. "I'll be back soon."

I jumped down and hear her whisper down, "Have a safe trip."

I sneak around the back off the building. It's good that it's the middle of the night and that the guards aren't out at this time. Since taking a carriage is too dangerous I decided to get there borrowing a horse from the stable itself. I'm coming back so it's not stealing. "Come on pretty girl," I say soothing the horse once we're outside. I didn't have time to put on a saddle so I was riding her bare back. "You can take me there, can't you?" The horse whinned as she took me away to the mansion that Elliot and Leo had buried Cloude after Sablier. I was glad that this mansion wasn't the main one and therefore wasn't being monitored by Pandora. However, not wanting to take any chances, left the horse behind the hedge and jumped over it. I was walking from another side of the small island and walked on the water slowly, not really knowin why, but making no noise at all. That's when I saw her slim figure that was being cloaked as it kneeled before the tombstone. I saw the distinctive pink rose on the stone's head.

"Isn't it a little late to be calling me out here?" I ask light getting out of the water as she turned slowly.

Her face was sullen as she spoke, "I've been paying my recpest to your brother while I waited for you. And no it's never to late for someone like you who controls all aspects of time and space."

"Why call me out here, Lotti?" I ask her straight forward.

"To deliver..." she says going into her cloak. I immediately draw my hand near my sword. "Don't misunderstand," she say pulling out an old leather book. "I've come to deliver this." I looked at her and went to the book as I took it. "It was something Cloude asked me to do before we went into Sablier. He made me promise to give it to you in person if he were to..." she became sullen again. I opened the old, rusted lock. Most pages were barely readable for they were in my old langauge. As the pages went on, they became the normal writting. I reached the back of the book as a piace of paper was left there ripped and written on.

_If we are ever reborn again, it'll be nice if we were twins and be together again. _

_-Cloude_

"It surprised me to see you in that," she says. "Are you intending to say that you are coming back?" She sounded surprised, even hopeful.

"I'm sorry," I say. "But I wore this tonight to say something to you." I walked over to the grave and placed my hand on it. "I have to admit that once my own confusion led me into a deep place of solitude. But now I'm willing to stand on my own two feet. I know I'm not alone anymore; I have the love of so many people that make me even stronger than anything I did back then. I'll never drown in that darkness again. I'll never give up and never will I stop. I'll get out of this deep abyss we've all been in while you drown and leave my world. I'll never stop fighting until it all ends." I snap my fingers as the cloak turns a cerulean blue with silver trims. The same design as the old cloak just a new color. A new me. "And I hope after is ends we might be able to speak in peace like back then."

She smirked like she used to she reached out her hand, a piece of clothe in it with some weird signs and symbols on it. "Here, my last lesson to you."

"What is it?" I ask looking at it.

"Ask your friend from the house of the dead," she says taking her hand over to the small rose clip on her hair and taking it off. "And this is my last gift to you as my sweet, little pupil." She reached my head as she grabbed my hair and palced it there. "Whatever happens, I'm ready to take it all. And if I should end in your hands I'll say this; I won't go down easily."

"Thank you," I say putting the clothe inside and touching the clip on me. "And thank you for everything, Lotti one-sama."

"Thank you too, Claire," she said and disappeared in thin air.

"It'll be over someday soon, Cloude," I say my voice low and soft. "I'm planning to rewrite history so it won't repeat itself. For people like us, for the Baskervilles, and for Jack too. Don't worry," I say smiling. "You and mom'll be proud of me. I promise you that." I left soon after and arrived. It was going to end soon. I know it.

* * *

"_One little bird sings the song of death,"_ Kein sang softly to the body that laid on the disturbed gravel, its head on her lap. _"It sings and sings as if there is nothing more. I sing to you what I have heard. Come back to me, follow what I heed, for me you live. You who lost the soul yet have not departed. Hear the plea of the caller of the dead."_ The eyes slowly slit open showing the red, crimson color. "Yes, Red Knight-san. Slowly recuperate your old powers. I need them for when it all happens."

"Kein, Mei Tao has gone to pick up Arabella. She'll bring Rei Joule with her. After their here we will go after the King and the Five," he says." a male voice called. "Is the puppet ready yet?"

"Soon enough he will be," she said brushing the hair off the body's face. "Besides, there's no need to go for the five, Marcus," Kein said. "If we go after the King with this the others will be obligated to let her fight alone."

"How much longer is exactly 'soon enough'," Zai Vessalius' voice called as he entered the cave where the door to the Abyss controlled by the Baskervilles stood.

"Soon," she says. "Be patient. A necromancer's work cannot be hurried."

"You will have to get the King off our backs to not have her interfere with our Master," he pronounced. "I just hope that you all are enough to stop her."

"Are you kidding?" Kein snickered at him. "With this puppet and the countless amount I can bring back to life, it'll be easy. After all, who am I but the genius aprentice of Angele-senpai."

* * *

**Read PLZ! Important message: I'm going to rewrite every chapter! Not rewrite as in make all new again but I'm going to correct the mistakes I made and some other confusions aI put myself through in some chapters. The first will be chapter ONE! Be posting it soon.**


	39. Chapter 37: The Black Executioner

Angele was rustling through the high shelves of books at Pandora's libraries. He was looking for something. Something in particular.

"Found it yet?" Willow asked reflecting on the large stained windows in the librar.

"Not yet. If it's not here. It will be under in my library. However-" he threw books bout on the floor below him and got one of a folktale. Scanning through it quickly. "Folklores telling of a mighty being who attacked with a gullotines blade chained in its hands. Cloaked in black with stains of blood. Eyes hollow in a black skull and nothing but bone hands. They called it the Black Death who knocked on their doors when an untimely debt came to be. Some others called it '_El Horcador de la Noche'_; the Night's Hangman. And the oldest text I found on that seems to be the most accurate to the personal experience I had when young is one."

"You've seen this beast?" Willow asked in disbelief.

"Once when I met with Edea-san when she became the White Sage." He turned the pages to the particular picture of the unholy beast. "This thing forms from three different powers: the space that creates its form, the time that shows the deterioration only leaving bones, and the astrological powers that are needed to forge the guillotine blade it holds, a blade that cannot be destroyed."

"Was it a Chain...?"

Angele shrugged his shoulders. "No sightings of such have been recorded in Pandora however I wouldn't doubt it since the last successor that took one hundred years to unleash has barely been brought to light. The last one I saw was Edea-san's. I haven't seen it since but we might be obligated to bring it to surface after a hundred years."

"What was the name you recognized, Angele."

"It was called the _'astrabilous carnifex'._"

"The Black Executioner...? Is it a Chain?"

"It is what you would call a Chain. It could be, for it is made out of the powers of three powerful Chains: Chronos, Lacrimosa, and Astrovylia. But then again the Black Executioner is the strongest essence of the Canus we know as Clairce."

"Essence? But the essence of a Canus is their soul."

"The essence of her Canus blood boils each time the three forces crash. She is a half-blood, being the daughter of Nicholas Dawn-a human, but nevertheless the blood that runs through her is of her mother's. If so then forcing the strengths to clash might force the Executioner out into surface."

"Wouldn't it be hurting King-sama's soul and heart by forcing Executioner out. If it is half Chain and half essence then could it be its strength can challenge that of..."

"Mad Hatter and B. Rabbit. Such force emanates from the Chain named Executioner. It isn't something I have to chose abut though; I must discuss this with the King to see what she will want to do about it."

"You should tell her it's a powerful weapon," Angele was caught off guard by Arby. "If she could control it, it'd be benefit to her ideals."

"Her ideals." Angele chuckled, "She's a hormonale girl of sixteen after all. Her ideals could be rule the world for all I know."

"No," Arby said in respond. "She's told you what she's after, hasn't she."

Angele got turned from his research. "Not another innocent life to shed their blood. But no human is innocent."

"Her ideal proves she's more mature than she actually shows." Arby's argument stroke Angele's thoughts. "Doesn't she belief that all human's have a light unshed to the brutality of this world. She does not belief everything is bad."

"That's not matureness, that would be considered naivete," Angele said carrying the one book of the folklores. "Besides I cannot tell her about Executionar without telling the dukes."

"Take her to the mausoleum. Your domains, your rules," Arby shrugged. Angele thought for a bit about it before leaving with Arby close behind.

**~X~**

"Claire?" Oz's voice came over to me just as I finishined yawning. "Are you alright?" It was the morning and it was Oz, Alice, Gil, Sharon, and myself in her parlor. The night before, when I went to see Lotti, I came back without anyone noticing. I went to Angele's room but he was gone still at the library. So the cloth Lotti gave me I left it at his desk for him to see later when he came back.

"Yeah," I rubbed my eyes. "I can't seem to get any decent sleep recently, that's all."

"Since when haven't you slept?" Gil asked as he poured Oz and me more tea.

"What?" that took me by surprise. I haven't slept well since... My face suddenly sullen. "Almost a week now."

That's when I suddenly felt his huge hand upon my head as he ruffled my hair. "It's alright for now. You're still young."

"Huh?" I placed my hands on my head. "What was that about?" Then I heard sniffing and that's when I saw Alice staring my way. Thing is she's been doing that since this morning. "Um, may I help you?"

"Hmm," was all she said as she sat in thought.

"What is it Alice?" Oz asked curious of her attitude as I was.

"You smell odd," well... ain't that rude. "It's nothing bad or anything just...a wierd smell."

"Really?" That was my only answer as I added my straw to the cup, habit of which I've grown very fond of doing.

"Claire!" I spurted my tea out just as Lacrimosa came busrting in through the door. "Oops, sorry."

"What do you want!" I said through gritted teeth.

"Angele and Arby want to go take us to a little trip!" And she drags me away just like that into my room. In there I see Angele, Arby, and Chronos.

"Are you ready?" Angele called. For what I didn't know. I only took my blue cloak and sheath saber with me. Angele told me that I'd be gone for most of the afternoon and that he'd told Duchess Rainsworth that it had something to do with the underground town which was why I'd be gone all day. I, on the other hand, didn't know a bit of what we were going to do or why we were going to his town, the original Court of Miracles under reveille.

We arrived at the graveyard not far from the uutskirts of the city. "A graveyard?"

"No," Angele corrected as Arby opened the door of a small chapel like mausoleum. "We're going to my town." Arby passed inside as he kept the door opened. I passed with Lacrimosa close next to me, Chronos behind me, and Angele last. Arby closed the metal bar door behind him.

As we dwelled further in I noticed that the lightened became suddenly dimmer. That's when my eyes fell upon the hundreds of torches on the walls and bonfires on floors. All illuminating the marketplace were thounsands of people kept walking as if nothing.

"It's...huge," I whispered amazed.

"Let's continue," he said as he guided us further in. As we walked through the marketplace I noticed that the people were bowing to us as we passed their way. Kids stopped playing, women stopped buying, sellers stopped vending; just to bow before us for a minute or so before going back to what they were doing. That...felt totally wierd. Another thing that was odd was the people themselves. Their skins were pale of the lack of sunshine upon them. Their clothes were not of that much bright colors, either, but rather dulls colors matching with the sorroundings.

We went even deeper and I noticed then that we'd entered...ugh, the catacumbs. The pathway we were going through was round and had skulls buried in the soil probably ages old. It gave me chills. That when we started going down a spiral staircase. A **narrow** staircase. Meaning the skulls were way too close to me. All the while going down all I could think of was, I hate this. I hate this. I hate this!

"Disgusting!" I hissed trying not to as much as look at the skulls.

"We're here," Angele voice boomed in echo of the round room. But then I noticed what it actually was...

"An underground colliseum?" I asked my voice not even high yet echoing through the place.

"Here is where I want to bring you to," Angele explained as he went down the steps to the lower center. "Would you mind coming here?"

That's it. They're bossing me around and not telling me anything! I jumped down to where he was and stood my ground. "Okay, enough. Tell me why you brought me here,now." His smiled didn't fade. "That's an order," that made it fade away.

"We want to summon the Black Executioner," Angele said simply in seven words.

"Black Executioner?" my voice low to not echo.

"A Chain," Arby called from above. "A powerful at that. It's powers challenging those of Mad Hatter and B. Rabbit."

Another Chain? But I alread have three! "What's this about?"

"The Executioner is a powerful Chain. Even more so than Chronos, Lacrimosa, or Astrovylia." Angele's comment made my interest perk.

"And you want me to summon it." He only nodded.

"It won't be easy though."

"Please," I say tired and wanting to go home. "Let's just get this over with."

His eyes turn piercing at me. Almost...menacing. "Alright then, you'll need to force a clash between the three powers to force Executioner out. But the three must be balanced for the clash to not cause a calamity; just combine them. First is space; create a small force of her powers as a small cyclone before you. Remember, a small amount."

"Alright," I whisper. Small. Small. Small... Suddenly I heard a cracking of electicity. That's when I saw before a tiny sized cyclone that swirled with force strong enough to create the static I was hearing. It was a choral pinkish color too. "Okay!" I call above the static that the power was causing. It wasn't loud; what was loud was the echo of the electicity. "What next?"

"Next is time. Do the same thing that you did with space and keep them balance. If time or space turn on each other you'll open a path to the Abyss like before."

Like before when I dropped Cloude and myself into the Abyss seconds before every else in the Baskerville mansion. I nodded and did the same. When the cackling became even louder I notced another cyclne of a cotton blue color appeared right next to the one I made before. The winds were clashing against each other in and out causing the loud static to become even louder. "Now what?" I yell even louder.

"Last is the stars. A galaxy is needed to balance the power of time and space combined."

"A galaxy?" I murmured to myself.

"Do the same thing as before but this time seperate it from the two before and slowly bring them together," he explained loudly at me.

Okay. I think I got this. I focused and saw a bigger cyclone than the last two form a bit far from the two. The color was a dark purple with silver shines spakling as the wind swirled. "Whoa!"

"Focus!" He snapped me back. "Now slowly bring them together." I did as he said and moved the purple one closer and closer to the two already clashing. Then the three touched causing an even more loud and now visible, white electricity between the three. "Now combine the three into one force." I focused as much as I could. Then out of nowhere the white static blinded me. It was for seconds and when I opened my eyes something stood before me. Something with a very sinister feeling to it.

"This is it," Angele whispered the electricity gone now. "The Black Executioner."

What it is, was a huge black cloak hovering in midair. Nothing was inside but a skull and two bony hands. The skull itself was not even human it looked more of an animals. Its eyes shone a dark crimson. On the floor below him was a guillotine blade stuck on the ground. The chain clasped around its left hand and shoulder. What really scared me was the essence it was giving. It felt like an oppression I've felt before. A long time ago. It felt kind of like-

"Siva?" I whispered unintentionally. Suddenly the blade unstuck from the ground and hovered to its left hand. I took a step back. "A-Angele?" It raised the blade over its head, aiming at me. "Angele?"

"Don't lose focus. It is a demon created of your fears, the more you fear it the more powerful it becomes. It will try to destroy the Chains binding him to you."

"Chains?" I call taking a bit more calm side as I noticed the hand on the blade started shivering.

"Your heart and its heart are connected. Half of your life is his and half of his life is yours. If he kills you he is free to roam about this world without a need of a contractor. Do not, you hear me, do not at any cost let that happen."

"How?" I yell as my knees started buckling. If this is half of my heart then it must be the half that I left behind when I killed Siva. Perhaps that's why I felt the fear run over my body. It was the living memory I heard her say about at Latowidge that time. A living terror. A demon of my fears. But...

**~X~**

Its hands became steady once more as it held the blade high above its head with both hands.

"Shit! Aqua!" Arby called as water started to form on his feet as he jumped down running towards Claire.

"Damn," Angele said through gritted teeth. "Willow!"

Executioner brought the blade down with all its might. Willow and Aqua went forth in an attempt to stopped the Chain from attacking Claire. But the blade reached its objective and hit the ground with so much force that it rose a cloud of dust. Both became unable to see anything.

"Claire!"Arby and Angele both called.

Yet as the dust dispersed they only saw their King sitting on the gravel in terror. In front of her two weapons-a browd sword and a staff-blocked the blade forming an X to halt it. But it wouldn't have been enough if it hadn't been for the weapon backing them up. A black scythe with a sole keychain on it holding the multi-color rock. The forms holding the weapons however were something else completely.  
The broad sword was held by a man with short, spiky chocolate hair. He wore a green, black, and white outfit like that of an aristocrat. His hair was short and spiky but he had a long, low ponytail that traveled on his back. His eyes were a gray shade color. His ears were pointy and pointing down with silver earrings, his left holding the green pearl. His hand gloved with brown leather gloves.  
The one holding the staff was a woman of almost the same age appearance as the man. Her short chesnut hair straight to her chin with her bangs long to her chest which were done in plaits but the two dear like hair strands still popped out. Her eyes the same mossy green. Her outfit was that of a sorceress with a white creamy cloak on trimmed in gold.  
The woman behind Claire had long silver hair touching the floor curling at the end. She was cloaked in black and had a simple black dress on contrasting her white skin. Her eyes were the color of coal. She was barefooted and had bangles on her right ankle, jingling. She had cuffs of a black color on either hand. The hood of her cloak covering her face.

**_"You dare interfere with my mission..."_**

"You're job isn't killing this child," The man spoke.

"But it is our job to protect her," the first woman said.

_"And we will do our task so,"_ the last woman finished.

Executioner lifted his blade from the three who stood there ready to protect of any other attack. **_"You have grown powerful by the years. Chronos, Lacrimosa, and Astrovylia."_**

"We have grown so because of our master's intentions that brought us strength," Chronos added with a smirk.

"She is our strength and our reason for living," Lacrimosa smiled.

_**"You are the surface of the three who form our heart. The child of strength." **_He pointed at Chronos with one bony index finger. **_"The child of compassion." _**His finger landed on Lacrimosa. **_"The child of love. You three who are the personifications of the three who form our heart. Why protect her. If she is vanished, you are free from the burden of this world of sin. I am the executioner of those sins. Why interfere?"_**

"It was the job given to us by her mother," Lacrimosa said. "A promise and we keep our promises."

"Leave now, Executioner," Chronos called.

"She is your master," Astro pointed out. "Obey her as we do."

_**"The child is not my master. I will not accept her as such unless she proves herself to me."**_

"How?" Claire asked out of her terror. "How can I?"

His finger landed on me as he picked up his guillotine blade. _**"Defeat your true inner demons. You child of the Baskerville. Clarice Baskerville."**_

It vanished in front of her as if nothing. Astro's form vanished into thin air while Lacrimosa and Chronos returned to their child forms.

"Whew," Chronos called. "Close call there."

"Are you okay?" Lacrimosa asked as Claire stood back up. She shook her head.

"We should head back now," Angele called. "We will come back in a couple of weeks to practice again."

"You seriously expect me to control that thing?" Claire said in disbelief. "How could I? I couldn't even react to his attack?"

"You're weak that's why you couldn't," Angele answered straight forth.

"But that doesn't mean that you can't become stronger," Lacrimosa said as she held her hand.

"With us and the help of the others. Don't you think you can become at least strong than you are today?" Chronos asked nudging her shoulder.

"Stronger than I am today?" she asked confused.

"We shall talk about this once we are back." Angele said as they started leaving the underground city.


	40. Chapter 38: The Golem Necromancer

"So these are all the Baskervilles," Leo called out after meeting all the ones present in front of their door.

"Not quite so," a girl's voice said as all the present twirled to see the five present wearing the same red cloaks as them. All of the Baskervilles quite ready for attack. She raised her hands, as the ringleader to call for peace. "Please," she said. "We intend to harm."

"How did you find this place?" Lotti asked stepping out in front of Doug and Lily.

"Well we got invited of course~" she said cheerfully.

"Invited?" Lily called confused. "But only Baskverilles know of this place."

"And we have one don't we," the girl called as she clunged to the arm of the middle aged boy beside her, almost lovingly. "Cloude-san?"

"Cloude?" Lotti gasped aghast because according to her, the dead can't talk even less move. "Liar."

"Am I now?" she said uncovering the hood of the boy to reveal that same face of the brother of Lotti's old pupil. "See? I'm not lying."

"Claire?" Leo called confused and not seeing well the situation.

"No," Vincent confirmed the lies that started spreading in Leo's head. "He's her younger, deceased brother Cloude. Which stuns people seeing as he is already dead."

"Of course he is," she called dumbfounded for the stupid comment. "But I am one who makes the dead walk."

"Tch," Lotti despised people like those. "A necromancer."

"Bingo~" she said clasping her hands together. "He's under my total control. I'm from one of the five nations that are now apparently ruled by the King. However I disagree with her course of action regarding the rogue's and I can't wait when she finds out about us four." She motioned to the other three behind her. "But that is not the case of why I came here tonight." She came close to Leo passing through every Baskerville present and suddenly knelt before him the other four followed suit. "Lord Leo Baskerville. We came here to humbly join your cause. We all believe that you are the chosen to guide us to a place were the true light will basken us. Will you accept these humble people who are not even your chosen by the Abyss?"

Leo thought on the matter for a second, "A necromancer, huh?" He smiled wickedly, "Sure, sounds like a nice idea."

She smiled, "We have a request however before we come under complete subsession towards your Highness."

"That would be?" he asked.

"To let us test the powers of the ancient Black Executinoer. The bearer of the true light hides within that monster's heart. We as the true messengers of the five nations must exterminate that menace that could harm your purpose," she explained.

"Go ahead," he said. He walked up to Cloude and hid his face, "But I don't want to see his face shown in front of me ever again. Understand?"

Kein smiled in gratitude, "Yes, My Lord."

* * *

"A holiday!" Oz called as he stretched out after getting out of the Duchess's office with Gil and Alice.

"So we're just gonna go out and enjoy?" Alice asked confused at what a holiday was.

"Basically," Gil answered her.

"I can't wait to tell Claire," Oz called with a cheery smile.

"Claire?" Gilbert asked his master.

"Yep, you see," he said turning to Gil. "Her and I concluded that she's basically your servant now, but since you're my servant then she's mine too. In other words she goes where I go too. Like you~"

"You sound rather happy about it," Alice said noticing the chit chat.

"Well Claire's a good friend so I guess it'd be a great relationship. Then again, she's going to be a more helpful servant than Gil for one," Oz said smiling.

"O-Oz..." Gil said majorly offended even though he knew Oz was only teasing.

"How?" Alice asked. "Not that it's that hard to be better than seaweed head."

"Claire said that since Gil's basically my baby-sitter that she'll be my weapon carrier and second bodyguard aside from Gil," Oz said explaining to Ailce.

"So, so Oz," Alice said. "If she's your servant then she's my man-girl servant right?"

"Well," Oz said confused at her usage of words. "I guess you could say so."

"Great, she can cook me cookies like that one time Sharon, her, and I did," Alice said pumped up.

"You stupid rabbit that's not her job," Gilbert called furious. Oz laughed at their argument but suddenly stopped and looked out the arc of the passageway. It was already dark out and they had been heading of to bed.

"Oz?" both called as they noticed him missing.

He turned to them and smiled sympathically, "Don't worry I'm just going to go welcome Claire back with the good news."

"Okay," Alice said happy about the total outcome and left.

"Alright," Gil surprisingly agreed and left with her.

Oz sighed and walked into the backyard. It was a bueatiful night, clear dark sky, the stars blinking, and the moon full. All was perfect except its color, a deep crimson color. "You may come out now," he called with a serious tone. With his call five figures came out. A young girl, an older woman, an older man, and a young boy, and a last one hidden in his gear; all with a red cloak.

The first girl bowed down her long hair touching the ground. In her hands she held something round that was covered in a red silk cloth, "Good evening, Oz-sama. I am Kein, it is nice to meet you. However it is a shame to say that for this night it is not you whom we seek."

"I know," he said seriously. "It's Claire, isn't it."

"You're a sharp young scion," Kein said laughing.

"Leave now," Oz said. "You have no business to be here."

"On the contrary," Kein said. "The light baskened the darkness but the darkness did not understand it. We come here to amend with that dark for we come from the light."

"It's cheesy to be calling yourselves the 'light', " Oz called repugnated by the use of words.

"We are now on Bocchan's* side," Kein said happily. "We have come to dispose of one of the many bothers in his plans. By the way..." she hid her wicked grin under her long sleeve, "You are one too." The other girl attacked Oz who moved back noticing the ambush. The girl kneed the ground and jumped back to Kein's side again. "Great moves!" Kein said surprised. Oz didn't lose his composure at the sly comment. "But can you dodge him?" The older man came forth with a hammer in hands. Oz flinched for a mere instance at the mass of the huge weapon. That was enough for an opening.

_Clack!_

In front of Oz was Angele holding his thin blade up with his free hand on the blade to detain the attack of the hammer as much as possible from the young boy.

"Oz!" Oz turned to see Claire and Arby running towards him. She on the other hand threw a sheath at him, "Catch!" Oz caught it and threw the sheath aside with the blade in his hands. Angele seeing him armed threw the hammer man aside and took him away to fight him.

"Aqua!" Arby called forth his Chain as the youngest boy of the group jumped out of the way. Arby took him out away from Oz.

"Lacrimosa, go!" Claire called as black spears attacked the girl who'd attacked Oz first and Claire took her the farthest away from Oz.

Meaning Oz was stuck fighitng with the cloaked boy and the girl, Kein. "Kein, huh?" he said nervously now. "That's a pretty name."

"You flatter me," she said grin hid behind sleeve. "But that won't take away my play time with you." She nodded her chin towards him as the cloaked boy charged against Oz with a sword out towards him. Oz blocked every one of them but every attack he gave the boy avoided effortlessly.

"Damn," he hissed as he drew the boy back. "You're pretty good." The boy didn't answer but charged again. Oz blocked attacks again but this time saw under the hood a black mask that hid his eyes and nose which ended pointy. He backstepped and avoided an attack and in just that second he thrust the handle of the blade upwards and into the mask and broke it into pieces. They fell fast and Oz saw the boy's face, mostly his red eyes, for a mere instance before he retreated back to Kein's side. "You're-"

"Good, Oz-sama, good," Kein applauded. "It seems you recognized my dead poppet. Well I guess I must go now." She snapped her fingers and the other four returned to her side as she called, "Cerberus." Suddenly a three-headed dog appeared from the shadows and carried them in the shadows away. Oz was still stupefied as the other reached him.

"What's wrong?" Claire called surprised.

"N-Nothing," he stuttered. He smiled then as if nothign had happened, "Hey we're getting a day off tomorrow. We're going into the town's festival."

"Oh great!" Claire called putting her sword away. "About time too." He left on ahead with Arby as Angele followed far behind.

"Angele," Oz called as he turned to the boy. "May I talk to you in your room?" No later the two found themselves in Angele's room.

"What is it, Oz-kun?" Angele asked.

"I saw the dead walk," he said straight out.

"You must be day dreaming," Angele smiled.

"No," Oz said confident of what he saw. "I saw him."

"Him?" Angele said.

"Claire's brother," he said oblivious of what he was saying. "Cloude."

"You must be dreaming, boy. Young Prince Cloude died," Angele said as if reassuring himself instead of Oz.

"But it was him. I know it was him. Even Kein said 'dead poppet'," Oz explained.

"Kein?" Angele said. Oz stood with a glance at him.

"Know the name?" he asked.

"Yes, an old student of mine had that name. She was an apprentice-" Angele's eyes widened as he started rifling through his stuff. As he did that Oz glanced at his desk and saw a piece of cloth as he exclaimed, "This is it!"

Angele turned to him and saw the symbol he held in his hands, "I knew it."

"What?"

"Kein was a student I disowned after learning that she practiced the dark arts of ncromancy behind my back. She perfected it and created the Golem Necromancy," Angele said. "This was the symbol she painted all over her parents' tombs before reviving the corpses of theirs."

"She brings back the dead?" Oz said repulsed by the image.

"Don't be decieved, Oz-kun. No one can bring back the dead. Not alchemist who've tried to creat life nor necromancers who say they bring the dead back to 'life'. Death is a state of mind the body only follows suit. Once the mind stops functioning the body is only an empty shell. A Golem Necromancer brings back the body by adding a special ingredient, a peice of the person's essence to control the body," Angele called.

"So Cloude's body is under the control of the Golem Necromnacy of Kein's?" Oz asked getting a nod from him. "So that's why I saw the symbol in his eyes. It's not even him anymore."

"I doubt it's the body also," Angele said. Oz looked at him confused. "I made sure that after I came here to tell Claire to cremate his body in case this would happen. The only thing left that could contain his essence would be a personal item he held dear."

"So the body is fake," Oz said getting it. "Meaning that Kein must have something of Cloude's!"

"Which is why we are not telling King of this."

"What?" Oz caled confused. "We have to are you crazy? She's impersonating his brother with a bunch of dirt and clay! Plus she had an item of Cloude's that Claire would most likely want back!"

"Exactly why we shouldn't let her know until we are sure," Angele said. "First we identify what the source of the essence is. If we do find it we will have to be forced to destroy it. Golem Necrmancy ends with the essence point being pulverize only that way does the piece of soul escape after its whole."

"And Claire wouldn't be able to do that herself," Oz said understanding him.

"We must fight Kein and Cloude's Golem by ourselves, Oz-kun," he said turning to him. "If you will help me that is."

"Of course," he said nodding and Angele smiled.

"Tomorrow is your only holiday," Angele said. "I'll stay here. The other four lords are leaving back to their places tonight and the day after the ones the nations sent will arrive. I count on you to please let King enjoy that one time of peace."

Oz smiled and nodded, "Leave it to me." He then left and was standing in front of Claire's door when she heared, "Oz!"

Alice was who called him as he twirled of the unexpected call, "A-Alice."

"What are you doing?" she asked. "You told her about tomorrow?"

"Y-Yeah just finished," he lied.

She yawned, "Let's go to sleep."

"Yeah let's," he said. But he was sure he wouldn't be able to go to sleep. Not with the burden of knowing the Golem was out there impersonating his friend's brother. He had to tell her, but how without breaking her more than she already was?


	41. Chapter 39: The Angel of Love

I stretched out my arms as we walked in the crowded streets of Reveille again.

"It's full!" I called happy of the day off. Still I carried both Oz's and my sheath.

"Yeah it is," Oz said glancing at me with a heavy look.

"Something wrong?" I asked and as if catching himself he shook his head and smiled again. He then went ahead with Alice to buy some meat. I followed both fast behind. Damn they reminded me of jackrabbits! A few minuted later Alice and I were seated eating crepes while Oz and Gil talked a bit away. When Gil exclaimed I'd assume Oz told him about the seal moving again. Only obvious after he used B-Rabbit's power. I didn't pay much attention to them at that point. For pete's sake I'm out here trying to enjoy my only holiday!

"Claire," I turned to Alice who called my name.

"What is it?"

"I was going to ask you, do you remember anything about me in your past?" That question took me off guard. I think she saw my shock look but only answered, "Oz told me what he saw in Cheshire's lair. I just want to know if you knew anything else I should know."

My eyes closed midway. I told her the little things I knew. About her twin decieving my brother into empowring himself to help her. And told her mostly about the things I read from Cloude's diary. She simply nodded to everything I said. I wasn't even sure if I understood them myself. That when both asked for Alice's opinion on the matter. At what she said I laughed completely for it was utterly true.

"You really try to loosen up a bit," I add referring to both. "Life's too short to be gloomy all the time." I jumped off the edge of the wall I saw on and started gliding around Oz's table and finished with a jump at Gil's side and with a smile. I've never done anything as cheesy as this but it felt...right. "Fly out! Like a butterfly!"

Oz simply broke out laughing and said, "Both of you've got a point!" Oz told Gil what Alice and I meant. That's when he referred to Gil and strangely to me and continued his question, "Are both of you sad...about Elliot?"

His question surely brought me down a bit but I remained with my smile, "Of course I am, dummy."

"Yeah," was Gil's answer.

"Mh," he said muffling his voice with his arm. "Me too." He explaiend how he had felt this last past days and i understoon him completely. For now we had to take it a step at a time. I went over to Alice again and asked for a bite of her crepe since I had eaten mine but she refused. At that I heard Oz laugh at something Gil said and then saw Gil come over to us.

That's when I heard him. "Hi, Oz-kun." Leo... Alice turned the other way while Gil and I glanced their way. They were speaking as if nothing, facing each other's back. That's when I saw three more people appraoch Leo's table. One was Vincent, another Echo, and the last was the girl from last night which Oz called Kein. I saw her smiling slightly and hlding a ronud object wrapped in red silk in her hands. Leo then said, "I've come for you." Then he laughed as if nothing and said, "Oz-kun, you have a petal on your face."

A minute later as if nothing Oz accepted to walk with him. I disagreed completely but nevertheless accepted my Master's -Oz's- orders to stay behind with the others. Kein the girl was strangly quiet and walking by Echo's side. Vincent noticed me glancing her way and walked over to me as she stayed in her place.

"A problem with Miss Kein, Claire?" Vincent asked me as i walked up to Gil the worry wart. I smacked him upside the head.

"The hell, chill dude," I snarled more angry at Vincent than at Gil.

"Pretty brutal as always," Vincent said and chuckled. "Though that was one of the things that I like mostly of you, Claire."

"Stop saying my name," I turned to him. "It makes me wanna vomit every time you say it."

"Brutal," Vincent said chuckling again. I kept going with them no matter how much I wanted to stab Vincent in the gut and let him bleed out. But that's when I sensed something. A bell rang at the back of my head and I heard his voice. Executiner's voice.

**"The mighty Jabberwocky who smites the wicked with its claws shall rise in the presence of the evil doer. He who embodies the darkness but basks in light." **

"He who embodies the darkness but basks in light?" I repeated exactly what he said and saw Gil turn my way. That's when I saw the black cloud of black feathers clustering behind Leo. Then he appeared. "Jabberwock!"

"Leo!" Oz called out.

I thought I heard Leo murmur something but I took no concern over it and immediately went with Lacrimosa's spears again. However they pulverized as soon as Jabberwock flapped his wings. Lacrimosa's powers weren't enough. And if her's weren't then neither are Chronos'. Astro, perhaps. That's when I noticed right below Oz a shinning circle. "Oz!" but Gil had reached him. "Damn!" I went ahead for Jabberwock.

"You're faster than the others Claire," Leo called and Jabberwock's claw got to me first taking me to the wall as the cement dented. "Augh!" "But not fast enough." That's when I saw Jabberwock going ahead to attack Oz. Then I saw Pandora's men appraoch them. Leo...he was seriously going to kill them. "No!" And to my surprise he answered. Executioner alongside with Raven stopped Jabberwock's attack. His clawed became undone on my body as I landed no my feet. I ran over to Oz who had his big mouth wide open. "Not the time to gawk, you idiot!" I reproached.

But before I could do anything else a guy with a red cloak and hood. He had attacked me with a sword whcih landed in the few feet inbetween Oz and I. I went away and got Radiant Garden's saber out as I blocked his attacks. I couldn't block them anymore then and instead with the sword completely destroyed his cloak. "Huh?" his face...

"Claire!" Oz called but I barely heard him. "He's not Cloude! It's a puppet! Kein's controlling it with the thing in her hands!"

"Kein?" I say as I glance over to her and see the silk sphere in her hands. I glanced at Cloude. No, that's not Cloude. Cloude's not here anymore and if he were he wouldn't be fighting me. I know because I know he loved me. "That's it." I skirted Cloude's doll and went straight for Kein. I dashed below to her feet and made her jump. On that instant I back flipped and kicked the sphere with my heel. At the sound of the _crack _I steped back and caught the silk on my foot. I looked up and noticed I've uncovered the source.

"A skull?" I whisper and see from its openings a red shine. The skull was crack. The skull wasn't the source but what was inside.

"You're mean, Claire," Kein caled coming close to the doll. "He's may not be the real thing but he's damn close don't you think so?"

"You're sick," I scorn.

"I'm a necromancer. I work with corpses. Of course I am!" she admitted. She then carressed his face, "It's still close right?"

"Are you kidding?" I scoffed. "That clay thing compares nothing to the real thing," I say.

"You're right," she agreed. "He's nothing like the real Cloude Florence. He's better." What? "He's a perfected being. A powerful and immortal tool in my disposition. He's the perfect weapon."

Why...? Why do people seek power over happiness? They risk everything for power and yet are unable to realize their wish with it. It's confusing and most of all...sad. I realize that I should enjoy what I have and protect it to protect that joy with them. Then why...

**"Thy who embody the light but bask in darkness is beginning to understand your true purpose. Ill intentions do not form a darkened heart. An already darknened heart forms ill intentions. Reciprocally, a heart full of light forms good intentions." **

"Executioner?" I murmured confused for the voice sounded somewhat like his but gentler and getting even more.  
**  
"Have you realized the true meaning of light?"**

"What are you babbling about?" Kein asked not really interested.

**~X~**

"Light," Claire spoke not listening to Kein. "It's not something we have. It's not something we earn. It's not something that comes from good and it's not something from the bad either. Light is..." Her eyes widened in completely understanding, "Light is our will."

"What the hell are you talking about?" Kein said not confused.

Claire shouted out now, "True light is our will. Each and everyone's will to make choices. The choice to love and care for others basks them in light even if their heart is filled with the darkness of a past deed or a bad choice. True darkness happens when the choice turns to hatred and sadness even if their heart has been pure since the beginning like everyone else's." She knew well now what it meant. What Executioner meant by 'embodying light but basked in darkness'. Her whole life she'd been a pure innocent girl, a pure heart but all her life ill omens had basked her life in darkness. But then how could she embody **and **bask in light?

**"Easy..."**

"Huh?" was she hearing things now. It was her own voice, the voice of a child. Suddenly a shine of a pinkish color shone in her bosom that then mixed with a blue, green, purple, grey, orange, yellow, and red colors.

**"Make the choice to love in order to vanish the hatred of your own heart."**

It was her old self telling her the answer. She had known since the beginning the answer to that question. She could now tell Executioner.

"I can love to vanish my own hatred," she said. "I hate those who killed my mother. I hate Siva who killed my brother. I hate the one who caused the Tragedy of Sablier." She wouldn't regret accepting her own hatred to vanquish it all, "And I hate Leo for lying. I hate my own brother for trying to be someone he's not." The shines mixed into one and the pink choral one overwhlemed them all as something formed on her bosom. Right under her bosom a pinkish six-sided crystal with a crest on each end of the vertical surfaces appeared as it shone with a glimmer then. "I hate them all. But I love mother-" it began shinning- "I love Cloude-" more- "I cherished my Master-" even more- "And...I love my big brother Leo to no end." It shone with an immense intensity. "You can make me hate and hate as much as you want!" she yelled at Kein as the shinning of the crystal intesified. "But no matter how much hatred I have I will always choose love over it! Always!" The shine bursted blinding everyone.

"What?" Gil called.

"What is that?" Vincent called for once shocked.

"It's an..." Oz called able to see better now.

Claire looked up to see Kein's shocked and terrified expression while loiking up. Claire followed her eye sight and gasped. It was Executioner who stood behind her anymore. It was a beautiful being.

"An angel..." Leo murmured to himself, eyes wide with shock.

It was. An angel with long shimmering blonde hair to her knees. A metal helmet cover her eyes but her face and skin were a porcelain color. On her back four pairs of wings unfurled, four on either side. On her shoulders a silk sash of a white color swayed in her atmosphere. She wore a gorgeous white outfit and a pair of golden small wings held onto the helmet that wore a golden cross as a insignia. She was beautiful.

"Who..." Claire called shocked by the beauty of so much light. "Who are you?"

"My name is Lady Angeluz," her voice was melodic to her and everyone. "I am the true form of the Black Executioner. I am the embodiment of light and I bask in the light of your love."

"You are me," she murmured.

"Impossible!" Kein yelled. Claire face the hysteric girl, "The last bearer of the Light Shard was Edea. I thought with her dead, Angeluz wouldn't find another bearer!"

"Another bearer of light will always rise," Lady Angeluz said to Kein. "As long as there is one who lonves unconditionally in spite of their own hatred."

Suddenly the floor below Claire started crumbling. Kein and the doll fell down but Claire was caught by Lady Angeluz. "Thank you." She landed Claire in the spot Oz had been winged out to. "Oz!" But Jabberwock threatened to attack her again. Lady Angeluz however foresaw the attack and with her left hand extended pulled with her right as a slim shinning thread of the bow in her hands shone and shot an arrow of multiple colors. Jabberwock's body didn't vanish but at the very least it injured him.

"It's a power containing three powerful Chains," Claire explained to herself. "Lady Angeluz."

**~X~**

Suddenly I noticed Leo started running away and stupid of Oz started running after him. "Oz!" But a snarl and then a bark stopped me as I twirled to see that three-headed dog again.

"I won't allow you to live," Kein said. The Cloude doll was injured apparently the object inside the skull had been damaged with Claire's kick. "I will destroy the bearer of the Light Shard! Cerberus!"

The dog charged at me but Lady Angeluz, with a golden staff in hand, threw him away with little to no force required in the attempt. She was powerful. That's how powerful love is. I can't just stand here though, "Oz." I had turned but suddenly the path before me crumbled just like the one before and half of it fel down. I turned again to see Vincent this time with the Queen of Hearts attacking both Lady Angeluz and Raven.

"You're not going nowhere, Claire," he said with a smile in his face. "Not your angel woman nor you."

* * *

**Thank you xx-WhiteQueen-xx for the recent comment! This goies out for you! XD**


	42. Chapter 40: The Truth About It All

**This goes for every single one of those comments on this story as Pandora Hearts is comming close to its end. Now that the manga has gone to a twist so will my story! Now onto it XD**

**Spoiler!**  
**  
I swear that if you haven't read the latest chapter of PH don't read! You'll hate me for life!**

**Nw enojoy :)**

* * *

"Vince," I murmur softly out as I notice the fake expression of always in his face.

"You being able to tranform a negative energy into a positive one," Vincent said cynically. "I've hated that powerr of yours Claire." His face although smiling had the eyes saddened. The Queen of Hearts attempted to attack me again without my knowledge but Lady Angeluz protected me. Instead, knowing I could trust her with my life, focused on Vicnent. He was in deep pain inside, I knew that. I've known for God knows how long exactly but I know that kid well. The one so scared inside of being left alone and neglected as before. Just like me.

"It's nothing new, Vince," I say out loud to him. He flinched at me calling him that. Even I since it was only back then when I did so. "Every human being has that kind of power. The strength to chose love over hatred. So do you." I sighed knowing the true answer of his being like he is, "You only chose to ignore it and sought something that only seemed stronger."

"You lie," he said and pointed his gun as me. "You're lying!" He shot but Raven and Lady Angeluz protected me, Gil was at my side.

"We can't just be here," Gil said. "The stupid rabbit's right. We have to hurry to Oz." He glanced briefly to Alice's way as she fought Echo. "Go, Claire."

"I'm not leaving you two alone," I called to him as if he were crazy.

"If you go with Oz you'll be doing us three a favor," he said lowly. I glared at him but I couldn't just leave them, "Go!"

I simply turned on my heels and ran the opposite way towards Oz but before she could even reach the edge of the bridge that had been destroyed in order to jump it, five shadows, among them Kein, stood before her with the Chain of three-heads Cerberus blocking her way. "Going somewhere?"

"Actually yeah," I say a bit light hearted.

"Well I think not!" she called as Cerberus charged stopped by Lady Angeluz. But as she was fighting the other five caught up to me and went out to attack. I had gotten Radiant Garden out but before I could defend myself five figures stopped the five that had been on coming towards me. As their images became clearer I was amazed. "Guys!" It was the five lords! Talios had the boy, Arby had the other older woman, Derek had the teen girl, Envier had the older man, and Angele had both Kein and Cloude's doll.

"Got just in the nick of time, didn't we?" Envier called glancing at me with a grin.

"Yeah," I say.

"Gil! Alice! Claire!" I turn to see Oz mounted on Eques.

"What the heck?" I call confused.

"Hurry up!" he called to all of us quite shaken up. "We're going back to Pandora!"

"But-" I had turned to the lords but was interrupted by Angele.

"Leave, Your Majesty!" he called. "We'll take care of this."

I hesitated for a minute before I felt Gil tug on my arm, "C'mon!"

"Leave, Claire!" Envier called as all fenced off their opponents. Gil took me by the forearm and took me to Eques' circle. As the black fire envovled us I heard Angele's words above the roaring flames.

"There's more shards!" were his words as that dimension of color ate us into the parts of Pandora. "You can call forth the seven remaining essences to the person that personifies them!" His last words before the falmes took us to Pandora, "You have that right as the Shard of Light."

We got to Pandora as the ruckus had started going on. Abut what I had no idea. Oz simply told us to follow him and as we turned the third corner into the first floor we met up with Sharon who was hysteric.

"Over here!" she called apparently exhuasted of running.

"Sharon, what-"

"My grandmother," she said out of breath. "She's been badly injured by Duke Barma."

"By Duke Barma?" Gil called.

"Sharon-chan, how's the Duchess?" Oz called as we all ran towards the location of the sealing stone.

"It was fortunate that none of the injuries took vital organs," Sharon said. "However, I still can't believe Duke Barma did this." After giving Oz the thread we kept going and soon found ourselves. Just then Alice called Oz's name and he turned while I turned on my heels after sensing that menacing aura again.

"Jabberwock," I murmured as we stopped.

"He's out of control..." Alice whispered as a matter of a fact. I couldn't disagree with her, he was. Leo has gone out of control. I can't even say it's Leo anymore but-

"Gil, you and the others go after Duke Barma. I'll deal with Leo," Oz called.

"What?" both Gil and I exclaimed.

"Are you out of your mind too?" I cried hysteric on the situation.

"You're joking! You can't-"

But Oz interrupted him, "Gil, I'm counting on you." I turned to Gil, "Don't-" "Let's go!" he called to the hoard following us. They started their way as I followed I took a deep breath and made a fist with my hand as I saw it shine a golden light. "Oz!" I yelled as I got him to turn around and threw the yellow, six-sided crystal as he caught it. "I'm counting on you too! Bring my 'big brother' back to his senses, OK?"

He glanced at the crystal, faced me, and smiled as he placed it on her neck, "I will, promise!"

With a nod i went after Gilbert. "Please, Oz," I murmur in hopes he could hear me. "You're our last 'Hope'." I reached Gil as we came to find the Baskervilles. Many of them. That's when I noticed her, "Lottie!" But Lily and her had already gone through a passage hidden by vines and leaves. Gil motioned me their way and I followed as we entered some kind of underground grove. "What is this place?" I say conscious of the beautiful grove. My eyes then catch the sight of the sealing stone. Before even Gil my feet react and move towards it. At getting there I twirl on my heels and spread out my arms to either side of the space. I can't let them destroy it. The seal that **he **created to put away the 'evil doer's' soul. "The sealing stone that G-" I stopped myself as my head started pounding heavily. I turned to Gil who was standing next to me, his expression one of pure shock. I glanced up to see the body part inside the stone. "A head...?"

"Brother," I turned with Gil to face Vincent. "Get out of the way brother."

"No!" I called as I hold my position tight and notice a unintentionally created a barrier with the new powers of the shard. However something else was saking inside my chest. Something that wanted to desperately come out into the surface. So much that the headache became a pain going throughout my whole body.

"I know I failed to save my Master, Jack," Gil yelled. At the pronounciation of the words 'master' and 'Jack' together something simply broke inside me. It didn't sound like the usual locks of the box Jack had put on me. No. It was something completely different. It was...as if the box itself had begun to break apart. Glimpses of my memory started comming back, memories I had seen before but now where way different than the ones I had seen.

I saw the first memory I had ever remembered with my brother. However this time it looked like an old film, torn and blurry. At first I saw the images of the one I had seen in Cheshire's liar, the one of Cloude, Jack, and I. However as the film began tearing I began seeing a different version of it. The voice looking for us two, the one who actually went looking for us when we went out to play...wasn't Jack.

That's when I hear the gunshot and Gil going down while protecting Vince. No, please. "No more," I say softly as tears run down my cheeks. "Please, stop!" That's when the breaking stopped and all shattered in an instant. The box and that strange feeling where released completely. I saw different lights of different color exit me as they left to reunite with the one who emobodied and basked in their essence. Two landed with the the one on the floor and the one kneeling safely beside him. The barrier I had created vanish as too much energy had gone out of my body ast once. I fell to my knees.

They were the blue and purple lights that landed on Gilbert and Vincent accordingly. If I remembered right I had studied the shards with Angele in that short time we were together. The blue essence resembled 'friendship' and the purple one symbolized...'kindness'. Could this thing be right?

**~X~**

"So what? What are you trying to say?" Oz called mad and trying to make Leo understand him. "We 'happened to meet', so what's wrong with that?" Leo was staring at him in shock. Oz gave Leo a punch and to fell to his knees to his dismay. A red ray of light that had surfaced from Claire found it's emobodiment and basking as it landed on Leo chest. Oz smiled as his Shard of Hope shined from the surfacing of the true power of the ancient Artifacts of Life. Now hanging from his chest was a red, six-sided crystal shard with the embeded symbol. Leo shocked looked at it unable to understand that he was the one who embodied and basked in love and was the bearer of the Shard of Love. As he glanced at it he remembered Elliot and tears began building up in his eyes. A silent tear fell upon the crystal. He knew what was important to him, his friends, his family, his best friend Elliot and his 'little sister' Claire.

But before he could say anything else a chain went through Leo's body as he fell down. He wasn't dead...yet. It had been...Jack.

**~X~**

"Gil!" Vincent called as he went towards Gil. He kept calling his name as Gil started drifting away from us, "Gilbert! Gilbert!"

I checked his wounds and noticed a similar crystal like mine hanging on both of their necks of their respective color. "It's not as fatal as it looks."

"He got shot!" Vincent called alarmed. "That's serious enugh for me."

"Clam down Vince!" I shout getting his attention. However I was more trying to control myself as the headaches and the film memories began coming every second. Most of them being of Jack which now had been replaced with the one who had been truly there. The one who had always cared for us.

As her memories began becoming the real ones, she could differinciate fakes from the real ones. It hadn't been Glen who'd seperated us two, Cloude and I. **It had not been him. **I hadn't met Vince and Gil when we were kids after Cloude and I seperated through Jack. **It had not been him. **When I had sneaked into that piano room and touched that rose, the one who yelled at me wasn't Glen. **It has not been him. **

The only thing **that person **hadn't lied to me about was of the broches and the box of regrets. It wasn't my regrets he wanted to lock for my sake. He wanted to forget for _his _sake. So he could have an advocate even after his death. Someone who would blindly follow _him _after 'curing' the depths of her sadness. _He _was the one who was looking only after one person...himself.

The sealing stone behind us broke into pieces as one of Lotti's daggers pierced through the fragil stone. "No..." That's when the Shard of Light, the Shard of Friendship, and the Shard of Kindness, together started to flutter. What's happening...?  
**  
~X~**

"Oz," Jack's voice resounded in his head as he blinded his eyes with his hands. The light of the Shard of Hope and the Shard of Love shinning intensely. "That boy is still alive...You have to finish him using the power of B-Rabbit."

"I don't want to," Oz said confused.

"Glen is extremely powerful," Jack continued.

"Jack..."

"-And dangerous..."

"Jack..."

"-And he's a great..."

**_Hindrance..._**

At that word both shards started fluttering like the other three. Something was happening to the power of the shards in the situation.

**~X~**

The head that had roled away from the inside of the sealing stone. That had to be the truth. It matched. It was all consistent with the shattering of the box. The box was only a lock of the truth. Once it got completely destroyed all the true memories began pouring into my mind. And the head that had just falling proved my theory right. All of us had an expression of disbelief: Gilbert, Lotti, Doug, Lily, Vincent, and I because the head that had fallen was none other than the decapitated head of our 'old' Master...Glen Baskerville.

It hadn't been Glen who did all those things to make all of our lives like they are now. It hadn't been him. It had been the one who embodied the darkness and basked in light.

_**It had all been his fault...**_

**Jack**


End file.
